Un Autre Chemin - Ma Version de Twilight
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Malgré le départ de son unique amour/vampire, Bella doit faire front et protéger ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. Contre les loups et les vampires, elle trouvera un autre chemin pour survivre et ne pas oublier qui elle est. (Publiée auparavant sous le titre "My Version of Twilight) TERMINEE
1. Prologue

_Voilà mon idée de fanfiction Twilight. J'en ai lu quelques unes, mais je suis souvent restée sur ma faim et fin car beaucoup n'étaient pas finies._

_Je ne compte pas écrire un pavé, mais j'essaierai de vous entrainer dans une histoire passionnante, sans trop traîner à publier et même je vous solliciterai afin d'éviter toutes incohérences dans l'histoire. Je ne suis pas parfaite alors si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, merci de me le dire afin de je fasse les changements rapidement._

_Juste pour info, c'est Bella qui sera la narratrice de toute la fiction. Les personnages, lieux et situations sont l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**UN AUTRE CHEMIN**

**Ma version de Twilight**

**RATED M**

**PDV BELLA**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ce soir, je l'aimais pour la première fois, nous avions enfin partagé cette intimité tant désirée. Cette nuit inoubliable provoqua un séisme dans ma vie, elle me vola mon amour et changea ma vie à jamais._

* * *

Ce soir, c'était mon dernier jour enfin, le dernier de mes dix-sept ans. J'enrageais de devoir vieillir encore, d'être plus âgée que mon amour, Edward. Lui s'était figé dans ses dix-sept ans depuis près d'un siècle ! Le cap des dix-huit ans me faisait peur uniquement parce que Edward refusait de considérer ma requête. Je voulais être son égale, un vampire, secrètement persuadée que j'arriverais à le retenir le jour où il perdrait tout intérêt pour moi, quand je n'aurais plus cette odeur qui l'électrisait. Il me proposait de rester à ses côtés, toute ma vie, moi vieillissante et lui éternellement jeune. Il vivait sa condition de vampire comme une malédiction, un fardeau, une damnation et refusait de me l'imposer.

Ce débat nous occupa tout l'été, chaque jour, je ne pouvais que regretter de ne pas être comme lui. L'idée de le perdre me hantait même si je m'y attendais. Il y avait autre chose que je n'évoquais pas avec elle, je souffrais aussi de son éternelle retenue envers moi. De cette distance qu'il nous imposait dès que mon cœur avait des ratés. Ses baisers légers ne me suffisaient plus. Il me faisait vibrer, chaque parcelle de ma peau me brûlait, mes lèvres étaient en feu sous les siennes pourtant si froides. Mes mains avides l'auraient sans doute blessé si il n'était pas dur comme de la roche.

Mon désir pour lui était chaque jour de plus en plus incontrôlable, je profitais de chaque instant avec lui. Je l'aimais chaque jour davantage, ne parvenant toutefois pas le croire quand il jurait m'aimer encore plus.

Mon père ne comprenait pas que notre histoire ait survécue après « l'incident » de Phoenix. Il était persuadé que j'avais été effrayée par la perspective de rester bloquée à Forks, pressée par Edward qui aurait voulu me forcer... Il était pourtant le plus gentleman des hommes. J'étais revenue de cette escapade blessée, plâtrée, mais surtout avec lui. Charlie depuis ne le tolérait plus chez nous, Edward passait pourtant toutes les nuits dans ma chambre. J'étais maintenant incapable de m'endormir sans lui à mes côtés.

J'espérais devenir immortelle et cela supposait ne plus jamais revoir mon père, ni ma mère, ni mes amis, bref renoncer à tout qui avait été ma vie avant Edward. Je souhaitais plus que tout arrondir les angles avec Charlie même si pour cela je devais lui mentir.

La journée, quand je ne travaillais pas au magasin des Newton, nous étions à la clairière, notre clairière, théâtre des nos baisers fougueux, là où nous avions quelques mois plus tôt échangé notre premier baiser. Edward m'éblouissait alors, je ne pouvais me rassasier de le contempler au soleil. Son regard aussi me transperçait et je me croyais souvent découverte. Hélas pour lui et heureusement pour moi, son don ne marchait pas sur moi, mes pensées lui étaient toujours inaccessibles. Quand notre feu se calmait, nous finissions nos journées auprès des siens. Puis je rentrais, dînais avec Charlie, et m'isolais « seule » dans ma chambre.

Quand au début de l'été, je lui avais explicitement démontré mon désir, Edward m'avait repoussée. Voyant mon visage se décomposer, il m'avait pris dans ses bras, un peu plus fortement que d'habitude.

_« Bella, je ne peux pas perdre contrôle, tu le sais. C'est trop dangereux pour toi, et… »_

_« Non, j'ai confiance en toi, je suis certaine que tu le pourrais. Edward, c'est une torture, de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche de toi. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel désir, je n'imaginais même pas que cela soit possible. » plaidai-je._

_« Mon amour, je partage ta frustration, je te désire tellement, mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque. »_

_« Edward, je t'en prie. »_

_« Je ne peux pas. Par ma faute, je te refuse tout ce que tu devrais vivre… Bella, tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. » _

J'avais deviné sa tristesse, sa colère. Ses yeux un instant s'étaient égarés et j'avais imaginé imaginer qu'à cet instant, il avait vu le gouffre dans lequel sa vie serait plongée sans moi. L'abîme serait bien plus profond dans mon cas.

Après cette journée, la tension physique entre nous s'était intensifiée. Mes soupirs de frustration ponctuaient nos baisers, nos étreintes. Il s'évertuait à me distraire un maximum, allant même à me faire réviser ! À sa décharge, même en étant bonne élève, l'arrivée des Cullen avait un peu perturbé mon assiduité scolaire.

Je n'avais croisé Jacob que chez mon père lors de des visites de Billy. Je m'en voulais car Jacob me faisait beaucoup rire, tout était simple en sa présence.

L'été de mes dix-sept ans prenait fin, je n'avais pas osé reparler de mon désir à Edward. Pourtant, étant un aimant à problèmes, je craignais que le temps avec lui me soit compté, que je meure sans avoir connu les plaisirs de la chair. Il s'était, lors de notre premier baiser, félicité d'avoir pu se contrôler, la raison contre la chair. Mais moi je n'y arrivais pas.

La rentrée arriva et mon dix-huitième anniversaire approchait à grands pas. Edward m'avait fait comprendre qu'Alice me préparait une fête et des cadeaux. Je désespérais, rappelant à Edward que je ne désirais rien, en espérant qu'Alice comprenne le message.

Un jour avant la date fatidique, me voyant déprimée, Edward me prit dans ses bras. Nous étions sur le parking du lycée et déjà la grisaille de la baie d'Olympic avait chassé le merveilleux soleil de l'été.

« Le soleil me manque, je déteste cette journée et celle de demain… Enfin, c'est supportable car tu es là », lui dis-je en le serrant le plus fort possible.

Sa délicieuse odeur suffisait à me faire voir la vie en rose, un contact et mes peines s'envolaient !

« Ma Bella, ce soir, acceptes-tu de dîner avec moi ? Une sorte de fête d'anniversaire en avance. Ne m'en veux pas, je voudrais te faire une surprise. »

« Promets-moi que tu n'auras rien dépensé ! » le pressais-je.

« Promis, je t'ai préparée une soirée un peu spéciale, enfin Alice et moi. Elle espère qu'ainsi tu accepteras la fête de demain. »

« Oh non ! gémis-je un peu plus que nécessaire. Edward, elle me fait peur. »

Nous rîmes et échangeâmes un regard complice quand un instant plus tard Alice nous rejoignit.

« J'espère que tu ne lui en as pas trop dit, la sermonna-t-elle. Non c'est bon, elle sera surprise ! » pépia-t-elle juste après.

Elle m'avait vue surprise et émue, me confirma Edward. Son beau visage, qui reflétait une grande nervosité, me renvoyait maintenant le plus éblouissant des sourires. Oui, je serais émue, je devinais les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir pour d'une, coopérer avec sa sœur et négocier pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête, et de deux, pour préparer une soirée qui me plairait, où je ne me plaindrais pas de toutes ces attentions qu'il avait envers moi.

J'étais toujours mal à l'aise face à l'aisance des Cullen. Rien n'était trop ostentatoire dans leur comportement, mais leur demeure, leurs voitures, leurs vêtements griffés, leur niveau de vie, me renvoyaient à ma petite condition. Je n'en souffrais pas mais c'était un gouffre supplémentaire entre Edward et moi. Alice avait réussi trois fois durant l'été à me traîner dans les plus belles boutiques de Seattle. Mon armoire avait mystérieusement rendue l'âme, sans doute trop petite pour contenir « un minimum de vêtements pour ne pas détonner aux côtés de mon frère », m'avait dit affectueusement Alice.

Le soir même, Edward vint me chercher, j'avais obtenu la permission de sortie de mon père pour la soirée. Charlie ne se leva pas à l'arrivée de mon vampire de petit ami, il grommela en entendant le mot « surprise » et me demanda de ne pas rentrer trop tard. En vérité, l'après-midi même, il avait voulu savoir absolument où nous allions et j'avais dû appeler Edward, lui passer mon père, pour qu'il puisse le rassurer. Qu'elle que soit cette surprise, elle ne plaisait pas à mon père.

Nous prîmes ma vieille Chevrolet et Edward ne me laissa pas le volant. Il se gara à l'entrée de la rue principale, près de la forêt. J'avais eu un espoir qu'il m'amènerait à notre clairière, en voyant la seule grande artère de Forks face à nous, je me dis que j'allais avoir droit à un repas simple dans le seul restaurant de la ville. Et dire que j'avais été obligée de porter une robe en soie et des sous vêtements en dentelle! Quel gâchis.

Edward, lui était superbe en costume noir et cravate verte émeraude, de la même couleur de ma robe, et comme je l'imaginais, comme la couleur de ses yeux d'humain. Il me demanda de l'attendre avant de descendre de la voiture. Il ne pouvait pas se précipiter pour m'ouvrir la portière, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. Puis il m'enlaça tendrement, me déposa un baiser sur les cheveux. L'instant d'après, j'avais un bandeau sur les yeux et je me déplaçais à une vitesse effrayante. J'entendis Edward rire à cause du cri que j'avais forcément poussé. Le trajet dura cinq minutes à peine, le bandeau était là sans doute aussi pour m'éviter de me sentir mal à cause de la vitesse !

Ma surprise, je la redoutais à présent !

* * *

_Ça commence bien, non? La suite contiendra un lemon, vous êtes prévenues!_


	2. Chapitre 1 Unité

Chapitre 1 – Unité

Edward me posa délicatement par terre, sans enlever mon bandeau sur les yeux, j'entendais les bruits de la forêt. Je devinais le lieu, notre clairière. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur et je sentis les doigts froids de mon ange défaire le bandeau. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rit.

Oui j'étais surprise et émue, Alice avait vu juste, comme toujours. Mais tout venait de lui, sans aucun doute. La clairière était bordée de dizaines de lampions rouges, l'ambiance feutrée était renforcée par des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout. Au milieu de la clairière, je découvris en quoi cette soirée serait différente de nos visites diurnes.

Edward me tenait la main et je l'entraînais vers le piano, le sien. A côté, une table était dressée pour deux, même si je me doutais qu'il ne mangerait pas. Et enfin, un grand sofa rouge, confortable avait été installé à côté d'un puits de pierre où un grand feu y brûlait. Je lui lançais des regards amoureux, je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais touchée et heureuse de cette surprise. Il avait pensé à tout, chaque détail pour faire de cette soirée une réussite.

Je frissonnai quand il me prit dans ses bras, et je me blottis contre son torse. J'oubliai toute tension. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une soirée plus romantique que celle-ci.

« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, mon amour .», murmurra-t'il.

« Edward, c'est… merveilleux, fantastique, idéal. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi ! »

« Je serai le premier à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire », dit-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de me guider jusqu'à notre table.

Il était là, pour moi, à mes côtés. Je l'embrassais légèrement et m'assis sur la chaise qu'il venait de tirer. Puis il se plaça face à moi. Nous parlâmes pendant sans doute une ou deux heures, mais mon ventre criant famine nous interrompît. Il se leva précipitamment et me servir à manger.

« J'ai moi-même préparé ton repas de ce soir. Esmée m'a aidé, c'est un peu exotique j'espère que tu aimeras. »

« Merci. » dis-je simplement.

Je ne le méritais pas, comment lui demander quoique ce soit, il se préoccupait de moi, à chaque instant, je le savais. De mon côté, je ne lui causais que des problèmes. J'avais failli les faire tuer par James et Victoria, je les avais tous mit en danger, sa famille et la mienne. Sans parler de ma maladresse légendaire et incurable.

Je mangeais en silence, c'était délicieux, mais surtout, je ne voulais que rien d'autre ne nous interrompe. Après le dessert de fruits frais, je me résignai à lui avouer ce que j'avais espéré depuis ce matin, depuis l'annonce de cette soirée spéciale.

« Edward… » commençais-je, avant de me détourner et rougir évidemment.

« Oui ? Oh Bella, dis-moi, ce silence est difficilement supportable. »

« Eh bien, j'avais espéré une autre surprise. »

Il était décontenancé et je me doutais qu'à cet instant, il espérait que son don parvienne à briser mon étrange résistance et lire mes pensées. Je n'osais pas rencontrer son regard. J'avais honte de lui demander encore, de remettre cela sur le tapis, surtout après avoir vu ce qu'il avait préparé pour moi. Mais je devais tenter ma chance de le faire fléchir pour qu'il me transforme.

« Que tu me transformes, ce soir, avant que je n'ais 18 ans. »

Il était ahuri, oui j'avais dit ça, moi, celle qui ne le méritait pas et qui pourtant le pressait de renoncer à ses principes.

« Bella, je refuse de te tuer, et avant que je proteste il ajouta, il n'est pas sûr que ça marche, je ne peux pas risquer ta vie. Ce que tu me demandes est impossible, Bella, je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu en auras envie. Mais je ne te transformerai pas en monstre. »

Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Les yeux baissés, je sentais son regard torturé sur moi.

« Edward, j'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai si peur que ton incompréhensible intérêt pour moi cesse, et que je ne puisse pas te retenir. Je t'aime, plus que tout. A tes côtés, je ne crains rien, je suis en sécurité. Sans toi, je ne serais qu'une ombre. »

« Je comprends mon amour, mais c'est pour toi que je refuse. Il me serait pourtant facile d'accéder à ta requête, je rêve aussi d'une vie avec toi, éternellement. Si j'étais plus égoïste que je ne le suis déjà, je t'aurai transformé depuis des mois. »

« Mais alors… »

« Je t'aime trop Bella pour te faire le moindre mal. J'ai voulu te tuer dès notre première rencontre, et chaque jour je m'en veux terriblement. C'est un miracle que j'ai pu me contrôler. Puis quand James t'a blessée, t'a presque tuée, par ma faute, je me suis fait horreur, je m'en voulais tellement. Et alors, je savais qu'il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire, aller en Italie et mourir. Vivre en sachant que tu n'es plus là m'est impossible. Je ne veux qu'une chose que tu vives Bella, que tu puisses vivre une vie le plus possible normale. »

Oui ses arguments étaient aussi valables, mais cette impasse nous séparait malgré tout. Je cédai, pour ce soir, et décidai de changer de conversation. La peur dans ses yeux quand il avait évoqué l'incident de Phoenix m'avait profondément choquée. J'avais failli mourir, il avait dû aspirer le venin, goûter mon sang, et ne pas me tuer.

Carlisle m'avait confié que son fils avait fait preuve d'un grand courage et d'un contrôle qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Edward était, selon lui, incapable désormais de succomber à la tentation de mon sang. C'était grâce à cet aveu que ma conviction s'était renforcée. Je le savais capable de me changer mais aussi de se laisser aller à notre désir.

« Pourquoi l'Italie ? »

« Comment ? »

« Tu as dit que tu serais parti en Italie si j'étais morte. »

« Eh bien, vois-tu, j'aurai demandé aux Volturis de me tuer, je les aurai provoqué pour qu'il accepte. »

« Edward, non, n'y pense même pas. Je ne mérite pas que tu te tues pour moi. Je ne suis rien… »

« Mon amour, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde, celle qui mérite plus que tout le bonheur… »

« Et qui sont les Volturis ? » demandai-je.

Je ne voulais plus entendre ses éloges à mon sujet, non je ne le méritais pas.

« Ils sont sans doute à la source de notre espèce. Depuis l'Italie, ils règnent comme une famille royale, appliquant les lois … »

« Les vampires sont des lois ? Là j'étais étonnée, je ne savais même pas qu'ils puissent être nombreux dans le monde, suffisamment pour qu'il y ait un clan qui les surveillent. »

« Principalement une, nous devons garder notre existence secrète. »

« Edward, n'en parlons plus, je suis là, avec toi, pour fêter mon anniversaire. Souris-moi mon amour. »

Je me levai, lui pris la main et le conduisis au piano. Il s'assit sur le banc et je pris place à côté de lui. Dès les premières notes, je reconnus Clair de Lune, de Debussy, notre morceau préféré. Ma tête se lova sur son épaule et ma main se posa sur sa cuisse. Puis il joua ma berceuse. J'étais subjuguée, je l'adorais, lui, l'être le plus parfait. Il l'avait composée pour moi, avant même que nous devenions amis et depuis, je fondais à chaque fois qu'il me jouait cet air ou seulement le fredonnait.

Je levai la tête et croisai son regard. Il continua pourtant de jouer mais ses yeux étaient maintenant rivés aux miens et j'espérais qu'il pouvait lire dans mon regard tout l'amour et toute la dévotion que je lui portais. Il était mon dieu vivant, mon étoile, mon ange gardien, mon ami, mon amour. J'osais croire ce soir que mes sentiments étaient partagés.

A la dernière note, je pris son visage et l'attirai vers mes lèvres déjà entrouvertes. Il m'embrassa, d'abord doucement légèrement. Comme à mon habitude, je commençais déjà à ne plus contrôler ma fougue. Je le désirais tellement. J'étais impatiente, je m'accrochais à lui. Je le sentis s'éloigner de moi alors que je refusai de quitter ses lèvres. Je m'assis rapidement sur lui et lui faisant face, mes bras enfermèrent son cou.

Je le sentis vibrer, si son cœur pouvait battre, il battrait peut-être à la même cadence infernale que le mien. Mais je me concentrai pour ne pas oublier de respirer, pour ne pas perdre pied, sachant qu'il me repousserait aussitôt.

« Edward, murmurrai-je, je t'aime, je t'aime … »

« Moi aussi, je te promets de te rendre heureuse, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse. Bella, je suis fou de toi » dit-il sans s'éloigner de mes lèvres.

Sa déclaration me donna du courage, et mes mains avides parcouraient maintenant son torse, et son dos. Je me serrai davantage contre lui, renfermant mes cuisses autour de sa taille. Je quittai ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, et sentis son visage dans mes cheveux. Ses mains enfin quittèrent ma taille pour me caresser le dos, les cuisses, il s'approcha de mes seins, et mon cœur eut un raté. Je soupirais de plaisir, j'étais électrifiée, mais je ne devais pas perdre la tête, pas encore.

Je le désirais, je devais l'avoir, maintenant, toute la nuit. Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il mette fin à nos baisers, à nos caresses. J'en voulais plus. Je pris à nouveau son beau visage entre mes mains, ne lui dis rien, mais le suppliant du regard de ne pas s'arrêter. Pourtant, il doutait, je le vis peu à peu reprendre pied, et il relâcha son étreinte.

« Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire, Edward, j'ai confiance en toi… Je te désire tellement. Et toi ? »

« Bien sûr que je te désire. Si fort que cela m'effraie, je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal et … »

« Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine. Je ne suis pas une proie, tu n'as pas envie de mon sang. Tu peux te contrôler, Edward,… »

« Non, Bella… »

J'étouffai ses protestations sous mes lèvres, mes efforts pour l'enfermer dans mon étreinte étaient dérisoires face à sa force herculéenne, mais j'y mettais toute ma fougue, ma passion, mon désir pour lui. J'avais foi en lui.

« Ce soir, cette nuit, Edward, tu n'es pas un vampire, tu n'es pas un danger pour moi, tu es l'homme que j'aime et à que je veux me donner, corps et âme, lui déclarais-je. Aime-moi, je t'en supplie… »

Son regard s'adoucit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, et je sus qu'il partageait ma joie, mon bonheur, mon désir. Oui nous pouvions nous aimer, être proches, il devait en être convaincu.

« Tout se passera bien, je te le promets… »

« Ma douce Bella, pardonne moi. Mon désir est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas résister à ton corps, mon amour. Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi. Je suis à toi pour toujours. »

Il continua alors à m'embrasser, il parcourra ma gorge, la naissance de mes seins, il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe, la releva un peu, ses mains parcourant mes cuisses de légères caresses.

Cette nuit, je n'avais plus peur, mon amour pour lui me donnait confiance en lui. J'osais toutes les caresses que j'avais tant de fois retenues lors de nos étreintes. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, toute peur avait disparu dans ses yeux, et je lui souris tendrement. Sans quitter mes yeux, il se leva en me prenant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le sofa. Il s'allongea à mes côtés, m'enlaçant plus fort que d'habitude, son désir contre mon ventre.

Nous nous embrassions sans urgence car lui comme moi savions l'issue de ces échanges passionnés. Nous avions toute la nuit, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Alors que ma tête me tournait, il relâcha mes lèvres, et défit ma robe, la fit glisser si vite que je ne m'en rendis compte que quand ses doigts caressèrent mon ventre.

Les frissons de mon corps s'intensifièrent mais avant qu'il ne retire ses doigts je pris sa main droite pour la guider sur mes seins.

« Je n'ai pas froid, c'est seulement l'effet que tu me fais » lui susurrai-je.

« Bella, es-tu sûre de… »

« Chut, mon amour, je t'aime » le coupai-je.

J'entrepris de lui ôter sa chemise, sa veste et sa cravate gisaient déjà par terre près du piano. Sa boucle de ceinture fut ma prochaine étape. Mes gestes étaient sûrs, je n'hésitais pas, mon désir me rendait moins maladroite.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous fûmes nus, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Mon ventre palpitait, le réclamait alors dans un geste impétueux, je collais mon sexe contre le sien. Ses lèvres quittèrent mes seins, pour rejoindre ma bouche en feu, puis il embrassa mon front. Je le sentis à nouveau hésiter.

« Viens, je t'en supplie, viens… » soufflai-je.

Nos yeux se fermèrent en même temps quand enfin je l'accueillis en moi. La sensation était merveilleusement agréable, mon corps le retenait, mes jambes se relevèrent, l'empêchant de partir. Il devait rester en moi, je l'exigeais ! Mes mains se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins, pour accompagner ses mouvements.

Nos corps s'exprimaient pour la première fois, sans retenue, sans peur. Harmonie, plaisir, découverte, désir, mais surtout unité.

J'étais lui et il était moi, nous étions hors du temps, hors de ce monde. Rien ne pouvait nous empêcher de nous aimer.

Toute la nuit fut une explosion de plaisir, je me laissais aller totalement, lui demandais de me caresser et apprenant aussitôt les gestes qui le firent gémir.

Au petit matin, je m'endormis épuisée dans ses bras, une couverture chaude sur nous. J'entendis avant de sombrer la douce voix de mon ange.

« Bon anniversaire, ma Bella. Dors je te ramène chez toi. Je t'aime. »


	3. Chapitre 2 Blessures

Chapitre 2 - Blessures

Je me sentis posée sur un lit, le mien sans doute, et allai me rendormir pour prolonger mes rêves qui n'étaient autres que les souvenirs de la nuit passée, quand une douleur en haut de ma cuisse me réveilla en sursaut. Puis mon dos se déchira. La douleur m'empêcha de crier mais mes yeux étaient exorbités et je m'évanouis aussitôt.

Des voix me réveillèrent un peu plus tard. Carlisle et Charlie. Mais que faisaient-ils dans ma chambre et où était Edward ?

En me redressant, ma tête me fit souffrir, mais ce fût mon dos qui me fit gémir de douleur. Des mains fraiches me repoussèrent doucement contre les oreillers.

Edward, je le vis enfin dans un coin de ma chambre, le regard perdu, je l'appelai mais il ne me regarda pas.

« Bella, réveille toi ma chérie, Bella ? »

« Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est à toi de nous le dire, car je n'ai pas du tout compris la version d'Edward ! »

« Charlie, Bella semble très faible, pouvez vous tous sortir, je voudrais examiner sa cuisse. »

Edward sortit sans un mot et sans un regard, suivi de mon père.

« Je suis désolée Bella. J'ai sans doute minimisé le risque. Edward m'avait demandé si c'était possible et je le croyais capable. »

« De quoi parlez-vous Carlisle ? »

« De ton état. Edward m'a dit que vous aviez fait l'amour. Tu souffres de nombreux hématomes mais surtout de deux contusions dans le dos et d'une déchirure musculaire à la cuisse gauche. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! m'écriai-je. Mais il va bien, lui ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment qu'Edward allait bien. Moi, par contre, j'allais payer quelques semaines ma folle nuit avec mon vampire.

« Alors combien de temps vais-je devoir rester allongée ? »

« Sans doute dix jours. Mais surtout tu ne dois pas trop bouger. Ton dos te fera souffrir encore deux ou trois jours puis ça ira mieux. »

« Merci, lui dis-je en lui souriant. »

« Bella, tu ne comprends pas, l'état dans lequel tu te trouves est grave. Je ne sais pas si il sera prudent de recommencer. »

J'étais déjà rouge de honte vue la situation, mes joues allaient maintenant s'enflammer dans un instant. Tout le monde était au courant, sauf Charlie apparemment.

« Que dois-je dire à Charlie ? »

« Edward et toi étiez partis pour aller dîner à Port Angeles. Mais vu avez eu un accident de voiture et… »

« Ne me dites pas que je n'ai plus de voiture pour prouver cette version ! »

« Tu as voulu éviter un cerf et tu es rentrée dans un arbre. Plus de peur que de mal, ta voiture a dû être froissée seulement mais elle fonctionne. Bella ne t'inquiète pas de cela. »

Il avait appliqué une pommade puis un pansement chauffant à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Cette blessure là, je me doutais un peu comment elle avait été provoqué.

« Et Edward ? Qu'a-t'il eu ? demandai-je ironiquement. »

« Quelques contusions c'est tout. »

« Merci encore Carlisle. »

« Bella, Edward a… commença-t'il avant de se raviser. Repose-toi. »

Carlisle sortit et Charlie rentra, me demandant comment faire pour me soulager, et insista pour m'installer sur des oreillers supplémentaires.

« Où est Edward ? »

« Il est parti avec son père, il m'a dit qu'il repasserait demain. Bon anniversaire ma chérie. J'aurai voulu que tu puisses le fêter autrement. Quel imbécile cet Edward ! »

« Papa, m'offusquai-je ! C'était moi au volant, il n'y est pour rien ! »

C'était forcément moi au volant, c'était plus plausible !

« Repose toi maintenant. »

Les calmants que Carlisle m'avait donnés firent heureusement effet rapidement et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

A mon réveil je tentai de joindre Edward mais il ne répondit pas à mon appel. Heureusement Alice vient passer la soirée avec moi.

« Ma pauvre chérie ! Quel imbécile ! Je lui en veux tellement ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? » s'écria-t'elle en me rejoignant.

« Alice, il n'y est pour rien. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai… poussé à bout. »

Je rougis et baissai mes yeux. Cette intimité devait être notre jardin secret, pourtant elle devenait le sujet d'un débat.

« Où est-il ? »

« Parti chasser. Il se sent très mal, mais il l'a mérité. Il … laisse tomber. »

« Quoi Alice, que se passe-t'il ? »

« Je l'ai vu en train de massacrer une cinquantaine d'arbres. Il est furieux et il souffre. Même Jasper n'a pas réussi à le calmer et Edward l'a de toute façon empêché. Il nous a dit qu'il voulait rester seul. »

« Dis lui, je t'en prie de venir me voir très vite. Je ne lui en veux pas. Au contraire. Ces douleurs je ne les ai ressenties qu'à mon réveil, et ça en valait la peine. »

Alice me dévisagea, ne sachant sans doute pas comment réagir.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Ce n'est que ce matin où je t'ai vu devant ta glace, regardant ton visage, que j'ai compris et j'ai prévenu Carlisle. Il est arrivé en même temps qu'Edward et toi ici. »

« Pourquoi, qu'ai-je donc au visage ? »

Elle me tendit un miroir, avec réticence.

Bon alors pour le coup, je n'étais pas jolie du tout ! Mes lèvres étaient gonflées et avaient saigné. Mes joues étaient violacées, comme si j'avais reçu un coup, mais je devinai en fait la marque des mains d'Edward.

« Et encore ce n'est rien, il y a carrément la marque de ses mains dans ton dos, sur tes cuisses et tes bras. »

« Je n'ai même pas envie de voir ! »

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Si seulement j'avais vu ce qui allait se passer je… »

« Stop, tout le monde s'excuse mais la seule coupable c'est moi. Je connaissais les risques et honnêtement, c'est moins grave que ce que je pouvais craindre. »

« Hum, enfin bon… Joyeux anniversaire Bella. J'avais prévu une superbe fête. »

« C'est aussi pour ça que tu lui en veux ! » rigolai-je.

Elle me sourit et me tendit un paquet, puis deux autres plus petits et une enveloppe.

« Edward a fait enregistré ta berceuse et quelques morceaux qu'il a composé sur ce CD. Calisle et Esmée t'ont offert des billets d'avio pour la Floride. Emmett et Jasper, un auto-radio, déjà installé, Rosalie un collier et moi… »

« Pas une nouvelle tenue j'espère ! »

« Non, rassure toi, simplement la journée de demain à faire ce que toi tu voulais. Pas de shopping, pas de coiffure ni maquillage forcé. Je ne m'attendais pourtant pas à rester dans ta chambre mais peu importe. »

« Merci Alice, j'aimerais beaucoup passer la journée de demain avec toi. »

Elle me serrait dans ses bras sans vraiment me toucher.

« Je vais y aller, à demain ma chérie. »

« A demain Alice. »

Plus tard je me sentis nauséeuse, et appelai Charlie. Mes nausées durèrent une heure et je m'endormis épuisée.

A mon réveil, il était là, penché au dessus de moi.

« Edward ! »

Je voulus lui sauter au cou, mais mes douleurs se réveillèrent aussi et je grimaçai. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit ma souffrance. Alice m'avait dit à quel point il s'en voulait.

« Merci d'être venu Edward. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé des ennuis. Mais je ne regrette pas cette nuit avec toi, elle fut la plus belle de ma vie. »

« … »

« Regarde moi, ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas si grave. Nous savons maintenant à quoi nous attendre et la prochaine fois… »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Bella. C'est fini. »

« Comment ? »

« Bella, je ne t'apporte rien de bon, tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi, il te manquera toujours quelque chose. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne te demanderai plus rien, reste Edward, je t'en supplie ! »

« Nous partons Bella. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne te ferai plus souffrir. Oublie moi, il le faut. Mais surtout sois heureuse et fais attention à toi. »

« Edward, transforme moi, cela résoudra tous nos problèmes. »

« Au contraire. Bella, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, sincèrement. »

Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur mes cheveux puis partit. Je n'avais rien pu faire, pas pu le rattraper. Mes pires cauchemars devenaient réalité. J'appelai mon père en criant, il était encore endormi et n'avait pas croisé Edward.

« Papa, il est parti, tu dois me conduire chez eux. »

« Bella, doucement je ne comprends rien. Qui est parti ? »

« Edward, les Cullen, vite amène moi chez eux.

« Non Bella, tu ne dois pas te lever. »

« Papa, s'il te plaît… »

Je réalisai que je sanglotais et que les spasmes qui secouaient mon corps me faisaient souffrir. Je fermai les yeux, priant pour me réveiller et que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

« Je vais y aller mon ange, rendors toi je reviens. »

« D'accord. »

Une demi heure plus tard, il revint, et à sa tête je compris qu'ils étaient partis. Ils m'avaient abandonnée, Edward, Alice, tous. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit ne pouvant que laisser exploser ma colère et ma peine.

« Bella, je suis désolé. Quand je suis arrivé, un camion emportait leurs meubles, ils étaient déjà partis depuis une heure. »

« Papa, comment vais-je faire ? hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots. Il m'a quittée, il est parti, je voudrais mourir. »

« Bella, ne dis pas ça, ça va aller, calme-toi. Je suis là. »

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, ma gorge était bloquée par une boule de détresse. Je soupçonnais les médicaments de me faire dormir alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose, le rejoindre. Mais le sommeil m'apporta bizarrement une certaine paix intérieure.

Plus tard, Charlie vint m'apporter à manger.

« Bella, tu te sens comment ? »

« Pas trop de douleurs. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Bella tu m'as fait si peur. Pendant deux jours, tu as eu de la fièvre et tu as déliré. J'ai appelé un médecin. Il a dit que tu étais à bout nerveusement. »

« Papa, je suis désolée. Je te fais de la peine et… »

« Bella, tu es ma fille, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Jacob et Billy sont passés ce matin et s'inquiètent aussi pour toi. Tes amis ont téléphonés aussi. Il faut que tu te remettes vite de tout ça. »

De lui… je devais me remettre de son départ. Je revis son doux visage au dessus du mien quand nous… Non, je devais être forte. Au fond de moi, je savais que ce jour viendrait, je n'avais pas imaginé la douleur qui en découlerait. Mais je l'avais eu, et je devais garder son souvenir intact. Il m'était impossible de l'oublier et je l'aimerais toute ma vie. Je chérirais toute ma vie ces instants passés avec lui et les siens.

Je me sentais aussi trahie. J'étais en colère, je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir laissée le convaincre, de m'avoir quittée sachant que je ne pourrais pas me lever et le pendre dans mes bras. Son regard dur et froid me persuada que peut-être, il voulait vraiment s'éloigner de moi, non pas pour ma sécurité, ma survie même, mais parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je n'avais pas de fierté, je me serais jetée à ses pieds si j'avais pu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris le temps de réfléchir, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendue ?

Sois rationnelle Bella, tu as vécu un amour unique, une expérience surnaturelle, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, maintenant il faut oublier. Mais comment ? Je ne pouvais reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Et cette douleur dans ma poitrine, mon cœur qui battait déjà plus lentement, cela cesserait-il un jour ? Etait-il possible de vivre avec un cœur mort à l'intérieur de soi ?

Mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Je pensais à lui, à son sourire, à ses yeux, ses mains cette nuit là. Elle était merveilleuse et maudite à la fois. Je m'en voulais, j'avais gâché mon bonheur et avais aussi forcé les Cullen à fuir.


	4. Chapitre 3 Seule ?

Chapitre 3 – Seule ?

Il était parti, j'étais certaine qu'il avait emporté le CD de ma berceuse… Je ne m'en étais aperçue qu'au bout de trois jours. J'avais néanmoins retrouvé les autres cadeaux. Mais je n'en voulais qu'un, j'aurais donné tant pour pouvoir écouter une dernière fois ma berceuse. Je n'avais plus rien de lui, si ce n'est des souvenirs, heureux et douloureux.

La première semaine, j'étais restée prostrée, je mangeais à peine, le cœur au bord des lèvres après chaque repas. J'étais un zombie, je restais dans ma chambre. Il me manquait, je n'espérais même pas qu'il reviendrait, tant les raisons de son départ étaient évidentes. Les douleurs s'estompèrent peu à peu et je réussissais à faire quelque pas au bout d'une petite semaine.

La deuxième semaine, j'avais pleuré, beaucoup. Chaque jour, je prenais conscience qu'il était parti. J'avais tant insisté auprès de mon père, j'étais allé dans leur villa vide. J'aurais tant donné pour qu'il soit là, au piano dans le salon, ou encore allongé sur son canapé, dans sa chambre. Mais aucune trace de leur passage. Charlie m'avait proposée de fracturer la porte si cela pouvait me faire réaliser qu'il était parti. Mais c'était inutile.

Je repris le chemin du lycée. Mais mon esprit était perdu, je ne suivais pas en cours et très vite, j'eus des remarques de mes professeurs.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je ne supportais plus les regards pleins de compassion, de pitié de mon père et de mes amis. Je fus plus assidue en cours, restant la journée le nez dans les bouquins, occultant tout le reste. Mais je ne faisais que survivre, difficilement. En dehors du lycée, j'étais seule et pouvais laisser s'exprimer ma douleur.

Au bout d'un mois, j'étais de nouveau capable de m'habiller sans pleurer en voyant les habits offerts par Alice. Je pouvais me rendre à la cafétéria sans regarder leur table.

Et puis, au bout de six semaines, je me décidai un samedi à sortir avec mon père, rendre visite aux Black. Jacob avait donné un coup de jeune à la carrosserie de ma Chevrolet, peu de temps après le départ d'Edward, je devais le remercier. Mais j'étais absente malgré moi. Jacob fit pourtant beaucoup pour me dérider.

Le soir même, un rêve me fit revivre ma dernière nuit avec Edward. C'était la première fois, car mon sommeil m'avait jusqu'alors rappelé ses derniers mots, encore et encore. Ce rêve avait commencé par des couleurs vives, sans formes, puis j'avais aperçu la clairière. Lui m'attendait, dans le même costume que ce jour là, et nous fîmes l'amour. A mon réveil, j'étais persuadée qu'il serait là, et que je pourrais lui raconter mon rêve. Je le cherchai des yeux, personne. Une minute plus tard, je m'évanouis et tombai à terre.

« Bella, que t'arrive-t'il ? »

« Papa, papa, où est Edward ? »

« Ma chérie, il n'est plus là, cela fait plusieurs semaines, Bella, il est parti. »

Il me releva et me coucha dans mon lit.

Et chaque soir de cette semaine là, j'eus le droit aux couleurs puis à Edward, soit dans la clairière, soit dans ma chambre, à chaque fois il m'éblouissait de son sourire et me promettait d'être toujours là. J'en étais venue à vouloir à tout prix dormir, car dans mes rêves j'étais la plus heureuse.

Mais la semaine suivante, les couleurs vives brillèrent moins et finirent par disparaître, en même temps que je dépérissais. Mon ventre grondait toute la journée et me réveillait très tôt le matin. Je devins presque boulimique, mais rien ne me satisfaisait. Mes nausées me privèrent de mes forces.

Un soir, je décidai de cuisiner à Charlie un steak, comme il aimait en manger dans son restaurant favori. Il n'y allait plus, passant le plus de temps à la maison, avec moi. En déballant la viande, redoutant l'odeur de la viande crue et du sang, comme à mon habitude, j'eus une très forte envie de la manger. J'étais incontrôlable, et sans vraiment mâcher, je mangeai ce gros morceau en quelques minutes. Puis j'eus envie d'œufs. Honteuse, je ne pus dire la vérité à mon père et lui dit que j'avais fait trop cuire la viande qui était immangeable.

Le soir même, les couleurs et Edward revinrent. Mais plus de déclarations de sa part, je lui reprochais son départ mais l'accueillais malgré tout dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser.

Je décidai de ne me nourrir que de viande crue rouge et d'oeufs, je voulais encore rêver. La raison de mon comportement m'importait peu, si je commençais à être folle, ça n'était pas cher payer face au bonheur que je ressentais lors de ces rêves. Je pris même du poids. Mon père commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, mais ne m'en parla jamais ouvertement, pensant sans doute que je me consolais par la nourriture. Au final il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

J'allais mieux, mon cœur était vide, mais mon esprit était apaisé. Mes rêves étaient merveilleux, si réels. Le soleil ne brillait plus à Forks, je voyais ma peau blanchir, j'étais déjà pourtant bien pâle, mais je repris goût à la vie. Je ne grommelais plus en voyant la pluie tomber ou le brouillard s'installer. J'arrivais même à penser à Edward sans fondre en larmes.

Je me rendis à la réserve, voir Jacob, lorsque je « fêtais » le deuxième mois de son départ. Je redoutais cette soirée, persuadée que je ne ferais que pleurer. Jacob, cet ami fidèle, me fit rire, et même danser. Si au début je me forçais à l'écouter, je pris plaisir très vite à écouter ses blagues, ses moqueries sur son père et les légendes des Quileutes. Billy nous servit des hamburgers, Jacob et lui n'en revinrent pas de me voir en manger quatre. Les amis de Jacob, Quil et Embry nous rejoignîmes vers minuit. Les plus simples bêtises me firent hurler de rire. Le temps passa et quand enfin mes yeux tombèrent, je décidai de rentrer chez moi.

J'avais sous estimé ma fatigue, et à la sortie du chemin où vivait Jacob, je me sentis très faible. Je lâchai mon volant un instant et me ressaisis aussitôt. Mais la route était boueuse et je n'arrivai pas à reprendre le contrôle. Avec horreur, je vis des arbres face à moi, je fermai les yeux. Ma dernière heure était-elle enfin arrivée ?

Une force m'extirpa de ma camionnette, et me projetant sous la pluie battante. La pluie inonda mon visage et j'aurais voulu rester à jamais ainsi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Jacob était là.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Ne restons pas sous la pluie, viens, je vais te raccompagner en moto. »

« Mais ma voiture… »

« Bella, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait résisté. Je n'arriverai peut-être à rattraper tes bêtises cette fois-ci ! Allez, prend ce casque. »

Plus tard, devant chez mon père, j'avais repris mes esprits. J'étais toujours abonnée aux catastrophes, encore un accident !

« Merci Jacob. Grâce à toi j'ai passé une superbe soirée ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu as pourtant failli te tuer ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de ta présence. Je trouve que tu dégages une chaleur incroyable, c'est agréable d'être avec toi. »

« Bella, tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas cognée ? »

Il riait franchement. Je lui dis encore merci et descendis de sa moto. Je me dépêchai de me coucher, me changeant rapidement, quittant mes vêtements mouillés. Je voulais rêver d'Edward.

Trois mois qu'il était parti et j'allais voir Jacob et ses amis aussi souvent que possible. Mais l'ambiance à la réserve avait peu à peu changé. Jacob devint inquiet. Un jour que nous promenions en forêt, il se confia à moi.

« Sam m'observe en permanence. J'ai peur ! » dit-il sérieusement.

« Jacob, Sam n'est là que depuis quelques temps c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est peut être jaloux, il se sent rejeté. Tu m'as raconté qu'il n'était pas de chez vous. »

« Oui, mais il est reçu en grande pompe par les anciens ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Soudain, une main froide se posa dans mon cou. Jacob cria, et je ne vis rien d'autre qu'une chevelure rousse passer devant moi. Victoria ! Elle se ruait maintenant sur Jacob. Je criai puis fermai les yeux, souhaitant l'envoyer loin de nous. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Jacob gisait à 15 mètres de moi et je ne voyais plus le vampire. Victoria réapparut très vite et Jacob qui se relevait à peine n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, elle fonça sur lui, le repoussant de plusieurs mètres encore. Je me concentrai de nouveau et je les vis tous les deux être repoussés en hauteur.

« Jacob ! Où es-tu ? » criai-je

Il avait disparu, ainsi que Victoria. Je courrai vers le dernier endroit où ils se tenaient. Victoria sauta en l'air et atterrit devant moi. Ses yeux rouges exprimaient de la colère mais aussi de l'étonnement.

« Bella, tu as changé, ton odeur est moins forte, j'ai eu de la chance de te trouver… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, je vis Jacob courir dans notre direction, sauter et… se transformer en un énorme loup ! Derrière lui arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard trois autres loups. C'en fut trop pour moi et je m'évanouis. Quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais dans un lieu inconnu.

« Jacob ? »

Il quitta une chaise à quelques mètres et se précipita vers moi.

« Je suis là Bella. Calme toi. »

« Victoria ? »

« C'est une copine à toi ? Tu lui as piqué son mec ou quoi ? »

« Jacob, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Jake baissa les yeux, je le crus honteux et je m'en voulus. Je ne voulais pas le faire se sentir mal, pas après m'avoir une fois de plus sauver la vie. Je le suivis tant bien que mal mais Sam me retint. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais.

« Bella, je te raccompagne chez ton père. »

Son ton était sans appel.

« Merci » bégayai-je.

Une fois installée, je n'osai pas le regarder. Même Jacob, pourtant très grand et musclé, m'impressionnait moins que Sam.

« Bella, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des problèmes. »

« Oui… , c'est compliqué. »

« Je connais ton secret. Et cette Victoria, je l'ai déjà rencontrée. »

« Quoi ! Quand ? »

« Elle vient depuis un mois quasiment tous les jours à Forks. »

« Oh non ! Je suis désolée. »

« Nous la repoussons mais nous ne comprenions pas son insistance. »

« Elle en a après moi. » soufflai-je.

« … »

« Elle est … différente de nous autres. »

« C'est un vampire. » dit-il simplement.

Mes yeux agrandis le dévisagèrent.

« Bella, je connais un peu ton histoire. Je sais que tu portes un secret sans doute trop lourd pour toi. Et que tu sois la proie de cette créature m'inquiète beaucoup. Après le départ des Cullen, nous nous sommes crus libérés de la peur. Mais ce vampire est là et nous devons nous en occuper. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« Tu l'as vu se transformé en loup. Il t'a racontée les légendes de notre tribu, elles sont vraies. C'était sa première transformation. Il est déboussolé le pauvre. Le danger l'a fait réagir. Il n'était pas prêt. »

Que dire à cela ? Victoria ne m'avait pas oubliée, elle allait revenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tue. Jacob, Sam et au moins deux autres indiens se transformaient en loup, ils chassaient les vampires. J'étais au centre à nouveau, le nœud du problème c'était ma petite personne !

« Et les Cullen ? »

« Ils ont signé il y a 80 ans, un traité avec les anciens, ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humains, nous les avons toléré. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le traité n'a jamais été rompu. »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? »

« Bella, t'ont-ils mordu ?

« Non, jamais ! Ils ne m'auraient jamais fait de mal! » m'emportai-je.

« Il y a que tu as changé, je trouve ça bizarre, Jacob aussi l'a remarqué. »

Je rageai, évidemment que j'avais changé, j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie ! Après s'être garer devant chez Charlie, je ne voulus plus ajouter un mot. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Il haïssait Edward et sa famille, comme s'ils étaient tels que James ou Victoria. Or, ils étaient bien plus humains et bons que la plupart des humains.

Avant de m'endormir, je repensais aux paroles de Sam. Jacob était mi-loup, quand le danger, c'est-à-dire les vampires, était proche. Edward n'avait pas pensé à Victoria, il se reposait sur le don de vision d'Alice. Pourtant Victoria était de retour, elle voulait se venger. Il aurait dû être là pour me sauver. Mes larmes coulèrent sans bruit et je m'endormis au petit matin.

Mon rêve me décontenança et à mon réveil, je restais plusieurs minutes à y repenser. Les couleurs étaient là, elles me montrèrent Jacob, qui me souriait, qui me tendait la main, qui me réconfortait après l'accident, et enfin Jacob en loup. Un sentiment de bien-être avait dominé dans ce rêve, contrairement aux sentiments intenses, passionnels et douloureux que je ressentais lorsque je rêvais d'Edward.

Mon ventre me rappela ma dose nécessaire de protéines. En douce, je descendis à la cuisine, manger une entrecôte crue. J'en étais arrivée à acheter de la viande et à la cacher, Charlie m'aurait posée trop de questions pour lesquelles je n'avais aucune réponse.

En me préparant pour le lycée, je remarquai que mes yeux s'étaient éclaircis, un reflet doré était apparu. Depuis quand ? Aucune idée ! Et puis ma peau était toujours fraiche et pâle, mais nous étions en novembre. J'arrêtais là mon inspection, je risquais d'être en retard.

Le samedi suivant, Jacob m'emmena au cinéma à Port Angeles. La vitesse à laquelle il roulait m'effrayai, et me rappelai celle d'Edward. Mais en moto, c'était plus impressionnant !

Je ne voulais surtout pas voir de films d'amour. Je lui proposai un film d'horreur, il accepta non sans m'avoir longuement dévisagée. Je payai sa place car j'avais 18 ans et pas lui.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Jacob, les films d'horreur sont souvent plus drôles qu'effrayants ! »

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les scènes violentes me choquèrent, mais surtout tout le sang me donna l'eau à la bouche et mon ventre gronda. Décidemment, j'étais vraiment folle à lier, Edward avait déteint-il sur moi ? Je rigolai devant l'absurdité de mes pensées. Je me demandais néanmoins quel effet ce film aurait eu sur mes anciens amis vampires et notamment sur Jasper. C'était encore difficile pour lui de ne pas réagir au sang, de se contrôler. Il ne m'avait jamais approchée à moins de deux mètres. Je pensais rarement aux autres, pourtant ils me manquaient tous.

En sortant de la séance, je mourrai de faim et entrainai Jacob dans un restaurant. Je commandai un pavé de bœuf et un hamburger, saignant. Je voulais aussi évoquer avec lui sa nouvelle « condition ».

« Je rêve de toi Jacob, depuis que Victoria nous a attaqués. J'ai eu très peur. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Sam m'a expliquée un peu la situation, comment tu le prends ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas retransformé depuis. Mon père s'y attendait et m'a même félicité, mais j'ai surtout peur. »

« Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute. Sans moi, il n'y aurait pas de menace, pas de Victoria. »

« Ne t'inquiète, nous l'aurons très bientôt. »

« J'ai peur que tu sois blessé, comme dans la forêt. »

« Bella tu n'as rien remarqué quand elle nous a attaqué ? »

Non, rien, à part d'énormes loups ! Il semblait perplexe, se retenant peut-être de me questionner davantage.

« J'ai eu très peur quand elle t'a repoussé dans les arbres. »

« Ce n'était pas elle, Bella, elle aussi a été projetée. »

« Mais que s'est-il passé alors? »

« Bella, je pense que c'est toi. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un souffle. Puis il ajouta :

« Tu es sûre qu'ils ne t'ont jamais mordu ? »

« Eh bien… au printemps dernier, le compagnon de Victoria, James, m'a prise en chasse. Il m'a mordue mais Edward a aspiré aussitôt le venin. James est mort et c'est pour ça qu'elle veut me tuer. Carlisle m'a dit que j'étais hors de danger, que je n'aurai pas de séquelles. »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire, s'énerva-t'il. D'abord tu me caches que ton copain et sa famille sont des vampires, que tu as risqué ta vie à chaque moment passé avec eux, et maintenant j'apprends que tu as été mordue ! Cette histoire à Phoenix ne tenait pas debout d'ailleurs. »

« Calme-toi. Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

« Bella, je pense que son venin te transforme. Ta peau est presque aussi pâle que la leur, tu as remarqué que tu ne trébuches plus depuis quelques semaines, et quand tu nous as rejoint dans la forêt, tu as couru très vite ! »

« Non Jacob, j'ai confiance en Carlisle, il connaît bien les vampires. Et puis pourquoi cela ne se manifesterait-il qu'après 8 mois ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois vraiment que tu es parvenue à nous repousser sans nous toucher. Je t'ai vu fermer les yeux, tu te concentrais. »

« J'espérais effectivement l'éloigner le plus loin possible » lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

Jacob, lui, en resta bouche bée.

« C'est impossible, tu te fais des idées ! » rigolai-je.

« Peut-être. Ca fait un choc tout ça. »

« Oui tu m'étonnes ! »

« Euh, Bella, tu sais que tu dois mâcher la nourriture, n'est-ce pas ?e

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne mange en ce moment que de la viande crue ! »

« Tu nous fais une crise de boulimie ? Tu as des envies ? Tu es peut-être enceinte ? »

Il prit un air horrifié pour me dérider. Ces évènements nous décontenançaient tous les deux, nous voulions nous détendre.

« Très drôle ! » lâchai-je.

« Oui c'est vrai qu'avec ta sangsue ça n'était pas possible. »

« … »

« Comment as-tu fait pour rester avec lui ? Tu n'avais pas peur ? »

« Non, un jour je te raconterai toute l'histoire. »

Pas ce soir, Jacob, pas ce soir. Reparler des Cullen avait été douloureux et j'étais très fatiguée.

Je ne pus pourtant pas dormir cette nuit, obsédée par les paroles de Jacob. Serait-ce possible ? Edward aurait-il pu ? Savait-il que cela était possible ? J'étais perdue. Mais ce que je ne voulais pas voir, ces changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis son départ, que signifiaient-ils ? Même Sam et Jacob l'avaient remarqué. Personne d'autre, mais ces deux là connaissaient-ils le sujet ?

Au matin, épuisée, je m'endormis enfin, et mes rêves m'emportèrent. Je cherchais Edward, dans la forêt, le soleil brillait. Je l'entendais rire, mais ne le voyais pas. Puis je reconnus le rire de Jacob, et d'une troisième personne. Quand enfin je les atteignis, Edward me regardait avec amour et Jacob riait à ses côtés… Mon regard se tourna vers l'autre rire. Mais l'image se floutait déjà et les couleurs revinrent.

Je me réveillai en sueur. Et si je portais l'enfant d'Edward en moi ? Je me mis à pleurer mais pas de tristesse, le choc ou le bonheur. Je ne pouvais pas choisir à ce moment là. Je me sentais pourtant très bien. Si seulement Carlisle était là, il saurait me répondre. Quoique, quand il m'avait soignée, il m'avait dit qu'Edward et lui avait parlé de la possibilité que nous fassions l'amour. Avait-il évoqué la possibilité d'une conception ? Je devais en parler à Sam, peut-être que des légendes concernant les Sang Froid en parlaient.

Charlie frappa doucement à la porte alors que j'enfilai un pull. Je l'invitai à entrer mais il resta au seuil. Il était mal à l'aide dans ma chambre.

« Bella, tout s'est bien passé hier avec Jacob ? »

« Oui, c'était sympa. »

« Tu as l'air différente, presque… heureuse ? »

« Oui, Jacob m'aide à me changer les idées. »

« Tu … aimes sa compagnie ? »

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, nous ne sommes qu'amis. »

« Ok, je n'insiste pas. »

Je partis enfin pour la réserve, plus les minutes passaient, plus j'étais pressée d'en parler. Il fallait qu'on me dise que c'était impossible, que ce n'était que la morsure de James.


	5. Chapitre 4 Découverte

Chapitre 4 – Découverte

Lorsque j'arrivai à la réserve, Paul m'attendait. Sans un regard il me dit de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes chez Sam. Je le vis dans les bras d'une jeune femme, et en m'approchant je vis la cicatrice sur la moitié de son visage.

« Ne la dévisages pas, Sam n'aime pas ça. » me dit Paul en passant le seuil.

« Bella, entre. Je suis Emily. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me sourit.

« Bien, merci. Sam, pourrais-je te parler seule à seul ? »

« Bien sûr, suis moi. »

Nous nous rendîmes près de la bâtisse où les anciens se réunissaient. Il m'invita à entrer et j'eus peur de devoir expliquer mon cas à d'autres que lui.

« Jacob m'a dit qu'un autre vampire t'avait mordue. »

« Oui mais c'était il y a 8 mois, Carlisle m'avait assurée que je n'avais pas été atteinte par son venin. Je n'ai pas pu devenir l'une des leurs. »

Il comprit immédiatement ce que je sous-entendais. Devenir vampire était un souhait de ma part. Il devait me prendre pour une folle.

« Pourtant, tu deviens presque un vampire, tes yeux sont encore plus clairs que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

« Sam, connais-tu des légendes qui parlent d'un enfant mi-humain, mi-vampire ? »

Il blêmit, resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il ne me montra pour autant pas le dégoût que je devais lui inspirer.

« Pas à ma connaissance » dit-il enfin.

« Oh… Je me trompe sûrement. Mais je crois que je suis enceinte. Edward et moi avons … Juste avant son départ, et je n'ai pris conscience de changements physiques que depuis hier. Mais il y a d'autres signes. Je fais des rêves étranges, tellement réels. Et puis j'ai envie de boire du sang, et je mange de la viande crue. »

Je n'osai pas croiser son regard. Mais je devais en parler à quelqu'un. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse me rassurer, mais il restait silencieux.

« Les Cullen t'en ont déjà parlée, de cette possibilité ? »

« Non, jamais. Je pense qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu envisager que nous… enfin… Cela a demandé un effort considérable à Edward. Et j'ai été blessée. Pas gravement, quelques contusions. »

« Bella, c'est très grave. Même si il ne t'a pas mordue, son geste est une violation du traité, il n'aurait jamais dû te forcer même si tu lui avais demandé de te changer, il n'avait pas le droit de … »

« Non, Sam, dis-je posément, il ne m'a forcée en rien, c'est plutôt l'inverse. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit… »

« Je t'en prie, le traité n'a pas été violé, il faut qu'ils puissent revenir dans un siècle ou deux sans problèmes avec les Quilleutes, ils ne sont pas une menace. »

C'est alors que j'entendis Jacob, derrière moi, respirant fort, comme s'il était hors de contrôle. Il avait sans doute assisté à toute notre conversation. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient sans me voir. Il était en colère.

« Jacob, calme-toi Tu l'as entendu, elle n'a pas été forcée. » dit Sam.

« Il a osé te faire mal, juste pour assouvir sa perversité » cracha mon ami.

« Non Jake, tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé. Ne le blâme pas. »

« Bella, coupa Sam, il n'empêche que cet … enfant peut représenter un danger pour toutes les personnes autour de toi. »

« Alors je partirai, dis-je tout bas. Je ne veux pas vous causer du tort, je ne veux mettre personne en danger. »

« Bella comment as-tu pu? » me demanda alors Jacob.

Il partit en courant et je me ruai à sa poursuite. Quand je le rejoignis chez lui, il pleurait silencieusement. Son visage exprimait une grande tristesse. Je ne compris pas sa réaction, mais surtout je ne voulais qu'il me rejette.

« Jake, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est inédit, incroyable mais on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, Sam m'a dit que… »

« Il t'a dit que les femmes humaines meurent, dévorées par l'enfant monstre ? Il t'a racontée cela ? Et tu oses me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter ! »

« Sam m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas de légendes … de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je … »

« Jacob, tu n'aurais pas dû l'effrayer, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Elle ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. »

Sam nous avait rejoint, et regardait durement Jacob.

« Bella, je suis désolé, me dit-il, j'ai été pris de court et avant de te parler de ces légendes, je voulais m'en entretenir avec les Anciens. Accepterais-tu de rester ce soir pour le conseil. Tu dois défendre ta cause. Ce n'est pas gagné. »

« D'accord, merci Sam. Mais dorénavant, ne me cache plus rien. Je comprends votre peur. Mais cet enfant innocent ne sera pas un monstre. »

« Il t'a pourtant déjà tellement changée, ajouta Jacob. Tu te comportes comme un vampire. Enfin, si c'était ce que tu souhaitais… »

« Jacob, reste avec elle jusqu'au conseil, lui dit Sam. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. »

Nous passâmes la matinée dans un silence lourd. Mais après m'avoir vue dévorer près de 500g de viande crue, il se relâcha et parvint à me parler en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Comment vas-tu faire ? Le lycée, tes parents ? Et après ? »

« Jacob, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à tout cela, mais quand j'ai compris qu'un enfant était en moi, j'ai ressenti un tel bonheur ! Je réalise pourtant que ma vie est en danger, mais pas plus qu'avant. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je suis pleine d'espoir. Je pense que je vais devoir tout quitter malgré tout, car je ne pourrais jamais partager ce bonheur avec ma famille et mes amis. »

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Bella, je … je serai avec toi, quelque soit la décision du conseil, je te le promets. Tu ne seras pas seule. »

« Merci Jacob. »

Alors que je posai ma tête contre son épaule, je pensai à Emily, si gentille, si accueillante plus tôt. Et à sa blessure.

« Jake, raconte moi l'histoire de Sam et Emily. »

« C'est privé ! »

« Et sa blessure ? »

Il soupira devant mon insistance. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de moi et me dit :

« Sam a perdu son calme et s'est transformé. Elle était trop proche de lui et elle n'a pas pu éviter un coup de griffe. »

« C'est terrible. Pauvre Sam, il doit s'en vouloir terriblement ! Emily a l'air si amoureuse pourtant. »

« Oui, ils se sont imprégnés l'un de l'autre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bella, notre tribu est spéciale, la magie coule dans nos veines. Sam et Emily étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et quand enfin ils se sont rencontrés, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Sam était pourtant fiancé à Leah à l'époque. Mais rien ne peut les séparer. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, si Sam n'est pas de la tribu, pourquoi peut-il aussi se transformer ? »

« C'est un mélodrame aussi cette histoire. Il n'y a qu'une possibilité, son père est l'un des nôtres mais ne l'a pas reconnu. »

« Oui, que de mélodrames ! »

« Je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ça. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ce sont des secrets finalement. »

« Tu oublies que je suis reçue au conseil » plaisantai-je.

Nous partagions enfin un fou rire, encore une fois, la situation était si grave, improbable, nous avions besoin d'oublier nos peurs et nos doutes.

Je sentis alors, pour la première fois, mon bébé bouger en moi. J'ouvris grand les yeux et Jacob me dévisagea, alerté.

« Tu as mal, Bella ? »

« Non, le bébé bouge ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Touche mon ventre ! Il bouge, il est là. »

Alors que mes joues étaient inondées de larmes de joie, Jacob resta silencieux puis, peu à peu, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Tout l'après midi, il me fit rire car nous avions vite compris que le bébé réagissait à ces instants de joie. J'eus plus tard une pensée pour mon amour perdu, le père de cet enfant. Jake se pencha vers moi, et tourna mon visage pour lui faire face.

« Tu penses à lui ? »

« … »

« Ca se voit, ton regard se voile et tu as les larmes aux yeux. »

« Il est parti, que dirais-je à mon bébé ? Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver seule… »

« Tu ne seras pas seule, je te l'ai promis. »

« Jake, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, mais ce sera déjà pas mal d'avoir un loup pour vous protéger toutes les deux. »

« Pourquoi toutes ? »

« Euh… enfin on ne sait pas, peut-être. »

« Je crois que c'est un garçon. »

Il sourit et ne répondit pas. Il me prit la main et nous nous rendîmes chez les Anciens. Paul, fidèle à lui même, nous attendait à l'entrée, en me regardant avec dégoût mais Jacob le remarqua et lui lança un regard noir. Jake, mon ami, il me protègerait, mais que pourrait-il faire contre sa tribu ? J'eus peur des conséquences de ce conseil. C'était ma vie, mais d'autres continuaient de décider pour moi. Sam m'avait dit que je devrais plaider ma cause. Mais si les Quilleutes considéraient que mon bébé était un danger, quelle option me resterait-il ? Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal ! Mes mains se plaquèrent contre mon ventre et j'entrai dans la grande pièce du conseil, bien décidée à ne laisser personne menacer mon enfant.

Sam prit la parole et exposa mon cas aux présents, c'est-à-dire deux hommes âgés, que je ne connaissais pas, Billy, Jacob, Jared et Paul. Je l'écoutais en silence, à aucun moment il n'utilisa des mots durs envers mon bébé, il parlait calmement.

« Mais ce monstre, va-t'il la tuer ? » dit après le discours l'un des anciens.

« Nul ne peut le dire, mais c'est une possibilité. »

« Sam, ressens-tu un danger en présence de cette fille ? »

Décidemment, cet homme me haïssait déjà, ainsi que mon bébé. Il ne me regardait même pas, pensant peut-être que j'étais coupable et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

« Non, dit enfin Sam, je pense même que nous devons protéger Bella et son enfant. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit un autre.

« Elles seront liées à nous, c'est ma conviction. Bella, veux-tu ajouter quelque chose ? »

Ses yeux m'encouragèrent mais j'étais pétrifiée. Jacob me força à me lever et m'entraîna au centre, à côté de Sam.

« Je partage vos doutes, commençai-je, mais mon bébé ne me fera pas de mal, je le sens. Aujourd'hui, il s'est manifesté pour la première fois, quand Jake et moi avons ri. Ce bébé, je m'en rends compte maintenant, m'a consolée, m'a rendu heureuse, depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais, et cet enfant me fait rêver de lui et de mon ami Jacob. Je crois en un avenir pour lui et moi. Je vous en prie, ne nous condamnez pas. »

Je les observais durant toute ma tirade. Ils avaient tiqué quand j'avais évoqué Edward, mais je savais aussi qu'ils accordaient une très grande importance aux rêves. Ils croyaient que les esprits nous guidaient et nous envoyaient des messages durant notre sommeil.

« Bella, je vais te demander de sortir, nous devons discuter, dit Sam. Puis se tournant vers les garçons, accompagnez la chez Emily et allez manger. Revenez dans deux heures. »

Paul et Jared ne nous quittèrent pas des yeux, Jake et moi. Je pensai rougir, mais mes joues restaient fraiches. La soirée se continua en silence.

Plus tard, alors que allions retourner au conseil, Emily me prit dans ses bras, me regarda comme une sœur le ferait et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

« Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Je t'aiderai. Tu ne seras pas seule. »

« Merci Emily. »

« Je n'ai pas la capacité de me changer en loup, mais j'ai derrière moi des générations de femmes guérisseuses, chamanes et accoucheuses, je t'aiderai. Je suis sûre que ton bébé et toi allez leur prouver qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

Je ne trouvai pas de mot pour lui dire à quel point j'étais touchée par ses paroles. Mes peurs s'envolaient une à une. Je voulais plus que tout me focaliser sur mon bébé, l'enfant d'Edward. Mon amour me manquait, mais je décidai de ne plus le pleurer, je le devais à mon enfant. Il avait déjà manifesté sa joie quand je riais, quand j'étais heureuse. Je ne vivrais plus que pour le rendre heureux.

Je tremblai de nervosité, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre cet enfant. Mais apparemment, la décision ne m'appartenait, et même si je n'accepterais pas qu'ils nous mettent en danger, le bébé et moi, j'allais affronter les regards accusateurs lors de ce simulacre de procès.

Sam nous accueillit et me sourit. Jake aussi me sourit et je me crus sortie d'affaire.

« Cet enfant est encore une énigme, déclara l'homme qui dès le début avait manifesté sa crainte, un danger potentiel qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Et cette femme est aussi la cause des tentatives d'intrusion dans notre territoire du vampire. Nous devons penser d'abord aux nôtres, à protéger notre tribu. Nous rendrons notre décision dans une semaine. En attendant, tu ne diras rien à personne, dit-il à mon intention, et tu ne viendras plus sur notre territoire. »

Je ne pus rien répondre, je me sentie humiliée et rejetée.

« J'ai une requête. » dit à Jacob aux anciens.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Je souhaite rester auprès de Bella, hors de la réserve, et la protéger contre le vampire. »

« Jacob, s'emporta son père, tu 'y penses pas. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore tes transformations. Si tu quittes la meute, tu ne pourras plus être assisté de tes frères. »

Sam prit la parole. Il était le chef de la meute et j'eus un dernier espoir.

« Jacob, lui dit-il, c'est d'accord, mais reste chez Bella, pas trop loin de nous. Car nous pourrions avoir besoin de toi. Bella, quant à toi, ne te mets pas en danger, ne sors pas seule. Ton état est de plus en plus voyant et tes changements physiques pourraient choquer les élèves du lycée. Les vacances scolaires commencent la semaine prochaine je crois ? »

« Oui. »

« Dis à ton père que tu ne te sens pas bien, quelque chose mais tu ne dois pas entrer en contact avec des humains. »

« D'accord » soufflai-je.

« Nous trouverons une solution. » ajouta Sam.

Puis ils quittèrent la salle, nous laissant seuls, Jacob et moi. Ils avaient peur que j'attaque quelqu'un, ils pensaient que j'étais une menace.

« Jacob, je ne fais que t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Je t'ai promis d'être là mais je dois aussi obéir à Sam. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester. En attendant leur décision, je m'occupe de toi. »

Nous rentrâmes chez Charlie, tard dans la nuit. Mon père ronflait déjà, Jacob monta avec moi dans ma chambre. Il s'installa devant la fenêtre et me demanda de me coucher très vite. J'étais épuisée mais pire encore, je craignais de ne pas tenir mes résolutions. Comment garder le sourire quand on est doublement menacé ? Quand l'être aimé est parti ? Quand personne ne peut rien pour vous ?

Le lendemain matin, j'étais seule dans ma chambre. J'avais été réveillée par l'odeur de la viande. Je descendis à la cuisine, Jacob et mon père s'y trouvait déjà.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, ma chérie. Tu es toute pâle encore ce matin. Je me demande si tu n'as pas attrapé une maladie exotique, avec la chance que tu as… »

« Je me sens bien pourtant, j'ai… »

Je vis alors Jacob me faire des grands signes derrière mon père, pour que je me taise.

« Mais c'est vrai que j'ai souvent très mal à la tête. »

« Heureusement que Jacob t'a ramenée hier, il m'a dit que tu avais si mal à la cuisse que tu n'avais pas pu conduire. »

A la cuisse ? Ah oui, mon ancienne blessure. Jake avait pensé à tout.

« Oui, mon dos aussi m'a fait souffrir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais appeler le médecin il passera ce matin. Heureusement tu vas être en vacances, tu pourras rattraper ton retard. »

« C'est inutile » tentai-je mais il avait déjà décroché le téléphone.

Dès qu'il sortit de la cuisine, je me mis à chercher frénétiquement la viande. Jacob riait, je devais être ridicule. Il sortis alors une assiette d'un placard et me la tendis. J'avais avalé très vite plusieurs centaines de grammes de viande de bœuf.

Le médecin ne trouva rien, s'inquiéta tout de même de ma pâleur mais ne remarqua pas mon ventre déjà plus rond. Il m'administra des cachets anti douleurs, et prévit de revenir sous trois jours.

Le matin de la décision finale, j'entendis Jacob rire avec mon père dans la cuisine. Mon ami était resté avec moi toute la semaine, mon père ne se doutait pas qu'il passait ses nuits dans ma chambre. Evidemment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec mes nuits avec Edward, mais Jacob s'était rapproché de moi, tel un protecteur. La journée, nous sortions nous promener en forêt ou restions dans mon jardin. Je n'avais pas pensé comment présenter les choses à mon père, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Charlie se précipita vers moi en me voyant arriver.

« Tu es toute pâle encore ce matin. Mais tu as l'air de reprendre du poil de la bête.»

Jacob gloussa, car la veille, il s'était transformé devant moi et j'avais fait une promenade sur son dos. Il s'était plaint après coup, je lui avais quelques touffes de poils.

« Oui, je vais mieux » soupirai-je.

Je voulais manger, mon ventre se manifesta et mon père se précipita pour me tendre mes céréales, un peu de pain puis du jus d'orange. Bref tout ce dont je n'avais pas envie !

« Tu veux que je te prépare autre chose avant de partir ? »

« Non merci, c'est très bien. »

« Jacob m'a proposé quelque chose, et je voudrais que tu l'écoutes jusqu'au bout. »

« J'écoute. »

« Bella, dis Jacob, j'ai demandé à ton père la permission de te faire venir chez moi quelques jours, histoire de te changer les idées. Je sais que tu déprimes dans ta chambre, tu es entourée de souvenirs te rappelant Edward. »

J'étais choquée qu'il parle d'Edward, et je n'étais plus déprimée au contraire. Puis je pris peur, Jake avait-il eu pour ordre de m'éloigner définitivement ?

« Qu'en dis-tu Bella ? » demanda mon père.

Jacob me supplia du regard d'accepter. Je lui faisais confiance évidemment.

« Oui je serai contente de sortir d'ici, et puis je suis sûre que Billy s'occupera bien de moi. »

« Il a plutôt intérêt, plaisanta Charlie. Alors c'est entendu, je passerai te voir ce soir. Amuse-toi bien. »

J'attendis que la voiture démarre pour sauter sur Jacob.

« Que se passe-t'il ? Tu as eu des nouvelles des Anciens ? Et Sam ? »

« Non pas de nouvelles, mais j'ai pensé à un plan, pour résoudre nos problèmes. »

« Tu me fais peur ! »

« Si le conseil accepte de ne rien tenter contre toi, il faudra quand même que tu quittes Charlie, tu resteras alors à la réserve avec moi, ou pas loin en tout cas. Si il refuse, nous partirons toi et moi, très loin. »

« Jake… non tu ne dois pas quitter les tiens. »

« Attendons leur décision » me coupa-t'il.

« Mais comment expliqué tout ça à mon père ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut lui faire croire quoiqu'il en soit que nous nous sommes enfuis … ensemble. »

« Tu veux dire, une fugue comme pour aller se marier à Las Vegas ? » plaisantai-je.

« Oui, ce sera plus simple, non ? »

« Tu as raison. Viens m'aider à faire mes valises. »

Je ne voulais pas tout prendre, Charlie se serait peut-être douté à l'avance de notre plan. Il m'apparaissait évident que je ne reviendrai plus vivre ici.

« Jacob, si par hasard, tu tombes sur un CD sans couverture, dis le moi, je le cherche depuis presque trois mois. »

« C'est quoi ce CD ? »

« Un souvenir… » soupirai-je. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion néanmoins, ce CD, ma berceuse, avait disparu avec Edward.

Quand le nécessaire fut prêt nous allions à la réserve. Paul nous attendait encore une fois devant le bâtiment du conseil des Anciens. Il baissa les yeux à notre vue, et Jake se raidit. Ma vie se jouait, mais quoiqu'il se passe, je ne serai pas seule.


	6. Chapitre 5 Soleil d'hiver

Chapitre 5 – Soleil d'hiver

Ils avaient décidé de ne rien tenter contre moi ou le bébé tant que nous ne représentions pas de danger et surtout que nous vivions isolés, loin des humains. J'allais être surveillée. J'étais à leurs yeux un vampire. Pourtant, aucune remarque cruelle ne fut prononcée cette fois-ci. Sam chargea Jacob de rester avec moi, car de toute façon, il ne serait en être autrement, dit-il. A ces mots, mon ami poussa un soupir de soulagement. Paul et Jared allaient nous conduire dans une cabane dans la forêt, à 10 kilomètres de la réserve, loin de la ville, loin de mes potentielles victimes…

La cabane semblait abandonnée depuis des années. Le sentier y menant était quasiment invisible. Il ne nous fallut pas plus d'une heure pour y arriver. Je n'avais pas trébuché une fois, gardant le rythme même si les trois indiens marchaient plus vite que moi. Pour la première fois, je réalisais que tous mes sens s'étaient développés. Dans cette forêt, dans ce froid, sous une fine pluie, j'avais apprécié cette marche. Repérant chaque oiseau à son chant, humant l'odeur de la pluie, admirant les faibles rayons de lumière à travers la couverture des arbres, je découvrais la nature autour de moi.

La décision avait été prise, je devais maintenant me concentrer son bébé. Je ne devais plus pleurer, j'avais perdu Edward mais je portais notre enfant. Il serait finalement pour toujours à mes côtés à travers ce garçon. Jacob avait encore ri quand ce matin j'avais parlé d'un petit garçon qui ressemblerait à Edward.

Mon ami me cachait quelque chose, je le savais, j'avais même essayé de lui faire avouer mais il secouait simplement la tête et souriait. Pourtant son regard sur moi n'était plus le même. Toute la semaine que nous avions passé ensemble, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Je l'avais souvent surpris, le regard perdu et la main sur mon ventre à peine bombé. Il était comme apaisé ainsi.

La cabane était très spartiate, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Les loups nous apportèrent les jours suivants des couvertures et des draps propres, de la vaisselle. La nourriture nous arrivait tous les deux jours.

Les deux amis de Jake, Quil et Embry, rejoignirent à leur tour la meute juste après notre départ. Ils venaient souvent à la cabane le soir et nous passions le temps à rire et à discuter. Avec eux je n'étais pas un monstre, un presque vampire, ils étaient aussi très protecteurs envers le bébé.

Mon ventre avait doublé de taille en une semaine, Jake pensait que le fait d'en avoir pris conscience que très récemment avait contribué à cette croissance accélérée. Je pensais moi que cela était surtout dû à la nature mi vampirique de mon enfant.

J'étais de plus en plus affamée, les provisions apportées étaient à peine suffisantes pour un loup et une demi-vampire. Un jour que nous marchions à l'écart de la maison, je sentis l'odeur du sang. Jake aussi mais j'étais déjà partie en courant vers la source de ce fumet. Je vis une biche blessée, le sang coulait le long d'une de ses pattes arrière, et elle avait l'air de souffrir. Je fus aussitôt obsédée par son sang. Je parcourus les derniers mètres nous séparant en une seconde et j'agrippai sa patte. Elle se débattit une longue minute pendant laquelle je tentais maladroitement de lui arracher la tête. J'étais devenue forte et je pris le dessus mais mes gestes étaient hésitants, un sursaut d'humanité ? Ce fut Jacob qui l'acheva, puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas sans rien dire, pour me laisser vider la biche de son sang.

L'animal vidé, je m'affalai par terre. J'étais essoufflée, le sang me tournait la tête et juste après je sentis le bébé bouger. Il devait être rassasié, du moins je l'espérais. Jacob m'observait, ne sachant sans doute pas si il était prudent de m'approcher. Alors que je me relevai, essuyant au passage ma bouche ensanglantée, je lui dis tout bas, honteuse :

« Je suis désolée. »

« Bella, je m'y attendais, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu te retenir aussi longtemps. Il était certain que le bébé réclamerait du sang. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies attaqué personne. »

« Tu t'es cru en danger ? » lui dis-je dans un éclat de rire.

« Tu me mets au défi ! »

Il se rua sur moi, nous projetant à terre, et il me plaqua au sol.

« D'accord, tu as gagné ! Si j'étais vraiment un vampire, tu n'aurais pas pu ! »

« Ne rêve pas ! »

J'aimais ces instants de jeu où nous étions plus complices que jamais, sans tension, sans malaise. Difficile d'avoir son intimité quand il n'y avait pas de salle de bains, juste l'évier de la cuisine. Les nuits avec lui avaient quelque chose de gênant. Je parlais dans mon sommeil et lui ronflait ! Sans compter qu'il s'agitait en permanence dans son sommeil et j'étais souvent réveillée par son bras brûlant sur moi, m'empêchant de respirer. Et puis nous trouvions l'odeur de l'autre de plus en plus dégoutante. Jacob était heureusement très prévenant et s'éclipsait tous les matins et tous les soirs une demi-heure, me laissant seule. Après l'épisode de la biche, alors que je faisais ma toilette, Jake allait chasser et revenait avec une proie pour moi, l'animal n'était jamais mort en arrivant mais il saignait déjà. Il avait dû comprendre que j'avais besoin de cette odeur pour me motiver à tuer mes victimes. Il se transformait en loup de plus en plus souvent, notamment pour la chasse et se sentait davantage à l'aise avec sa nouvelle condition.

L'hiver fut très froid, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, ni Jacob. Un vrai radiateur ambulant. Je n'étais pas enrhumée, ni gelée. Cette grossesse me comblait de joie. Je ne sentais plus cette douleur au cœur qui m'avait submergée après le départ d'Edward. Je l'aimais encore, toujours plus fort, mais sans rancœur, sans regrets. J'aurais pourtant tout donné pour qu'il fût à mes côtés mais je comprenais désormais mieux sa réaction. Voir la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde souffrir est insupportable et nous rend capable de grands sacrifices.

Mon père avait été très triste depuis notre fugue. Billy n'avait pas accepté qu'un avis de recherche soit lancé contre son fils, il avait à peine 17 ans. Charlie avait cru à notre départ lointain, au soleil avais-je écrit sur le mot que je lui avais laissé. Inonder Forks d'affiches aurait été inutile. Mais au bout de deux semaines, Billy en eut assez de le voir débarquer tous les soirs chez lui, d'avoir Renée au téléphone tous les jours, et il avait annoncé que Jacob avait appelé. Nous allions bien. Je me doutais que mon père été vexé que je ne l'appelle pas mais avoir de mes nouvelles, même indirectement, le rassurait. Il pressait Billy de me transmettre son amour et son inquiétude. Ma mère me disait qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle attendrait mon retour à la maison. La maison, c'était chez elle. J'avais dit à Charlie que je partais pour oublier ma vie à Forks, que je ne pouvais pas aimer Jacob au même endroit où j'avais aimé Edward. Que je ne voulais plus de pluie, que j'étais en manque de soleil.

Je n'avais même embrassé mon père une derrière fois et ni même appelé ma mère avant notre fuite. J'avais voulu partir sans leur laisser l'occasion de me retenir. Il fallait que je fasse ce sacrifice, les faire souffrir pour les protéger… J'étais persuadée qu'Edward avait fait de même avec moi. Malgré les mots durs qu'il avait eu en me quittant, je croyais en son amour. Il avait fait cela pensant me sauver. Et pour m'aider à tourner la page, à l'oublier, je devais croire qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimée. Finalement, peu m'importait qu'il m'aimât ou non, je le chérirais toute ma vie, cet enfant aussi. Quand je pensais à l'un, je pensais à l'autre, Edward et le bébé ne formait qu'un seul et même amour.

Mon ventre devint vite énorme. Mes yeux étaient devenus presque aussi dorés que ceux des Cullen après la chasse. Ma peau résistait maintenant à tout, pas de coupures, ni échardes, ni hématomes. Elle restait très pâle et fraiche. J'étais plus forte, je pouvais porter des animaux normalement trop lourds pour moi. Mes rêves aussi avaient changé. J'avais l'impression que je voyais en fait les rêves de mon bébé, car j'apparaissais moi aussi dans ses visions depuis peu.

Jacob décida fin décembre de construire un berceau pour le bébé. Il était arrivé un après-midi, les bras chargés de bois. Ses amis apportèrent le soir même des outils. Devant cette incroyable coïncidence, car nous n'avions évidemment pas de téléphones portables, aucun moyen de communication, je lui demandai depuis quand il avait eu cette idée.

« Ce matin, alors que tu dormais encore, j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait besoin aussi d'un lit ! Tu veux que je le peigne en rose ensuite ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que ce sera une fille. »

« Ca s'appelle de l'instinct ! »

« Mouais... Mais comment ont-ils su que tu avais besoin de ces outils ? »

« Tu es trop curieuse ! »

« Tu me caches trop de choses, allez, dis-moi. »

Je le retins par le bras alors qu'il se détournait, et lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

« Tu me fais peur quand tu souris comme ça. On dirait que tu vas me manger. »

« Jake, comment ont-ils su ? »

« C'est un truc de loup. »

« Raconte-moi ! »

La formation de la meute me fascinait. Jacob tentait bien sûr de ne pas laisser filtrer « leurs secrets », mais je voulais tout savoir. Une fois de plus il cédait, mais de mauvaise grâce car il serait réprimandé par Sam.

« Quand nous sommes loups, nous communiquons entre nous, même à longue distance. »

« Tu veux dire par télépathie ? »

« Oui, nous partageons tout alors. Impossible de cacher quoique ce soit de nos pensées aux autres. C'est pas facile à vivre ! »

« Je veux bien te croire, Edward en avait des migraines parfois ! » lâchai-je.

« Comment ? »

« Oui, c'est … c'est un secret aussi. Edward peut lire les pensées, de tous sauf moi. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi je résistais ainsi à son don. »

« Je pense vraiment que tu as aussi un don, Bella. Quand tu nous as repoussés dans la forêt Victoria et moi, tu voulais te protéger. »

« Non, je n'ai pas de don, je suis tellement banale. »

« Tu te sous-estimes, et quand tu y penses, c'est plausible. Tu protèges tes pensées, Edward ne peut pas les lire. Quand tu t'es senti menacée par Victoria, tu as fermé les yeux et tu t'es concentrée sur le fait que tu voulais la repousser le plus loin possible et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Sauf que tu m'as aussi envoyé valser ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Jake, c'est un peu gros, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Après tout ce que tu as vécu, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas y croire, tu es enceinte d'un vampire et vis avec un loup-garou ! »

« Oui tu as peut-être raison. Oui, j'espère que tu dis vrai, comme ça je pourrais protéger mon bébé ! »

Sam et Emily venaient de temps en temps passer la soirée avec nous. Je sentais alors le chef des loups plus détendu. Sans le poids de ses responsabilités pendant quelques heures, il était différent, il riait de bon cœur avec nous. Mais surtout, il ne me regardait pas comme un monstre. C'était pourtant incroyable que des Quileutes passent du temps avec un vampire et demi ! Je ne comprenais pourtant pas pourquoi ? Ils étaient tous très protecteurs envers moi et se préoccupaient du bébé. Les quatre autres compagnons de Jacob me demandaient toujours comment j'allais et comment se portait mon enfant lors de leur visite.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Charlie et Renée attendaient chaque semaine de mes nouvelles. Mon ventre avait atteint la taille maximum selon Emily, le bébé sortirait sous peu, je n'étais enceinte que depuis bientôt 4 mois.

Maintenant que l'accouchement approchait, je prenais conscience des risques que j'encourais. Jake m'avait finalement racontée les récits que les Anciens leur avait transmis. Il ne s'agissait en fait que de quelques allusions. Et surtout, la situation était très différente de la mienne. Les femmes été violées par des vampires, qui les laissaient pour mortes, et elle ne survivaient que pendant la grossesse. Mais elles étaient rejetées et livrées à elles-mêmes alors j'étais entourée, j'avais bu du sang ces derniers mois tous les jours, j'étais en forme. Je devais rester positive, même si le peu que je savais sur l'accouchement ne me servirait pas. Heureusement, Jake me racontait aussi d'autres légendes, plus belles.

Emily venait maintenant tous les deux jours me voir. A elle, je pouvais confier mon enthousiasme à l'idée de voir mon bébé mais aussi mes craintes. Elle ne me jugeait pas, et m'avait même demandée un jour de me raconter notre histoire à Edward et à moi. Elle me consola, quand, les larmes aux yeux, j'évoquai son départ brutal.

Un matin, j'entendis Jake et Quil rigoler et me réveillai un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mon bébé avait encore rêvé cette nuit, d'Edward d'abord. Il nous avait imaginé ensemble, marchant près d'une rivière, puis dans la clairière. Ensuite il rêva de Jacob, d'abord en loup, puis sous sa forme humaine. Alors qu'Edward et moi n'apparaissions dans ses rêves que nous regardant dans les yeux, Jacob, lui, souriait toujours.

Je ne fis pas de bruit, j'aimais les espionner, espérant apprendre de nouvelles histoires sur les loups. De mon lit je pouvais entendre parfaitement leur conversation.

« Sam dit que c'est à cause de sa nature, elle n'est pas normale. » disait Quil.

« C'est si fort ! Quand je touche son ventre, je ressens comme des ondes de bonheur. »

« Ouais, mais vous êtes l'objet de nombreuses réunions des Anciens. »

« Mon père m'en a vaguement parlé. Mais Sam est de notre côté. »

« Les anciens doutent encore de lui et il le vit assez mal. On sait tous que tu aurais dû être le chef. Hier lors de la patrouille, il a pensé à vous deux, il a même pensé au mariage ! »

« Eh bien, vous avez dû tous bien rire de moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Jake. Bon j'y vais, j'ai cours moi ! »

« Et moi je dois chasser pour Bella ! »

J'étais abasourdie. Ce n'était pas possible. Jake m'aimait ? Sam pensait à notre mariage ? Et puis il m'avait caché aussi qu'il était le véritable alpha, le chef de la meute.

Quand Jake revint, je n'osais plus le regarder. Je tuais quelques lièvres et un renard en les vidant de leur sang tout en ayant l'air normale. Lui regardait mon ventre avec tendresse. Quand j'eus fini, il tendit sa main pour le caresser mais je m'éloignai et rentrai dans la cabane.

« Que se passe-t'il ? » demanda-t'il aussitôt sur le qui-vive.

« Jacob, tu ne dois penser ça. Je t'ai entendu ce matin avec Quil. »

Il baissa les yeux, puis souffla :

« Je suis désolé, Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. Mais je n'y peux rien, je t'ai expliqué ce qu'était l'imprégnation. C'est plus fort que moi. »

« Mais je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je ne suis pas imprégnée. Mon cœur appartient à Edward… »

« Bella, attends ! » me supplia-t'il en prenant mon bras.

« Non, je ne veux plus que tu me touches. »

« Bella écoute-moi enfin ! »

Il resserra sa main autour de mon bras et fut projeté à travers la pièce. Il heurta avec fracas la cheminée. Je me sentais trahie, il savait pourtant l'amour que je portais à Edward, nous en avions parlé de temps à autre.

« Bella, calme-toi, gronda-t'il. Il ne s'agit pas de toi ! »

« Mais de qui alors ? »

« Bella, il s'agit de ton bébé, de ta fille. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non Jacob ! »

Je quittai la cabane telle une furie. Il avait osé s'imprégner de mon bébé, c'était bien une petite fille, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il avait profité de la situation, se rapprochant de moi pour mieux me prendre ma fille. Il avait caressé chaque jour mon ventre, s'extasiant des coups que donnait le bébé. Comment avait-il osé me manipuler ainsi. Je lui faisais une confiance aveugle, je le mettais sur un piédestal, il aurait été tout pour mon bébé et moi !

J'étais sans doute déjà plusieurs kilomètres de la cabane. J'étais perdue, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Peut-être avais-je courus plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je repris mon souffle et mes idées. Je n'étais déjà plus en colère contre lui mais j'avais très peur que les Quileutes me l'enlèvent. Jacob arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Je m'étais enfuie, alors que je donnerais naissance à une enfant qu'il aimait déjà. Je compris alors les paroles de Sam lors de la première confrontation avec les Anciens. « Je pense même que nous devons protéger Bella et son enfant. Elles seront liées à nous. »

« Bella je t'en prie ne va pas plus loin. »

« Laisse-moi, laisse nous tranquilles! »

« Bella, tu es en danger. Partons ! »

Il me prit alors dans ses bras chauds et je craquai. Je me laissai aller contre son épaule mais le frappai de mes poings contre son torse. Quand soudain un bruit se fit entendre à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Laurent. Il nous fixait, visiblement étonné, mais aussi sur ses gardes. Jacob s'était mit aussitôt devant moi, mais je penchais la tête pour voir le vampire et lui me dévisagea un instant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bella, je ne pensais pas que Victoria te transformerait. Elle a pourtant tout tenté pour te tuer ! Elle m'a parlé des loups. Viens avec moi, je t'amènerai chez les Cullen. »

Je ne bougeais pas, pétrifiée. Il me croyait en danger, avait-il bien parlé les Cullen ? Jacob grognait et je vis ensuite deux autres loups de chaque côté de Laurent mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Sam et Jared coururent à sa poursuite à travers la forêt.

« Viens Bella, il ne faut pas rester là. »

« C'est Laurent ! C'est un vampire, il était avec Victoria. Jake ! Sam et Jared vont se faire tuer, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

« C'est vexant Bella, tu ne nous crois pas capables de tuer un vampire ? »

« Victoria est pourtant toujours dans les parages ! »

Là, je l'avais blessée. Je me doutais que les intrusions de Victoria étaient perçues comme un échec cuisant pour la meute. Elle arrivait toujours à s'enfuir. Et Jacob, plus que quiconque, enrageait du danger qu'elle faisait planer sur moi et sur ma fille.

« Rentrons » dit-il simplement.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon ventre, sans se soucier de ma réaction. Mais je n'avais plus envie de lui en vouloir. Je sentis ce que Jacob avait évoqué plutôt avec Quil. Ma fille pouvait nous communiquer ses émotions. Et là, elle était triste.

« Pardonne-moi Bella. »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai blessé ? »

« C'est déjà presque cicatrisé, mais sur le coup j'ai eu très mal à la jambe. C'est pour ça que j'ai été aussi long à te rejoindre. Tu aurais pu te retrouver seule face à cette sangsue à dreadlocks ! J'en tremble rien qu'à l'idée de vous perdre toutes les deux. »

« Tu es sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour nous deux et pas seulement pour le bébé ? »

« Bella, je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. »

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'y faire. Et puis, maintenant que je suis sûre que ce sera une fille, je vais devoir sérieusement réfléchir à un prénom. »

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit depuis longtemps. »

Nous échangions un sourire, il me fallait l'accepter pourtant, car au vu des rêves de ma fille, elle l'aimait déjà également.

« J'avais pensé à Juliette ou Catherine. »

Je voulais changer de sujet de conversation, oublier Laurent, oublier l'imprégnation de Jacob, la perspective que ma fille me soit un jour enlevée.

« Oui tes héroïnes préférées. Puis ajouta devant ma surprise, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu lis Roméo et Juliette et Les Hauts de Hurlevent toutes les semaines. »

« Tu préfères lequel ? »

« Aucun. »

« Ma mère avait pensé à me nommer Marie, c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

« Je le sais aussi. Mais je n'aime pas non plus. »

Nous arrivâmes à la cabane, perdus dans nos réflexions. J'avais vécut ces dernières semaines en appelant mon bébé EJ pour Edward Junior. Pas très original mais pour moi, c'était évident. Maintenant que je savais que j'aurais une petite fille, je voulais absolument lui trouver un prénom et communiquer avec elle en tant que personne, non en tant que futur bébé.

« Je crois qu'un enfant unique mérite un prénom unique, pas toi ? » me dit soudain Jacob.

« Oui, tu as raison. Ma pauvre fille, elle ne connaîtra pas sa famille. »

« Nous l'aimerons pour mille ! Elle ne manquera de rien. »

« Oui… Oh que penses-tu de Renesmée ? »

« Renée quoi ? »

« Renée comme ma mère et Esmée comme la mère d'Edward ! Elle aura un prénom unique et elle aura toujours avec elle sa famille, ses racines. »

« Renesmée… Oui mais c'est un peu long. Et puis ce n'est pas sa vraie mère Esmée ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est à moi qu'appartient la décision ! »

« Ok, de toute façon, je lui trouverai un surnom. »

« Tu n'as même pas intérêt ! »

Le soir même, Sam et les autres vinrent à la cabane. Nous devions retourner en urgence à la réserve, c'était une évidence. Nos affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Les vampires nous avaient repérés et ils allaient revenir à deux la prochaine fois, le risque était trop grand. J'étais triste de quitter la cabane car j'y avais vécue heureuse, sans avoir à me cacher, même si me cacher était la raison de notre présence. A la réserve, je serais sûrement surveillée en permanence. Nous emménagions dans la nuit chez Sam et Emily. Cette dernière me serra fort dans ses bras dès mon arrivée.

« J'ai eu si peur Bella. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci. »

« N'en veux pas à Jacob. Il s'est imprégné de ton bébé pour de bonnes raisons. Ils arriveront à nous réunir tous, humains, vampires et loups ! »

Elle était tellement confiante en l'avenir, c'était rassurant et contagieux. Les jours suivants, elle resta avec moi, et me noya d'attentions diverses et de gestes tendres. Elle ne protestait pas quand Jacob me ramenait mon « repas ». La naissance de Renesmée était selon elle imminente. Le berceau était prêt, Jake avait travaillé deux jours entiers pour le terminer à temps. Il avait sculpté un magnifique loup à la tête du berceau, mais n'avait pas peint en rose le petit lit. Je le préférai le plus simple possible. Billy venait me voir tous les jours, il était très heureux de nous revoir. J'eus aussi droit à une fête prénatale*. Après tout, ma fille était destinée à l'un des guerriers de la tribu. Les familles des Anciens m'offrirent surtout des vêtements traditionnels et des objets « magiques ». Pas de biberon, ni accessoire de puériculture car ils savaient peut-être mieux que moi que mon bébé n'aurait besoin que d'une chose… boire du sang.

Je restais la plupart du temps allongée, j'étais fatiguée, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Renesmée, mais je pensais surtout à l'après. Où allions nous vivre ? Serions nous jamais en sécurité ? Elle était un hybride, je détestais ce mot, mais enfin, c'était la vérité. Qu'allait-elle avoir de moi, et d'Edward ? Aurait-elle une peau chaude ou froide ? Aurait-elle les yeux rouges ? Vivrait-elle éternellement ? Qui veillerait sur elle quand je serais morte ? Jake m'avait dit que de se transformer en loup gardaient les guerriers Quileutes jeunes pendant des décennies, peut-être même à jamais. J'étais décidemment la seule dans cette histoire à ne pas être destinée à l'immortalité.

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de surnom à Renesmée, me dit Jacob un matin. Tu as pensé à un deuxième prénom ? »

« Oui, c'est le même principe que pour le premier. »

Il fit une grimace, redoutant le pire.

« Elle s'appellera Renesmée Carlie Swan ! »

« Carlie… Charlie et Carlisle, c'est bien ça ? »

« Exactement. »

« Je n'aime pas trop non plus. »

« Jake, la ferme ! »

« Tu penses que ce vampire l'a prévenu ? » me demanda-t'il, soudain très sérieux.

Nous n'avions pas évoqué jusqu'alors les paroles de Laurent. « Je t'emmènerai chez les Cullen. » Vivait-il avec eux, et où étaient-ils finalement ? Edward m'avait-il oubliée ? Me croirait-il en danger ? Les Cullen avait signé un traité de paix avec le grand-père de Jacob et ce traité était toujours valable. Il était possible que les Cullen n'accordent pas d'importance à Laurent. Ce dernier voulait peut-être aussi tout simplement me piéger et me livrer à Victoria. Mais il avait été surpris de me voir, il avait cru à ma transformation.

« Je ne sais pas, répondis-je enfin. Mais j'ai peur que la meute se méprenne si ils reviennent pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas provoquer une autre catastrophe. »

« La meute est au courant qu'ils pourraient venir pour toi. Sam a donné des instructions, il ne se passa rien tant qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas. »

Je ne parlais pas d'Edward mais des Cullen. Je ne devais rien attendre, rien espérer, je ne voulais pas souffrir comme après leur départ.

Ce fut cinq jours après notre retour à la réserve que je sentis les premières contractions, à mon réveil. Mon sommeil avait été agité, les rêves de Renesmée avaient été moins ensoleillés, et elle avait peur. Nos visages, à Jacob, Edward et moi y étaient flous.

Je réveillai Jake, qui dormait par terre à côté de mon lit. Il comprit aussitôt que le moment était arrivé et alla réveiller Emily et Sam.

Je me taisais, je m'étais pourtant préparée, mais j'étais comme tétanisée. Jacob me rassurait du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais je savais qu'il craignait à ce moment-là pour ma vie. J'avais évité de penser aux légendes Quileutes durant ces dernières semaines, n'envisageant que le meilleur, un beau bébé en pleine forme, ressemblant à Edward. Mais si les légendes disaient vrai, si mon enfant me tuait, qu'allait faire la tribu ? Je me ressaisis et me concentrai sur des pensées positives, un bébé en pleine forme !

Toute la matinée, mon corps fut secoué de spasmes, de plus en plus violents. La douleur me laissa sans voix alors que j'aurais voulu hurler. Au bout de cinq heures interminables, je sentis mon bassin craquer de toute part. Mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine et je respirais difficilement. Puis tout se brouilla et la douleur s'atténua pour devenir supportable.

« Oui concentre-toi Bella. Aide Nessie à sortir, en douceur. » me souffla Jake tandis que je gardai les yeux fermés.

Emily me disait quand pousser, elle seule avait gardé son calme depuis le matin. Même Sam avait craqué et était sorti de la maison. Elle chantonnait quasiment tout le temps, mais je ne comprenais rien. Jacob gardait ses mains chaudes sur mes épaules et mes reins, me massant entre deux poussées. Je le sentais très nerveux, anxieux.

« Elle veut te voir Bella, aide-la, ajouta Emily. Encore quelques efforts et ta fille sera dans tes bras. »

Pourtant je perdais pied, j'allais m'évanouir bientôt. Je ressentais chaque mouvement du bébé dans mon bassin mais la douleur s'était presque tue. Je perdis connaissance dans une ultime poussée après avoir entendu Jake murmurer « Renesmée ».

* Fête prénatale, en version américaine Baby Shower, très populaire aux Etats-Unis, fête donnée en l'honneur de la future maman, où ses amies et famille offrent des cadeaux pour le bébé.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai volontairement changé les détails sur l'accouchement. Dans la version de , Bella est affaiblie durant toute sa grossesse, finit par boire du sang mais malgré cela, elle est en grand danger de mort. Dans ma version, sa grossesse se déroule bien, elle est tellement épanouie et en forme (elle buvait du sang depuis son troisième mois environ) et est entourée de personnes protecteurs et aimants envers son bébé. De plus, elle est devenue plus résistante du fait qu'elle a des caractéristiques quasi vampiriques. Elle s'en remet grâce à Renesmée.


	7. Chapitre 6 Renesmée

Chapitre 6 – Renesmée

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais engourdie et ne parvins pas à me lever de mon lit. Je mis par réflexe la main sur mon ventre, mais ma fille était née et je ne sentais plus rien. Mes yeux à peine ouverts, je cherchais dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre un signe de vie. Personne.

« Jacob ? »

« Bella, tu es réveillée. Enfin ! »

C'était Emily, elle entra et me recoucha doucement.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Avec Jacob. Tout va bien, elle est magnifique. Elle a tes yeux. »

« Je veux la voir. »

« Sois patiente. Elle est en train de se nourrir. Bella essaie de te reposer encore un peu. Tu en as besoin. »

Je sentis une faible douleur dans le bas de mon dos, mais rien de très grave. J'étais étonnée car je me souvenais parfaitement que mon bassin avait quasiment explosé et que ma colonne vertébrale avait craqué.

« Bella, tu as dormi presque 24 heures. Tu as mal ? »

« Non, je vais bien, en peu engourdie mais ça va. Je veux la voir. Je m'en veux d'avoir raté sa première journée. »

Jacob vint enfin dans ma chambre, il riait et dévorait du regard Renesmée. Ma fille. Elle m'avait déjà vu et malgré la pénombre, je vis qu'elle me souriait. Je m'attendais à voir un nourrisson mais elle paraissait avoir au moins 4 ou 5 mois. Elle tendit les mains vers moi, mais Jacob la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Elle tira sur son tee-shirt pour qu'il la dépose dans mes bras, eux aussi tendus vers moi.

« Jacob, donne la moi ! Elle est à moi ! »dis-je plus durement que je ne le voulais.

« Bella, je dois juste te prévenir que Renesmée va faire quelque chose de spécial. »

« Donne la moi ! »

Enfin elle était contre moi. Elle se pelotonna contre moi, je sentis sa joue chaude et ses cheveux doux comme de la soie sur mon épaule. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ma poitrine, au même rythme que les miens. Jacob alluma la lumière et je la vis parfaitement. Elle se redressa et me dévisagea. Cette rencontre entre ma fille et moi avait déclenché mes larmes. Elle me rendit mon sourire et je vis des petites dents blanches. Ses yeux étaient pareils aux miens, couleur chocolat. Ses joues étaient roses, son visage exquis. Elle ressemblait à Edward, ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que ceux de son père.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa petite main potelée sur ma joue, ma vue se troubla et je vis Renesmée me regardant inconsciente dans le lit. Son souvenir était criant de vérité, les draps étaient maculés de sang, ma peau était plus pâle que jamais, mes traits tirés et mon front en sueur. Puis elle se souvint d'elle contre moi, elle avait mordu un de mes seins, et elle m'avait été alors enlevée. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout ça. Renesmée voulait me raconter ce que j'avais raté de début de sa vie. Puis, je vis les visages heureux de Jacob et d'Emily. Elle avait passé de longues heures dans les bras de Jacob. Puis elle avait dormi sous de chaudes couvertures, et elle me fit revivre ses rêves. J'en faisais partie ainsi qu'Edward. Jacob était là ainsi que toute la meute et Emily. A son réveil, elle avait eu très faim. Emily avait tenté de lui donner de la bouillie et elle avait grimacé. Jacob lui avait finalement apporté un écureuil et Renesmée avait suçoté le petit animal. Elle me fit partager dans ses pensées sa dégustation et sa satiété. Puis elle était retournée dans les bras d'Emily qui chantait tout bas à son oreille, l'endormant ainsi. Jacob la tenait dans bras à son réveil. Elle mangea à nouveau, mais pas avant d'avoir avalé un peu de légumes qu'Emily lui avait préparée. Elle me fit comprendre qu'elle avait mangé uniquement pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme. Elle avait été l'objet de toutes les attentions mais elle voulait aussi me rencontrer et s'était agitée dès qu'elle m'avait entendu appeler Jacob.

Les visions s'arrêtèrent, Renesmée me regardait, attendant sans doute un geste de ma part.

« Moi aussi je voulais te voir. Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Je la câlinais depuis de longues minutes quand elle s'endormit. Elle avait l'air ainsi si fragile. Jacob était resté dans un coin de la chambre, ne nous quittant pas des yeux.

« Bella, souffla-t'il, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je ne souffre pas. J'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Renesmée mon état. J'ai dû lui faire très peur. »

« Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. La première chose qu'elle m'a montrée, c'est toi, endormie. Elle voulait que tu te réveilles. Elle est merveilleuse, hein ? »

« Il n'y a pas de mot… »

« Les Anciens se sont réunis cet après-midi. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. »

« A quoi ? »

« A ce que tu survives. »

« Comme quoi, ce n'étaient que des légendes ! » répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Sam a tout fait pour les convaincre de vous laisser vivre ici, ils ont accepté mais se réservent le droit de vous expulser si… si ça se passe mal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nessie boit du sang, même si son cœur bat, elle n'est pas humaine. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » soupirai-je.

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? » demanda-t'il alerté.

« C'est ça son surnom ? Nessie ? »

« Euh, oui. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça. C'est plus court que Renesmée ! »

« Tu l'appelles comme le monstre du Loch Ness ! Je refuse ! »

« Bella, ne dramatises pas ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois guérie. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi. »

Il caressa mon front, songeur. La vision de Renesmée me montrant juste après sa naissance avait été un choc pour moi, on m'aurait cru morte mais mon cœur avait continué de battre. Je m'étais vue, les yeux exorbités, ma bouche muette voulant hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait.

« Jacob, pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ? »

« Selon moi, c'est Renesmée. Elle t'a mordue et juste après ton corps s'est détendu, tu as fermé les yeux. Quand je t'ai prise dans les bras, pour changer les draps et t'habiller chaudement, tu t'es vite réchauffée à mon contact. Ta peau est déjà moins livide et tes yeux plus foncés. »

« Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de le faire. Je suis sa mère, et personne ne me l'enlèvera. »

J'avais haussé le ton, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je me moquais de son imprégnation, cela ne lui donnait aucun droit sur ma fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, personne ne lui fera de mal. Il est interdit de blesser la personne dont l'un d'entre nous s'est imprégnée. Cela n'est arrivé qu'une fois il y a des siècles, c'était un accident et le meurtrier a été tué. »

« Malgré tout Jacob, je ne souhaite pas rester à la réserve. Il faut qu'elle et moi vivions seules. »

« Je t'en supplie, ne m'interdis pas de la voir. J'ai besoin d'elle. » ajouta-t'il tout bas.

Renesmée remua légèrement, et je me calais mieux dans le lit, pour lui offrir la position la plus confortable possible.

« Je ressens ton amour pour elle. Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé. »

« Je le sais et rassure-toi, je n'envisage rien d'autre que de la protéger, je ne la vois pas autrement qu'une enfant. »

Je devais le croire, il était capable de tout pour rester à nos côtés. Et surtout, il m'aiderait à la protéger. Je me détendis au contact de ce petit corps chaud.

« Jake, tu as remarqué ses joues roses ? »

« Oui, et toi tu as remarqué ses boucles ? »

« Elle a des petites tâches de rousseur ! »

Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à nous extasier devant ma fille. En touchant sa joue chaude, je partageai ses rêves, où comme avant, Jacob, Edward et moi étions les vedettes. Tout était très coloré, nous semblions si heureux.

Les jours suivants, Renesmée avait beaucoup évolué, elle marcha à six jours, attrapa sa première petite proie à deux semaines, et prononça « maman » au bout de vingt jours. Jacob l'emmenait souvent chasser, il se transformait alors en loup. Renesmée n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, qu'il soit loup ou homme, elle se précipitait vers lui, cherchant son regard et ses caresses. Elle adorait même le mordre, mais cela n'avait pas d'effet sur Jake. Je n'avais pas peur quand ils étaient ensemble, mais elle me manquait terriblement et j'avais fini par les accompagner à la chasse. L'odeur du sang m'était moins intolérable qu'avant ma grossesse, mais je n'aimais pas la voir chasser.

Je perdais peu à peu mes aptitudes vampiriques. Je ressemblais à nouveau à la Bella d'avant, mais ma vie avait complètement changé. Ma fille était toujours le centre de mon univers, mon propre soleil. Chaque matin, je me réjouissais de la journée que j'allais passer avec elle. Notre complicité était innée et intense.

Physiquement, je lui trouvais des traits de ressemblance avec mon père mais elle me ressemblait aussi. Elle était frileuse comme moi mais avait une peau chaude, presqu'autant que Jacob. A un mois, elle courait très vite, était d'une grande perspicacité, curieuse, et très intelligente. Elle avait grandi et nous avions tous remarqué chaque jour les changements. Son agilité et son regard profond contredisaient son physique d'enfant de deux ans.

Avant de s'endormir, je la berçais et elle me montrait des images d'Edward. Je lui parlais de lui chaque jour. Elle avait souvent pensé à Jake et Edward en même temps, me questionnant du regard. Je ne lui avais jamais raconté de souvenirs où ils étaient tous les deux présents, car il n'en existait pas vraiment. Je sentais qu'elle voulait les réunir. Je lui racontais ses racines, et elle imaginait chaque membre des Cullen mais aussi Charlie et Renée. Je comprenais qu'elle voulait les rencontrer, et quand je lui disais que je ne savais pas quand, une boule dans ma gorge se formait. Renesmée me réconfortait alors d'un regard, d'un câlin ou d'un baiser.

Nous passions nos journées tous les trois dans la forêt profonde, ma fille y était libre de courir, sauter, jouer avec Jacob. Elle était souvent assoiffée, et nous pensions retourner bientôt à la cabane, afin de ne pas la tenter face aux Quileutes. Nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre. Elle partait parfois très vite, ayant senti le sang d'un de ses animaux préférés. Les premières fois, nous avions été très inquiets, mais nous la retrouvions toujours rapidement, grâce au flair de Jake, et finalement cela devenait presqu'un jeu. Si nous ne la rejoignions pas assez vite, elle nous appelait elle-même pour que nous la localisions.

L'entendre dire « maman » m'émouvait toujours autant et elle avait très vite après dit « loup » pour Jake. Je la soupçonnais de pouvoir parler davantage, mais elle préférait nous « montrer » ses pensées et ses envies.

Les Anciens acceptèrent que nous retournions vivre à la cabane un peu après ses deux mois. Nous ne serions pas trop loin de la meute, Jake ayant obligation, chaque jour de rester en contact avec les autres loups. J'étais heureuse de quitter la réserve, même si Sam et Emily allaient me manquer, je ne supportais plus les regards des autres membres de la tribu. Renesmée avait réussi à les envouter, ils étaient tous admiratifs, mais ils me réservaient des regards lourds, presqu'haineux. Pour tous les Quileutes, sauf la meute, j'étais la fille qui avait mis sa vie en danger pour côtoyer des vampires. Celle à cause de qui, ils traversaient des semaines de terreur. Victoria n'était pourtant réapparu, ni Laurent, ni aucun autre vampire.

Au bout d'une semaine à la cabane, nous avions tous les trois pris des habitudes. Nous dormions Jake et moi à nouveau ensemble et Renesmée dans son berceau, mais celui-ci allait devenir très vite trop petit. Nous faisions tous ensemble une sieste dans le grand lit après « le déjeuner ». Nous formions une famille, un clan. Chacun de nous était lié aux deux autres par des sentiments d'amour intenses mais filiaux. Cette situation était incongrue mais elle faisait notre bonheur.

J'avais insisté auprès de Jacob pour qu'il prenne Renesmée en photo chaque jour depuis sa naissance avec l'appareil offert par mon père pour mes 18 ans si je l'avais fait moi-même la photo aurait été loupée. Renesmée ressemblait maintenant à une enfant de cinq ans. Jake et moi regardions souvent ces photos, une fois que Renesmée dormait. Nous étions émerveillés par elle mais aussi nostalgiques. Elle grandissait si vite que j'avais pour ma part l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment d'enfance. J'avais aussi peur que cette croissance ne s'arrête pas. Mais je devais faire avec l'inconnu et vivre pleinement chaque jour à ses côtés.

Deux semaines parès notre retour à la cabane, lors d'une chasse, Renesmée se sauva, comme à son habitude, mais plus nous nous rapprochions d'elle, plus Jacob angoissait.

« Il y a quelqu'un tout proche, je le sens. Vite retrouvons là ! »

« Renesmée, cria-je, reviens ! Renesmée ! »

Jake se changea en loup, la peur me donnait des ailes, je courais à travers les arbres, et quand je rejoignis Jake, celui-ci s'était figé. J'entendis Renesmée crier « papa » et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant plusieurs secondes. Mes yeux scrutaient les arbres mais je ne voyais rien. Je l'appelai encore et ce fut son rire qui me guida jusqu'à eux.

Il se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, telle une statue. Il ne me voyait pas, ni Jacob qui m'avait déjà rejoint. Renesmée dit à nouveau « papa » et comme Edward ne réagissait pas, elle franchit en un bond la distance entre eux. Elle le tira vers le bas, vers elle et il tomba à genoux, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle se hissa pour atteindre son cou et ainsi y poser sa main. Je devinais le choc que cela aura sur lui quand il verrait les pensées de Renesmée.

De longues minutes passèrent, tous deux ne bougèrent pas et leurs regards restaient rivés l'un sur l'autre. Je les rejoignis en silence et m'agenouillai à côté de Renesmée. Elle stoppa le contact et se jeta dans mes bras pour me montrer à mon tour ses pensées. Elle pensait qu'il n'était pas heureux et elle était vexée.

Edward me vit enfin, je retrouvais ses yeux magnifiques, y plongeais les miens.

Note de l'auteur : Je n'avais malheureusement pas mes sources concernant la croissance et les progrès de Renesmée (je n'ai pas le livre chez moi actuellement) et je n'ai rien trouvé sur le net. J'ai donc tenté de rendre logique son évolution.


	8. Chapitre 7 Retour

Chapitre 7 – Retour

Je n'avais pas conscience du temps qui passait, je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Il nous observait Renesmée et moi, en silence. Son regard reflétait un bonheur intense, un de ceux qui nous font rester muets. Ma fille pourtant s'impatienta et comme nous ne réagissions pas Edward et moi, elle se retourna vers Jake, qui avait repris sa forme humaine et lui tendit les bras. Un instant plus tard elle était accrochée à mon ami et Edward avait bondi, semblant vouloir arracher Renesmée à Jacob.

« Edward, tout va bien. Jake ne lui fera pas de mal. »

« Oui je le sais, mais il s'est imprégné d'elle ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Que veux-tu d'elle ? »

Mon ami ne répondit pas et je compris qu'il laissait Edward lire dans ses pensées. Il ne trouvait sans doute pas les mots pour le calmer. Renesmée avait senti la tension et elle se pencha pour aller dans les bras de son père pour lui toucher à nouveau la joue, pour communiquer avec lui.

« Que te dit-elle ? »

« C'est elle, vraiment, qui fait cela ? »

« Oui. Elle communique ainsi avec nous. Elle a aussi un don. »

Edward me dévisagea alors, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer son expression.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce possible, ce qu'elle m'a montré? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a bien voulu te montrer. »

J'avais surtout peur qu'il me voit après l'accouchement.

« Bella, je m'en veux tellement. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seule si j'avais deviné que… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour toi et moi de … Je suis désolé. »

« Il va falloir pourtant que tu trouves mieux ! » cracha Jacob.

Je n'avais pas prévu sa réaction. Edward ne le regardait pas comme honteux. Le remords devait sans doute le torturer. Il découvrait que j'avais eu un enfant de lui. Que j'avais été recueilli par les loups. Que j'avais été attaquée, en danger. Que j'avais souffert.

« Jacob, ma reconnaissance envers toi est immense. J'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Renesmée que tu avais pris soin d'elles, elles ont pu compter sur toi chaque jour. Et je lis dans tes pensées que tu es sincère dans cette imprégnation. Tu t'es souvenu de l'état de Bella après mon départ, tu étais déjà là. Merci. »

Puis il se tourna vers moi. Renesmée était en train de s'endormir dans les bras durs et froids d'Edward. Il la regarda avec tant de tendresse, d'admiration et d'amour, que je ne pus contenir mes larmes.

« Bella, je ne sais pas où commencer, me dit-il ensuite. Je suis tellement désolé, vraiment. Je pensais t'avoir sauvée en partant, t'avoir donner une chance de vivre une existence normale et sans dangers. J'ai échoué, pire, je t'ai mise en danger en te laissant seule. J'ai tant de choses à te dire. »

« Nous avons du temps pour cela. Rentrons à la cabane. »

« Jacob, il vaudrait mieux que tu préviennes les tiens que nous sommes de retour. »

« Ah bon ? Tous ? Pour de bon ? » demanda-t'il, visiblement surpris mais surtout mécontent.

« C'est en fait à Bella de décider. »

« Oui, soufflai-je. Tu m'as tant manquée. »

Je le pris par la taille et me serra contre lui. Nous nous mîmes en marche vers la cabane, suivant Jacob qui bougonnait. En arrivant, il nous laissa pour rejoindre la réserve, mais pas avant d'avoir embrassé les cheveux de Renesmée et de lui avoir murmuré « A tout à l'heure». Je couchais ma fille dans le berceau puis pris Edward par la main pour le mener à l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça, je voulais lui crier que je l'aimais encore, toujours plus. Qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté même si je le devinais fatigué et surtout assoiffé. Mais je n'osai pas, je ne cherchai pas son regard non plus, il avait le pouvoir de me faire oublier de respirer. Je m'assis sur un arbre couché et il vint à mes côtés, mais pas assez près à mon goût.

« Ma famille a été chez les Denali pendant plusieurs semaines après notre départ. Ils y ont croisé Laurent. Puis ils sont partis sur la côte est. »

« Où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais à la poursuite de Victoria, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. En fait je l'ai perdue peu de temps après mon départ. Je suis désolé. »

Il avait voulu la tuer, pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à moi, pour que je vive sans la peur de son retour.

« Effectivement, elle est restée et est venu très souvent à Forks. La meute l'a pourchassée sans cesse pendant des semaines et puis depuis environ trois mois, elle n'a pas réapparu. Laurent lui est venu. »

« Je sais, il voulait prévenir ma famille, mais ils étaient déjà partis. Lui même est reparti peu après, en racontant à Tanya et ses sœurs ce qu'il avait découvert sur les loups. Je crois qu'il a rejoint Victoria. »

« Mais toi, Edward, où étais-tu ? »

« Victoria m'a mené jusqu'au Brésil et quand je l'ai perdue, j'y suis resté. Je voulais être seul, personne ne pouvait me joindre. Si j'avais su que tu étais prisonnière des loups… »

« Je ne l'étais pas ! »

« Je le sais maintenant. »

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« J'avais promis à Alice de venir les voir de temps à autre. Alors il y a deux jours je suis allé chez les Denali pour savoir où ils étaient exactement. Irina m'a répété la découverte de Laurent. Je me suis mis en chemin immédiatement et j'ai prévenu Carlisle. Il n'y croyait pas, le traité a toujours été respecté. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de la réserve et de l'attendre. »

« Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ? »

« Je suis d'abord passé chez toi. »

« Tu as vu Charlie ? »

« Oui, il m'a raconté ta fugue. J'étais perdu, je ne comprenais rien. J'avais deux versions et ne savais pas laquelle croire. Puis la nuit dernière, je me suis quand même approché de la réserve sans traverser la frontière. Je voulais capter les pensées des Quileutes, pour avoir plus d'informations. J'ai entendu Billy Black penser à une cabane perdue dans les bois mais assez proche de la réserve, il a pensé aussi à son fils. Je voulais voir Jacob et comprendre ce qu'il t'était arrivé. »

« Comment était Charlie ? » demandai-je.

« Il n'a pas pu dire un mot pendant trois longues minutes, mais son esprit se perdait dans mille questionnements. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à me dire pour ta fugue. Il me hait mais il a hésité à me blesser. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il était très triste de ne plus te voir. »

Plus de pleurs, je me le promettais, je l'avais retrouvé, je refusais d'être à nouveau malheureuse, même si l'évocation de mon père me bouleversait.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il n'aurait pas compris pour Renesmée. »

« Il s'est souvenu de tes changements, il a compris que quelque chose lui avait échappé, et il s'en veut. Il te croyait seulement déprimée… Bella, me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »

Ses yeux révélaient le supplice qu'il semblait vivre en ce moment. Il était déchiré entre le remords et la joie. Il m'avait fait souffrir, mon père et Jake le lui avaient montré, mais il avait découvert Renesmée. Il m'avait rendue plus heureuse que jamais, et alors que je ne croyais pas cela possible, je l'étais mille fois plus maintenant que nous étions réunis.

« Edward, j'ai compris ton choix. J'ai voulu croire que tu l'avais fait pour me préserver, que tu m'aimais encore mais… »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Aujourd'hui je n'ose pas mais je brûle de t'embrasser et de te serrer dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées durant ces mois interminables. Ma conviction s'était déjà affaiblie et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne revienne te supplier de me reprendre. »

« Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer non plus. J'ai réussi à oublier la douleur de ton départ grâce à Renesmée et Jacob, mais mon amour pour toi est encore plus fort. »

Il avança lentement son visage du mien et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, enfin. Sa main libre se posa dans mon cou, l'autre était déjà autour de ma taille. Je n'aurais pas eu de mal à échapper à son étreinte, il ne voulait pas me brusquer, il voulait me laisser décider. Je me collai davantage contre lui, lui rendant son baiser avec passion. Dire que cela m'avait manqué était inutile, il avait incendié ma mémoire par ce seul baiser. Son regard magnifique me subjuguait. A cet instant, rien n'aurait pu me défaire de lui. Rien, sauf Renesmée…

Je sentis sa petite main sur ma cuisse, nous ne l'avions pas entendue se réveiller et nous rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras, à l'écoute de ses pensées. Elle se voyait dans les bras d'Edward plus tôt dans la forêt.

« Je ne t'ai même pas présenté, dis-je à Renesmée, mais tu avais reconnu ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, dit-elle distinctement. Papa ! »

Elle était déjà tendue vers lui. Elle posa sa main sur lui et vu le temps de cette communication, il devait avoir droit à tout depuis sa naissance. Edward souriait peu à peu que le temps passait, il avait rit, sûrement quand elle évoquait Jacob ronflant ou peut-être aussi quand nous jouions dans les bois. Il était aussi parfois très ému, sans doute en nous voyant l'évoquer le soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, évoquer aussi sa famille. Renesmée n'avait cessé de sourire, elle semblait si heureuse d'être avec lui, de lui faire partager ses souvenirs.

Quand elle s'arrêta, elle fixa son père un peu plus sérieusement. Edward semblait hésiter à la toucher, et Renesmée avait déjà ressenti cela plus tôt. Elle se renfrogna et se pencha vers moi.

« Edward, je sais que c'est un choc, mais Renesmée attend que tu lui dises quelque chose. »

« Renesmée… tu es la petite fille la plus adorable du monde, et je suis très fier d'être ton papa. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi. Je ne raterai plus rien de ta vie. Tu es le plus merveilleux cadeau que la vie m'ait fait. »

Ma fille semblait satisfaite de cette déclaration. Notre fille… je devais absolument inclure Edward à toutes mes pensées puisqu'il était là avec nous. Jacob arriva et soupira quand Renesmée mit sa main sur lui.

« Ok, on y va. Tu viens avec nous Bella ? Elle veut des écureuils cette fois-ci. »

« Je… Renesmée, tu ne m'en veux pas si je reste ici avec ton père ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, puis s'élança, Jake à ses côtés.

« Bella, je t'assure que je ne savais que cela était possible. »

« Je sais. Carlisle m'en aurait parlé quand il est venu me soigner. »

« Comment te dire à quel point je m'en veux. Pour tout ce que je… »

« Non Edward, nous en reparlerons un jour si tu le souhaites, mais ne gâche pas mon bonheur. Tu es là et c'est le plus important. J'étais déjà très heureuse grâce à Renesmée, je n'aurais pas pu espérer l'être davantage. »

« Mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai regretté mon geste à la seconde où j'ai quitté ta vie. Et quand j'ai cru que les loups te retenaient, je me suis accroché à un mince espoir que peut-être, tu étais encore en vie. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Alice ne te voyait plus. Je lui avais interdit de te surveiller, elle m'en a voulu mais comprenait aussi que nous ne devions plus risquer ta vie. Quand je les ai appelés, avant de me rendre chez ton père, Alice a eu beau se concentrer, elle ne te voyait pas. J'ai cru alors que tu étais … morte. »

Ce dernier mot, il l'avait prononcé avec tant de détresse, que je me calai aussitôt entre ses bras, je voulais le consoler. Il fermait les yeux, et si il avait pu, il pleurerait.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Regarde-moi Edward, le suppliai-je. Je t'aime, et je vais bien. »

« Oui, tu es radieuse, épanouie. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Pourtant il y a quelque chose qui … tu as changé. »

« C'est ça d'être une maman ! »

Je devais le faire sourire, lui faire oublier ces mois où nous avions été séparés, ses remords, et sa frustration.

« Oui, tu es mère. J'ai toujours espéré que tu aies un enfant mais je n'avais pas osé imaginer que je serais le père. Et quel joli prénom ! Esmée va être très touchée. »

« Renesmée t'a montré beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense avoir vu en condensé votre vie à vous trois. »

Il incluait Jacob, qui était présent dans chaque pensée de notre fille. Pourtant j'étais convaincue qu'il n'accepterait pas aussi facilement la situation.

« Je sais que cela est difficile à comprendre, mais Jake est sincère, il ne pense qu'à la rendre heureuse. Son imprégnation l'a tout d'abord déstabilisé. Il touchait mon ventre et Renesmée bougeait aussi pour lui. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible. Elle est son ennemie naturelle ! »

« Peut-être fallait-il que cela cesse. »

« Il touchait ton ventre… ça aurait dû être moi, moi qui aurait dû m'occuper de toi, c'est dans mes bras que tu aurais dû dormir. J'ai tout gâché. »

« Edward, fais un effort, oublie cela. Quand je la portais encore, je partageais ses rêves et tu en faisais toujours parti. »

« Ainsi que Jacob… »

« Elle sait qui tu es. Elle adorait nous imaginer tous les deux. »

« Oui elle m'a montré cela aussi. C'est extraordinaire ! »

« Edward, je te crois quand tu dis m'aimer, mais je te demande de ne plus me mentir sous prétexte de me protéger. Je ne veux plus que tu partes sous prétexte que tu me mets en danger. »

« J'en serais de toute façon incapable. »

Et la tristesse envahit à nouveau son regard. Je lui avais malgré moi rappeler notre séparation.

« Quand arriveront-ils ? »

J'avais hâte de tous les revoir, de leur présenter Renesmée.

« Je ne sais pas, sans doute aujourd'hui ou demain. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec eux. »

« Ils étaient pleins de pitié, ils avaient essayé de dédramatiser ce que je t'avais infligée lors de notre dernière nuit. C'était insupportable. La poursuite de Victoria m'aidait à justifier ma fuite, puis quand j'ai senti que je la perdais, j'ai baissé les bras, je ne me nourrissais plus, j'aurais voulu disparaître sous terre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

« Tu leur as sûrement beaucoup manqué, ils vont être si heureux de te revoir. »

« Non, ils seront heureux quand ils sauront que tu es en vie et qu'ils feront la connaissance de … notre fille. Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que je suis son père, pourtant je ne me sens pas en droit de l'être, je n'ai pas été là pour elle. »

« Tu ne dois plus culpabiliser. Tu es là et elle le sait. Elle te connait depuis toujours. »

« C'est grâce à toi, j'aurais compris que tu ne lui parles pas de moi. »

« Renesmée est déjà très consciente de la particularité de son environnement. Je suis persuadée qu'elle t'avait repérée dans les bois ce matin. »

« J'étais sous le choc de voir une si petite fille courir ainsi vers moi. Quand elle a dit « papa » je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle me parlait. Elle m'a fixé comme si elle avait peur que je reparte. J'ai retrouvé ton regard dans le sien. Et surtout j'entendais son cœur battre. »

« J'aurais préféré que tu la rencontres autrement. »

« J'aurais voulu la rencontrer à sa naissance… »

Je n'arriverais pas à le dérider, il se fustigeait, j'aurais pourtant aimé qu'il partage ma joie. J'avais même peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

« Viens, allons les rejoindre. » lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Oui, allons-y. D'autant que je meure de soif ! »

Il avait souri, c'était déjà un bon début. Il me prit délicatement et me fit grimper sur son dos. Je devais fermer les yeux, sinon je ne m'en remettrai pas ! Il courait bien plus vite que moi au mieux de ma forme semi vampirique, et maintenant que je redevenais normale, la vitesse me rendait toujours malade. Il avait retrouvé Jacob et Renesmée en deux minutes. Mon ami était sous sa forme lupine, Renesmée marchait à ses côtés en tenant une touffe de fourrure dans sa petite main. Elle fredonnait une chanson apprise par Emily. Puis, sans raison apparente, elle sauta sur son dos et ils s'élancèrent à travers les arbres. Edward se crispa.

« Ils ont flairé quelque chose, pas toi ? » lui dis-je.

« Si, un groupe de biches. »

« En route ! »

« Bella, tu ne devrais pas venir finalement, tu ne dois pas assister à ça c'est trop… »

« J'accompagne Renesmée et Jacob tous les jours. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Mais si jamais je perdais contrôle ? »

« Edward, il faut apprendre à me faire confiance. Et puis Jacob te surveillera ! »

Voir Edward chasser m'intriguait beaucoup. Il m'avait déjà dit peu de temps après le début de notre idylle qu'il ne voulait pas que j'y assiste mais voir ma fille débusquer un faon, un écureuil, un lièvre, l'égorger et le vider de son sang était bien plus choquant pour moi. Pourtant je m'y étais faite. J'essayais encore de lui faire goûter de la nourriture normale, mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance !

A la tombée de la nuit, nous revînmes à la cabane. Renesmée tombait de sommeil, elle demanda à son père de la coucher. Edward fut ému et emmena notre fille à l'intérieur. J'en profitais pour discuter avec Jacob.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Bien, même si je suis triste que ça s'arrête. »

Nous savions tous deux ce que cela signifiait. Edward m'aimait et il était le père de Renesmée, j'aillais vivre avec lui et Jake aurait moins de place dans nos vies.

« Je rentre à la réserve ce soir », annonça-t'il.

« Il a une urgence ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai plus ma place auprès de toi, plus comme avant. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je viendrai demain vous voir, ne pars pas encore de la cabane. Sam va vouloir le voir. »

« Oui bien sûr. Mais toi…»

« Je n'ai pas eu ma soirée de bizutage ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore le tatouage de la meute, et puis je dois absolument me couper les cheveux, j'ai trop chaud quand je cours ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport Jake. »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que ma fourrure est plus épaisse que celles des autres ? »

Oui, maintenant qu'il le disait. Jake restait à mes yeux ce jeune garçon que j'avais connu enfant brièvement mais surtout revu depuis mon retour à Forks. Il était pourtant bien plus musclé, en quelques mois, il avait grandi, mûri.

« A demain alors. » lui dis-je.

« Fais lui un câlin de ma part à son réveil. »

« Sans faute. »

Edward était debout à côté du berceau, regardant notre fille avec tant de tendresse. Je regrettais qu'il ait manqué tant de choses mais j'avais bien l'intention que cela ne se reproduise pas. Nous nous étions retrouvés mais je devais être sûre qu'il serait toujours là.

« Tu dois être fatiguée mon amour » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras puissants.

Ca commençait, bien, entendre dans sa bouche « mon amour » c'était un délice. Je me remémorai la dernière nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, celle qui avait radicalement changé ma vie. Il avait été si tendre, si passionné, si attentif à mes désirs, je n'aurais sans doute jamais plus l'occasion de vivre avec lui une telle intimité.

« J'ai lu dans les pensées de Jacob quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Il a évoqué sa peur lors de ton accouchement et les légendes Quileutes. »

« … »

« D'après les légendes, les mères mourraient en donnant naissance aux enfants, mais rien dans ces légendes n'évoquait ce que devenait les enfants. »

« Oui c'est un mystère. Les Anciens se sont réunis plus d'une fois pour en discuter, mais personne ne sait comment va évoluer Renesmée. »

« Quel âge a-t'elle ? »

« Elle a sept semaines. Elle grandit d'environ 4 cm par jour. Demain tu t'en rendras compte. Nous prenons des photos d'elle chaque jour et sa croissance est très rapide. »

« Je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, elle était déjà très jolie à la naissance. Elle avait déjà des dents ! »

« Oui, j'en ai la preuve, rigolai-je en pensant à la petite cicatrice sur mon sein gauche. »

« Tu as souffert quand elle t'a mordu ? »

« Non je ne m'en souviens pas, je l'ai appris par elle. Jake pense que c'est grâce à cette morsure que je ne suis pas morte. J'ai des doutes, elle le mord en permanence pourtant cela ne lui fait aucun effet. Elle n'est pas … venimeuse pour les loups. »

Mon discours n'était pas normal, on ne parlait pas de son enfant dans ces termes, venimeux, morsure. Pourtant j'étais très à l'aise avec la situation.

« Que va-t'il se passer Bella, que veux-tu ? »

« Toi. Etre avec toi, rester à Forks pour Jake. »

« Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je ne te ferai plus défaut. Je m'en veux tellement … »

« Chut ! Ne recommence pas. »

« Tu m'as trouvé des excuses depuis le début, pour avoir voulu te tuer, pour avoir mis ta vie en danger, pour t'avoir quittée. Je ne le mérite pas, et plus que tout, je ne te mérite pas. »

« Si tu continues, je vais te croire ! »

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Edward, souris je t'en supplie, Edward embrasse moi encore. J'aurais voulu lui dire ces mots-là. Je n'osais pas car il me regardait comme si il était devant un joyau qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher.

Nous nous étions à nouveau assis devant la cabane, la nuit noire était froide et je commençais à grelotter. J'étais épuisée mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Je ne le pouvais pas, j'étais trop heureuse d'être avec lui.

« Je vais faire du feu » dis-je.

« Toi ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'en suis capable. »

« Oui, tu es merveilleuse. Je ne te sous estimerai plus. »

Jake m'avait appris, et je ne l'avais jamais fait seule mais je devais prouver à Edward que j'étais forte, que j'avais grandi, je n'étais pas une ado. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes mais je n'avais montré aucun signe de faiblesse ou d'hésitation. Edward était allé chercher des couvertures et m'enveloppa à l'intérieur quand je revins près de lui.

Ca n'avait rien de romantique, un feu de bois, le froid, la nuit. C'était à des milliers d'années de notre nuit à la clairière pourtant j'étais si bien.

« Tu étais très belle enceinte » me dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

« Merci. »

« D'après les légendes Quileutes, tu aurais dû être affaiblie, malade… »

« J'ai vécu les premières semaines sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais malade et faible, quand j'ai réalisé, Renesmée s'est très vite manifestée en moi. A partir de là, tout alla mieux. Je savais que ce bébé avait besoin de sang, je n'étais pas seule. Cette grossesse n'avait rien à voir avec les légendes. »

« Donc tu as chassé ? »

« Oui ! Et je courais très vite, mes yeux étaient presque aussi dorés que les tiens maintenant. Ma peau était pâle et fraiche, je n'avais jamais froid ! Ca me manque déjà de ne plus me sentir aussi… puissante. »

« Je comprends » souffla-t'il.

« Je me sentais si proche de toi alors, j'ai prié pour pouvoir rester ainsi mais je savais que ce n'était dû qu'à Renesmée. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. J'avais, avant qu'il ne parte, tant de fois insisté pour qu'il me change, et il avait toujours refuser.

« Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus sûre de le vouloir, car il y a Renesmée. Je voudrais être avec elle pour toujours. Si elle a hérité de mon humanité, elle mourra un jour et je ne voudrais pas rester sans elle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle va nous aider. Nous allons tout faire pour savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, comment va évoluer Renesmée. »

« Tu as eu de leurs nouvelles ? »

« Non ça ne capte pas ici de toute façon. Mais je laisse Alice deviner où nous sommes. »

« Jake m'a dit que Sam… »

« Oui j'ai entendu. Nous l'attendrons demain, mais ensuite j'aimerais retourner à la villa. Je sais que vous avez été heureuses ici, mais vous méritez de vivre plus … confortablement. »

« Sans Jacob ? » le taquinai-je.

« Ca prendra du temps mais je vais faire un effort. J'ai compris le lien entre lui et notre fille. Je ne pourrais pas la faire souffrir en l'éloignant de lui. Malgré sa haine envers moi, il sait que je ne vous quitterai plus et qu'avec ton accord, je veux reprendre ma place auprès de toi et devenir le meilleur des pères pour Renesmée. »

« Edward, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, merci pour ce bonheur que tu m'as offert. »

« Tu as encore du mal à réaliser, hein ? »

« Oui, mais j'entends vos cœurs battre en ce moment, il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'être là à les écouter. »

« Embrasse moi Edward, j'en meure d'envie, tu m'as tellement … »

Ses lèvres étaient déjà sur moi, je me laissais aller sous son baiser. Je vibrai quand il glissa ses mains sous la couverture pour rencontrer ma peau. Il murmura des dizaines de fois « je t'aime » à mon oreille. J'étais en feu, m'accrochant à son cou, à ses bras, à son dos, je mêlais mes jambes aux siennes, pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte au lever du jour. J'avais réussi à me contenter de ses baisers et ses caresses pudiques. Edward me coucha avec autorité et je sombrai rapidement. Je rêvai de lui, je rêvai de notre prochaine nuit d'amour, une nuit où il ne se retiendrait peut-être pas.


	9. Chapitre 8 Déménagement

Chapitre 8 – Déménagement

Quand je m'éveillai, je crus à un rêve. Et pourtant c'était bien lui qui me regardait tendrement, c'était bien ses doigts frais qui se promenaient dans mes cheveux, c'était bien sa voix qui me disait « bonjour ». Ce matin, j'étais plus qu'heureuse, j'étais comblée. Je lui souris et l'attiraן vers moi, je voulais être dans ses bras. Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés dans le lit et m'enlaça. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon visage et nous rîmes quand je dû m'arrêter à bout de souffle.

Renesmée se réveilla à son tour, et tendit immédiatement ses bras vers nous. Edward fut trop rapide pour moi et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois dans le grand lit. Il nous enlaçait et chatouillait notre fille qui riait aux éclats. Lorsqu'elle disait « papa » Edward était sous le charme. Puis elle posa sa main sur lui et il s'arrêta pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui montrait. Ses rêves probablement, elle nous les racontait chaque matin à Jacob et moi-même.

Notre matinée fut en majeure partie occupée par des séances de câlins à trois, Edward ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de nous étreindre et de nous embrasser. Sous un soleil timide, nous partîmes à la chasse. Renesmée vit pour la première fois la peau de son père et moi la sienne. Elle n'avait pas le même éclat mais à bien y regarder, sa peau, elle aussi rayonnait faiblement.

Les Cullen n'avaient toujours pas contacté Edward et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais il ne voulait pas nous quitter pour aller au devant de sa famille. Il mit cette absence sur le compte des portables, mais leur odorat était si développé qu'ils l'auraient repéré à 10 km de distance. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter, pas aujourd'hui, disait-il, quand chaque heure, je guettais leur arrivée.

Renesmée profita que je déjeunais pour « poser » plusieurs questions à son père. S'ensuivit un monologue de la part d'Edward, je n'arrivais pas toujours à suivre, et je perdis même le fil de leur conversation tant j'étais absorbée par mes pensées. Où étaient sa famille ? Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas me revoir. Ils étaient sûrs que je n'avais pas été en danger, et pourtant, sans les Cullen, eux tous, j'avais frôlé la folie. Mais comment leur en vouloir, supporter une fille comme moi. Ils étaient des dieux, je n'étais qu'une poussière dans leur vie. La main d'Edward vint frôler la mienne sous la table et je laissais de côté mes questions pour « écouter » celles de Renesmée.

« En réalité, nos yeux sont dorés car nous nous nourrissons d'animaux uniquement. »

« … »

« Je vois que tu as compris, nous ne devons jamais nous en prendre à des humains, ou à des loups. »

« … »

« Oui surtout pas Jake, je sais que tu … l'aimes. Je ne me fâcherai plus contre lui. »

« … »

« Je ne veux pas l'éloigner, je veux vivre avec ta maman et toi maintenant. Je ne partirai plus. Et puis Jacob viendra te voir très souvent ! »

« … »

« J'ai l'impression que cette discussion est un peu trop précoce… Evidemment qu'il ne va pas t'oublier ! Et puis je vais te présenter le reste de ta famille ! Tu verras, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer ! »

Jake était venu avec Sam l'après midi. Ils allèrent avec Edward discuter à l'extérieur, trop loin pour que je suive toute la conversation mais sur le chemin du retour, j'eus de nouveau accès à leurs voix.

« J'en ai conscience Sam, je vais tout faire pour l'apprendre et le plus tôt sera le mieux. C'est angoissant pour moi aussi de ne pas savoir » disait Edward.

« Non mais arrêtez de dramatiser ! s'exclamait Jake. Elle est toute petite, elle ne fera de mal à personne. Bella lui a déjà expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas communiquer avec tout le monde, et souviens-toi Sam qu'elle ne l'a fait que pendant une semaine, après, même avec Emily, elle n'a pas communiqué. »

« Il est évident qu'il est trop tôt pour se décider, répliquait Sam, et je sais que ton imprégnation nous interdit tout geste inamical envers elle. Mais Jacob, il faudra un jour choisir. »

« Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser… »

« Moi non plus » grondait Edward.

« Ca va, lâche moi sangsue, je ne la vois pas comme ça tu le sais. Mais un jour, elle sera grande, et je serai là pour elle si elle le souhaite. »

« Nous verrons bien » terminait Edward.

« Maintenant que vous retournez sur votre territoire, nous ne viendrons plus la voir. Mais Jake… »

« Oui biensûr » disait Edward à Sam.

Jake surgit dans la cuisine et Renesmée poussa un cri strident que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

« Je vais y aller Nessie, je viens te voir demain, tu veux bien ? »

Contact.

« Oui on ira chasser ensemble comme avant, n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

Ses yeux me suppliaient, mais c'était inutile, je n'étais pas capable de leur interdire quoique ce soit.

« Oui Jake, passe demain vers 8h. »

« A demain Nessie, ne m'oublie pas ! Aurevoir Bella. Merci… »

Merci de me donner ta fille, un jour, demain ? De me laisser la voir tous les jours ? Merci de quoi ? Jake était plus perdu que moi-même. Je le sentis très triste de partir et il préféra se transformer en loup pour nous quitter.

Edward vint se placer derrière moi, j'en soupirai de soulagement. Ses mains sur moi me faisaient encore plus d'effet maintenant, et pourtant j'étais déjà folle de lui avant ! De l'avoir perdu me donnait envie de profiter de chaque seconde. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter sur ma transformation, notre déménagement, sur quoique ce soit. Je voulais surtout le voir sourire.

Sur le chemin, nous n'avions trouvé personne, et l'inquiétude me gagnait malgré moi. Mon vampire transportait toutes nos affaires tandis que j'avais insisté pour porter Renesmée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'enfuie à la moindre odeur. Je voulais arriver le plus tôt possible. Je me posais mille questions et Renesmée en eut assez de me voir si stressée qu'elle me le dit, enfin me le montra. Elle avait peur, mais mon sourire la rassura. Se comprendre entre nous deux ne signifiait pas toujours communiquer.

Puis en une fraction de seconde, Edward sourit et siffla. Je ne les voyais pas et pourtant ils ne devaient pas être très loin. Mes yeux scrutèrent en vain les arbres, et il me fallut attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant des les distinguer enfin. Ils ne faisaient aucun geste vers nous. Je serrai alors Renesmée contre moi, comme pour la protéger. Edward comprit mon geste et dans un petit rire, me dit :

« Nous sommes encore en territoire Quileute, ils ne peuvent pas traverser la frontière. »

« Mais toi ? »

« Moi je pensais ne rien avoir à perdre. »

Une minute plus tard, nous avions dû franchir la frontière car je fus écrasée par Alice, qui sautillait, et hurlait mon prénom.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, les Cullen nous entouraient, tous là. A part Alice, aucun n'osait faire un geste vers Renesmée et moi. La solennité de l'instant me parut incongrue, je ne voulais que rire et les embrasser tous, leur montrer que j'étais heureuse de les voir. Edward me dégagea doucement d'Alice et passa son bras derrière moi. Alors que nous faisions face à sa famille, Renesmée me demanda ce qui se passait.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, tous. Vous m'avez beaucoup manquée, dis-je. Je vous présente Renesmée, notre fille » dis-je en ne quittant pas Edward du regard.

« Est-ce possible ? » murmura Esmée.

« Renesmée, tu es si jolie » s'écria Alice.

Je les observais tous, les sourires apparurent sur leurs visages et leurs yeux surpris ne quittaient ma fille. Edward rigola maintenant à gorge déployée.

« Tu nous fais partager ? » demandai-je.

« Ils sont si ... confus et heureux, leurs pensées sont plus folles les unes que les autres. »

Puis s'adressant à sa famille.

« C'est la vérité, voici notre fille. Avant mon départ, Bella et moi avons… été très proches. Et ce qui semblait impensable se produisit. Mais surtout Renesmée est très spéciale. »

« Tu nous diras tout ça plus tard, le coupa gentillement Carlisle. Nous devons faire connaissance avec notre petite fille » ajouta-t'il en avançant vers nous avec Esmée.

Renesmée alla dans leurs bras sans réticences, elle les avait bien entendu tous reconnu. Mais elle ne devait pas communiquer avec eux. Nous passâmes une heure ainsi, tout à nos retrouvailles, puis enfin, Carlisle nous invita à rentrer « à la maison ».

La soirée fut très longue pour moi, je me réjouissais tant d'être là, avec eux, dans cette villa. Ils ne me posèrent pas beaucoup de questions, respectaient ma réserve, mais je ne leur en laissais de toute façon pas l'occasion, car je voulais savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces derniers mois. Mais je ne pus retenir très longtemps mes bâillements, Renesmée, Edward et moi rejoignîmes vers 23h notre chambre, celle qu'avait occupé mon amour avant son départ. Nous avions apporté le berceau, et lorsque je la vis, endormie dedans, mon cœur se gonfla et des larmes coulèrent en silence sur mes joues.

« Elle paraît si fragile » soupirai-je.

« C'est une merveille » ajouta Edward.

« J'en ai passé du temps à la regarder ainsi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce sera bientôt fini. Elle grandit si vite. Ce berceau, dans quelques jours, sera trop petit pour elle. »

« Alice n'attend qu'un mot de toi pour acheter tout ce que tu voudras. Le plus important pour moi c'est que notre fille se sente aussi bien ici qu'à la cabane. »

« Oui. Ici au sein de cette famille… »

« De notre famille. »

« Tu penses cela possible, qu'ils nous acceptent Renesmée et moi dans leur famille. »

« Bella, mon amour, à la seconde où j'ai décidé que je t'aimais trop pour te tuer, ils avaient tous compris que tu ferais très vite partie de notre famille. Ils s'y étaient préparés. »

« Tu veux dire en tant que vampire ? »

« Non, en tant que ma … compagne. Tu penses trop à ça, mon ange. »

« Désolée. Et puis de toute façon, je te l'ai dit, tant que je ne sais pas pour Renesmée, je ne désire pas changer. »

« Bien, va te coucher maintenant, tu as l'air… »

« D'un zombie ! » dis-je de la salle de bains attenante où je m'étais réfugiée.

Je déballai les quelques affaires de toilette que j'avais, me brossa les dents et retournai dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur un canapé large et blanc, le même qui était au salon, celui-là même qui n'était pas là d'ailleurs cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Viens, j'ai hâte que tu dormes ! »

« Tu t'ennuies déjà de moi ? »

« Je veux t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil » rigola-t'il.

Je protestai, pour la forme car j'allais passer une nouvelle nuit dans ses bras, je priai ardemment que ce ne soit que le début, que des milliards de nuits nous attendaient encore.

Le réveil fut brutal, Jake criait à pleins poumons, j'aurais juré qu'il se tenait à côté de moi, pourtant les bruits semblaient venir de l'extérieur. Je me relevai sous l'œil attendri d'Edward.

« Où vas-tu ? Rendors-toi, tu as besoin de repos. »

« Mais Jake attend après … »

Non, il ne l'attendait pas, Renesmée était avec lui, son rire lui répondait.

« Tu vois, elle est déjà avec lui, en fait ils sont rentrés depuis longtemps de leur chasse. »

J'entendais aussi d'autres rires, sans doute notre famille. Mais alors que je voulais les rejoindre, Edward parcoura mon visage de baisers légers. Impossible de bouger, ses lèvres me brûlaient et la tête me tournait. Mon ventre commençait à être envahi de papillons, je perdais totalement le contrôle de mes mains et de mes lèvres. Mais cette retenue qu'il mettait entre nous me laissa sur ma faim. Inutile d'insister…

« Il doit être très tard. »

« Oui, 14h. »

« J'ai honte ! »

« Non, tu es fatiguée, et puis je me suis occupé d'elle ce matin. C'était magnifique de la voir s'éveiller, regarder autour d'elle, un moment perdue. Quand elle m'a vue, elle m'a offert le plus beau des sourires. Je suis même étonné que tu ne te sois pas réveillé alors, car elle a crié « papa » une dizaine de fois. »

« J'en ai un très très très vague souvenir. »

Mais alors très vague, car je replongeais déjà dans les bras de Morphée. La lune était haute dans le ciel quand je rouvris les yeux. Il était toujours là.

« C'est pour de bon cette fois-ci ? »

« Je crois, dis-je en m'étirant. Où est-elle ? »

« Au salon avec les autres. »

« Elle a bien bu ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a chassé aujourd'hui ? »

C'était une conversation entre deux parents ça ? La maternité ne m'avait jamais effleurée l'esprit avant de prendre conscience de ma grossesse. Mais celle-ci avait était tellement particulière que mes doutes et mes peurs n'avaient pas résisté à l'amour que je lui avais aussitôt porté. Elle m'avait guérie, m'avait rendue si forte, pas seulement physiquement. J'étais plus sûre de moi et sûrement plus mature. Même si la vie ne m'y avait pas préparé, j'avais eu les gestes d'une mère envers elle dès sa naissance. Je n'en doutais pas, j'étais une bonne mère pour Renesmée. Je n'avais à l'esprit que son bonheur et sa sécurité. Comme Edward avant son départ. Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur ce que disait justement mon vampire.

« Elle a encore grandi. »

« Oh non, j'ai raté une journée ! »

« Nous l'avons photographiée ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Donne moi deux minutes et je descend » m'écriai-je depuis la salle de bains.

Mais quand je revins, il était toujours là, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux perdus.

« Que se passe-t'il ? »

« Bella tu as fait très vite, un instant tu étais dans mes bras et l'instant d'après tu étais dans la salle de bains. »

« Oui, parfois j'arrive encore à être rapide. Quand je le veux vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être plus rapide que d'habitude. Allons-y. »

Le salon était sans dessus dessous, Renesmée n'y était certainement pas étrangère. Des couverts tordus traînaient à terre, deux chaises brisées jonchaient un coin de la pièce, des fleurs gisaient au sol. Un vrai champ de bataille.

« Je suis désolée pour les dégâts. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Bella, me répondit aussitôt Esmée. Ce n'est rien, c'est même la faute d'Emmett ! »

« N'importe quoi, ma nièce est une tornade ! »

« Tu as voulu jouer à chat avec elle ! » rigola Carlisle.

« Il n'empêche que Nessie a adoré » surenchérit Emmett.

« Je vois que ce surnom vous a été divulgué ! »

« Bella, ne prend pas la mouche, me dit Edward en m'enlaçant, Ness… Renesmée l'adore. »

J'avais perdu cette bataille ! Ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi. Elle n'était pas un monstre, je ne comprenais pas cette envie de la comparer au Loch Ness ! Mais venant de ma famille, comme de Jacob, je me résignais à laisser faire. Je n'avais pas quitté les bras d'Edward et je me rendis compte que j'étais devenue le centre d'intérêt de tous les vampires de la pièce, c'est-à-dire, toute ma famille. Esmée, avec notre fille dans les bras, se mordait les lèvres tant elle souriait, Alice trépignait sur place, Rosalie me regardait avec gentillesse (depuis hier, elle ne cessait de me sourire d'ailleurs), Emmett semblait rire d'une bonne blague, Carlisle semblait pensif mais souriait également, seul Jasper restait concentré, ses yeux semblaient vouloir me dire quelque chose. La peur que j'avais commencé à ressentir s'évanouit comme par miracle (merci Jasper) et je me détendis avant de leur demander :

« J'ai un nez de clown ? »

« Bella, ma chérie, je suis si heureuse pour vous. »

« Esmée, merci mais … qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Merci maman, murmura Edward. Cela me touche beaucoup. Je me rends compte de la peine que je vous ai infligé à tous, et je promets de me racheter, dit-il avec sérieux. »

Je ne comprenais rien, comme d'habitude ! Ils avaient déjà exprimé leur joie hier de me revoir, de connaître Renesmée et nous voir réuni Edward et moi. J'avais passé la soirée à les remercier pour cela d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

« Edward ? »

« Excuse nous Bella. Pendant ton sommeil, j'ai annoncé à tout le monde que je voulais nous trouver un petit chez nous pas très loin, si tu veux bien, et … »

« Euh, oui, c'est peut-être préférable car la villa sera détruite en moins d'une semaine à ce rythme là ! »

« Mais il faudra venir nous voir tous les jours » pépiait Alice.

« On verra si ce que l'on trouve ne sera pas trop loin, d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas le choix pour Jacob. »

Emmett riait maintenant franchement. J'en avais assez d'être le dindon de la farce !

« Mais quoi à la fin ? »

« Mon amour, nous avons déjà un chez nous, tout prêt d'ici, qui n'attend que nous. Si tu le veux bien naturellement. Ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter. »

« Oh ! »

« Mais vous n'y habiterez pas tant qu'avec Esmée et moi nous n'avons pas fini le réaménagement ! » ajouta Alice.

« OK… mais pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? »

L'hilarité les gagna tous. Zut ! Je quittais les bras de mon vampire et allai m'asseoir sur un des canapés, non sans avoir au préalable enlevé un chandelier déformé.

« Puis-je te parler seule à seule ? demanda Esmée. Viens. »

Elle m'entraîna dans la cuisine et me fixa de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bella, je sais que tu es réticente aux cadeaux en tout genre. Aussi, j'espèrais qu'en te l'annonçant moi-même tu accepteras. Mais avant je voulais te raconter ce qui a précipité notre départ. »

« Edward me l'a déjà expliqué et… »

« Oui mais il t'a dit pourquoi IL était parti. Vois-tu, je l'aime comme si il était de ma propre chair, et je fus partagée entre la douleur de le voir se morfondre et la douleur de votre séparation. Mais plus encore, j'étais optimiste et pensais qu'il exagérait comme à son habitude. »

« Esmée, vous n'avez pas à me dire tout cela, je me suis toujours sentie comme chez moi auprès de vous tous. »

« Tu fais partie de notre famille. Je l'ai très vite compris. Mais après l'épisode de James, nous avons tous cru que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il n'accède à ton désir de devenir comme nous. Tout l'été, j'ai voulu préparer un foyer pour votre future vie. Vois-tu, Emmett et Rosalie ont été si infernaux après leur rencontre, nous leur avons vite ordonnés de se trouver un nid d'amour, nous ne supportions plus leurs… échanges. »

J'entendis Emmett rire depuis le salon puis une claque résonna, Rosalie n'aimait pas que l'on parle de sa vie privée.

« Vous voulez dire que depuis l'été dernier, il y a quelque part une maison pour Edward et moi ? »

« Oui ça devait être un cadeau pour ta transformation, mais surtout un lieu où tu aurais pu apprendre avec Edward à vivre comme nous. »

« C'est trop, merci ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une maison tu sais. »

« Je voulais dire, d'avoir pensé à ça, d'avoir préparé à l'avance ma nouvelle vie ! »

« De rien ma chérie. Et tutoie moi, ainsi que Carlisle s'il te plaît. Je voulais surtout te remercier à nous de me considérer comme la grand-mère de ta fille, et de lui avoir donné un si joli prénom. »

« C'est tout naturel. Merci pour la maison. J'ai hâte de la voir ! »

« Sois patiente, comme te l'a dit Alice, nous devons finir les nouveaux aménagements car nous n'avions pas prévus une deuxième chambre ! »

En revenant dans le salon, Esmée reprit Renesmée dans les bras, qui s'était endormie. Ma fille bougea et sa main se retrouva en contact peau à peau avec le bras d'Esmée. Celle-ci sursauta puis resta figée plusieurs secondes. Elle était sûrement en train de partager les rêves de ma fille. Nous n'en avions pas encore parlé. Edward comprit également et prit aussitôt la parole, après avoir ôté la main de Rensmée du bras de sa mère.

« Edward, qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda Esmée.

« Quoi donc ? » coupa Carlisle.

« Dès qu'elle m'a touchée, ma vue s'est brouillée et j'ai vu Jacob ! »

« Maman, ne soit pas inquiète. C'est Renesmée qui t'a fait partager ses rêves. C'est ce dont nous allions vous annoncer avec Bella. Tu veux leur raconter mon amour ? »

« Oui, soufflai-je. Tout d'abord sachez que ce don est pour le moment le seul que j'ai constaté. Renesmée est capable de communiquer avec une personne en la touchant, elle lui fait voir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle veut, ou ses rêves. »

« Mais elle n'a pas quitté nos bras et moi je n'ai rien vu » dit Rosalie.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Avant sa naissance, mes rêves se sont révélés être très intenses, je les croyais très réels. Au début c'étaient mes rêves et puis ce furent les siens. Renesmée partageait mes rêves, elle songeait à Edward et moi et aussi à Jacob. Elle vous connaît tous car j'ai souvent rêvé de vous. A sa naissance, elle communiqua ainsi avec moi mais aussi avec Sam et la meute, avec Emily et Billy. Mais leurs réactions étaient si réservées, ils avaient peur finalement alors j'ai dit à Renesmée de ne pas communiquer ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jake et moi, et puis ensuite Edward. Je tenais à vous prévenir avant, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion en fait. »

« Bella, c'est incroyable, murmura Carlisle. Elle est prodigieuse. Elle nous réserve encore bien des surprises. »

« D'ailleurs Carlisle, il nous faut absolument comprendre sa croissance et savoir ce qui va lui arriver, si elle sera plus vampire qu'humaine. »

« Oui, nous nous y mettrons dès demain. Je n'ai hélas aucune piste. »

« Les Quileutes ont des légendes où le cas d'enfants comme Renesmée est évoqué, dit Edward. Mais c'est très flou et surtout, Bella n'a pas suivi le schéma prévu, une fois de plus. »

Edward me sourit et me serra la main, il devina mon trouble à l'évocation de ces légendes sanglantes. Je décidai à nouveau de leur expliquer, et de leur parler aussi de ma grossesse.

« Les Quileutes ont beaucoup d'histoires sur les Sangs Froids, certaines concernent des femmes violées et laissées pour mortes par ces créatures. Elles ne survivaient que lors de la grossesse, et étaient tuées par les enfants qui naissaient en déchirant le ventre de leur mère avec leurs dents. »

Je les avaient choqués, j'avais utilisé le terme Sangs Froids et non vampires même si je ne les associais pas du tout aux monstres de ces légendes. Rosalie s'était approchée de moi et prit mon autre main, Edward étant toujours à mes côtés.

« Ma grossesse ne s'est pas du tout déroulée ainsi. Ce furent des semaines merveilleuses. Après votre départ, j'étais très … déprimée. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive je changeais aussi physiquement, ma peau devint pâle, le sang m'attirait et je mangeais des kilos de viande crue. Mes yeux sont devenus presqu'aussi dorés que les vôtres. J'ai pris conscience de mon état au bout de deux mois environ, Sam et Jacob m'ouvrirent les yeux. Je n'étais plus maladroite, j'étais même très rapide. J'avais aussi développé, selon Jacob, moi aussi une aptitude, un don. Nous étions dans la forêt quand Victoria nous attaqua un jour et par ma seule volonté je l'ai projetée, ainsi que Jacob, à plusieurs mètres de moi. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai fait de même contre Jacob, je m'étais sentie alors en danger et en colère. »

« Bella, ma pauvre, tu as été si courageuse, me dit Alice. Tu as affronté notre monde et ses dangers sans personne pour te protéger. »

« Tu oublies Jake ! »

« Oui je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne te voyais plus. J'ai pu constater que la présence des loups bloquait mes visions. »

« Oui ça expliquerait pourquoi nous avons cru durant 24h que tu étais morte » ajouta Carlisle.

« Je ne voulais pas vous peiner en évoquant cela. Dès que je me suis rendue compte que Renesmée était en moi, ma vie a totalement changé, en acceptant cet enfant, j'ai accepté de revivre et d'être heureuse. Mon attrait pour le sang s'accentua et un jour, je me suis attaquée à une biche. »

C'était risible de les voir aussi choqués ! Je devais pourtant continuer et je savais qu'ils ne me voyaient pas comme un monstre.

« J'ai dû quitter mon père, mes amis, le lycée bref ma vie car les changements devinrent de plus en plus spectaculaires et je ne pouvais pas vous exposer ainsi que la meute. J'ai vécu à la réserve puis dans une cabane en forêt avec Jake. Les Anciens m'ont gardée à l'œil et j'ai accouché chez Sam et Emily. Au bout d'une semaine nous sommes repartis tous les trois à la cabane. Renesmée a très vite appris à chasser. Elle n'a pas été facile à suivre, c'est pour cela que nous étions si loin de toute présence humaine, c'était trop dangereux. Puis Edward est venu nous chercher… »

« Je n'aime pas le regard que Jake porte sur toi et Renesmée » dit durement Rosalie.

Je la sentais inexplicablement très protectrice envers Renesmée et moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais j'étais soulagée, elle ne semblait plus me haïr. Cette fois-ci, Edward prit la parole.

« Les loups ont, entre autre, la particularité de tomber amoureux inconditionnellement, rien ne peut alors séparer les de l'élue. Ils s'imprègnent. Je sais que cela va vous choquer mais sachez que je l'ai accepté ainsi que Bella. C'est difficile pourtant mais Jake fait preuve d'une grande maturité et surtout il n'y peut vraiment rien, je l'ai lu dans ses pensées. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il en a après Bella ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Non, il s'est imprégné de Renesmée, alors même que Bella était encore enceinte. »

Les cris réveillèrent Renesmée qui dormait si paisiblement. Paniquée elle me chercha et Esmée me la tendis.

« Désolée Nessie, dit aussitôt Rosalie. Rendors-toi nous serons silencieux maintenant. »

« Je vous demande à tous de ne rien tenter contre lui, ajouta Edward. Renesmée est elle aussi depuis le début très attachée à Jacob, et elle m'a même interdit de lui crier dessus. Vous n'avez pas le choix, il faut faire avec. »

Encore une soirée mouvementée. J'avais beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui mais je ne résistai pas longtemps et sombrai quelques minutes après avoir rejoint notre chambre. Je ne voulais pas penser à toutes les questions que ma famille avait voulu nous poser, je préférais rêver de notre future maison et de la chance que j'avais. Mon bonheur était inespéré, il y a encore quelques mois, je m'endormais trempée de larmes, aujourd'hui, un grand sourire ne quittait pas mes lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 9 Une vie presque normale

Chapitre 9 – Une vie presque normale

Renesmée continuait à grandir, évoluer et nous éblouir. En un mois, elle était devenue une fillette espiègle et enjouée. Elle parlait mais préférait nous toucher pour communiquer. Sa complicité avec Jacob ne choquait plus personne et les autres membres de la meute venaient parfois nous voir. La meute s'était d'ailleurs agrandie après avoir accueilli Seth et Leah Clearwater. Cette dernière était la seule femme, les garçons avaient été décontenancés au début, d'autant qu'elle avait été fiancée à Sam avant qu'il ne rencontre Emily. Leur capacité à communiquer par télépathie les obligeait tous à ressentir les sentiments presqu'haineux de Leah. Jake espérait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Leah ne nous portait pas de son cœur et n'était venue qu'une fois. Mais j'étais bien loin maintenant de la meute, Jake était mon seul lien avec le monde extérieur et je ne cherchais même pas à savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

La maison qu'Esmée nous avait offerts fut habitable au bout de trois jours. Edward était dans le coup, et me guida ce matin là dans les bois, j'avais refusé qu'il me bande les yeux, car ma maladresse légendaire m'était revenue. Ce fut au milieu d'une trouée que je découvrais un cottage, de style ancien, mais sans doute retapé de fond en comble. Connaissant Esmée, je ne m'étonnais pas de la décoration simple et chaleureuse. La chambre de Renesmée était celle dont toutes les enfants de « son âge » rêvaient, et la nôtre… blanche, claire, un lit majestueux. Connaissant Alice, je ne m'étonnais pas de l'immense dressing déjà rempli. Je m'étais sentie chez moi dès qu'Edward m'avait posée à terre. Notre chambre donnait accès à un jardin magnifique, je l'imaginais déjà fleuri. Un havre de paix…

Nos premières nuits furent intenses et je perdais à chaque fois la bataille qui nous opposait. J'aurai voulu connaître la même plénitude, la même intimité, le même bonheur que celui que nous avions partagé dans notre clairière. Edward devait lutter contre lui-même et aussi contre moi, si je cédais, c'était uniquement avec la certitude qu'il craquerait sous peu.

Les journées passèrent, une petite routine s'installa. Renesmée nous comblait tous de joie et adorait être le centre d'intérêt de nos vies. Elle devint de plus en plus efficace lors des chasses. J'avais perdu toute trace de mes capacités semi vampiriques, le sang me faisait à nouveau horreur, je ne les accompagnais plus. Jake laissait aussi à Edward et Renesmée un peu de temps seule à seul. Ils étaient devenus très complices, Edward pouvait lire les pensées de Renesmée, ils n'avaient pas non plus besoin de mots.

Un matin de mars, un ciel lumineux me réveilla, le soleil perçait à travers les arbres, et je fus éblouie par la peau d'Edward. Il avait passé sa nuit à me regarder dormir, à m'écouter, mais aussi à regarder Renesmée dormir, partager d'un contact ses rêves et à améliorer la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour notre fille, comme toute les nuits depuis notre emménagement.

Je m'étirai d'une façon provocante, laissant mes reins se cambrer, soupirant, dénudant mes jambes, sachant qu'il observait chacun de mes mouvements.

Tu recommences mon amour, murmura-t'il soudain à quelques millimètres de mon oreille. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Tu es si belle, si désirable.

Te voilà d'humeur coquine ce matin, Edward, grondai-je gentillement.

Tu es la tentation faite femme. Si seulement je pouvais…

Cela va te paraître extrêmement commun, mais quand on veut on peut !

Je suis désolé Bella, je te frustre aussi.

Déjà il s'échappait de mes bras, comme à regret mais je pus le retenir. Il était simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait toujours peur de me frigorifier à son contact. Il mettait plusieurs couches de tissus entre nous pour que je dorme.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ?

Parce que tu m'en as interdit… hier soir, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Moi et ma tendance à prendre la réalité pour un rêve ! Je m'étais imaginée faisant l'amour avec lui, comme chaque nuit, et hier, je m'en souvenais maintenant, il avait du recourir à la force pour m'écarter de lui. Il m'avait fermement plaqué sur le lit et m'avait supplier de ne plus le toucher. Mais c'était hier, j'allais retenter ma chance. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Edward, je t'interdis de m'interdire de te toucher. J'en ai assez de rêvé de toi, je te veux !

Tu te comportes comme une enfant capricieuse.

Il était en train de céder du terrain. Je l'attirai davantage vers moi et il se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Mes lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes, mes mains tentèrent de le plaquer contre mon corps chaud. Il se laissait aller, mais moi je devais garder mes esprits. J'avais en tête tout un scénario coquin à nous faire jouer. Mes gestes étaient audacieux, je le guidais un peu plus contre moi, et je sentis contre mon ventre son désir. Je humais son odeur, je caressais sa peau douce, tout chez lui était fait pour l'amour, sauf son venin biensûr.

Bella, surtout, ne me laisse pas faire…

Mais le ton de sa supplique signifiait le contraire. Je connaissais ses craintes, je devais le rassurer pour qu'il cède.

Je te promets de t'arrêter si tu me fais mal, de crier si je sens que tu ne te contrôles plus. Mais fais-moi l'amour Edward, s'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour maintenant !

Je t'aime Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi…

Il me déshabilla avec empressement, son caleçon avait disparu en une seconde, il me rejoignis sous les draps et me pressa contre lui. Contrairement à notre première nuit, j'étais pressée de le sentir en moi. Nous n'avions pas toute la nuit, Renesmée dormait mais se réveillerait dans une heure environ. Edward se délectait de ma peau, goûta à chaque partie de mon corps, s'attarda sur mes seins et mon ventre, sur mes cuisses, dans le creux de mes reins. Ma main s'était emparée de son sexe durci et effectuait des va et vient. Je sortis de ma table de chevet un préservatif (Alice avait pensé à tout) et tout en lui enfilant, sous ses yeux ébahis, je lui dis :

Edward, ne me fais plus attendre…

Mes soupirs semblaient l'exciter. Il était incapable de parler, il gémissait doucement, tellement concentré sur mon corps. Je le trouvais si tendre, moins hésitant que la première fois, il avait repris confiance en lui.

Notre étreinte dura de très longues minutes, chaque coup de rein me propulsait dans une extase grandissante. Je me forçais à ne pas gémir, j'aurais fait trop de bruit. Edward ne quittait mes yeux, il me criait ainsi son amour et son désir. Mes joues s'embrasèrent et il sourit, les caressant pour les rafraîchir. Et puis un raz de marée m'avait emportée, Edward se déversant ensuite en moi. Je ne pus contenir un cri de jouissance qui se termina sous les lèvres de mon amour.

Edward, merci. C'était merveilleux…

Avec toi, je me sens capable de tout, comme si mon humanité revenait à ton contact.

Nous étions restés enlacés jusqu'au réveil de notre fille une demi-heure plus tard.

Le soir même, Edward me fit l'amour, de longues heures durant je restais contre sa peau, sans avoir froid, mon vampire ayant prit la précaution de pousser le chauffage au maximum. Notre famille s'était aperçue du changement et le lendemain Emmett me toisa, me faisant rougir, et rigola bruyamment.

Ne changes pas Bella, j'adore te faire rougir !

Emmett, ne l'embête pas, gronda Edward.

Ne la ramène pas frérot, c'est pas joli joli de lui imposer des heures de torture. C'est toi qui devrais rougir !

Inutile de chercher à l'arrêter, je n'avais qu'à espérer qu'il se lasserait bientôt.

Je pensais chaque jour à Charlie quand, devant le merveilleux tableau de famille que m'offrait les Cullen, je sentais qu'il me manquait quelqu'un. Carlisle m'avait dit un jour que je pourrais au moins lui téléphoner, mais je devais d'abord être sûre du mode de vie pour lequel j'allais opté. Cela dépendrait des résultats des recherches d'Edward et Carlisle. Mais ils n'avaient hélas pas eu beaucoup de résultats, rien sur l'évolution des hybrides. La plupart des légendes pourtant se passaient en Amérique du Sud et Carlisle envisagea un voyage sur place.

Il m'était impossible d'y aller ou alors ce serait avec Jake, car autant je ne pouvais pas partir sans Renesmée, autant elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui. Edward, Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas repris les cours et Carlisle n'était pas encore retourné à l'hôpital. Nous aurions pu tous entreprendre ce voyage, pourtant je ne voulais pas partir. Edward et moi en parlions chaque soir depuis une semaine, mais je ne lui avais pas encore confié ma réticence.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Tu as peut-être peur de ce que nous découvrirons, me dit-il doucement.

Oui, et puis tu crois que sans papiers officiels, nous pourrons emmener Renesmée. Le temps du retour elle aura déjà l'air d'avoir 2 ans de plus que sur son passeport.

C'est un détail qui peut se régler Bella.

Ah bon ?

Comment crois-tu que nous puissions nous inscrire à un lycée différent tous les dix ans ?

Vous êtes bien organisés, tu as raison, ce ne sont que des détails.

Ca ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu le soleil, me taquina-t'il.

Mais c'est vrai, vous seriez confinés toute la journée ! Comment faire ?

Je pensais peut-être que nous pourrions y aller tous les trois, ces instants sont si rares.

Tu oublies Jacob !

Non, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

Notre désir se manifestait si souvent et quand nous fûmes enfin seuls, ses yeux me prévinrent de son assaut imminent. Je fus soulevée de terre et me retrouva nue sur le lit en quelques instants, je sentis ses mains s'emparer de mes seins, et ses lèvres de ma bouche. Faire l'amour avec lui, c'était comme oublier le monde autour de nous, oublier les dangers, oublier que notre couple était atypique. Au bout de quelques heures, je ne pus réprimer un bâillement. Edward me borda fermement.

Bella, tu es si fatiguée.

C'est parce que je profite de chaque journée.

Mais tes nuits m'appartiennent, je devrais te forcer à rester éveillée.

Oblige moi…

Demain soir, je te voudrais pour moi seule. Tu veux bien ?

Mmm…

Je t'aime, dors…

Le lendemain, Edward resta silencieux, comme stressé. Il voulait que nous passions une soirée seuls. Je me doutais que nous irions dans notre clairière. Nous y étions retournés depuis nos retrouvailles, mais avec l'hiver, c'était sombre et triste. Heureusement, le thermomètre était remonté de quelques degrés, l'herbe était verte, et les premiers bourgeons naissaient déjà. Il m'avait porté sur son dos. Un gros sac dans une main et deux couvertures dans l'autre. L'ambiance allait être moins romantique que lors de ma soirée d'anniversaire, mais je n'en attendais pas tant.

La clairière était pourtant décorée, avec un peu moins de faste que quelques mois plus tôt, mais j'étais soufflée par l'attention. Une table était encore une fois dressée, un feu brûlait et je reconnus le grand sofa rouge.

Je suis désolé, j'aurai voulu faire un peu différent mais …

C'est parfait Edward ! Je sais que j'ai un peu traîné des pieds pour partir avant que Renesmée ne se couche, mais je suis ravie de t'avoir pour moi seule.

J'avais reculé le plus possible le moment de partir et ce fut Alice qui me poussa hors du cottage. Esmée, Rosalie et elle allaient passer la nuit auprès de notre fille.

Je dînais rapidement, il me regardait pensivement et caressait ma main gauche légèrement. Il commençait à m'inquiéter, je ne comprenais pas son silence, ni le fait qu'il m'avait pas à peine touchée depuis notre arrivée. Puis, nous prîmes place sur le sofa, assis l'un contre l'autre, nos doigts enlacés mais toujours en silence. Enfin il leva ses yeux sur moi et me dit de sa merveilleuse voix :

Bella, j'ai voulu cette soirée car je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

D'accord… mais ça a l'air très grave, dis-je en lui souriant timidement.

C'est important pour moi seulement je redoute un peu ta réaction.

Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Non ! Je veux dire, bon… il faut que je me lance.

Bella, je m'en veux beaucoup, notre situation n'est pas correcte. J'aurai voulu faire les choses dans l'ordre.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Nous avons fait tout à l'envers, mais ce qui compte c'est le résultat, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais totalement perdue. Et pourquoi allais-je mal réagir ?

Tu comprends, je suis d'un autre temps. C'était moins compliqué alors. Et si je t'avais rencontrée à ce moment là, je t'aurais courtisée. Nous serions sortis avec un chaperon, aurions bu du thé glacé sous ton porche. Je t'aurais volée un baiser ou deux, mais seulement après avoir eu la permission de ton père. J'aurais mis un genou à terre, et je t'aurais présentée la bague.

Il joignit alors les gestes à la parole, et je vis la bague étincelante …

Elle appartenait à ma mère.

Il inspira profondément, il semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Je pensai à la réponse que je devrais lui donner dans quelques instants. J'étais sans doute trop jeune, mais je l'aimais tellement, j'aurais voulu le crier à la terre entière, au lieu de ça nous devions restés cachées avec notre fille. Je ne pouvais partager ce bonheur avec personne d'autre que mon clan.

Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer chaque instant et à tout jamais. Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Oui, soufflai-je.

Je n'avais même pas à réfléchir, oui je le voulais pour moi, qu'il soit lié à moi à jamais, et il m'appartiendrait autant que je lui appartenais déjà. Mais j'étais si surprise par sa demande, je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé. Avant je me contentais de penser à lui dans des termes bien moins chastes, et aussi à ma transformation.

Il se releva et me prit dans ses bras avant de me faire décoller et virevolter. Il était heureux, ému, tout autant que moi.

Ma Bella, je suis l'homme le plus heureux grâce à toi. Tu as donné plus qu'un sens à ma vie, une vocation. Tu m'as offert ce que je pensais inaccessible, un enfant, une vie presque normale, une vie merveilleuse avec notre fille et toi. Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Edward, je ne te mérite pas mais je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets…

Ne dis pas ça, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse, courageuse, intelligente, belle, tendre, adorable, têtue…

Je pense avoir compris !

Je lui donnais un baiser fougueux, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il devait sentir à quel point je l'aimais, les mots n'étaient pas assez forts.

Nous restâmes enlacés sur le sofa, nos regards accrochés, nos corps soudés pendant plusieurs heures. Il m'avait enveloppée dans les couvertures et je ne sentais pas le froid. Sa peau, elle, me brûlait, ses lèvres parfaites allumaient un incendie sur mon corps. Son sexe en moi, était une douce torture, atténué par l'immense plaisir ressenti. Lorsque je m'endormis, mon corps était engourdi. Edward se maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, même en se laissant aller à son désir, il ne marquait plus ma peau de ses mains, ses baisers étaient très audacieux, profonds.

Le lendemain, Alice voulut fêter nos fiançailles, en fait tout était prêt en une heure. Inutile de lui demander le pourquoi du comment, elle avait dû être prévenue par ses visions. Encore quelques semaines et je serai une Cullen, enfin à un détail près.

Les recherches sur l'avenir de Renesmée ne donnaient rien, le voyage en Amérique du Sud allait être entreprit par Carlisle, Jasper et Alice. Les préparatifs du mariage, prévu pour mai, n'en seraient que plus retardés mais Alice avait en deux semaines déjà bien avancé. J'avais été la victime innocente d'essayages interminables pendant cinq jours. Edward y avait échappé, il devait y avoir longtemps qu'Alice avait pris ses mesures, et comme il ne changeait pas… Renesmée aurait sa robe au dernier moment car Alice ne pouvait pas prévoir la taille qu'elle ferait alors. Je m'étais laissée faire, sans trop râler, appréciant même quand Rosalie, Esmée, Alice me racontaient la vie d'Edward avant moi.

Et puis enfin, ils partirent. Esmée voulait rester avec sa petite-fille mais elle était très triste de voir partir son mari, pour au moins trois semaines. Renesmée était anxieuse, elle savait l'enjeu de ce voyage. Son intelligence me frappait chaque jour davantage. Edward et moi tentions de la rassurer, Jake était là pour la distraire mais je la surprenais souvent immobile dans sa chambre, concentrée et silencieuse.

J'avais finalement dû appeler mon père et ma mère, car Charlie avait vu Jake à la réserve. Billy n'avait rien dit mais Charlie était de plus en plus menaçant envers son ami, ne comprenant pas ce silence.

Allo ?

Papa, c'est moi.

Bella ! Mon dieu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant, ma chérie ?

Je suis désolée. Papa, n'embête plus Billy.

Je dois te voir Bella, j'étais si inquiet !

Pas encore, je ne suis pas prête à revenir à Forks.

Je sais que tu y es, Jacob est rentré. Où es-tu ?

Je ne suis plus avec Jacob.

Ah, tu es avec lui ?

Il avait revu Edward, autant lui dire une partie de la vérité.

Oui, nous sommes partis mais…

Bella, je t'en prie, donne moi de tes nouvelles, j'ai voulu ameuter le FBI pour te retrouver.

Je suis adulte, tu le sais, je suis libre de mes mouvements.

J'avais été plus dure que je ne le voulais, entendre sa voix m'avait bouleversée et si je ne voulais pas pleurer au téléphone, il fallait que je raccroche et vite.

Papa, je suis désolée d'avoir fui ainsi, de t'avoir fait de la peine. Je te rappellerai mais ne t'inquiète plus.

Ok Bella, ne m'oublie pas.

Jamais…

C'était vraiment dur, je ne trouvais pas le courage de joindre ma mère, j'attendis le lendemain. Elle était heureuse de savoir que j'étais en pleine fugue romantique et qui plus est avec Edward. Elle avait très vite compris tout l'amour que je lui portais. Je lui promis de lui donner aussi des nouvelles souvent.

Et puis un matin début avril, nous eûmes une visite des plus inquiétantes. Les Volturis étaient ici, à Forks. Personne ne les avait apparemment pas vu ou entendu avant qu'un unique coup ne soit frappé à la porte. Edward m'en avait un peu parlé, je connaissais la loi la plus importante, garder leur existence secrète. Carlisle, lui, m'avait racontée les terribles évènements qui avaient suivi la création de nombreux enfants vampires, et de la condamnation de tous ceux qui en avaient créés. J'étais humaine et au courant, étaient-ils là pour Renesmée ou moi ? Ma fille n'était pas une enfant immortelle, elle était à demi-humaine. Aurions-nous le temps de leur expliquer ?


	11. Chapitre 10 Attaque

Chapitre 10 – Attaque

Nous étions tous atterrés de les voir ici. Ils ressemblaient au tableau dans le bureau de Carlisle, mais ils étaient à ce moment bien plus terrifiants, j'oubliais leur beauté, je les voyais comme une menace, un danger et je serrais alors ma fille plus étroitement contre moi. Renesmée avait tout aussi peur, la tension était palpable. Esmée prit la parole et s'avança pour se poster devant Emmett. Je sentis la main de Rosalie sur mon épaule et elle passa devant moi.

« Nous n'avons jamais été présenté, je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle. »

Aro s'approcha pour lui faire un baise main rapide, Caius et Marcus n'avaient eux pas bougé.

« Carlisle est en voyage actuellement, il sera très peiné d'avoir manqué votre visite. »

« Oh, je suis tout aussi peiné, je me faisais une joie de le revoir après tout ce temps, et de connaître sa famille. Etes-vous au complet ? »

« Notre fille Alice et notre fils Jasper sont avec lui. »

« Si j'en avais eu le temps, je l'aurais prévenu. En fait nous avions à faire dans la région et je me suis souvenu que cette ville avait retenu son attention autrefois. Ensuite nous avons juste eu à vous… flairer. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté à votre famille, quel mal élevé ! »

Il se tourna vers ses frères et les invita à les rejoindre. Emmett et Edward étaient toujours tendus, mais Aro n'y accorda pas d'importance. Rosalie n'avait d'yeux que pour Renesmée, tentant de la rassurer par des caresses et des baisers sur ses cheveux.

J'étais terrifiée, Edward me serrait la main un peu trop fort, mais la peur me faisait tout oublier. J'aurais voulu lui demander si il était possible que les Volturis soient là pour moi, pour Renesmée ou était-ce vraiment une visite de courtoisie. Je regrettais à cet instant qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Il devait être en ce moment en train de sonder leurs pensées, mais il n'y trouvait apparemment rien de précis. Renesmée, elle, me renvoyait des images de Jacob, elle avait peur sans doute de ne plus le revoir.

« Je suis Aro, et voici Caïus et Marcus. »

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, ajouta Esmée. Voici nos deux autres fils Edward et Emmett, et leurs compagnes Rosalie et Bella. »

« Enchanté, dit en Aro en se penchant légèrement en avant. »

Elle ne mentionna pas ma fille. Leurs trois regards rouge vif me transperçaient, ils avaient bien sûr remarqué que j'étais humaine. D'ailleurs cela ne se fit pas attendre, Edward prit la parole, répondant aux pensées des trois Volturis.

« Bella est effectivement humaine et voici Renesmée notre fille. Ce n'est pas une enfant immortelle » ajouta-t'il plus fort.

Ils dévisageaient ma fille et Caïus murmura :

« C'est une abomination ! »

« Non c'est la vérité, j'ai conçu Renesmée avec Bella. Ecoutez attentivement, il y a deux cœurs qui battent ! »

« Mais comment as-tu réussi à ne pas la tuer ? » demanda Aro en tendant la main à Edward.

Il alla vers le Volturis et lui donna la main, Aro avait le pouvoir de connaître toutes les pensées qu'une personne avait pu avoir d'un seul contact, c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de lui prouver la nature demi vampire de notre fille.

« La tua cantate… Son sang chante pour toi. Et cette enfant est née, n'a pas tué sa mère… fascinant ! »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu d'histoires aussi grotesques, pesta Caius. Tu es sûr de toi Aro, l'enfant n'est pas un vampire ? »

« Seulement à moitié et elle a un don. Mais elle se nourrit comme eux, de sang animal. Son cœur bat et elle grandit très vite. »

Marcus leva les yeux en l'air, affligé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils avaient tenté il y a des siècles de détourner Carlisle de cette voix, en vain. Ce fut d'ailleurs la cause du départ de Carlisle de la cour des Volturis.

« Bella, me dit Aro, accepterais-tu de me prouver tout cela à ton tour ? »

Je mis ma main dans sa main froide, la peur ne m'avait pas lâchée. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas au courant pour ma fille et moi avant leur arrivée. Nous n'étions pas le but de leur venue. Rien ne se passa pendant une longue minute.

« Intéressant, je ne vois rien… Et Edward ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées. Isabella, tu aurais fait une immortelle exceptionnelle… »

« Aro, Bella ne dévoilera jamais notre secret, et d'ailleurs elle sera l'une des nôtres très bientôt. » déclara Rosalie.

J'étais décontenancée, avant le départ des Cullen, c'est à peine si elle supportait ma présence. Et je savais qu'elle me méprisait de vouloir devenir un vampire. Depuis Rosalie était très proche de moi à cause de Renesmée qu'elle adorait, mais je ne m'en étais pas offensée. De la voir tenter de me sauver la vie me touchait, plus que jamais je me sentais comme faisant partie de cette famille.

« Mais que s'est-il passé dans la région pour que cela nécessite votre déplacement ? Nous n'avons rien remarqué. » coupa Esmée.

« Vraiment ? demanda avec arrogance Caïus. Une horde de loups-garous, ce n'est pourtant pas discret, et je ne parle même pas de l'odeur. D'ailleurs, je la sens même ici, sur votre territoire ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, Jacob… Ils étaient en danger. Ma famille resta hébétée un instant.

« Non ! cria Edward. Les Quileutes ne sont pas des loups-garous, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis ! »

« Comment oses-tu, s'emporta Caïus, notre source nous a certifié avoir été poursuivie par ces loups. Aro l'a vérifié ! »

« Nous vivons en paix avec une tribu indienne, dont quelques membres se transforment en loup à notre contact, pour se protéger. Si ce sont des loups ce n'est dû qu'à leur histoire, ça aurait pu être des ours ou des lions. Ce ne sont pas des Enfants de la Lune ! »

« Eh bien Edward, coupa Aro sèchement, il semblerait que Carlisle nous ait caché quelques secrets. Cette entente n'a pas de légitimité ! Enfin de toute façon c'est trop tard. Jane, Félix et Demetri s'en occupent à l'heure qu'il est. Esmée ? Dites à Carlisle que j'aimerais beaucoup le voir, nous avons à parler. »

« D'accord. » bredouilla Esmée.

Ils avaient à peine tourné le dos, qu'ils avaient déjà disparu de notre vue.

« Vite, il faut y aller ! » m'écriai-je.

« Bella tu dois rester ici, avec Renesmée… » protesta Edward.

« Mais non, je ne peux pas, je dois les aider, je dois y aller ! »

« Edward, coupa Rosalie, je suis d'accord pour aller les aider mais je refuse de laisser seules Renesmée et Bella. Qui nous dit qu'ils n'attendent que ça pour prendre votre fille. »

« Très bien, mais reste à mes côtés Bella… »

« Tout est de ma faute, c'est elle Edward, c'est Victoria qui a dû les prévenir, personne ne savait. »

Mes larmes coulaient et Renesmée aussi sanglotait. Par ma faute, les Quileutes étaient en danger et ils allaient être massacrés, si ce n'était déjà fait…

Ma fille avait compris le danger et d'un geste, elle me montra à nouveau Jacob. Rosalie me prit sur son dos tandis qu'Edward portait Renesmée. Avant la frontière nous entendîmes des cris et des hurlements de loups. Une scène de chaos nous attendait. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ce combat était d'une violence extrême. Les loups étaient en nombre supérieur mais les vampires avaient sans doute une meilleure expérience de ce genre d'affrontements.

« Aro et ses frères se trouvent un peu plus loin, en retrait, ils observent la scène sans vouloir intervenir. Ils ne se salissent jamais les mains. Ils n'auraient même pas dû venir, c'est par curiosité qu'ils ont accompagnés leurs tueurs, et aussi l'envie de revoir Carlisle. »

Puis je la vis, Victoria se battait aux côtés de trois autres vampires, les sbires des Volturis. Je me remémorai la dernière fois que j'avais été confrontée à elle, j'avais réussi à la repousser. Je me concentrai, j'aurais voulu les dégager tous très loin, même les loups, pourvus qu'ils ne soient plus sous le feu des attaques des vampires. Mais rien ne se produisit. Edward s'était joint à la bataille, ainsi qu'Emmett et Esmée. Rosalie bouillait d'y aller mais elle resta avec Renesmée et moi. D'ailleurs elle s'était postée devant ma fille, pour qu'elle ne voit pas le carnage, mais en vain. Renesmée pleurait si fort, son petit corps était secoué de sanglots, et elle appelait Jacob.

Victoria me remarqua enfin, me tuant du regard, puis se rua vers nous. Edward n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper, et tenta de la rattraper, mais ce fut Jake qui la percuta à moins d'un mètre de nous. Edward prit le relais et Victoria céda sous sa fureur. Dans un terrible bruit, Emmett lui arracha la tête, Rosalie s'était joint à eux pour la démembrer.

Mes yeux croisèrent un autre regard rouge, sadique, assoiffé, mais encore une fois Jacob entra dans mon champ de vision. Face à ce vampire, il fut aussitôt éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Je me précipitai vers Jake, Renesmée sauta de mes bras et courut à mes côtés. Mais alors que je l'atteignis, je sentis mon corps se soulever, me faisant lâcher la main de ma fille, puis mon poignet se brisa, des dents s'y plantèrent.

Je souffrais, c'était insupportable, c'était horrible. C'était ça la mort ? Des cris me parvenaient, mais c'étaient peut-être les miens. Edward criait mon prénom puis tout d'un coup, se tétanisa, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Je vis aussi toute ma famille figée avec une expression de souffrance sur leurs visages. Ils semblaient pétrifiés. Une femme se tenait derrière eux, un sourire angélique accroché à son visage enfantin. Je cherchais aussi Renesmée et ne la vis qu'après plusieurs secondes, avec Jake, toujours en loup.

Mais je fermais mes yeux, tant la douleur avait envahi tout mon corps. Pourquoi cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Que m'arrivait-il ? Renesmée, Edward, Jacob… je les oubliais tous déjà, mon cerveau me coupa du reste du monde. Le noir me gagna, et une certaine paix, même si le feu continuait à embraser mon corps. Je sombrai, je mourrai…


	12. Chapitre 11 Sauvage

Ce chapitre est un peu différent, écrit au présent car c'est un moment très spécial dans l'histoire…

Chapitre 11 – Sauvage

Le feu me brûle depuis un jour, ou une semaine, ou une minute, je n'en sais rien en fait. Alors je ne pense plus à rien d'autre que de faire taire cette torture et je ferme les yeux plus fort. Ca y est j'ai réussi, je plonge dans la mort.

…

Le feu reprend de plus belle, je me suis déconnectée pour y échapper, j'ai compris. Mais là c'est plus difficile, je dois redoubler de concentration pour que la douleur s'atténue. Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis dans une boîte. Je replonge.

…

Des frissons me réveillent, j'ai froid. Je ne comprends rien, j'avais bien été brûlée vive avant. Et maintenant, mon corps est envahi par le froid, mes muscles se tétanisent, je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Dans ma cage thoracique, j'entends un bruit de plus en plus faible… mon cœur. J'arrête de respirer mais rien ne se passe. Il faut pourtant respirer, non ?

Pourquoi je ne respire plus ? J'essaye d'ouvrir ma bouche en vain. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à commander mon corps. J'ai de plus en plus froid, je replonge. Je m'en réjouis, car quand je plonge, je suis dans une bulle, je ne ressens plus rien, comme si mon âme sortait de mon corps, je n'ai plus mal, enfin beaucoup moins mal.

…

Je meurs, ce n'est pas possible autrement, mon cœur vient de se mettre à battre frénétiquement, et quoique je fasse, je n'arrive plus à replonger. J'ai épuisé mes forces à vouloir me déconnecter, là je souffre. Je ne croyais pas que je pourrais souffrir mille fois plus que lors de l'incendie de mon corps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Que se passe-t'il ?

Je me sens soulevée, puis je tombe, et j'entends qu'au dessus de moi, qu'au dessus de ma boîte, quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Je panique, je suis seule et enfermée. Je ne devrais pas… ou peut-être si.

Non ! Arrêtez ça ! Je ne crie pas mais mon esprit est au supplice. A l'aide !

Mon cœur va exploser, je le sens de plus en plus fou. Et enfin, il s'arrête. Enfin je sens que la douleur s'évacue. A partir de mon poignet gauche, une onde de bien-être se propage dans tout mon corps. Ah, je suis enfin bien, pas fatiguée. Mais j'aimerais replonger car après tout, que faire d'autre ?

…

Ma bouche salive d'un coup, mon cerveau analyse à toute vitesse, j'ai faim. Il y a quelque chose qui bouge à quelques centimètres de la boîte. Je tends le bras sans réfléchir et je casse la boîte. Quand je replie le bras, j'ai dans la main une boule de poils qui gigote un peu mais je ne cherche pas à savoir ce que c'est, je croque dedans et aspire.

Mmmm, c'est chaud, c'est bon. J'en veux encore mais la boule de poils est vide. Beurk ! Je la repousse au fond de la boîte. Puis je réfléchis. J'ai très faim, enfin soif, ou faim je n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs je pourrais gober mon repas, ça pourrait me rassasier ? Beurk beurk ! Je recrache immédiatement la boule de poils, c'est immonde.

Un autre bruit, j'entends des petits battements, plus ou moins proches. Au bout de dix minutes j'ai attrapé et vidé trois autres boules de poils. Bon la boîte est percée et j'ai de la terre partout sur moi, même dans la bouche. Je veux m'asseoir mais n'y arrive pas à cause de la boîte, enfin si mais quand je perce la boîte, il y a toujours de la terre qui tombe.

…

J'attends. Quoi d'ailleurs ? Ca y est, j'ai soif, ma gorge est en feu… Comment faire ? Puisque la terre ne me gêne pas, autant vraiment casser la boîte et me faufiler dans la terre. J'entends au dessus de moi deux petits bruits.

En deux brassées dans la terre, je suis sortie, à l'air libre et j'ai peur. Il n'y a rien que des … c'est quoi ces trucs alignés ? Ah ah, je sens la bonne odeur ! Je sors tout mon corps de la terre et je me précipite vers une autre boule de poils de taille moyenne. Il crie, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me coupe pas l'appétit !

J'adore, j'en veux plus. J'entre dans une zone moins dégagée, où des milliers de bruits sourds me parviennent, je me concentre. Dans le corps des boules de poils, j'entends un bruit, leur cœur. Plus le cœur bat vite, plus la bête est plus petite, mais si il bat lentement, c'est que c'est gros, comme ce que je viens de détecter. Alors tous les petits cœurs, je ne les recherche pas. Je marche ou je cours ? Enfin je vais vite, j'ai repéré une grosse proie à l'est. Quand j'arrive près d'elle, elle prend la fuite, je cours après mais elle m'a semée, je n 'arrive plus à la sentir. Ah non ! J'ai faim, il est hors de question que ma gorge continue à brûler ainsi !

Un autre gros cœur, puis deux, puis cinq, ils se rassemblent. C'est super de m'attendre, j'arrive ! Oh mais je ne dois pas me faire repérer comme tout à l'heure. J'y vais doucement. Ils sont énormes, quand je pense que j'ai bu des petites bêtes, que de temps perdu. D'ailleurs les grosses sentent vraiment meilleur. Oh, il y a aussi deux autres petites bêtes, cachées derrière les grandes. On verra après, je veux le plus grand, celui avec des trucs sur la tête. Je ne suis pas loin, enfin à quelques mètres. Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite que je me suis accroupie, les muscles tendus et quand je décide d'y aller, mon corps bondit et d'un seul saut je suis sur ma proie. Je le mords dans le cou, et j'aspire, je tombe à terre, mais je ne relâche pas ma prise. Je reçois des coups, et quand j'en ai fini, les autres sont partis.

Tant pis, je vais devoir les retrouver ! C'est excitant, je les retrouve un à un, je les bois un à un, même les deux petits. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus la gorge en feu, mais j'aime les boire, j'adore ça !

Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Je parcours des dizaines de kilomètres, j'arrive à entendre de très loin. Mes yeux percent les murs verts tout autour de moi. Et plus je chasse ma proie, plus j'apprécie son goût. Le liquide je ne l'ai vu que plus tard, il est rouge. Sans ce liquide, mes proies ne peuvent plus bouger, elles restent à terre, leur cœur ne bat plus.

Ca veut dire, qu'elles ne courront plus, c'est moi qui les laisse sans vie. Je m'en fous, en fait, il y en a pleins d'autres ! Mais c'est quand même un peu triste. Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses, je suis là pour les manger, c'est la raison de leur présence. Tout est pour moi ! A part les bêtes, le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

Je vois bien que la lumière change à intervalles réguliers, là il fait très clair. Ca ne me dérange pas, car je vois très bien quelle que soit la lumière. Mais pour mes proies, c'est autre chose. Dès qu'il fait clair, tout se réveille, tout bouge, se déplace. Quand la pénombre arrive, tout devient plus calme, mais les bruits sont encore là, et les cœurs, eux ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Tiens, c'est quoi cette proie qui mange une autre proie ? Ne suis-je pas censée le faire ? Hop je saute sur eux, et j'achève mon concurrent. C'est un des meilleurs que j'ai bu ! J'espère que je vais en trouver d'autres ! L'autre agonise, le liquide est par terre, mais je mets quand même ma bouche sur une des ouvertures, et j'aspire.

D'avoir goûté les deux l'un après l'autre, je me rends compte que même si ça fait du bien, je préfère le liquide de mon concurrent. Je m'approche de lui. Il est moins grand que mes proies habituelles, mais il est aussi plus musclé. Il a moins de sang, dommage. Ok, je crois que j'ai bien retenu son odeur.

Allez, je vais attendre de sentir une odeur semblable. L'air autour de moi fait virevolter la poussière et les morceaux qui se détachent des murs verts. Je m'ennuie, je marche depuis pas mal de temps, mais l'odeur ne revient pas. Je peux encore chercher, je n'ai pas encore soif. Je vais quand même attraper cette bête là, à ma droite, juste par gourmandise.

Je repars, je monte, j'escalade maintenant. Mes mains s'agrippent facilement et je ne tombe jamais. Me voilà devant une grand flaque, j'ai déjà eu à faire avec ce qui tombe du ciel, il y a deux cycles de ça. Tout était différent, l'odeur de l'air avait changé même les proies sentaient un peu autrement après ça. La flaque est très grande, et quand j'ai voulus sauter au dessus, je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre l'autre côté. Je suis tombé dedans. Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. J'ai touché le fond et d'un coup de pied je suis remontée à l'air, et j'ai vu que je n'étais plus très loin, alors je suis redescendue et j'ai marché. C'était bizarre dans la flaque, il y avait pleins de petites bêtes, mais hors de question que je m'abaisse à les goûter ! Quand je ressors, je sens un peu plus l'air sur moi. Je regarde la flaque et je me vois. Oui ça doit être moi, les proies aussi s'y reflètent. Je suis bizarre. Je suis différente d'eux.

Ce qui se trouve sur mon corps retient un peu de la flaque. Ce qui se trouve sur mon corps ne me sers à rien, je crois, mais c'est un peu comme ce qu'ont mes proies sur eux, alors je reste comme ça. Ca ne me gêne pas vraiment. C'est blanc comme les nuages, enfin c'était blanc au début, parce que là c'est marron comme la terre et rouge comme le liquide que j'aime tant boire.

Ma peau n'est pas douce comme eux, ils ont des poils, moi j'en ai sur la tête c'est tout. C'est d'ailleurs une drôle de sensation quand je cours ou quand l'air tourne, je sens mes longs poils sur mon visage, c'est très léger mais j'arrive à sentir cela. Mais ils ne sont pas doux, et là ils sont comme la flaque ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ça parte, comme sur mes proies. Ca part toujours.

Au bout de trois cycles, j'ai enfin réussi à débusquer la meilleure odeur du monde. J'en ai fait un festin, mais ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai senti leurs pattes sur moi, plus fort que l'air. Mais je les ai quand même tous bu, ils étaient trois.

Il faut que je me fasse une raison, je ne vais pas en avoir si souvent que ça. Et puis ici, en haut, il y a moins de proies alors je redescends dans les murs verts. Je chasse et je mange, c'est tout. Alors je m'allonge par terre de temps en temps, j'attends et je m'amuse à deviner les proies par leurs odeurs, même lointaines, j'y parviens. Je regarde au dessus du vert, c'est gris, tout le temps. Parfois quand il fait sombre je vois pleins de petites lumières et une plus grosse.

Après un repas copieux (je dois quand même me nourrir, même si c'est moins bon que les proies musclées et petites) j'ai été frappé par une odeur. J'oublie tout le reste, ça sent merveilleusement bon. Ma gorge est en feu, alors que je n'avais pas soif. Je dois réfléchir, m'approcher doucement ou sinon, mon festin va s'envoler. Hors de question que je gâche tout parce que j'ai soif.

Je les vois, je m'arrête. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ils me ressemblent, enfin je suppose car ils ont plus de choses sur le corps que moi. Ils sont trois. Serait-ce vraiment eux qui sentent si bon ? Et moi je sens comment ? Je ne vais pas me manger quand même! Mais si ils sont comme moi, ils veulent me prendre mes proies ! C'est la première fois que je suis face à de vrais rivaux, les proies entre elles se battent, mais je gagne toujours. Et maintenant ? N'empêche qu'ils sentent, je me répète, super bon ! C'est un arôme tellement différent.

Mon corps est prêt à l'attaque, mais je ne sais pas comment eux vont réagir. Si ils sont comme moi, ils me feront ce que je veux leur faire. Je suis seule et eux sont trois. Donc plus forts, et là je suis en danger. Malgré tout, ils ne semblent pas m'avoir repérée, je ne suis pourtant pas si loin. Ils continuent de marcher et font du bruit. Mois je n'en fais jamais, je grogne c'est tout. Eux ils échangent des regards, et communiquent. Comme les proies mais là je comprends tout. J'entends tout. Ils ne font même pas attention à moi.

Je les suis, je grimpe sur les murs et j'en change pour les suivre. C'est drôle, je me moque d'eux, ils sont étourdis. Moi, je les ai repéré de loin, et eux ne me voient, ni ne m'entendent ! Ils arrivent au bord des murs, en face je vois qu'il n'y a plus de murs, tout est gris. Bof, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mais l'air qui en vient apporte l'odeur délicieuse. Cela veut dire qu'ils sont plus que trois, je ne suis pas la seule, enfin sauf dans les murs.

Je compte les cycles, j'en suis à trente quatre, et c'est la première fois que je repère cette douce senteur. Alors qu'ils y restent dans le gris, je préfère le vert, je préfère être seule, et garder pour moi toutes les proies. D'ailleurs les trois n'en ont mangé aucune. Au lieu de ça, je les vois disparaître dans une boîte rouge comme le liquide, un peu plus clair. Puis la boîte est partie. Bon débarras !

Ca me turlupine quand même leur odeur. J'ai beau me renifler, je ne sens pas comme eux. Et si finalement ils étaient différents ? J'ai entendu leurs cœurs battre, ma poitrine est vide, leur corps dégageait de la chaleur, leur peau semblait plus molle, et ils ne couraient pas aussi vite. Mais ils étaient trois. La prochaine fois que j'en croise un tout seul, je l'attaque !

Six cycles plus tard, je m'ennuie ! Je tourne en rond, mais je n'ose pas sortir des murs verts. Et puis, je ressens de plus en plus un manque. Ce n'est pas de la soif. Même si je pense à l'odeur des trois presque comme moi, j'arrive à oublier ma soif. Je suis de plus en plus curieuse et j'ai envie d'en revoir, de leur parler. Maintenant je parle seule, je parle aux proies mais on ne se comprend pas.

Quand je regarde au dessus des murs, je divague, le manque s'accentue et je me sens seule. Je ne devrais pas être seule, j'en suis sûre maintenant. Toutes les proies restent plus ou moins en groupe. Si seulement je trouvais un autre comme moi, ou même presque comme moi, j'arriverai à ne pas l'attaquer.

Je me décide à flairer la délicieuse odeur, je mets deux cycles avant d'en repérer une, mais très vite, elle se mêle à la pire des puanteurs. Je suis écœurée, c'est immonde. Je repars, car l'air est empli de la puanteur. Dommage, je reviendrai au prochain cycle, les odeurs ne restent pas. La lumière a changé et les couleurs s'assombrissent mais je vois très bien.

Je ne m'éloigne pas, je grimpe en haut d'un mur très haut, et là je vois l'étendue verte. C'est beau, je me sens émue mais aussi triste, car la solitude me pèse. Je reste en haut très longtemps. La clarté revient et pour la première fois je vois la source de toutes les lumières et ma peau s'illumine. Je sens une légère chaleur glisser sur moi. Je brille presqu'autant que la source. De ma peau partent des petits rayons multicolores. C'est beau. Tout est beau autour de moi, ici. Je me sens puissante en haut, je domine tout. Mais je déchante car la source faiblit et la pénombre revient. J'ai oublié de retourner chercher l'odeur.

Cette fois-ci je suis aux aguets. J'attends, et l'odeur revient. Je m'approche un peu et j'entends des voix, des grognements, ils chassent, ils sont comme moi ! Ils sont tous beaux, j'arrive à différencier leurs odeurs, c'est la plus petite des créatures qui sent bon. Les autres sentent moins forts, comme moi. Puis je vois une grosse bête les rejoindre, et avec elle, la puanteur. Je voudrais m'éloigner mais je dois savoir, vont-ils la chasser ? Non, ils chassent ensemble ! Je suis dégoûtée, il ne faut pas non plus exagérer. Je me sens seule mais je ne vais pas supporter la puanteur. Je ne fais même pas attention, je m'en fiche s'ils m'entendent, je cours vite. Quand je m'arrête, je sens à nouveau la puanteur ! Ce n'est pas possible, alors elle en a après moi la bestiole ? Elle va voir de quoi je suis capable !

Quand je me retourne, elle est là, elle me fixe, mais elle n'a pas peur. Derrière elle arrive la petite créature. Elle aussi me fixe. Je les regarde aussi, mais je les méprise ! Je les défie, et je vais lui sauter dessus à cette bête ! Mais je ne la boirais pas, c'est dommage c'est la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vu mais elle pue trop.

La créature avance vers moi, doucement. Je l'attends, je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner, je reste accrochée à son regard, je suis curieuse. Elle est à quelques centimètres et murmure « Maman ». Je ne comprends pas, je la laisse me toucher le bras, puis ma vue se brouille. Je m'affole, je voudrais partir mais je reste, pétrifiée. Je me vois, de l'extérieur, je la vois elle, j'en vois plusieurs comme moi. Je ne comprends pas.

« Ne me touche plus ! »

Je lui crie dessus, mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle remet sa main sur ma joue maintenant. Et tout se brouille à nouveau, je me vois, je suis différente, moins rapide, je tombe, je ne suis pas seule, un comme moi me serre dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle arrête de me toucher et je reviens à la réalité. Je la vois, plus petite que moi, mais surtout j'entends son cœur. Je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit, je n'ose plus la regarder. Je n'ose pas la toucher moi aussi. Je ne veux pas l'attaquer, même si elle sent incroyablement bon. Si proche de moi, son odeur m'enveloppe, c'est une torture et en même temps, c'est merveilleux. J'ai peur, pourquoi ? Elle ne semble pas dangereuse et l'autre bête a disparu il y a quelques secondes.

« Maman ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est bien toi ! »

« Fais attention, elle est… elle semble perdue, elle ne semble pas nous reconnaître. »

« Viens Maman, ne pars pas. »

L'apparition d'un autre m'a surprise, il pue comme la bête. Je m'en fous, c'est elle qui m'intéresse. Elle veut que je vienne avec elle. Elle a des minuscules flaques sur le visage. Elle me touche encore, et je vois à nouveau tous ces beaux visages, je la vois souvent, elle et moi, nous tenant dans les bras, nous touchant.

Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi je ne vois tout ça que quand elle me touche ? J'hésite. Même si je veux la suivre, j'hésite. C'est peut-être un piège, comme j'ai appris à les tendre à mes proies. Plus elle me touche, et plus je découvre le monde qui m'entoure. Elle ne cesse de dire maman, je ne savais pas il y a quelques minutes et là je réalise le lien entre nous. Je suis sa mère, elle est ma fille pourquoi n'étions nous pas ensemble ? Les proies restaient avec leurs petits. Nous non pourquoi ? Et celui qui me tient dans ses bras, qui me touche autrement, qui me regarde tout le temps, il est mon compagnon ?

« Maman, viens ! Papa te croit morte, tout le monde te croit morte. Il a besoin de toi, il est désespéré, il faut qu'il te voie. Je ne veux plus que tu nous quittes ! »

« Nessie… »

« Non Jake, c'est elle, regarde ! Elle s'est transformée et nous n'étions pas là ! Je le sentais, je te l'avais dit et tu ne m'as pas cru ! Elle est là. Maman ! »

« Bella, c'est toi ? Vraiment ? »

Nessie crie sur Jake, elle tire sur mon bras et ils pleurent tous les deux. J'ai l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois. Mais c'est si dur, je me déconnecte, je plonge dans les ténèbres.


	13. Chapitre 12 Réveil

Chapitre 12 – Réveil

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, c'était comme si j'étais chez moi, chez Charlie. Je cherchais désespérément des yeux mon armoire, mon bureau, mais rien, j'étais dans une chambre blanche, lumineuse, quasiment vide.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement, je me sentais assoiffée mais je mis cela de côté. Je voulais sortir d'ici, Charlie devait me chercher dans toute la ville, il ne comprendrait pas que j'ai dormi si longtemps chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Charlie… , je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, je m'en souvenais vaguement. Pourquoi ?

Edward, il était parti et puis…

Renesmée, ma fille. Renesmée !

Je me levai d'un bond, les souvenirs me revinrent telles des vagues furieuses. J'avais mal, je ressentais de la colère, de la frustration, toujours cette soif, mais je devais la voir.

« Renesmée ! Où es-tu mon amour ? »

« Attends, on ne sait pas si elle se souvient de nous, et puis elle a sans doute soif. C'est trop dangereux. », souffla une voix à quelques mètres, derrière les murs.

« Renesmée, viens, je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussée. »

Elle déboula dans mon champ de vision et vient se blottir contre mon ventre. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, moi aussi, en fait non, mais je sanglotais. Je la touchais enfin, j'embrassais ses cheveux. Elle avait tellement changé. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés descendaient à ses reins, elle mesurait plus d'un mètre. Nous restâmes de longues minutes, ainsi enlacées. Puis je pris son visage dans mes mains et je la dévisageais. Son visage, elle avait perdu ses traits de bébé, un joli minois aux traits fins et féminins les avait remplacé.

« Mon bébé, tu es si grande ! »

« Maman, maman, tu es enfin là ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ! »

Elle continuait de pleurer mais son sourire n'aurait pas pu être plus rayonnant. Ma colère était partie, pas si loin, je la sentais gronder en moi, mais la joie d'être avec elle balayait le reste.

« Ma chérie, je suis désolée, j'ai… je n'étais pas là pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas vue grandir. Je m'en veux tellement ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, maman, mais ne pars plus s'il te plaît »

« Je … »

Je ne savais pas si elle serait éternelle ou non, moi je ne le serai pas… au moins que…

« Renesmée, que m'est-il arrivé ? Tout est encore flou. »

« Tu t'es transformée, seule, ils t'ont enfermée, moi je savais que tu étais encore en vie ! »

Ses sanglots me percèrent le cœur. Elle avait craché ces mots, elle était en colère, comme moi. Presqu'autant.

Je m'étais transformée… Je me souvenais d'une morsure. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas, je devais d'abord savoir si elle resterait à jamais sur cette terre. Pour quoi serais-je condamnée à y vivre sans elle ! On m'avait volée mon avenir, on m'avait forcée, on avait décidé pour moi. Je me jurais que désormais, personne ne déciderait pour moi, ni pour Renesmée.

« Bella ?»

« Alice. »

Ma voix était froide et dure. Je me sentais en danger. Je voulais plus que tout protéger Renesmée. Mais ce n'était que ma famille…

« Je suis désolée, si tu savais ! Je ne voyais rien, je ne pouvais pas savoir que… »

Elle était à moins d'un mètre de ma fille et moi, je restais sur la défensive, je ne voulais pas que l'on nous touche.

Renesmée mit sa main contre moi, et je vis les Cullen, en noir, réunis devant … ma tombe ! La peine se lisait sur tous les visages, mais celui d'Edward et de Renesmée me frappaient davantage. Je comprenais cette douleur, je l'avais ressenti après avoir été mordue, avant de sombrer.

« Je souhaiterais rester seule avec ma fille » dis-je à Alice.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, elle venait de gâcher nos retrouvailles.

« Je ne veux voir personne. » ajoutai-je.

Là, elle était stupéfaite, puis vexée, puis résignée. Elle quitta la chambre, et j'entendis aussitôt des soupirs de tristesse dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Je suis morte depuis combien de temps ? »

« Tu n'es pas morte maman ! »

« Oui d'accord, je suis un vampire depuis combien de temps ? »

« 6 semaines… »

« Tu as tellement grandi ! Je suis tellement triste d'avoir tant manqué de ta vie, ma chérie. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Bien sûr, maman, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Ils ont dit que tu avais dû tout oublier à cause de ton bouclier. Tu as préféré oublier pour ne pas souffrir. »

« Non, je ne voulais pas t'oublier Renesmée, je t'aime tant ! »

« Je sais, mais tu as dû tellement souffrir, c'est normal. Et tu étais seule… je n'étais pas là ! »

Elle pleura de nouveau à chaudes larmes. Elle se sentait coupable, moi aussi. Telle mère, telle fille. Ca aurait pu me faire sourire sauf que je ne voulais plus que pleurer comme elle.

Je me souvenais de tout maintenant. De ma mort, de ma renaissance, de la découverte du sang et de la chasse, de nos retrouvailles. Elle était avec Jacob et Rosalie dans la forêt.

J'eus une pensée pour Jacob, il avait été choqué de me voir, croyant voir un fantôme. Mais surtout avait eu peur pour ma fille. Je n'arriverais pas à l'éloigner aussi longtemps que les autres.

Où était Edward ? Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix dans les chuchotis qui avait suivi ma conversation avec Alice.

« Où est ton père ? »

« Il ne sait pas encore que tu es là. Il passe son temps à la clairière, et je reste avec lui la plupart du temps, sauf quand je suis avec Jacob. »

« Montre-moi. » dis-je.

Elle avait compris, elle posa sa main et je revis alors la bataille. Tout semblait si réel, j'assistais à ma mort, mais pas seulement ».

Quand nous étions arrivés à la clairière, les loups se battaient contre les quatre vampires. Mais aucun camp n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. C'était un combat à nombre égal, Jacob se battait contre Victoria. Je revenais aux autres loups, pourquoi n'étaient-ils que quatre ? Où étaient Sam et Jared ? Un nouveau coup porté à Paul et celui-ci s'affala sous le regard euphorique et pervers de la blonde, Jane.

D'ailleurs celle-ci commençait déjà à aider un autre des vampires contre Quil. Tout s'était passé si vite, et les miens étaient déjà partis aider les loups. Victoria blessa Jacob, et Edward lui sauta dessus. Mais elle était rapide, échappait à tous les coups. Nos regards s'étaient croisés, une seconde. Puis elle se rua sur moi, mais Jacob la percuta. Rosalie, qui était restée avec Renesmée et moi, l'avait rejoint et aidait Edward et Emmett à démembrer Victoria. Son dernier cri aurait dû me terrifier, mais une autre paire d'yeux rouge sang m'avait fixée. Jake s'était précipité sur lui, mais il fut aussitôt éjecté, n'avait plus bougé après percuté un arbre. J'avais pris Renesmée par la main et m'étais mise à courir, quelques secondes seulement car j'avais été projeté en l'air puis à terre, puis mordue.

Je m'étais arrêtée là dans mes souvenirs même si alors, je n'avais pas vu la scène aussi clairement qu'à travers les yeux de ma fille.

Ils étaient tous stoppés d'effroi, les loups et ma famille. Les sbires, eux semblaient hésiter. Edward était à mes côtés et avec Renesmée dans les bras, criait mon nom, encore et encore. Puis il se leva et fonça sur Jane. Il fut aussitôt tétanisé, hurlant de douleur. La famille se ruait à ses côtés et ils furent tout soumis au même châtiment, mais très vite, une voix ordonna à Jane de cesser.

Aro, Caïus et Marcus s'étaient avancés, Jane, Félix et Démétri se postèrent derrière eux.

« Je vous avais prévenu, aucun Cullen ne devait être blessé. Ils sont de notre côté. Mes chers amis, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Ce qui vient d'arriver… »

« Tout est de votre faute, hurla Edward, nous vous avions pourtant dit que les loups n'étaient pas des ennemis ! »

« Ils nous ont pourtant sauté dessus sans crier gare, répondis Jane. Nous ne savions pas ! »

« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, soupira Aro. Espérons que Bella survivra. Malgré tout, elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître notre secret. Edward, tu as mis sa vie en danger de trop nombreuses fois », gronda-t'il.

Edward, ne dis rien, redevint prostré et tomba à genoux à côté de moi, sanglotant. Il me serra ensuite très fort dans ses bras. Moi je souffrais la pire des tortures, mon esprit m'avait déjà déconnectée pour essayer d'atténuer la souffrance.

« Tu ne mérites pas cet enfant ! ajouta Aro. Tu nous as tous mis en danger, et voici le résultat !»

Caïus s'était approché de Renesmée mais Rosalie et Emmett l'empêchèrent de l'atteindre, les loups avaient formé une muraille devant ma fille. Esmée prit la parole. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi haineuse.

« Ca suffit ! Vous avez causé la mort de deux de nos amis, et pourquoi ? Parce que Victoria a tenté de tuer Bella à plusieurs reprises et que nos amis l'ont sauvée ? Ou bien vous ennuyiez vous tellement à Volterra, que vous avez sauté sur l'occasion pour vous dégourdir ? »

« Esmée, s'emporta Aro, je comprends ta peine, et je la partage. Tout ceci est une tragédie ! Mais tu connais les lois, et ta famille et toi les avaient ignorées. Ton fils a approché Bella, sachant les risques, et l'a laissée découvrir notre secret. Nous vous épargnons car nous avons fait preuve de négligence également. Mais je garde un œil sur vous, et sur cet enfant. Au moindre écart, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance ! »

Emmett rugit et se rua vers les Volturis mais Jane le tétanisa, sous les yeux horrifiés de ma famille. Et quand ils furent hors de vue, Emmett fut libéré de sa souffrance.

Ils avaient tous été martyrisés par Jane ! Sous les yeux de ma fille ! Cette blonde allait me le payer ! Je décrochai des visions de Renesmée un instant tant la haine m'avait gagnée. Mais ma fille repris le contrôle et je la laissais me montrer ce qui avait suivi ma morsure.

Carlisle, Jasper et Alice étaient revenus le lendemain. Esmée leur raconta et Alice se morfondait de ne rien avoir vu. Carlisle m'avait examinée et pendant trois jours, ils avaient défilés à mon chevet, seuls Renesmée et Edward ne me quittèrent pas. Carlisle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne me réveillais pas. Cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups, ma transformation n'aurait pas lieu, leur dit-il au bout des trois jours. « Il faut se résigner, Bella nous a quitté ».

Ils passèrent de longues heures à sangloter et à se prendre dans les bras. Moi je souffrais toujours.

Carlisle appela mon père, lui annonça qu'il m'avait trouvé les veines ouvertes une heure plus tôt, dans la forêt, près de la réserve. Je m'étais suicidée et avais décédé seule deux jours plus tôt. Mon père y croirait-il ? Je lui avais téléphoné une semaine plus tôt, pour lui dire que j'étais en bonne santé et avec Edward.

Jacob arriva ensuite avec Charlie, tous les deux pleuraient en silence. Mon père était sous le choc, mais très vite, il prit à parti Edward, il le tenait pour responsable de ma mort… Edward ne le regarda pas une fois dans les yeux, ne broncha pas quand mon père le secoua, il avait même voulu le frapper mais Carlisle avait retenu son poing.

« Elle m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble, elle … est trop jeune pour… elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ! »

« Charlie, Edward est resté avec nous en Alaska, Bella ne nous a pas rejoint, dis doucement Carlisle. Nous sommes revenus, comme tous les mois, et je l'ai trouvé. »

« Mais Jake ! »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait le rejoindre alors je l'ai laissée partir », murmura Jacob.

Mon père était trop sous le choc, ils lui avaient tous menti, il était seul face à des vampires, à des maîtres dans l'art du mensonge et des fausses preuves. Leur secret était trop important, et même si tous s'en voulaient de me faire passer pour une suicidaire, ils étaient convaincus que c'était la meilleure explication à donner. Charlie était shérif, il aurait pu pousser les investigations. Mais il avait confiance en Carlisle, et une heure plus tard, il appela une ambulance et je fus transportée à la morgue. Renesmée avait observé la scène depuis le haut des escaliers, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de voir son grand-père mais n'avait pas pu résister à les observer tous.

Le lendemain, je fus enterrée. Tous mes camarades de classe étaient là, mais surtout mes parents, la meute, Billy et Jacob. Les Cullen, eux n'osèrent pas venir et Esmée avait promis à Renesmée qu'ils iraient tous me dire au revoir le soir même. Renesmée avait demandé à Jacob de lui décrire Renée. Elle lui confia pour la première qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas partie et mon ami ne voulut rien ajouter. Renesmée le savait très en colère contre les Cullen, et elle le supplia de ne pas crier sur sa famille.

Le cercueil était déjà sous terre quand ils vinrent au cimetière. Renesmée m'appelait encore et encore, hurlant maman, le murmurant, le pleurant. Edward la tenait dans ses bras, Jacob à leurs côtés. Tous me dire adieu, mais quand vint le tour de Renesmée, elle se jeta à terre et commença à creuser.

« Elle n'est pas morte ! Sortez la ! Maman, dis leur ! »

Jake la prit dans les bras tandis qu'elle se débattait. Edward restait sans voix, et quand sa fille lui hurla de me ramener, il murmura « Je suis désolé ».

Renesmée continuait de grandir, Carlisle, Jasper et Alice avaient fait quelques découvertes durant leur voyage, ils étaient au Brésil sur la piste d'un autre hybride, quand ils apprirent la nouvelle.

Ainsi donc, je n'étais pas la première, pensais-je ironiquement. Quel dommage que les recherches n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aboutir. Etant devenue vampire, il était urgent pour moi de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de Renesmée.

Ma fille continua ses flashs. Pendant trois semaines, Edward, Jacob et elle se rendirent plusieurs heures le soir sur ma tombe. Elle espérait encore un signe de moi, elle me guettait. Jacob était si déprimé, Edward, lui, souffrait mille morts. Renesmée savait que lorsque son père partait seul, c'était pour hurler sa douleur, dans les montagnes d'Olympic. Mais elle continuait à dire à tous que je n'étais pas partie et qu'il fallait me sortir de la terre. Ils affichaient alors tous une expression de douleur et de peine, mais aucun ne l'avait cru. Même Alice ne croyait pas en elle. Et pourtant ma fille s'était entêtée chaque jour à me montrer, pâle, les yeux rouges, courant et riant avec Edward et elle.

Edward emmena un jour Renesmée à la clairière et à sa demande, il lui raconta toute notre histoire, tout mon histoire, celle de mes parents, celle de ma vie à Phoenix. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur moi, il le lui disait. Ils ne vinrent plus sur ma tombe, c'était trop dur. Ils ne voulaient plus voir les pensées de Renesmée me concernant.

Renesmée ne voulut plus parler aux siens. Elle se mura, et avait interdiction de se rendre sur ma tombe seule. Une fois, Rosalie accepta de l'accompagner mais Edward l'avait évidemment appris avant qu'elles n'aillent au cimetière et avait été furieux contre sa sœur.

« Tu ne comprends pas que c'est trop dur pour elle. Elle est si jeune, elle ne peut pas se résigner à la mort de sa mère ! » hurla Edward.

« Je suis désolée Edward, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle me montrait la tombe de … » se défendit Rosalie.

« Je m'en fous Rosalie ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, dans mon dos, sachant que je suis contre ! »

Un mois que j'étais morte pour eux, et Edward ne supportant plus la présence de sa famille leur avait interdit de les approcher, Renesmée et lui. Jacob faisait exception, car il n'avait pas cessé de se préoccuper de Renesmée et la soutenait chaque jour. Ils avaient vécu ensemble dans le cottage, enfin Jacob dans le jardin, mais tous les trois reclus. Renesmée en avait énormément souffert, et quand ils allaient dans la clairière, elle tentait d'échapper à leur vigilance. La chasse était une corvée pour eux, ils se nourrissaient rapidement, Edward continuait pour Renesmée. Il lui murmurait chaque soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme qu'il serait toujours avec elle. Il devait tenir le coup. Mais dès qu'il était seul, il sombrait à nouveau de son enfer. Renesmée l'entendait souvent gémir, sangloter dans ce qui avait été notre chambre.

Rosalie avait finalement réussi à aller chasser avec Jake et ma fille, le jour où je les avais trouvés. Avec la complicité du loup, elle les avait attendus, Edward n'ayant pas voulu venir ce jour-là. Elle avait dû néanmoins partir avant eux, de peur que son frère ne la surprenne transgresser l'interdit. Elle avait longuement serré Renesmée, lui avait dit plusieurs dizaines de fois qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle leur manquait à tous.

J'étais restée inconsciente deux heures. Jacob m'avait portée jusqu'au cottage, puis était aller prévenir les Cullen. Ils avaient aussitôt rappliqué même si aucun n'y croyaient. Renesmée dû leur montrer à chacun nos retrouvailles. Ils avaient murmuré leur joie, ne voulant pas me réveiller, même si techniquement je ne dormais pas. Ils étaient si heureux, spéculant sur ma transformation et ce qui avait suivi. Edward n'était pas avec eux.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et ma fille était épuisée, mais si heureuse, maintenant que nous étions réunies, qu'elle avait longuement protesté quand je la couchais enfin. Edward n'était toujours pas de retour.

Je savais qu'il avait souffert, qu'il avait été aussi fort pour Renesmée. mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. De lui en vouloir, voire de le détester. Je compris que cette colère serait dévastatrice, je devais me contrôler, je devais préserver mon enfant.

Je gardais longtemps Renesmée dans mes bras et alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, j'entendis qu'on entrait dans la chambre. Je n'avais eu que quelques heures pour tenter de ravaler ma colère. Il était arrivé en une seconde, après avoir vu le lit de Renesmée vide. Il tomba à genoux quand il me vit.

« Ca y est, je suis fou. Je ne m'en sortirais pas, pardonne-moi Renesmée ! Nous sommes tous fous, car ils pensent que tu n'es pas morte Bella.»

« Chut, tu vas la réveiller », soufflai-je.

Mais il ne semblait disposer à arrêter de gémir et de sangloter alors je quittai ma fille à regret et le tirai vers le salon.

« C'est bien moi Edward. Je ne suis pas morte. Je me suis transformée. »

Ma voix avait claqué dans ce silence pesant, ses yeux se noyant dans les miens. Il tendit la main mais je reculai et il la laissa tomber mollement.

« Bella, comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne t'es pas réveillée ! Nous avons cru… »

« Renesmée m'a déjà tout racontée. Je n'ai rien à expliquer, c'est arrivé, voilà tout. »

« Mon amour, tu es là, c'est un miracle, c'est merveilleux ! »

Il avait fondu sur moi, je n'avais pas pu m'écarter à temps. Il embrassa mes joues, mes lèvres, mes cheveux, mon cou. Je vibrais, plus qu'avant, mais je ne fis pas un geste. La colère était toujours là, et si je ne voulais pas réveiller notre fille, il fallait que je m'éloigne davantage d'elle. Mais c'était hors de question ! Je devais me calmer et éloigner Edward. Alors je pris son visage entre mes mains, je le dévisageais à mon tour. Il était différent, je le voyais autrement, mieux. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, son odeur se révéla à moi, il n'était plus froid, moins dur.

« Je suis là, mais je veux avant tout être avec Renesmée. J'ai loupé six semaines de sa vie, et malgré tous les souvenirs qu'elle m'a fait partager, je ne pourrais jamais rattraper tout ce temps. Alors laisse-moi encore quelques heures avec elle. Après nous parlerons. »

« Mais, mon amour, je… »

« Quelques heures, Edward, tu me le dois bien ! » ajoutai-je sèchement.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer, j'avais déjà rejoint ma fille dans sa chambre qui dormait toujours si paisiblement. Alors que je posais ma main sur sa joue, je partageais ses rêves, et cette fois-ci, nous étions seules toutes les deux, rien que nous deux. »


	14. Chapitre 13 Explications

Chapitre 13 – Explications

Toute la journée avec Renesmée fut merveilleuse, nous avions passé chaque minute ensemble, personne n'était pas venu, pas même Jacob. Elle me montra beaucoup d'autres moments, elle voulut que je lui explique certaines histoires de mon passé que son père lui avait raconté. Elle rigolait dès que je tombais, trébuchais, renversait quelque chose. Cette Bella maladroite n'existait plus, elle ne rirait plus de moi et cela me tuait. Maintenant, je n'étais plus la mère qu'elle avait connue. Elle me dit qu'elle me trouvait encore plus belle mais que mes yeux chocolat lui manquaient. J'avais les yeux rouge sang, même si je n'avais jamais tué d'humains, mon propre sang semblait s'être concentré dans mes yeux. Ils vireraient au doré d'ici un an environ.

Elle m'avait un peu parlée des longues discussions à propos des recherches des Cullen sur son avenir. Elle comprenait que c'était important mais jusqu'à mon retour, elle n'y paya pas attention. Il y avait trace d'enfants d'un vampire qui s'était accouplé à des humaines, qui ne survivaient jamais. Mais Carlisle, Alice et Jasper n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher davantage pour rencontrer ces demi-vampires ou au moins le géniteur. Ils avaient néanmoins déjà décidé d'y retourner d'ici une semaine.

Je découvrais aussi toute l'intensité de la relation de ma fille avec Jacob. Mon ami n'avait aucun geste amoureux, Renesmée, elle, le voyait comme son garde du corps. Elle le trouvait parfois un peu trop protecteur mais elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Elle l'appelait Jake et non plus loup, enfin c'était devenu une fillette, elle s'exprimait parfaitement maintenant. Je me rendis compte de toute l'attention que mon ami lui portait. Il était aux petits soins et se disputait souvent avec Rosalie pour savoir qui l'emmènerait à la chasse. Il se préoccupait de son état, fatigue, faim, ennui, il voulait tout savoir et y remédier. Il n'en faisait pas exprès. Renesmée l'avait un jour surpris à parler d'elle à Quil et elle n'avait pas su quoi en penser.

« Jake, tu te rends compte que tu te comportes comme un petit chien avec cette gamine ? » avait dit Quil.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, tu verras quand tu t'imprègneras, toi aussi tu agiras comme ça ! »

« Ouais mais j'espère que je ne tomberais pas amoureux d'une enfant, en plus vampire, c'est trop bizarre ! »

« On ne choisit pas, je suis amoureux d'elle, mais je ne la vois pas encore ainsi. Et le fait qu'elle soit à moitié vampire ne change rien. Au contraire, j'ai réussi à dépasser mon aversion envers les sangsues. Je comprends mieux Bella. Si je n'étais pas un loup, je crois que moi aussi je voudrais être transformé en vampire pour rester éternellement avec celle que j'aime. »

« Mouais… je ne suis pas partial de toute façon. Mais quand même, essaie d'être moins son joujou. Imagine la relation foireuse que vous aurez plus tard sinon. Elle te dictera tes moindres faits et gestes. Et quand vous vous marierez, elle ne te laissera plus une seconde de répit !»

« Tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le meilleur pour elle. J'en crève de la voir malheureuse. Si je pouvais, je foutrais des baffes à Edward. Il s'enferme et sa fille en souffre. Bella nous manque à tous, mais lui ne peut pas craquer. »

« Et dire que tu étais amoureux de Bella ! »

« La ferme ! C'était à des milliers d'années lumière de nous cette histoire. Et puis, je ne peux pas comparer un béguin avec l'amour de ma vie. »

Quand elle en avait parlé à Edward, il s'était fâché contre Jake, il tolérait la situation mais Jake ne devait rien tenter envers Renesmée pour l'influencer quand plus tard elle serait assez grande pour l'aimer en retour.

Les loups avaient dédiés de nombreuses soirées à Sam et Jared, morts au combat. Jake était devenu le nouvel alpha. Il aurait dû d'ailleurs l'être à la place de Sam depuis le début, il était 'arrière-petit fils du précédent chef de meute. Deux autres recrues avaient rejoint la meute depuis. Jake assumait ses nouvelles responsabilités avec une maturité et un sens du devoir qui m'impressionnaient. Il voyait moins Renesmée mais à chaque fois qu'il pouvait s'échapper de la réserve, il rejoignait ma fille.

J'eus le droit à des souvenirs plus douloureux, quand tout le clan disait à ma fille que j'étais partie, mais qu'ils étaient tous là pour elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas cru, Rosalie fut la plus difficile à se résigner. Elle lui parlait souvent de moi, j'en étais la première étonnée. Dans les yeux de Rosalie, j'avais été la plus chanceuse jeune fille. J'étais humaine, en vie, vieillissant, et puis surtout j'avais eu un bébé. Rosalie, elle, vivait avec de nombreux regrets. Elle ne l'exprima pas à Renesmée, mais je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas à l'époque mon envie de devenir un vampire. Je savais aujourd'hui ce que je ratais, je ce que j'avais failli perdre, ma propre famille, ma propre enfant.

Ils avaient chacun développé une relation unique avec ma fille. Rosalie la berçait et lui murmurait des « je t'aime » à tout va. Alice lui disait qu'elle était la plus belle, lui faisant faire des essayages chaque jour. Je découvris que les vêtements offerts par les Quileutes avaient tout simplement été brûlés. L'odeur sans doute, mais cela me vexait, c'était ses premiers petits habits et j'avais voulu les conserver en souvenirs. Esmée s'attaquait à la partie éveil des activités de ma fille. Ensemble, elles se promenaient en forêt, jamais loin, et Renesmée s'émerveilla peu à peu de la nature. Carlisle, lui apprenait beaucoup de choses, mais surtout lui faisait souvent la morale car ma fille avait déjà un caractère têtu et un esprit aventurier qui leur avait fait plus d'une fois, une belle frayeur. Avec Emmett, le bagarreur, tout était prétexte à un concours de course, de saut, de force. Jasper enfin, fut celui qui m'étonna le plus, je pensais qu'il ne voudrait pas passer de temps seul à seule avec elle, du fait que son cœur battait et que du sang coulait de ses veines. Il prenait Renesmée dans ses bras et se contentait de lui envoyer des ondes de calme, de sérénité, sans vouloir la rendre euphorique car il ressentait mieux que quiconque la peine de ma fille. Il était là pour l'écouter pas pour altérer ses sentiments.

Je leur en voulais moins de m'avoir abandonnée. La certitude de ma mort était ancrée en eux. Ils n'avaient pas pu pressentir une autre possibilité, d'autant qu'Alice n'avait rien vu de mon état. Ils étaient tous résignés, tristes, honteux, persuadés qu'ils nous avaient mis inutilement en danger, Renesmée et moi. Esmée avait demandé à ma fille et à Edward plusieurs fois de lui pardonner, elle n'avait pas pu, en tant que mère du clan, nous protéger. Ma fille avait toujours ressenti intensément ce sentiment de culpabilité chez sa grand-mère, et lui avait dit de ne plus s'excuser, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il fallait que je leur pardonne, je devais oublier ma colère, ma rancune, mes doutes. Ils m'avaient accueillie dès le début de notre relation à Edward et à moi, malgré l'interdit, comme le leur avait rappelé Aro. Ils avaient été ma famille, ils l'étaient toujours, la seule que je pourrais avoir. Mes parents, je ne les verrais plus, ils me croyaient morte.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus bien sûr, furent les souvenirs d'Edward. Toujours les yeux baissés, un visage défait, des cernes, et que des sourires tristes pour Renesmée. Il avait d'abord cessé de se nourrir, mais avait repris la chasse car il voulait plus que tout protéger ma… notre fille. Il ne se laissa pas aller longtemps, il fut de plus en plus malheureux malgré les heures passées avec Renesmée. Il s'isola de sa famille, ne tolérant que Jake. La pitié des siens le mettait en colère, leurs souvenirs de moi n'étaient que des rappels à la réalité pour lui. Il avait dû expliquer à notre fille pourquoi elle ne verrait pas sa famille pendant quelque temps et lui avait demandé un peu de patience, que ce ne serait que temporaire.

Presque toutes les nuits, elle sentait sa présence dans sa chambre, et alors qu'il la croyait profondément endormie, elle faisait partager à Edward des « rêves » où j'étais avec eux deux, vampire. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais ce refus de la croire était une blessure qui ne s'était depuis pas encore refermée. Alors, elle avait décidé de lui montrer qu'elle gardait espoir, qu'ils devaient tous les deux garder espoir.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle leur en avait aussi voulu à tous, comprenant mes sentiments, mais que comme disait Carlisle, le passé était le passé, et qu'il fallait toujours avancer dans la vie. Alors après mon retour au cottage, elle leur avait parlé, sincèrement, sans vouloir les accabler, mais d'une certaine façon m'avait protégée d'eux.

« Maman va se réveiller, et c'est moi qui irait la voir en premier et seule, avait dit Renesmée. Vous ne m'avez pas cru, et pourtant elle était en vie, seule, perdue. Quand Jake et moi l'avons vu, j'ai compris qu'elle ignorait qui elle était. Il m'a fallut de longues minutes de communication pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Alors il est hors de question que vous la pressiez de questions, c'est encore trop tôt. »

« Renesmée, ton père doit savoir, je vais aller le chercher. »

« Il ne voudra pas te croire papi, mais c'est vrai qu'il devrait être avec moi quand maman se réveillera. »

Il était parti le chercher, ce qui avait apparemment pris beaucoup de temps.

Ce soir-là, ma fille s'endormit facilement, un sourire sur son magnifique visage. Elle ne m'avait pas oubliée, elle avait cru en moi.

Edward était donc revenu au cottage et m'observait lorsque j'embrassai pour la dernière fois de la journée ma fille.

« Sortons »

Il me suivit sans un mot à l'extérieur du cottage. Il avait sûrement guetté le moment où il pourrait nous rejoindre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais ressentir, ma colère, il ne l'avait pas descellée, trop heureux de me revoir. Il me serra dans ses bras, et je sentis la différence. Quand j'étais humaine, il se contrôlait, prenait mille précautions. La seule fois où il avait lâché prise fut pour mon anniversaire. Mais je le devinais maintenant capable d'encore plus de fougue. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes sans me demander, sans me laisser en exprimer l'envie.

Ma colère cédait du terrain, oui j'avais envie de lui, je brûlais pour lui. Mon corps ne m'obéissait déjà plus. Comment faire pour le repousser, je n'avais plus besoin de respirer, il ne me faisait pas mal, il n'était plus venimeux pour moi. Ses mains parcouraient fiévreusement mon corps. Il gémit plusieurs fois mon nom, et quelques « je t'aime », ou encore « tu m'as manqué ». Je parvins au bout de longues minutes à stopper mes mains qui étaient parties à la conquête de son dos et de ses épaules.

Il recula au bout de plusieurs minutes, me dévisageant, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi je ne répondais plus à ses caresses et à ses baisers.

« Marchons un peu, Edward »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus, mais je suis si heureux, Bella, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! »

« Je ne peux pas le savoir, car tu ne m'as pas manqué toi. »

Il se pétrifia sous le coup de ma révélation, ma colère avait repris le dessus.

« Je ne peux pas le savoir, car j'ai vécu sans souvenir de toi et pire, sans aucun souvenir de Renesmée. »

« Elle m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas reconnue, ni Jake. Carlisle pense que c'est une conséquence possible à ta transformation, comme pour Alice.»

« Non, ce ne fut pas comme Alice. Alice ne savait pas qui l'avait transformé, elle ignorait l'existence des vampires. Moi, je savais mais je vous ai oubliés pour oublier ma souffrance, pour oublier ma solitude. »

« L'important est que tu sois de retour. Je te promets de… »

« Cesse de promettre Edward ! Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses.»

Il remarqua enfin mon état, je tremblais tant j'étais énervée. Je repoussai violemment sa main qui s'était posé un instant plus tôt sur ma joue. Il me regarda hébété.

« TU m'as abandonnée » soufflai-je sous le coup de ma rage.

« Je suis désolée mon amour. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis mordue ! Tu aurais dû aspirer le venin ! Comme après que James… »

« Bella, tu as perdu cette fois-ci beaucoup trop de sang. Si j'en buvais aussi, cela t'aurait tuée ! Je ne pouvais qu'attendre que tu te transformes. »

« TU m'as volée ma vie ! »

Je lui frappais le torse avec mes poings, j'y mettais toute rage, ma haine, ma colère, ma frustration. Il avait joué avec ma vie mais surtout avec mon avenir auprès de notre fille.

« Je ne voulais plus être un vampire, pas tant que je ne savais pas pour Renesmée. Je te l'avais dit, mais tu n'as rien fait pour me sauver ! »

Je criais si fort, je lui hurlais dessus, jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible.

« Tu aurais dû me protéger Edward ! Regarde ce que je suis, un monstre ! Je ne voulais pas ! TU as décidé pour mohi, tu n'en avais pas le droit !»

« Non Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre, ne dis pas cela ! »

« Tu ne sais rien, crachais-je. Comment pourrais-tu savoir, tu n'étais pas là ! Je n'étais pas loin de vous pourtant ! Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas croisé pendant plus d'un mois ? »

« C'était plus prudent de nous éloigner davantage, pour Renesmée, car elle a voulut un jour mordre un humain. »

« Vraiment ? »

J'étais estomaquée, mais en même temps, elle était à moitié vampire, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, j'avais failli aussi en attaquer trois.

« Deux jours après ton… enterrement, elle s'est enfuie et est allée sur ta tombe. C'est Esmée qui est arrivée en première, et elle a vu notre fille parlant à un jeune homme et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Il a eu la frousse de sa vie, il ne trouvera cela plus aussi cool de traîner la nuit dans un cimetière. Après ça, nous avons décidés de nous éloigner de Forks, les Quileutes nous ont permis de passer par leur territoire pour rejoindre plus vite le parc national. Nous aurions aussitôt déménagé s'il n'y avait pas eu Jacob. Et puis, notre fille a compris le danger qu'elle représentait pour les humains et fait depuis très attention.»

« Une chance pour moi. J'aurais pu ne jamais la revoir. » marmonnai-je.

« Pardonne moi Bella, je t'en supplie. »

Ses yeux auraient pu dire cette même phrase tant ils étaient expressifs. Il continua de parler d'ailleurs mais je ne voulus plus rien entendre. La souffrance de Renesmée m'avait frappée à nouveau en plein cœur, enfin façon de parler. Et lui, il s'excusait encore et encore. Il était maintenant à genoux, sa tête contre mon ventre, m'implorant de lui pardonner, jurant qu'il n'avait pas cessé de me pleurer. Je l'écoutais à nouveau.

« Croire en Renesmée était plus douloureux que de ne pas la croire. J'aurais voulu mourir quand ils ont descendu ton cercueil dans la fosse. »

« Tu n'étais pas là ! Renesmée m'a dit que … »

« Personne ne m'a vu. Jasper m'a suivi et m'a retenu car je voulais garder ton corps. J'étais fou de rage. Je m'en voulais, je m'en veux encore tellement mon amour. Chaque seconde sans toi a été une torture, un supplice que je méritais. »

Il continuait à me serrer fort contre lui, à laisser ses mains me posséder. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas perdre la tête, je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais.

« Edward, tu m'as abandonnée, tu n'as pas cru en notre amour, tu ne t'es pas battu pour nous ! »

« Je sais, j'aurais dû, maintenant que tu es là, c'est plus facile de me le reprocher, mais avant… Nous avons attendu mais tu ne t'es pas réveillée. Carlisle, comme nous tous, fût convaincu que tu avais été trop faible et que Félix t'avait tuée. »

« Trop faible ? C'est ironique, sachant les souffrances que j'ai endurées. De me réveiller, enfermée dans un cercueil ! Ne pas comprendre, et ma soif ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi forte Edward ! J'ai réussi à me nourrir, j'ai réussi à surmonter la douleur. Je ne me souvenais pas de vous, car vous n'étiez pas là, alors j'ai dû me débrouiller seule ! J'ai été plus forte que tu ne le crois, je n'ai pas attaqué un seul humain. J'ai chassé par goût plus que par nécessité. Je n'ai pas massacré la ville ! »

« Ma Bella, … je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre durant ces dernières semaines mais ne veux-tu pas oublier tout cela et reprendre ta place parmi nous ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Je… ne pars pas, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte plus Bella… »

« Je n'ai pas choisi de partir. »

« Je t'en supplie mon amour, reste avec nous, reste avec moi. Je ferai tout pour regagner ta confiance, ton respect, ton amour. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois à nouveau heureuse. Pardonne-moi.»

Le désespoir qu'il exprimait m'émut plus que ce que je le voulais. Je ne pouvais pas rester insensible, il m'avait tout raconté, sans mensonges, sans se dédouaner, assumant sa faute. Ce que j'avais appris lors de mon errance, c'est que je pouvais vivre sans lui. Mais pas sans ma fille. Et en aucun cas je ne voulais les séparer. Aller où de toute façon ? Je l'aimais lui, et personne d'autre, pourtant son abandon, le deuxième en moins d'un an, continuait de me faire souffrir horriblement.

« Je te … pardonne. Mais il me fait du temps.»

Mes mots sonnaient faux et je ne compris pas pourquoi je voulais à tout prix le réconforter. C'était à moi d'être rassurée !

« J'attendrais, Bella, je t'attendrais cent ans si tu le désires. »

Il avait au moins la décence de ne pas me considérer comme acquise. Il voulait plus que jamais me mériter sans doute. Et moi, que voulais-je vraiment ? Etre avec elle, mais encore ? Etre avec ma famille. Et ? Oui ok, j'avoue, être avec lui. Ses étreintes me guérissaient, ses lèvres m'apaisaient. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui pardonner vraiment ? Parce que j'avais mal, à en crever, je voudrais presque le tuer ! Non ! Mais la haine et l'amour se mêlaient, et à grand renfort de souvenirs, la haine semblait l'emporter. Mais plus que ça, je voulais me venger, pas de ma famille mais de mes bourreaux.

Edward glissa alors la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'avait offerte avant ma transformation. J'avais oublié son existence. Mais je me remémorai cette soirée si spéciale, sa demande, ses promesses d'amour. Je l'avais cru, j'étais si sûre de lui alors. Je voulais qu'il me protège, qu'il protège notre fille. J'aurais voulu d'autres enfants de lui. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme je le souhaitais. La bague était toujours aussi étincelante, et je distinguais maintenant parfaitement ses moindres détails.

« Je l'ai gardé en souvenir de toi, je ne voulais pas t'enterrer avec. Personne ne m'a compris, mais en gardant ta bague, je pensais garder ton cœur. »

« Edward… »

« Je m'en veux maintenant, car si tu l'avais eu, tu te serais peut-être souvenu de moi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce que j'ai vécu… j'étais si ignorante de tout, je n'aurais pas compris la bague, ou peut-être que si… je ne veux plus y penser Edward. Je dois rattraper le temps perdu avec Renesmée. Et il faut reprendre les recherches. Elle m'a dit qu'il y a une piste intéressante. »

« Nous n'en savions rien encore. Bella, cela peut attendre encore un peu. Profite de Nessie et je vais reprendre les recherches avec Carlisle. Je suis tout aussi déterminé que toi à savoir comment va évoluer notre fille, mais je voudrais surtout passer du temps avec notre fille et toi. »

« Je sais. » soupirai-je.

Je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de ne plus voir Renesmée, j'avais eu une journée entière avec elle, mais il était temps que la famille se retrouve. J'étais déjà la cause de leur séparation, je ne souhaitais pas que cela continue.

Edward ne fit pas un geste envers moi mais quand je voulus partir, son regard me supplia de l'autoriser à rentrer chez nous, avec moi. Je lui pris la main, l'emmenai lentement, pour nous, au cottage. Je ne voulais pas croiser à nouveau ses yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher sa main. Je le sentais si hésitant mais surtout empli de remords. J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il n'avait pas compris ma détresse, ma colère. Je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il lise en moi, qu'il saisisse ce que je n'avais pas réussi à formuler à voix haute.

« Bella, je suis si malheureux de savoir les épreuves que tu as enduré. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une mauvaise mère, tu n'as pas voulu nous oublier. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, tu as voulu te protéger, je comprends. »

« Je n'ai rien dit Edward. Pourquoi …? »

« Si, tu m'as demandé d'essayer de me mettre à ta place, que tu n'as pas voulu oublier ta fille ni nous autres, et… »

« Non, je l'ai pensé, je n'ai rien dit. Ca a marché ! »

« Tu … j'arrive à entendre tes pensées ? Oh mon amour, je sais qu'elle a souffert, mais elle t'aime tellement, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. TU es la victime, pas la responsable ! »

« Je t'aime encore, mais je souffre tant. », pensai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et je crus qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette dernière pensée. Je levai enfin mes yeux vers lui, je connaissais ce regard. Il m'aimait, ses yeux le criaient.

« Je vais tout faire pour tuer cette souffrance, mon ange. Je serai là pour toi, plus question de passer une minute sans toi maintenant. Enfin si tu le veux bien… »

« Je ne peux pas te regarder sans t'en vouloir, je suis désolée. »

« Je comprends. »

« Laisse moi du temps. Je veux redevenir la Bella que tu as aimé, pas ce monstre sauvage, pas cette créature de souffrance que je suis maintenant. Et je suis tellement… j'ai tant de haine en moi, je n'arrive pas à la faire taire et je n'en ai pas envie ! »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, je ferai tout pour toi ! »

« Edward, il faut qu'ils paient pour leurs actes. Il faut qu'ils paient ce qu'ils ont fait à ma fille, à la meute, à toi, ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Les Volturis, je veux les tuer Edward. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'ils débarquent pour nous prendre Renesmée ! »

« Ca ne servirait à rien. J'y ai pensé aussi, mais tu mourrais avant d'avoir pu en toucher en seul. Jane peut… »

« Je veux les tuer, tous, ne t'avise pas de m'en empêcher ! »

Il ne me reconnaissait plus, je devais être horrible, les traits déformés par la rage, par cette haine qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. De formuler enfin à voix haute ma haine l'avait décuplé. Il fit un geste vers moi, ses bras m'enlaçaient déjà et aussitôt, il s'envola à vingt mètres de moi, plusieurs arbres se couchèrent sous le choc. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait devant moi, ne comprenant pas…

« Je t'en prie, calme-toi ! »

« Non j'en ai assez, je ne peux pas la faire taire. Ne t'approche plus, tu as vu de quoi je suis capable !»

« Bella, je sais ce que tu ressens mais… »

« Tu ne sais rien, ça fait une heure que j'essaie de t'expliquer, je t'ai donné accès à mes pensées, et tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je dois les tuer, tous, un par un. »

« D'accord, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais je viendrai avec toi, nous viendrons tous. Nous sommes une famille, nous sommes là pour toi.»

Je m'effondrai à terre. Ma fille, ma famille. Pourrais-je risquer à nouveau de tout perdre pour pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance ? Je devais les protéger, même si je n'en revenais pas, mais je les mettrais tous à l'abri des ce clan arrogant.

« Edward, écoute-moi, protège notre fille », pensai-je.

« Non Bella, toi seule peut la protéger. Quand nous avons affronts les Volturis, Jane a réussi à nous faire tous souffrir d'une pensée, sauf Renesmée et toi, car tu la protégeais. »

« Elle a voulu torturer ma… Je dois les tuer tous ! »

Le clan Cullen était à quelques mètres de nous, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Bizarrement, aucun ne s'était approché de nous.

« Tu les bloques, dit Edward. Tu nous coupes du reste du monde avec ton bouclier, ils ne peuvent pas s'approcher, et Jasper n'arrive pas à te calmer. »

« J'arrive à faire ça ? C'est génial ! Je vais vraiment leur faire payer ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Il ne pourront jamais m'enlever ma fille !»

Carlisle tenta à nouveau de franchir l'invisible barrière de mon bouclier, sans succès et me parla :

« Nous sommes tous avec toi, mais tuer les Volturis ne fera pas taire ta souffrance. Rien ne dit qu'ils reviendront pour ta fille. Nous serons prudents. Si tu pars, tu mettrais en danger ta famille, tu serais obligée de fuir pour le reste de l'éternité. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est un nouveau-né, cessez de la raisonner, ajouta sèchement Jasper. Il est normal qu'elle réagisse aussi brutalement ! Je pense que nous devrions l'empêcher de partir, par la force. »

« Pourquoi ? Je rêve de leur botter le cul à ces Volturis depuis longtemps ! Je viens avec toi Bella. » dit Emmett.

« Mon amour, regarde moi. Il faut te calmer… » murmura Edward.

« Je ne suis pas influencée par mon état de nouveau-né, criai-je. Je sais me contrôler ! Reste avec notre fille Edward. Je te promets que je vais revenir. Laissez moi partir ! »

Je reculai de plusieurs mètres. Mon bouclier se rompit, je le sentis, et les autres furent aussitôt aux côtés d'Edward. Je vis Esmée courir au cottage, vers ma fille. Elle s'était réveillée et pleurait. Je devais partir maintenant, ou je n'en aurais plus la force. Emmett et Rosalie se matérialisèrent près de moi.

« Nous venons avec toi Bella, il n'y a pas que toi qui rêve de bagarre », rigola Emmett.

« Je ne rêve pas de bagarre mais de vengeance, et un peu de bagarre aussi », admis-je.

« Edward, dit Rosalie, nous te la ramènerons. Je ne peux pas quitter pas Emmett, je pars avec eux. Il vaut mieux ne pas la retenir. Elle a raison, les Volturis méritent la mort. Ils ne nous laisserons jamais en paix. Tu l'as lu dans leurs pensées Edward. Les tuer avant qu'ils ne nous tue, c'est la meilleure solution. »

Il ne m'avait pas tout dit, il savait qu'ils viendraient un jour nous prendre Renesmée, qu'ils nous tueraient tous car nous nous serions défendus. Il me ménageait, comme avant, comme toujours. Je lui prouverai que j'étais capable de me défendre seule, que je pouvais encaisser les coups durs. Il fit un pas vers moi et j'hésitai à activer mon bouclier. Je le contrôlai bien mieux maintenant. Il avança de nouveau et je crus comprendre à sa façon de me regarder qu'il ne chercherait plus à me retenir.

« Bella, reviens vite. Nous t'attendrons, mais surtout sois prudente. Je ne peux pas te perdre, pas encore. Ne laisse pas ta haine t'aveugler. »

« Ne me suis pas, tu dois rester avec elle. Prends soin d'elle, dis lui que je l'aime, et que je vais revenir. Je te le promets. Nous serons une famille à mon retour. Et toi et moi nous nous marierons enfin. »

Il secoua la tête pour me dire oui, il allait me manquer. Je lui en voulais encore, mais la cause de mon état, c'était les Volturis, et je ne pourrais pas vivre heureuse en sachant qu'ils risquent de débarquer pour enlever ma fille et tuer les miens.

Alice sanglotait dans les bras de Jasper et Carlisle me regardait comme pour la dernière fois. Ils ne croyaient toujours pas en moi. Je leur montrerais que j'étais forte ! Sans un regard de plus vers les miens, sans écouter ma fille qui m'appelait, je courus aussi vite que possible à travers de la forêt. Je savais qu'Emmett et Rosalie me suivaient. J'étais rassurée de ne pas être seule à vouloir me venger, d'être au moins comprise.


	15. Chapitre 14 Expédition

Chapitre 14 – Expédition

Notre départ n'était pas prévu, nous n'avions rien emporté, ni argent, ni téléphone et bien sûr ni passeport. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de voyager comme le font les humains. Nous coururent sans nous arrêter pendant deux jours et nous nous stoppâmes devant l'océan Atlantique, au nord de Boston. Nous n'avions pas parlé non plus, mais d'un coup devant cette étendue bleu, j'hésitais.

« L'un d'entre vous a déjà traversé un océan ? »

« Ouais, plusieurs fois même ! Je connais ce pays comme ma poche, et avec Rose, nous avons souvent été en Europe. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te mener à bon port ! » me dit Emmett.

« Je n'ai jamais traversé d'océan, mais c'est vrai qu'Emmett m'a toujours dit que c'était génial.» ajouta Rosalie.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir continuer ? » leur demandai-je.

« Plus que sûrs ! On ne te laissera pas tomber. En face de nous l'Europe ! En route mes jolies ! »

Emmett était tellement enthousiaste, on ne pourrait pas croire qu'il s'apprêtait à risquer sa vie. Et Rosalie avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Je me doutais que devoir traverser l'océan la gênait, ses cheveux allaient en pâtir ! Mais je savais que derrière cette façade de femme fatale se cachait une vraie guerrière, sans chichis, capable de beaucoup d'abnégation et de courage quand les siens étaient menacés.

« Bella, nous ne sommes pas là que pour toi, mais aussi pour protéger toute la famille. Carlisle était réticent car il connaît bien les Volturis, mais ton pouvoir est si puissant que tu pourras les tuer sans nous. Mais je veux en peu de bagarre ! » continua Emmett.

« Il a raison, nous pensons à notre famille, et tu en fais partie. Il est hors de question que nous les laissons tenter une nouvelle attaque. D'autant plus qu'ils en ont aussi après ta fille. » me dit Rosalie.

« Merci » soufflai-je, émue.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Surtout pas moi. »

Rosalie baissa les yeux, soudain honteuse mais poursuivit :

« Je ne t'ai pas comprise au début. Je doutais de ton amour envers mon frère, mais tu m'as à plusieurs reprises prouvée le contraire, notamment par cette expédition. Mais renoncer à ta condition humaine, même misérable, était une hérésie à mes yeux. »

« Ma vie n'était pas misérable, elle n'était pas parfaite non plus, mais elle ne l'est pour personne. »

« La mienne l'était. Absolument parfaite. J'avais tout, une famille aimante, un fiancé réputé et riche, ma beauté était déjà célèbre alors que j'avais à peine 18 ans. C'est pourtant ce qui a causé ma perte.»

« Comment cela ? »

« Royce, mon fiancé, ainsi que quatre de ses amis, m'ont violée et m'ont laissée pour morte dans la rue. J'aurais aimé l'être crois moi… Mais j'ai eu ma revanche. Je les ai tous tué, les uns après les autres, gardant Royce pour la fin, pour qu'il sache ce qu'il lui arriverait. Les choses se sont apaisées après avoir trouvé Emmett. »

« Je suis désolée, et triste de ce qui t'est arrivée. Mais je ne regretterai jamais ma vie d'avant, celle sans Edward et Renesmée.»

« Je le sais maintenant. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir considérée comme l'une des nôtres plus tôt. »

« Merci Rosalie. »

Elle me prit dans les bras, et du coup au dépourvu. Je ne devais cependant plus être étonnée, car en fait, je ne connaissais pas Rosalie. Puis elle se tourna vers Emmett, se blottit contre lui et lui donna un baiser.

« Quelle est ton histoire Emmett ? »

« Bof, je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant. Le peu que je sais, c'est Rosalie qui me l'a appris. Elle m'a sauvé des griffes d'un ours en 1935. »

« D'un ours ! répétai-je. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le grizzli est ton animal préféré. »

« Eh ! Quand on m'cherche ! »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? »

« Rosalie m'a sauvé de cet ours. Je devais sans doute être en train de chasser quand il m'a attaqué. Elle a su mon nom en se rendant le lendemain de ma disparition dans la ville la plus proche, à Gatlinburg dans le Tennessee. J'avais vingt ans, mais apparemment plus de famille. Enfin bref, depuis c'est le paradis. J'ai ma Rose et notre famille.»

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu résister à son sang, je n'étais moi-même vampire que depuis deux ans. Mais j'ai senti en le voyant que ma vie dépendrait de sa survie. Carlisle l'a transformé et il a très vite apprécié sa condition de vampire. » compléta Rosalie.

« C'est le pied ! »

Nous rîmes tous les trois, même si je perçus que Rosalie ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme. Elle remarqua mon regard interrogateur sur elle.

« Je regretterai toujours de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants bien sûr, mais grâce à toi, j'ai ma petite Renesmée… »

Une fois de plus elle baissa les yeux.

« Je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Je suis touchée que vous m'ayez suivie. Pour Renesmée et notre famille. » lui dis-je.

Renesmée, Edward, je vous aime, pensai-je. Ils ne quittaient pas mes pensées depuis notre départ. J'avais beaucoup ressassé la conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward. Je l'avais accusé d'avoir joué avec ma vie, mais c'était faux. Il avait agi avec beaucoup de sang froid. Si il avait pu, il m'aurait guéri comme après la morsure de James. Il avait fait le bon choix. Mais je ne m'étais pas réveillée assez tôt, malchanceuse que j'étais ! Je n'avais rien à lui pardonner car enfin, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait pas joué avec ma vie, ne m'avait pas abandonnée finalement.

Comprendre cela ne m'avait pourtant pas fait faire demi-tour, au contraire. J'étais d'autant plus déterminée à protéger ma fille, mon amour, ma famille. Les Volturis, mes bourreaux. Je les voulais morts, anéantis à jamais. Pourtant je ne savais rien d'eux, ou si peu. Etaient-ils nombreux à Volterra ? Combien devrais-je tuer de vampires ? Je n'avais aucun plan d'attaque. Je ne devais pas agir à l'aveugle.

« Emmett, tu sais combien ils sont ? »

« T'inquiète tu n'auras pas le temps de les compter, on sera de vraies torpilles ! »

Il rigolait à gorge déployée devant mon apparente peur des poissons. Je soupirai.

« Non, je voulais dire les Volturis. »

« Ah, euh, je ne sais pas trop, ils sont comme des rois alors je suppose qu'ils ont toute une cour avec eux.

« Ok, alors je devrais peut-être m'entraîner davantage avant de les rencontrer. »

« J'y ai pensé, dit Emmett, nous ferons escale dans les Pyrénées. J'en profiterai pour chasser ! »

« Il me semble que les ours sont une espèce protégée là-bas », ricanai-je.

« Pfff, je vais devoir revoir mes plans ! »

« Allez, on plonge ? » nous dit Rosalie.

Nous sautions ensemble dans l'eau, main dans la main. Puis Emmett nous tira, nous allions effectivement très vite, je ne vis rien à part du bleu et du bleu. Il nous fallut deux jours de plus pour traverser l'étendue. Nous accostâmes au Portugal, à la limite de la France. Nous gagnâmes rapidement les massifs montagneux des Pyrénées et nous accordâmes une demi journée de chasse. A la nuit tombée, nous traversâmes le sud de la France et rejoignîmes les Alpes. Emmett voulut de nouveau chasser, nous devions mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Boire du sang humain rendaient les autres vampires plus forts que nous.

Après notre chasse, et avant que le jour ne se lève, je voulus tester mon bouclier. Emmett se proposa comme cobaye, évidemment. Rosalie m'encouragea, elle ne doutait pas de la force de son mari.

Je réussissais d'une part à garder sous mon bouclier Rosalie facilement, sans vraiment faire d'effort, et d'autre part à repousser violemment Emmett, allant jusqu'à le laisser sonné une longue minute.

« C'est bon, je crois que tu es prête », dit-il enfin.

« Je voudrais essayer une dernière chose, mais ça ne te fera pas mal. »

« Tu ne m'as pas encore fait mal, fillette ! »

« Rosalie rejoins Emmett et courrez vers moi. »

Il était à presque cent mètres. Je voulais laisser entrer sous mon bouclier Rosalie mais pas Emmett, même si ils arrivaient en même temps. Rosalie me rejoignit en quelques secondes mais Emmett se retrouva à terre, repoussé, sans violence, par mon bouclier.

« Super, ça fonctionne aussi ainsi. Même si c'est lâche, nous pourrons toujours les attirer un à un sous mon bouclier et les tuer chacun leur tout ! »

« Oui Bella, c'est une garantie de succès. Bravo ! » me félicita Rose.

« C'est pas très glorieux, mais tant que le but est atteint et que je peux en liquider quelques uns, ça me va ! » ajouta Emmett.

« Tu seras même en première ligne pour les tuer. Je vous demande seulement de me laisser Jane et Aro » dis-je.

« Quelqu'un s'approche » souffla soudain Rosalie.

« Pas quelqu'un, un petit groupe de vampires ! » dit Emmett.

« Ils ne vont pas me voler mon effet, pestai-je. Je veux les tuer dans leur ville, devant leur cour ! »

Les vampires apparurent, en même temps que le soleil matinal, sur le plateau où nous nous étions entraînés. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que des vampires non végétariens décideraient de vivre ici, isolés, sans humains. Maudits Volturis !

« Nous sommes ici pour vous aider. » dit l'un des vampires en tête du cortège.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je sèchement.

Aucun ne ressemblait aux vampires qui nous avaient attaqués mais faisaient peut-être partie de la garde des Volturis. Leur peau brillait, ma vue d'humaine n'aurait sans doute pas pu le supporter. Je les détaillai un à un, tous plus pâles et inquiétants les uns que les autres, surtout les deux qui se tenaient en tête du groupe.

« Nous voulons nous venger des Volturis. Je crois que c'est aussi la raison de votre présence ici. » dit l'un d'entre eux.

Leur accent était clairement d'Europe Centrale. Ils me faisaient peur, leur peau semblait plus pâle que la nôtre. Le plus proche de nous avait des cheveux noirs et l'autre était blond, ils portaient des robes noires. Ils avaient ce côté flippant que quelques films avaient tenté de retranscrire maladroitement.

Ils avancèrent d'un coup et j'activais aussitôt mon bouclier. L'effet fut spectaculaire, ils étaient bien une quinzaine, et pas un ne put se relever avant de longues secondes. Parfait, même contre plusieurs vampires, mon bouclier résistait.

« Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis ! cracha le porte-parole. Inutile de nous blesser inutilement car nous vous proposons de vous porter main forte contre les Volturis. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Car nous avons un vieux compte à régler avec eux, dit le deuxième vampire. Car ils nous ont volé notre souveraineté. Car enfin, ils sont méprisables, arrogants et dangereux pour tous les vampires. »

Une quinzaine de vampires en plus représentait un avantage certain, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les craindre. Je devais garder ma contenance, surtout après mon coup de force. Ils devaient nous craindre et pas l'inverse.

« Je me présente, dis le premier à s'être adresser à nous, je suis Stefan et voici mon frère Vladimir. Nous venons de Roumanie. Nous avons gouvernés le monde des vampires pendant des milliers d'années. Mais les Volturis nous ont jalousés et ils ont pris notre place il y a 1500 ans. Ils ont détruits nos demeures, et nous ont condamnés à l'errance et à la misère. Ils auraient dû nous tuer, car nous ne ferons pas preuve de pitié ! »

« Ah ouais ! Les Roumains ! Carlisle m'en a parlé une fois. Vous êtes tenaces ! » dit Emmett.

« Effectivement. Nous avons patiemment attendu une occasion comme celle-ci. Nous avons quelques espions à Volterra, et avons appris l'attaque contre le clan Cullen. Nous espérions une revanche de votre part. Mais vous n'êtes que trois, où sont les autres ? »

« Nous sommes en nombre suffisant », affirmai-je.

« Malgré tout, acceptez-vous notre aide ? »

Je regardai Rosalie puis Emmett. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus en confiance que moi.

« Le but est de reprendre le pouvoir aux Volturis, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'allez vous faire, une fois cela fait ? »

« Ils n'ont rien inventé. Il y aura peu de changements, mais une plus grande application des lois. »

C'est-à-dire condamner ma fille. Décidemment, ces vampires étaient vraiment obtus.

« J'accepte une coopération mais à une condition non négociable. » énonçai-je.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Vous ne tenterez rien envers notre clan et nos alliés. Jamais, quelque soit la situation. »

« Vos alliés? Je croyais le clan Cullen suffisamment grand pour se suffire à lui-même ? » dit avec dédain Vladimir.

« Oui nos alliés, le clan Denali mais surtout les Quileutes. »

« Les quoi ? Je m'en fiche en fait, répondit Stefan. Mais vous devez aussi nous promettre de ne pas remettre en cause notre légitimité. Cette entente que nous vous proposons est sans durée limitée. Vous ne tenterez jamais de nous prendre le pouvoir.»

Il insistait sur ce dernier point. Leur orgueil en avait pris un coup, 1500 ans plus tôt. Mais je devais aussi être sûre qu'ils ne s'attaqueraient jamais aux miens, à ma fille.

« Même si l'un d'entre nous se rend coupable, vous n'interviendrez sous aucun prétexte ! Nous ne serons jamais soumis à vos lois. » ajoutai-je.

« Bien, nous te donnons notre parole. Alors, marché conclu ? »

Emmett et Rosalie acquiescèrent lorsque je les interrogeai du regard.

« Vous semblez connaître le chemin, nous vous suivons. » répondis-je.

Je pensais à ma fille, à mon futur mari. Je le leur avais promis, je reviendrais. Comment peut-on promettre ce qui ne dépend pas de nous finalement ? Edward m'avait aussi fait des promesses intenables. Je ne l'avais pas cru quand il m'avait promis que ma vie serait comme si il n'avait jamais existé, avant de me quitter la première fois. Je voulais tout faire pour tenir ma promesse, quitte à pactiser avec le diable, enfin, avec des vampires pires que les Volturis. J'espérais avoir fait le bon choix, ils semblaient n'en avoir qu'après le trône des Italiens, nous serions à jamais hors de leur « juridiction », nous serions au dessus des lois des vampires.

Leur clan nous cerna sans aucune animosité, mais plutôt de la curiosité. Ils avaient sans doute remarqué les yeux dorés des miens, notre odeur était aussi différente de la leur.

Nous parvînmes à Volterra en une heure, mais restâmes hors des murs de la cité, à l'abri de la lumière du jour qui risquait de nous révéler aux humains. Les mercenaires du clan des Roumains s'impatientaient, car en fait ils n'étaient que deux dans leur clan. Les vampires, qui les accompagnaient, étaient des nouveaux nés. Emmett me raconta brièvement l'histoire de Jasper, ce qui lui avait permit de conclure que les Roumains s'étaient tenus prêts depuis des siècles, renouvelant leurs guerriers tous les ans, comme le faisait la première compagne de Jasper.

Je ne connaissais vraiment pas les miens. Edward n'avait pas voulu révéler leur histoire sans leur accord. Je ne connaissais que celle d'Alice et celle de Carlisle. Esmée, elle, m'avait raconté son suicide brièvement, peu de temps après avoir perdu son nourrisson.

Repenser à l'acte de ma belle-mère me ramena à la réalité, à ma propre enfant que j'avais quittée pour la protéger. Mais si je la perdais, pourrais-je y survivre ? Les murmures de nos alliés me tiraient de mes sombres réflexions. Je me motivais intérieurement, j'avais conscience de mon bouclier, de mon don, de ma force. Seule ma haine risquait de me faire perdre mon sang-froid. Ils tenteraient tout pour me déstabiliser.

Aro avait un don, lui aussi. Ils pouvaient d'un contact connaître toutes nos pensées. Stefan et Vladimir nous apprirent beaucoup de choses sur les Volturis. Le nombre de leurs gardes et les aptitudes de chacun des membres de leur garde personnelle. Les Roumains connaissaient déjà les lieux, ils nous guideraient. Je n'en dis pas trop au sujet de mon bouclier, ils désiraient se battre, je ne protègerais que Rosalie et Emmett. Je leur fis promettre de me laisser Jane et Aro, Stefan et Vladimir se réservèrent Caius et Marcus.

Je te montrerai Edward que je suis assez forte pour pouvoir t'aimer et te protéger. Renesmée, je ne te décevrai pas, tu seras fière de moi. Je te raconterai cela plus tard, quand tu seras plus grande, car oui je serai là. Carlisle et Esmée, je vous ramènerai vos deux enfants Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, votre frère et votre sœur. Nous allions revenir victorieux, rapportant la paix dans nos vies.

J'étais pourtant partagée entre mes espoirs et mes doutes.

Et si je ne revenais pas, si aucun de nous en réchapperait ? Les Volturis se vengeraient contre les derniers Cullen pour notre attaque. Ma fille serait une nouvelle arme pour eux à moins qu'ils ne la considèrent trop dangereuse et qu'ils la tuent aussi. Et les Quileutes ? De notre victoire ne dépendaient pas seulement nos trois vies, mais celles de tous nos proches.

La nuit tomba et nous sortîmes de notre cachette. Les Roumains étaient certains que l'effet de surprise était garanti, mais à peine avions nous parcourus cent mètres qu'une trentaine de vampires nous encerclèrent.

Emmett m'attira contre lui et me murmura tout bas :

« N'utilise pas encore ton bouclier, laissons les nous emmener jusqu'aux Volturis. »

Les Roumains étaient dépités et Vladimir me lança un regard affolé. Leur plan pluriséculaire n'était pas au point. Je m'autorisais un clin d'œil, car les gardes des Volturis nous observaient. Ils savaient qui étaient les meneurs. Nous avions sous estimés les Italiens, mais eux aussi, du moins je l'espérais.


	16. Chapitre 15 Affrontement

Chapitre 15 – Affrontement

J'aurais voulu me remémorer le chemin que les gardes des Volturis nous firent emprunter mais je stressais trop. Sans compter que je devais rassurer Vladimir et Stefan. J'avais réussi à leur souffler de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais j'avais surtout l'impression qu'ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre. Régner à deux n'avait pas dû être de tout repos à l'époque, peut-être était-ce la cause de leur chute.

Nous avions été capturés si facilement que je doutais de tout, de mon pouvoir, de mon retour, je ne tiendrais sans doute pas ma promesse. Ma fille avait déjà changé en cinq jours, je la reconnaîtrais mais j'aurais encore raté une partie de sa vie. Je raterais peut-être tout de sa vie. L'avoir mise au monde, avoir partagé quelques semaines et l'avoir vue heureuse me suffisaient, mais alors que je n'espérais plus rien, un autre visage me hantait. Edward. Il avait été là pour moi, tout fait pour que je vive une vie normale, et quand il avait compris que cela était impossible si nous restions ensemble, il m'avait quittée. Après nous être retrouvés, après avoir été plus qu'heureuse, j'avais été tuée, et malgré cela j'avais rejoint les miens.

Finalement, j'étais bien plus chanceuse que ce je croyais. Ce qui se trouvait au dessus de nous, au dessus de tout, m'avait tant offert ! J'avais vécu beaucoup d'épreuves et à chaque fois j'avais cru à ma fin. En quoi cette fois-ci serait différente ? J'avais peut-être trop compté sur ma chance, ou fallait-il que je compte encore sur ma bonne étoile.

Nous avions avancés à pas lents, enfin à allure humaine tant que nous étions à l'extérieur, mais dès que nous passâmes une lourde porte de chêne, nos gardes nous poussèrent à courir. Une minute plus tard, nous étions dans une immense salle ronde, toute de marbre, faiblement éclairée, mais notre vision nous permettait de voir aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Puis ils firent leur entrée, Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Jane les suivait ainsi que trois autres vampires mais je ne me souvenais pas de leur nom. Les trois ancêtres prirent place dans leurs trônes, leurs pupilles rouges nous dévisageaient. Jane affichait un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres enfantines. Les gardes nous entouraient toujours, ne faisant aucun geste.

Je passais de l'excitation à la dépression. Chaque seconde apportait son lot d'émotions contradictoires. Je souhaitais en finir avec le danger, avec la mort et la peur. Je voulais retrouver ma famille. Je voulais aussi tuer, mon corps se tendait à cette perspective. Mes envies de meurtre prenaient souvent le dessus et même si durant le voyage, j'avais tenté de les reléguer, je ne le pouvais plus, à quelques mètres de mes futures victimes. Je me réjouissais à l'avance des pertes que ces Italiens subiraient, si ils ne mourraient pas, au moins ils seraient déstabilisés, d'autres finiraient le travail.

Ces Roumains m'avaient l'air cruels, orgueilleux, et assoiffés autant que moi de vengeance. Emmett ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais nous n'avions plus le choix, car les Volturis n'était pas un simple clan. Je savais que le clan des Cullen était une exception dans ce monde, la plupart des vampires vivaient seuls ou à deux, voire trois. Les Volturis était la famille « royale », la régence des vampires, c'était sans doute un honneur de les servir. Il y avait peut-être des centaines de vampires auprès d'eux. Nous n'étions qu'une poignée, et malgré notre plan, tout pouvait basculer. Je maîtrisais mon bouclier en puissance, mais pas en durée. Si je ne tenais pas plus d'une heure, nous mourrions assurément.

Aro se leva enfin, il était clairement supérieur aux deux autres. J'espérais qu'il manquait d'entraînement, je ne les avais pas vu combattre à Forks, restant en retrait et laissant leurs sbires faire le sale travail. Le Volturi nous sourit, et s'approcha de moi.

« Bella, je vois que tu as finalement rejoint nos rangs. J'en suis ravi. Tu pourrais peut-être remercier Félix ? »

Rester calme, ne pas répondre, inspirer même si je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène.

« Bien, et tu as amené … Rosalie et … Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de ton nom. » Ajouta-t'il en fixant Emmett avec dédain.

Il se fichait du couple, aucun d'eux n'avait de pouvoirs, et Aro ne s'entourait que de vampires exceptionnels.

« Mais tu as aussi fait de mauvaises rencontres. Puis-je ? »

Il me tendit la main mais je refusais aussi sec. Hors de question que je le laisse découvrir mes pensées et surtout mon don, en devenant vampire, j'étais peut-être devenue lisible pour lui. Trois gardes se postèrent alors autour de moi, j'avais le choix entre me soumettre ou être forcée de le faire.

De mauvaise grâce je tendis ma main droite à Aro. Je ne fermai pas les yeux malgré mon appréhension, tout était dans le paraître et je devais paraître forte et sûre de moi. Il se concentrait, une ride au milieu de ses sourcils, puis relâcha ma main et s'en retourna dans son trône. Il murmura à ses frères interrogatifs qu'il n'avait rien pu voir à nouveau.

« Tu es pleine de surprise, Isabella. » souffla-t'il, presque pour lui-même.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Mes premiers mots et je perdais déjà le contrôle.

« Je n'en doute pas. » ajouta Aro.

Caïus semblait s'impatienter devant l'inaction de son frère, il se leva et me fusilla du regard.

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour paraître devant nous ? Si tu penses venger ton clan, tu mourras. Quant à vos chiens, nous les décimerons tous très bientôt ! »

Respirer, ne pas répondre.

« Mon frère, intervient Aro, ne mets pas de mauvaise humeur notre invitée. J'aimerais la convaincre de nous rejoindre. »

« Son don est inutile, même si Jane n'arrive pas à la paralyser, elle ne peut que se protéger ! s'écria Caïus. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle ! »

Jane ne pouvait pas m'atteindre non plus, je m'en doutais, merci bouclier chéri. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pensé à protéger Emmett et Rosalie, et le fit aussitôt.

« Caïus, calme-toi. Jane, ma chère, inutile de persister, Isabella nous résistera toujours. Pourquoi avoir permis à ces … cadavres de vous suivre ? » me demanda Aro.

« Vous allez nous le payer, cracha Stefan, votre heure a sonné ! »

Les trois Volturis ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, ce qui agaça les Roumains. Stefan continuait de les insulter, et nous attendions qu'il cesse.

« Isabella, puisque je n'ai pas pu lire en toi, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire la raison de cette visite ? »

Oh que oui, la conversation de salon allait s'arrêter maintenant. Il m'énervait au plus haut point, sa suffisance me dégoûtait. Je me rappelai ses paroles quand nous nous étions rencontrés à la villa. Ces petites phrases mielleuses, cette fausse courtoisie accrochée à son visage livide, son sourire hypocrite.

« Cela me semble pourtant facile à deviner, êtes vous donc si stupides ? »

Je perdais définitivement toute retenue. Les insulter pour les provoquer. J'en avais assez de les voir avachis, à jouer avec nos vies. Aro ne dit rien, mais son regard aimable avait disparu et son sourire aussi.

« Je suis là pour vous éliminer. Je suis là pour protéger les miens, pour venger nos morts. » continuai-je.

« Venger des chiens ? On aura tout vu! » se moqua Caïus.

« Parfaitement, et nos amis Roumains ont accepté de reprendre le pouvoir. Je vous en prie, ne nous faciliter pas la tâche, je ne rêve que de vous tuer ! Aucune négociation, pas de seconde chance ! » rigola Emmett.

Il était aux anges, sûr de lui. Il avait même lâché la main de Rose et était déjà en position d'attaque attendant un signe de ma part.

« Vous ne sortirez jamais vivants d'ici, dit doucement Aro. Quant à ta fille Isabella, elle m'appartiendra, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis prêt à t'épargner si tu me la ramènes. »

« Emmet sur ta droite ! »

J'avais mis sous mon bouclier deux gardes qui se tenait près de lui, les isolant des autres. Emmett et Rosalie leur sautèrent dessus, l'effet de surprise les privèrent de toute résistance. L'ensemble de la garde réagit mais je les propulsai tous contre les murs de la grande salle. Je mis sous mon bouclier les Roumains et leurs mercenaires et ne quittais pas des yeux Aro. Son masque s'affaissa, la surprise puis la colère déformèrent ses traits. Marcus s'était à son tour levé et les trois vampires restèrent derrière une nouvelle dizaine de garde. Même Jane avait perdu son sourire, elle interrogea Aro, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Moi qui n'attendais que cela !

Je me concentrai et fis rentrer une dizaine de gardes sous mon bouclier, les mercenaires les combattirent quelques instants, deux n'en réchappèrent pas. Je ne voulais pas trop les exposer finalement, car de nouveaux gardes arrivaient dans la salle. Combien étaient-ils bon sang ?

Je me conditionnais pour mon combat contre Jane, car je garderais les Volturis pour la fin évidemment. Je la regardai, accrochant ses yeux rouges, elle avança vers moi, suivie de Félix et d'un autre. Ces deux-là je les envoyais à plusieurs mètres, Jane ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et je la fis entrer sous mon bouclier. Je la devinais en train tenter de me soumettre à sa torture mentale mais même sous ma coupe, elle ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, les siens brillant d'arrogance, je jouais le jeu, même si je n'en menais pas large. C'était mon premier combat, contre un vampire de plusieurs siècles peut-être, et surentraîné, quoique que. Emmett resta à mes côtés. J'avais été claire, il voulait simplement être prêt au cas où.

Elle se jeta sur moi et nous glissâmes au sol sur dix mètres. Elle était au dessus de moi et crut m'atteindre facilement, mais je me redressai très vite. Nos bras bougeaient à toute vitesse, mon visage reçut plusieurs coups et je sentais même une douleur quand elle prit mon bras pour me jeter au dessus d'elle. J'atterris avec grâce et la fit chuter. Je réussis à lui tordre aussi son bras et la mis à genoux. Je lui envoyai ensuite mon coude dans sa nuque et celle-ci craqua. Jane se dégagea et me toisa avec haine. J'étais plus rapide et plus forte. Elle savait viser où cela faisait mal, comme dans mon estomac, mais je maîtrisais facilement ses mains. Elle s'énervait de plus en plus, poussant des cris de rage. C'était à mon tour d'être arrogante. Je la dominai, j'étais plus forte. Après chaque coup, je me relevais et réagissais plus vite qu'elle.

Je croisai alors le regard d'Aro, plein d'espoir car Jane était parvenue à me maintenir au sol. Je lui envoyai mon plus beau sourire, repoussai Jane, lui décochant un uppercut puissant qui la laissa un instant immobile. J'en profitai pour passer derrière elle. Je lui attrapai les bras, mis ma jambe gauche contre son dos et dans un craquement sec je détachai ses bras de son corps. Elle tomba à terre, je lui arrachai ensuite la tête, puis les jambes. Aro n'avait plus son sourire narquois, il resta impassible, puis reporta son attention vers les autres combats.

« Trop facile ! » dis-je à Emmett.

Il garda sa bouche ouverte pendant de longues secondes. Cette victoire eut un effet galvanisant sur moi. J'avais réussi à tuer un autre vampire, et pas des moindres, un membre de la garde rapprochée des Volturis. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi puissante, même lorsque nouveau-née, je tuais facilement mes proies, car je les savais inférieures. Je pensai même à cet instant à défier Emmett dans un bras de fer à notre retour. Les nouveaux-nés étaient plus puissants dans leurs premiers mois, et ça lui ferait les pieds de perdre pour une fois.

Un autre vampire, jusqu'alors muet, s'élança vers moi et je le laissai passer. Emmett l'accueillit dans ses bras, l'immobilisant tandis que deux mercenaires lui arrachaient la tête.

A plusieurs reprises, Rosalie, Emmett et moi nous consultèrent, choisissant nos ennemis, et je les attirais sous mon bouclier. Les Roumains n'étaient pas en reste et je me forçais à les garder sous mon bouclier ainsi que leurs mercenaires, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si bien. Les Roumains les avaient préparés efficacement mais ils étaient aveuglés par leur rage.

J'avais conscience que notre avantage ne nous faisait pas combattre loyalement, mais les Volturis n'avaient pas été loyaux, nous les combattions en quelque sorte à égalité. De plus de nombreux vampires aux dons exceptionnels faisaient partie de leur garde.

Tuer l'ensemble de la garde nous demanda beaucoup de temps, elle était nombreuse et bien entrainée. Les derniers que nous démembrâmes avaient été les plus robustes d'ailleurs. Rosalie avait tremblé pour son compagnon à plusieurs reprises. Nous avions combattu de concert, il était hors de question de risquer nos vies à tous les trois. Je n'avais pas oublié de surveiller les Volturis. Ils n'avaient pas bougés et restaient derrière leurs derniers soldats. Démétri fut achevé par Emmett, Vladimir et Stefan. Félix fut le plus difficile à vaincre mais Emmett mit un point d'honneur à le faire seul. Ce fut le dernier à succomber et nous assistions au duel, les Volturis et nous.

Les duettistes étaient si rapides, précis, puissants. Je ne suivais pas très bien leurs enchaînements, tentant en même temps d'apaiser Rosalie quand Emmett s'écroulait à terre. Elle avait vraiment peur de le perdre et l'encourageait telle une pom pom girl. Emmett était concentré et nous ne regarda pas une fois. Ce combat était le sien, Félix étant réputé comme étant le plus forts des gardes des Volturis. Ils combattirent près d'une demi-heure, quand Emmett le mit KO suffisamment longtemps puis lui arracher la tête.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée des mercenaires des Roumains. Ces derniers jubilaient et ricanaient. Ils apostrophèrent leurs ennemis, mais ceux-ci restaient impassibles.

« Toujours dignes dans l'adversité, même si vous parveniez à nous tuer, vous n'aurez pas le plaisir de nous entendre vous demander grâce. » murmura enfin Aro.

« Que de belles paroles, mon cher, siffla Stefan. Nous nous moquons bien de votre foutue dignité. Ce qui nous importe c'est que vous ne serez plus dans quelques minutes ! »

Marcus se leva soudain et tenta de quitter la salle mais Emmett le rattrapa et repoussa en même temps deux gardes qui étaient venus au secours de l'Italien.

« Nous commencerons donc par Marcus, puis ce sera Caïus. »dit simplement Vladimir.

A ces mots, Stefan surgit au côté de Caïus et le mordit au cou, avant de le jeter au milieu de notre petit groupe, sous mon bouclier. Il revint vers nous et acheva le Volturi, son frère arracha la tête de Marcus qui ne s'était pas débattu. Les quelques gardes restants furent tués par les mercenaires, Emmett et Rosalie. Aro et moi échangions alors un regard, il pavoisait à nouveau. Il était fini, et pourtant son regard me défiait. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer mon hésitation. Des trois, il était le plus combattif.

« Ce n'est certes pas un spectacle auquel je suis habitué. Votre lâcheté n'a d'égal que votre bêtise. Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserais briser mon empire ? Mes frères sont tombés mais vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre ! »

« Tu vas donc fuir ? cracha Stefan. Que fais-tu de la dignité ? »

A ces mots nous entourâmes tous Aro, empêchant toute fuite. Je me méfiais car il semblait si sûr de lui, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Les deux autres Italiens n'avaient pas vraiment tenté de se défendre et j'ignorais si c'était par dignité face à leur fin certaine, ou bien parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles face à nous. Que nous cachait Aro ? Je restai postée face à lui, aux côtés des Roumains.

« Vous serez toujours minables, dit-il, d'autres vous renverseront un jour. Ce ne sont pas mes seuls soldats. Vous ne pourrez pas tous nous anéantir ! »

« La plupart des vampires ignorent ton existence, pour les plus anciens, ils connaissent votre histoire et comment vous nous avez trahis. Je pense qu'ils se rallieront facilement à nous, au vu de notre éclatante victoire. » lui répondit Vladimir.

« Sans elle, vous n'auriez rien pu faire ! Vous croyez que les Cullen vous laisseront régner ? Ils sont contre nos lois, et ne tuent pas d'humains ! Ils ne rêvent que d'imposer leur mode de vie aux autres vampires ! Je connais bien Carlisle, je l'ai chassé d'ici car il a voulu endoctriner les miens. Méfiez vous d'Isabella !»

Aro voulait les manipuler, il n'avait que cela finalement pour sauver sa peau. Je réitérai ma promesse aux Roumains.

« Nous ne vous attaquerons jamais, nous ne nous reverrons jamais. »

« Aro, tu as perdu, tu vas mourir de ses mains. » Lui dit Emmett en me désignant.

« Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimée, Isabella, tu ferais merveille ici à Volterra, tu règnerais sur notre monde d'une main de fer. Ne t'allie pas avec ces cadavres puants ! » me chuchota Aro.

« Ton empire n'est plus, les Roumains prennent votre place et tous sauront ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Les Volturis ont disparu. »

Tous avaient entendus, et je ne vacillai pas devant le regard haineux du dernier des Volturis. Ce sentiment de toute puissance m'avait grisée mais je ne devais pas oublier ma fille, mon amour, notre famille. La raison de notre venue, nous venger et nous mettre en sécurité pour l'éternité. Je ne voulais pas régner, je n'étais pas destinée à cela.

« Réfléchis, ils ne te laisseront pas vivre ton conte de fées minable. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance, ce ne sont que des vampires de pacotille ! Epargne moi et je t'apprendrais le pouvoir ! »

Toujours aussi sûr de lui, si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais déjà cédé. Les Roumains me regardaient avec méfiance maintenant. Je devais leur faire comprendre que je ne leur volerais pas la régence du monde des vampires, ils m'avaient toujours regardé avec suspicion. Cela devenait même énervant de leur promettre encore et encore la même chose. Etait-ce si impensable que je n'aspire qu'à vivre avec ma famille, loin de Volterra ?

« Je serai intouchable, je serai leur alliée, mais pas celle qui aura détruit ton empire. On se souviendra de toi comme un lâche et un faible, ainsi que tes frères, et ce seront eux les héros. » crachai-je à Aro.

« Petite sotte ! Ton don te préserve de nous tous, et tu veux vivre une vie étriquée à te nourrir d'animaux ! Carlisle et les siens sont des dégénérés ! Aucun vampire ne peut échapper éternellement à sa véritable nature. Nous sommes des tueurs, nous sommes supérieurs aux humains !»

« Aro, soumets-toi ou bats-toi ! » lui dis-je.

Il baissa la tête, soumis, et déclama:

« Muoio testa alta, l'eternità è la mia*»

Le moment était assez solennel et je lui accordai cette dernière phrase, même si je ne la compris pas. Puis je positionnai mes deux mains de chaque côté de son crâne. Stefan et Vladimir saisirent chacun un de ses bras, même si c'était inutile, Aro ne tenterait plus rien. Je souris, pleine de joie face à notre réussite, confiante en l'avenir, pas un seul instant dégoûtée par mes faits d'armes. Je protégeais les miens, nous vivrons ce conte de fées qu'Aro méprisait.

Je croisai les regards confiants de Rosalie et d'Emmett puis celui triomphant des Roumains. Puis je fis craquer le cou d'Aro, sa tête entre mes mains, son corps tomba au sol quand au même instant, je ressentis une violente douleur à la poitrine. Je grondai et baissai les yeux pour découvrir un pieu dépassant de moi. Les miens étaient déjà derrière moi, je m'agenouillai puis tombai sur le corps d'Aro.

* Je meurs la tête haute, l'éternité est à moi.


	17. Chapitre 16 Genèse

Chapitre 16 - Genèse

« Bella ! Relève toi ! » me cria Emmett.

Mais je sombrai, la douleur me terrassant. Pourtant j'étais immortelle, les vampires ne mourraient pas ainsi, ce n'était que dans les films où le pieu était fatal. Ma vue se brouilla, j'avais un sentiment de déjà vu. J'étais déjà morte, je ne pouvais pas souffrir autant avec un simple pieu dans le cœur, celui-ci était déjà mort. Il fallait que je me relève, je sollicitai un peu plus mon bouclier et la douleur s'éloigna à mon grand soulagement. Je sentis que le pieu fut arraché et j'aspirai goulument de l'air.

« Bella, nous avons besoin de toi ! Protège nous ! » criait Rose.

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, mais apparemment trop tard, les Roumains étaient mal en point, leurs quelques mercenaires restant se battaient contre une dizaine de vampires.

J'étendais mon bouclier à nos alliés, quand Emmett me désigna Stefan et Vladimir.

« C'est un des leurs qui t'a frappée, ils ont voulu nous éliminer ! »

Je repoussai les gardes restants, les mercenaires les tuèrent rapidement, ce n'était peut-être que de jeunes recrues des Volturis peu expérimentées.

Je me tournai vers Stefan et Vladimir. Ces… traites n'avaient aucune parole !

« Vous avez vu de quoi je capable ? Je peux vous tuer si facilement, vous n'avez donc rien appris aujourd'hui ? Je suis plus puissante que vous tous réunis. Les miens seront toujours à mes côtés, rien ne peut nous atteindre. Ce geste dérisoire vous dessert ! Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en vous. »

« Au contraire ! Nous voulons plus que tout régner, nous avons craint que tu ne changes d'avis, nous ne voulions pas te tuer mais vous éloigner de nous au plus vite, car nous te craignons. Nous ne voulons pas être obligés de nous nourrir comme vous et vivre une vie …» dit Vladimir mais son frère le coupa.

« Nous devions être surs que tu respecterais ta parole, nous ne voulions effectivement que t'éloigner d'ici. Mais tu nous as prouvé que ton don est bien plus puissant que tu nous l'as laissé deviner. Tu aurais dû rester inconsciente au moins trois jours, nous t'avons blessée avec notre venin et un pieu. »

Stefan baissait les yeux, ainsi que son frère. Je n'étais pas la plus puissante, enfin je ne le croyais pas, mais eux devaient en être persuadés.

« Nous allons partir, mais pas avant que vous m'ayez jurée sur vos vies que vous respecterez notre accord. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux que vivre auprès des miens, je ne convoite pas … votre place à la tête des vampires. »

« Nous te remercions Bella Cullen, nous te jurons que jamais nous attendrons à ta vie et à celles des tiens. » répondit Stefan.

Son sourire, faussement sincère, m'éblouis malgré moi. Je me méfiais plus que jamais de lui, son plaidoyer ne m'avait pas convaincue. Il me cachait la vraie raison de ce geste.

« Très bien, maintenant, tuez les derniers mercenaires qu'il vous reste. » leur dis-je.

La stupeur les empêcha de me répondre, et Emmett se rua sur un mercenaire. Il le tua facilement, et mon bouclier bloquait les autres.

« Tuez-les, répétai-je. Pour me prouver votre bonne foi. »

Emmett me regarda ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Je nous voulais en surnombre par rapport aux Roumains, les dissuader de tenter une nouvelle action. Un à un les derniers nouveaux-nés périrent.

« Maintenant, nous allons tous les brûler. »

Ils m'obéirent à nouveau et à nous cinq, nous ramassions tous les cadavres et leurs membres éparpillés dans la grande salle.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir allumé un brasier, une magnifique brune pénétra dans la salle, suivie de tout un groupe d'humains. La brune se figea en nous voyant et interrompit son discours en une langue que je devinais être de l'allemand.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? Aro ? »

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda durement Vladimir.

« Heidi, et vous ? »

Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui s'était joué ici auparavant.

« Nous sommes Stefan et Vladimir, tes nouveaux maîtres. »

« Mes nouveaux… Bien, permettez moi de vous apporter ce maigre repas en gage de ma fidélité. »

Plus opportuniste que cela n'était pas possible. Elle roula des hanches en s'approchant des Roumains puis leur désigna le groupe d'humains. Ils étaient condamnés, quoique je fasse, je voyais Stefan en position d'attaque tandis que Vladimir les regardait en se léchant les lèvres. Leurs cris retentirent dès que les Roumains sautèrent sur quelques uns d'entre eux, ils tentèrent de sortir mais la lourde porte était déjà fermée.

Le spectacle fut insupportable, j'en pleurerais si j'en avais été capable. Emmett eut je crois un peu de mal à résister à cette odeur enivrante. Heureusement, la fumée acre des corps dans le buché atténuait l'arôme du sang. Je les tirai finalement à l'extrémité de la pièce, là où Marcus avait tenté de s'enfuir.

Une petite pièce se trouvait derrière une porte discrète. Nous attendîmes sans rien dire une vingtaine de minutes. Rosalie et Emmett ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. J'étais perdue moi-même dans mes pensées. Je souffrais encore de ma blessure, mes mains tremblaient, je commençais à redescendre sur terre. Ma haine s'était envolée, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, serrer ma fille dans mes bras et embrasser Edward. Mais j'étais aussi très curieuse de ce monde dont je ne connaissais rien.

Les Roumains pénétrèrent dans la pièce, suivis d'Heidi, qui ne quittait pas Vladimir.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » m'emportai-je en voyant leurs lèvres encore rougies de sang.

« Mes amis, dit Stefan, je suis désolé de vous avoir imposer cela. Comprenez que nous ne pouvions pas refuser. Heidi nous sera d'une grande aide dans notre mission. Je vous réitère notre promesse et espère vous revoir, dans des circonstances moins … sanglantes. Notre mode de vie ne vous correspond pas, nous le savons. Il est peut-être préférable pour vous de nous quitter maintenant. »

Il ne me quitta pas du regard, celui-ci exprimait l'exact contraire. Je m'imaginai soudain boire le sang de ces humains. J'aurais dû être dégoutée, rebutée, mais en fait j'en salivai. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur ma fille, penser à elle me sauvait toujours.

« Partons » soupirai-je en direction d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de tuer des humains, ils se nourrissaient ainsi depuis des millénaires. Alice allait devoir rester branchée sur eux en permanence, je ne pouvais pas avoir une confiance aveugle en eux. Je ne savais pas grand chose des Volturis, les Roumains avaient été clairs, ils ne changeraient rien, mais appliqueraient davantage les lois.

Nous quittâmes la forteresse des Volturis, Emmett lui avait mémorisé le chemin. Le soleil se levait timidement à l'est. Je restais un instant à admirer la magnifique vue. Volterra était une cité médiévale, très bien conservée et mise en valeur. Les Volturis y avaient sans doute veillé. Emmett et Rose ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main depuis notre départ, et comme moi, ils semblaient se perdre dans la contemplation de l'aube. Je n'étais pas impatiente de retourner à Forks, j'hésitais entre tomber et me relever. Entre accepter ma condition de puissant vampire ou devenir une épouse et une mère.

Je ne réalisais pas encore notre victoire, et n'étant un vampire que depuis quelques semaines, je ne pouvais pas comprendre le changement que j'avais provoqué en tuant les Italiens. Carlisle avait été réticent, nous avions besoin de juges, même dans ce monde ci, et j'espérais que les Roumains sauraient se montrer à la hauteur de leurs responsabilités. Ils l'avaient fait pendant plusieurs millénaires finalement, ils n'étaient pas débutants. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire, même avec la mort des Volturis, reprendre le pouvoir leur demanderait sans doute plusieurs décennies.

Je pensais aussi à tous ceux qui avaient péri cette nuit. Ma rage avait disparu, mais pas l'adrénaline et encore moins le venin dans ma bouche. J'étais opposée par principe à toute violence, mais cette nuit, j'étais redevenue en quelque sorte sauvageonne, prédatrice. J'aimais cela, et j'en avais aussi peur. En tentant de faire la part des choses, je compris que je voulais encore tuer. Je regardais Rosalie et Emmett, tendrement enlacés, et je voulus penser à Edward, mais j'étais obsédée par les corps démembrés, les regards rouges de mes victimes, et aussi l'odeur du sang humain.

A quoi ressemblerait ma vie si effectivement je prenais la tête de Volterra ? Je soupirai, c'était une pensée stupide. Moi, si banale et insignifiante, comment pourrais-je dominer ces monstres assoiffés de sang, ces brutes violentes, ces créatures des enfers ? Ma vie à Forks me sembla alors si loin, mes souvenirs d'humaine s'étaient fanés. Je ne retenais que quelques bribes, je me souvenais vaguement du visage de mes parents et des amis du lycée. Ce que j'avais partagé avec Edward était plus vivace dans ma mémoire, mais les sensations étaient fades. Ma fille était la plus réelle dans mon esprit.

Alors que faire? Je m'agaçais devant mon hésitation. Ma fille resterait à jamais au près de moi quelque soit ma décision, c'était un point déjà réglé. Jake voudrait nous suivre mais ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, je devrais l'en empêcher. Les Cullen, ils se rangeraient à ma décision, ils ne tenteraient jamais rien contre moi. Edward, … s'il m'aimait vraiment, il se joindrait à moi, je partagerais le pouvoir avec lui.

« Bella, il ne faut pas rester ici, retournons à la planque d'hier pour attendre la nuit. » me dit Emmett.

« Allez-y, je ne serai pas loin, je vous laisse un peu d'intimité. »

Son sourire me prouva que j'avais répondu ce qu'il espérait, plusieurs heures avec Rosalie. Ce serait bestial ! Autant m'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas les entendre.

Je grimpai le long des murailles de la forteresse, je revenais sur les lieux du crime en fait. Je me cachais dans une corniche et continuais à admirer le paysage. Je distinguais à plusieurs kilomètres les moindres détails de ce spectacle, les arbres, les routes, les petites maisons. C'était charmant, j'avais toujours voulu venir en Toscane, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait dans le cadre d'une expédition punitive et en tant que vampire.

Me revoilà avec mes doutes. Je me foutais de ce paysage, de ce pays, du soleil. Je me sentais à la croisée de deux chemins. Redevenir Bella, certes moins maladroite, mais tout aussi discrète et invisible dans le monde des humains, ou conquérir un empire, sanglant, brutal, et le dominer.

J'étais persuadée que je pourrais tuer les Roumains, même cette Heidi, et les derniers gardes si il en restait. Plus je repoussais les gardes, plus je sentais la force de mon bouclier. Il s'était transformé en arme, en projetant quelqu'un, j'étais certaine de pouvoir le démembrer. Mais j'ignorais tout de la vie à Volterra. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient les obligations et responsabilités.

Je décidai finalement de retourner auprès des Roumains, et en apprendre plus sur eux, sans leur laisser deviner mes véritables intentions. Lorsque je fus derrière la lourde porte de la grande salle, je m'étonnai quelque peu de ne pas avoir encore été repérée. Sans doute mon bouclier bloquait-il mon odeur. Ils étaient encore là, avec Heidi. Je risquai un œil mais m'éloignai aussitôt après avoir failli heurter un garde. Finalement j'entrai dans la grande salle.

Il y avait déjà eu des changements. Aucune trace du buché, un trône avait été enlevé, je n'avais pas remarqué cela avant, mais des décorations et tableaux avaient aussi dû être déménagés. La pièce si grande, était quasiment vide, et avait perdu de sa beauté. Stefan fut le premier à me remarquer et il me sourit immédiatement.

« Je ne suis pas là pour remettre en cause quoique ce soit. Simplement, nous ne pouvons pas repartir en plein jour. Je souhaiterais vous parler. »

« A quel propos ? » demande Vladimir, qui ne lâchait pas Heidi.

« Je ne sais rien de ce monde, je suis un vampire seulement depuis quelques semaines, j'aimerais comprendre certaines choses. Je ne peux espérer meilleures sources que vous deux. »

« Hum, bien. Vladimir, cela ne te dérange pas de faire seul, enfin avec notre chère Heidi, le tour de la forteresse ? »

« Je m'en vais de ce pas, mon frère, mais ne reste pas seul avec elle. Vous deux, venez ici. » dit Vladimir à l'attention des gardes près de la porte.

Le blond nous quitta, Heidi sous son bras. Je me demandai soudain si j'avais eu une si bonne idée, le regard de Stefan me semblait fou.

« La vérité maintenant. » me murmura-t'il sans agressivité.

« Je te l'ai dit, juste connaître dans quel monde je vis maintenant. »

« Tu ne vis pas, tu es morte. Si tu continues de penser que tu vis, tu n'apprécieras pas l'éternité. Tu devrais oublier ta vie d'humaine, ta famille, tes émotions. Tu fais preuve d'un incroyable contrôle de tes instincts pour une si jeune vampire. Je vais te confier que le seul cas semblable qui m'ait été donné de constater, fut mon propre frère. »

« Alors tu es le premier ? »

« Oui. »

« Accepterais-tu de me raconter ton histoire ? Je dois bien avouer que cela m'intrigue beaucoup. »

Je voulais le flatter, le faire parler, savoir son histoire aussi, mais surtout qu'il baisse sa garde.

« Cette histoire est … peu connue. Seul mon frère la connaît, les Volturis, pensaient la connaître, mais c'est une version un peu différente qui fut divulguée. »

« Je serai honorée que tu me confies ton histoire. Sois assuré que je n'en parlerai jamais. Je méprisais les Volturis, pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon clan, mais aussi pour leur arrogance, leur cruauté. Mais je ne méprise pas les vampires en général.»

« La cruauté fait partie de notre nature. Un vampire normal, j'entends par là, conscient de son état, est cruel. Le sang humain est notre seule source de nourriture, mais ce qui précède est si excitant. »

« Je peux comprendre. J'ai moi-même été très sauvage aux premiers jours de ma transformation. J'étais perdue en forêt, j'ai chassé plus que besoin, mais je n'avais que des animaux à portée de main, je ne connaissais pas l'odeur des humains, sinon j'aurai cédé. Sans ma famille, j'en serais encore là. »

« Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ta transformation ? »

« Bien entendu. Félix m'a mordue, mais au lieu de me réveiller au bout de trois jours, j'ai mis une semaine avant de reprendre conscience. Les miens m'avaient déjà enterrée. J'étais seule, en pleine nature. J'avais tout oublié de ma vie d'avant. Même ma fille. J'étais totalement inconsciente du monde extérieur, je suis restée en forêt, me goinfrant d'animaux. »

« Pourquoi ne te souvenais-tu de rien ? »

« Sans doute mon don, seule, j'ai préféré ne rien savoir, pour ne pas souffrir d'avoir été abandonnée. Les miens m'ont retrouvée, et j'ai recouvré la mémoire. La menace des Volturis sur ma fille m'a forcée à venir les affronter. »

« Je comprends ton désir de vengeance, moi-même, j'aurais fait pareil, car enfin, un enfant est le moteur de toute une vie, même une vie de vampire. Ton cas d'ailleurs n'est pas le seul. D'autres vampires sont parvenus à ne pas tuer leurs proies humaines et à concevoir un enfant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Très peu, mais c'est déjà arrivé. »

« Cela vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Oui. »

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur le mur d'en face. Je le laissais à sa méditation, il allait répondre à ma plus grande question, qu'allait-il advenir de Renesmée ?

« Stefan, j'ai trouvé d'autres recrues, les acceptons-nous ? Nos gardes ne seront pas là avant demain. »

Vladimir venait de faire irruption, et me dévisagea avec mépris. Il voulait peut-être me faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas si seuls que ça.

« Oui, charge Heidi de les mettre au diapason. »

« Bien. »

Il sortit, nous laissant à nouveau seuls. Stefan vrilla son regard au mien. Il était impressionnant, bien plus qu'Aro à bien le regarder.

« Oui, mais à cause d'eux, nous avons soufferts de ne pas nous être nourri durant des siècles. Tu m'aurais vu à leur place, il y a 1513 ans, tu aurais été pétrifiée. » me dit Stefan dans un rire.

« Vous lisez dans les pensées ? »

« Oui, mais c'est la première fois que j'y arrive avec toi, ton don m'en empêchait jusqu'alors. Je dois vraiment t'avoir captivée pour que tu baisses ainsi ta garde. »

Il me sourit, sans animosité, plutôt avec fierté.

« Ah, tu me caches à nouveau tes pensées, tant pis. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore cette facette de ton don. »

« Effectivement, tout cela est très nouveau pour moi. »

« Où en étions-nous ? »

« A ma fille, et à votre enfant. »

« Oui, ta fille n'est pas la première, ton clan a failli découvrir un autre hybride en Amérique du Sud, dans la forêt amazonienne. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas ce dont je suis capable, mais aucun de mes dons n'est aussi puissant que le tien hélas. »

« Que va-t'il lui arriver ? »

« Elle s'arrêtera d'évoluer au même âge que toi, puis sera éternelle. Mais elle ne sera jamais aussi forte, ni rapide, ni impressionnante que nous autres. Elle n'aura pas nos forces, mais pas non plus nos faiblesses. Elle ne brillera pas au soleil, tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué. Elle pourra contrôler sa soif plus facilement. Pour la tuer, il faudra te tuer aussi, toi sa mère. »

« Mais pour ceux dont la mère meurt à la naissance? »

« Ils ne sont plus vulnérables. C'est pourquoi les enfants tuent leur mère lors de leur naissance, car ils pourraient mourir à cause d'une humaine, leur espérance de vie était très courte. »

« Donc si je meurs, même en étant déjà vampire, elle meurt. »

« Oui, ce serait pareil si tu étais restée humaine. Pour survivre sans sa mère, l'enfant doit la tuer à la naissance. L'amour que tu as éprouvé pour ton enfant à naître t'a sans aucun doute sauvé de ce triste sort.»

De ma vie dépendait celle de ma fille. Je pris alors conscience que ma vengeance aurait pu m'être fatale, mais aussi à Renesmée. J'étais vraiment très chanceuse.

« Souhaites-tu toujours connaître l'origine de notre monde ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Je ne suis pas né vampire. Mais je fus pourtant le premier. Je suis né il y a un peu moins de 9 000 ans, j'ai grandi en Roumanie, mais biensûr, cette contrée ne s'appelait pas comme cela alors. Je ne me souviens de rien, simplement de m'être un jour effondré sous les yeux des miens, d'avoir été laissé pour mort et abandonné. A mon réveil, j'étais mort, mais j'avais soif. Comme toi, j'ai vécu en sauvage mais pendant 4 000 ans, parcourant le monde, me cachant des humains. Je n'avais pas réalisé mon potentiel, je ne parlais pas au début, je fuyais les humains, et ma soif me consumait. Je suis resté faible tout ce temps. Le sang des humains ne m'attirait pas. Mon état a perduré jusqu'à la visite de ma créatrice. Elle avait été créée bien avant moi, mais rejeté, elle m'avait enfanté avec un sauvage, elle m'avait laissé avec eux, mais lorsque je faillis mourir à 30 ans environ, elle me sauva. Elle revint à moi alors que je sombrai dans l'inconscience, trop faible pour bouger. Elle me narra son histoire, et la mienne. Elle me révéla ma destinée. Quand je repris connaissance, je tenais dans mes bras un homme jeune et fort. Sa tête avait été arrachée. Boire son sang fut une révélation pour moi et aussi une malédiction. Je ne l'ai cependant jamais regretté. Je serais à jamais plus fort, mais aussi condamné à me cacher, comme elle. Les humains étaient plus importants, j'étais un monstre inédit. Je devais me nourrir chaque jour, imagine 4000 ans de privation, j'étais en permanence assoiffé. Je décimais ainsi toute une peuplade dans ma contrée. Elle fut vite remplacée par une autre, et encore une autre. Je m'éveillais peu à peu, je n'étais plus sauvage. Je ne fuyais plus les humains, je les chassais, méthodiquement. La créatrice ne m'est jamais réapparu, je pense encore parfois que j'ai peut-être rêvé cela. J'ai connu ma tua cantante, comme Aro le disait de toi pour ton végétarien, je ne l'ai pas tuée, je lui ai fait un enfant. Un fils était né, il était semblable à moi, alors je le gardai et abandonnai la mère de mon fils. Je ne restai pas loin mais caché. Un jour elle mourut et mon fils aussi. La douleur de cette perte me plongea dans les abîmes de la folie. Je fis un vrai massacre pendant quelques centaines d'années. Et puis, je créai Vladimir, il y 4500 ans, sans le vouloir. Je l'ai cru mort, je suis allé vers une autre victime et l'ai oublié. Il m'a retrouvé deux jours après. Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés depuis. Nous avons délibérément crée une poignée d'autres vampires. Avec mon frère, nous parcourûmes le monde, dans l'espoir fou de trouver d'autres créatures aussi anciennes que moi, mais en vain. »

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs, je ne le quittais pas des yeux, suspendue à ses lèvres, consciente de découvrir le plus grand mystère de notre monde.

« Le monde évolua sous nos yeux, nous nous adaptâmes facilement, continuant de créer de temps à autres d'autres vampires. Mes dons et ceux de mon frère se développèrent à cette époque, je maîtrisais les esprits, humains ou vampires, je les manipulais. Je voyais aussi l'avenir en touchant une personne et Vladimir … »

« Vous m'avez touchée, il me semble, effleurée, qu'avez-vous vu ? » l'interrompis-je.

« Rien, ton don, m'a bloqué. »

« Essayez maintenant. »

Je tendis la min vers lui, il était resté sur son trône, je me prosternai en quelque sorte.

« Toujours rien. » dit-il au bout de longues secondes.

Je le crus pas. Dès que je lui avais tendu la main, j'avais regretté, ne voulant pas trop en savoir mais surtout qu'il n'en sache pas davantage sur ma famille et moi.

« Comment as-tu su que mon clan allait découvrir un hybride en Amazonie ? »

« J'ai lu les pensées de Rosalie et Emmett. J'ai vu leur avenir. Ils passeront plusieurs mois là-bas, je les ai vu avec Nahuel. »

« Nahuel ? »

« Oui, mais j'ignore ce qui se passera ensuite. »

Il n'allait pas m'en dire plus, je n'insistai pas.

« Vladimir, continua-t'il, eut les mêmes pouvoirs que moi quasiment, mais il n'était capable d'interagir qu'avec les autres vampires. Il est extrêmement sensible aux douleurs que nous ressentons. La quête des Volturis fut d'abord la nôtre, garder notre existence secrète mais surtout trouver d'autres créatures exceptionnelles. Nous en rencontrâmes quelques unes. Les décennies étaient pour nous des journées, notre notion du temps étant si différente de celle des humains. Nous arrêtâmes notre tour du monde pour nous fixer en notre terre natale, et devinrent des seigneurs parmi les humains, je contrôlais les clans alentours, ils ne nous voyaient que comme des seigneurs humains. C'est à cette époque que nous prîmes nos noms actuels, avant nous n'en avions tout simplement pas. Nous surveillâmes aussi nos créations, nous les guidions, nous les punissions si besoin. Notre entente fut mise à mal par nos compagnes respectives. Elles tentèrent de nous monter l'un contre l'autre, alors je décidai de les tuer toutes les deux. »

Nouveau silence.

« Après nous être retrouvés de nouveaux seuls, nous avons repris un peu la route vers l'Italie notamment. J'y ai tué Caïus il y a 2000 ans, voyant en cet humain un monstre cruel. Il avait à peine vingt ans. Son maître, Marcus tenta de s'interposer et Vladimir le tua. Nous les transformions néanmoins, ils nous servirent. »

« Et pour Aro ? »

« Aro, … il était un homme politique très puissant et belliqueux. Il a réussi à me fasciner. Je l'ai transformé pensant pouvoir le contrôler mais je n'y arrivai pas, il critiquait en permanence nos choix, il détestait la vie en Roumanie. Il monta Caïus et Marcus contre nous, et ils partirent au bout de 200 ans. Mais seuls, car j'avais compris leur désir, et j'avais tué leurs compagnes. »

« C'est pour cela qu'ils vous ont renversé ? »

« Non, ils n'en furent pas tant affectés que ça. Mais ils avaient goûté à nos côtés au pouvoir. Aro avait lui-même développé un don. Il avait pris la tête du trio facilement. Il nous trouvait si peu civilisés, il me regardait avec dégoût vers la fin. Il bouillait d'accomplir ses grandes ambitions. Dominer les vampires et vivre en prince, sans être un sauvage sanguinaire. Marcus, lui, était capable de détecter les relations entre les individus, humains ou vampires. Caïus, n'a, à ma connaissance, été doté d'aucun don, mais il était le plus cruel des trois. »

Les Volturis les avaient défiés, s'étaient retournés contre eux. Leur orgueil en avait pris un coup. Mais j'étais restée sur ma fin, quant à l'origine des vampires, Stefan avait été très flou finalement. Il avait quand même répondu à ma plus grande interrogation, l'avenir de ma fille.

« Ils prirent le nom de Volturis, s'établirent ici, trouvèrent Démétri qui avait pour don de dénicher les vampires avec des dons. Ils cherchèrent à s'entourer très vite. Puis ils revinrent nous dépouiller de nos droits, nous assignèrent à résidence. Il y a deux cents ans, enfin, nous avons réussi à nous enfuir, aidés par nos derniers serviteurs. Mais les Volturis ont veillé à nous tenir éloignés d'eux, et à nous isoler des autres vampires. Nous gardions tout de même un œil sur ce qui se passait ici. C'est ainsi que nous apprîmes leur départ pour Forks. Nous fûmes surpris et inquiets car jamais ils ne se déplaçaient ensemble pour punir des vampires. Nous avons présumés que le but était bien plus important. »

« Aro ne savait pas pour ma fille, dis-je. Ils sont venus pour les Quileutes, une tribu indienne dont les guerriers se transforment en loups et pourchassent les vampires. »

« Aro savait pour ta fille, mais pas Caïus et Marcus. Il me l'a dit, enfin pensé, avant de mourir. Il m'a prévenu que tu avais engendré un être exceptionnel, dont il fallait se méfier et s'en emparer. »

« N'oubliez pas votre promesse ! rugis-je. Vous ne devez pas vous approcher des miens, ma fille n'est pas dangereuse ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ta fille soit si exceptionnelle. »

« Comment ? »

Je n'aurais pas dû insister, après tout il se désintéressait de Renesmée, c'est que je souhaitais.

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la première. Aro n'en avait jamais rencontré et a toujours cherché un hybride. Il a été au courant de ta romance avec ton végétarien, il n'a jamais cessé d'épier Carlisle. Il a su que tu étais enceinte, mais il ne pouvait pas agir à découvert, il lui fallait un motif pour venir te la prendre. C'étaient donc les loups qui lui ont servi de prétexte. Rassure-toi, j'ai été vampire et père, je sais que ta fille ne représente aucun danger. »

« Bien, ainsi je peux vous faire confiance. »

« Mais toi Bella, je te trouve très intéressante. »

Il s'était matérialisé auprès de moi, me prenant la main. Ses pupilles sanglantes me dévisageaient, je ne pus dire si c'était avec désir ou colère.

« Aro avait raison, tu serais parfaite ici, à mes côtés. Tu as aimé te battre, tu as aimé les tuer. Même si tu répugnes à boire du sang humain, tu t'es sentie puissante. »

« Pas du tout. »

Je dis cela sans conviction et dans un murmure. Il lisait à nouveau en moi, j'en étais persuadée. A ces mots, je repensais au plaisir éprouvé à démembrer mes ennemis, à lire la peur dans leurs regards.

« Tu ne serais plus banale, invisible. Tu serais crainte et en sécurité, ta fille aussi le serait. Penses-tu que tu pourras te protéger quand notre monde aura vent de ton histoire. Tu vas attirer les curieux et les téméraires. Ils te défieront sans cesse. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. En as-tu conscience ? »

« Vous exagérez, je ne serais pas perçue ainsi. Vladimir fera en sorte de minimiser mon rôle. »

« Tu as vu juste dans l'attitude mon frère à ton égard, il refuse de te faire confiance. Il est persuadé que tu veux prendre notre place. »

« Il se sentirait trahi si il savait la proposition que tu viens de me faire. »

« Non, pas si tu es à nos côtés. »

« Stefan, je ne quitterais pas mon clan. C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Tu pourrais avoir bien plus, tu aurais le monde à tes pieds. »

Il n'avait pas lâché ma main et s'était assis sur les marches devant son trône et il me tira pour que je fasse de même.

« Laisse moi lire en toi, Bella. Tu es pleine de doutes, de peur aussi. Tu ne dois pas refouler ta nature. Tu es morte, tu es vampire, c'est normal de faire souffrir, de tuer, de boire du sang. Nous avons été créés dans ce but, jouer avec les humains, tout en restant dans l'ombre. »

« Je… je suis attendue. »

C'est tout ce que je parvins à dire. Il me fascinait de plus en plus, il me faisait frissonner, il … me manipulait. Je dégageai sans ménagement ma main et me levai.

« Dis moi mon avenir puisque tu le connais. »

« Calme-toi, je ne peux pas le savoir, il dépendra de tes choix. Et puis tu me bloques à nouveau. »

Je soufflai, et je me mis à découvert, abandonnant mon bouclier. Comme celui d'Alice, son don n'était pas fiable. Je lui tendis la main mais restai debout. Il se redressa et me guida vers le deuxième trône occupé précédemment par Vladimir. Il reprit place sur son trône, sans me quitter du regard.

« Si je pars… ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, d'autres voudront te connaître, ils se ficheront de ta fille, toi seule les intéresseras. Tu n'auras pas la paix à laquelle tu aspires. »

« Et si je reste avec toi ? »

« Tu seras crainte, respectée, adulée. Tu connaîtras le vrai plaisir du sang, tu accompliras ta destinée. »

Il utilisait un mot qui m'avait torturée plus tôt. Ma destinée ? Je ne croyais qu'au libre arbitre. Comment croire que toute ma vie s'était déroulée dans ce but unique, régner sur les vampires ?

« Et ma fille ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, elle sera en sécurité. Vous resterez à jamais ensemble, elle ne manquera de rien. Je la considèrerais comme ma propre descendance. »

J'aurais dû être répugnée à l'idée de m'unir à lui alors qu'Edward et moi allions nous marier. Edward était mon âme sœur, il me complétait, il était mon égal. J'étais devenue vampire à cause de lui, je l'avais voulu avant qu'il ne me quitte.

« As-tu encore mal, Bella ? »

Stefan me tira de mes réflexions, faisait-il allusion à la douleur qu'avait provoqué le départ d'Edward ou à sa trahison. La douleur dans ma poitrine avait totalement disparue, même sans mon bouclier. Pour ces deux questions, c'était la même réponse.

« Non. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu, tu es très résistante. Le pieu combiné avec le venin est une petite mort pour les vampires, mais tu défies toutes nos croyances. Tu as survécu à ton accouchement, à la morsure de Félix, qui je pense, été destinée à te tuer, non à te transformer. Tu es si exceptionnelle. »

Sa voix s'était faite mielleuse, il me charmait et je me sentis succomber. Je voyais mon propre désarroi dans son regard, je doutais de plus en plus.

« Reste au moins quelques jours avant de prendre ta décision, me dit Stefan. Je te garantis que tu es libre de partir quand tu le souhaites, notre marché tient toujours, nous n'attaquerons jamais à ton clan. »

« D'accord. »

Je n'avais même pas réfléchi. Il m'avait subjuguée, avec son accent slave, son regard pénétrant, ses mots justes, sa voix grave.


	18. Chapitre 17 Sauvetage

Chapitre 17 – Sauvetage

« Reste au moins quelques jours avant de prendre ta décision, me dit Stefan. Je te garantis que tu es libre de partir quand tu le souhaites, notre marché tient toujours, nous n'attaquerons jamais ton clan. »

« D'accord. »

Je n'avais même pas réfléchi. Il m'avait subjuguée, avec son accent slave, son regard pénétrant, ses mots justes, sa voix grave.

A nouveau Vladimir nous interrompit, et je sus qu'il était au courant de notre nouvel accord. Il me lança un regard meurtrier et, suivi d'Heidi, rejoignit en quelques enjambées son frère.

Stefan ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux, il jubilait mais je doutais que ce ne fut uniquement parce que j'avais accepté de rester quelques jours. Il me tendit la main et m'entraîna hors de la grande salle, dans un dédale de couloirs assez lugubres. Nous débouchâmes enfin dans une petite cour, à l'abri des regards et mais pas du soleil qui était à son zénith. Je pensai à Emmett et Rosalie, j'allais devoir les prévenir mais surtout leur expliquer ma décision.

« Bella, crois-tu possible qu'un jour tu mordes un humain ? »

Il était pensif, craignant une réaction violente de ma part. Il se montrait simplement curieux de mon choix d'être végétarienne, alors je ne m'offusquai pas.

« Oui, mais je ne le souhaite pas. La vie est si précieuse à mes yeux, qui si je le pouvais, je ne tuerais pas même des animaux. J'ai conscience que cela m'est pourtant indispensable, je dois être forte et vigilante pour protéger ma fille. »

Je le contemplais toujours, brillant de mille feux, je me trouvais moins étincelante que lui. Ses yeux me parurent moins effrayants, moins cruels. Sa voix était grave et sensuelle. Je déglutis car du venin avait envahit ma bouche sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Un feu couvait en moi, et plus je me perdais dans son regard, plus le feu grandissait.

« Et ta fille d'ailleurs ? N'a-t'elle aucune réticence à se nourrir ainsi ? »

Retour sur terre. A quoi pensais-je ? Pourquoi cet intérêt, cette envie, ce désir soudain pour Stefan ? J'aimais Edward. Ma vie était auprès de lui, pas ici. Une vision de Stefan, Renesmée et moi s'imposa alors dans mon esprit et je ne pus lutter contre elle. Stefan attendait ma réponse et semblait amusé.

« Elle a déjà été tenté, mais comme moi, elle respecte la vie. Elle a compris qu'il y avait une autre façon de survivre en tant que vampire. »

Ma fille, heureusement, était entourée de notre famille et de Jacob. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir trop fait souffrir à cause de mon départ précipité. J'espérais qu'Edward et Jacob lui expliqueraient la nécessité de ma vengeance.

« Qui est Jacob ? »

« Tu l'as lu dans mes pensées ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est un allié, il fait partie de la meute des loups. »

« Je ne comprends pas le lien avec ta fille. Tu y songes comme si il était un protecteur de ta fille, je dirais même comme son ange gardien. »

« Il s'est imprégné d'elle, il ne vit désormais que pour la rendre heureuse. »

Aucune animosité, encore de la curiosité. Mais ce qui m'affola quelque peu c'est que je ne songeais même pas à cacher mes pensées. Stefan s'immisçait dans mon esprit, et sans que je le veuille je pensais de nouveau à Edward, mais sans aucune émotion.

« Est-il toujours réticent quant au loup ? »

« Oui, Jacob se comporte comme un grand frère avec ma fille, il n'a aucun geste ni pensée amoureuse. Edward redoute pourtant le jour où notre fille et Jacob s'aimeront, car c'est leur destinée. »

« Ne crois-tu donc plus au libre arbitre ? »

« Oui, mais leur attachement est si … intense qu'il n'y a pas de doutes quant à leur avenir commun. »

« Que se passera-t'il quand elle voudra le suivre ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'incompatibilité dans le fait que Jake reste avec nous. Il fait partie de notre … »

J'eus un étourdissement puis ressentis un mal de tête qui me priva de mes sens. Que m'arrivait-il ? Le soleil maintenant m'éblouissait, la voix de Stefan au dessus de moi me parvenait déformée. J'étais allongée à terre et je souffrais. Pourquoi étais-je soumise à ces sensations humaines ? Je me perdis dans la contemplation du ciel azuré, tentant d'oublier ma douleur.

« Bella, ne lutte pas. La douleur va s'estomper dans quelques secondes. » murmura Vladimir.

Que faisait-il là et où était Stefan ?

« Où est-il ? »

« Tu est tombé à terre, tu souffrais alors il m'a demandé de venir. Vois-tu, je peux apaiser toutes les souffrances. C'est un de mes dons. »

« Merci. »

Il ne me toisait plus, il avait l'air même inquiet. Je lui souris faiblement quand il m'aida à me mettre debout et à quitter la petite cour. Nous atteignîmes une pièce fraiche non loin de la cour, avec un grand lit. Vladimir m'avait portée et déposée sur un lit large et confortable. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil non loin et me dévisagea.

« Pourquoi ai-je eu si mal à la tête ? » demandai-je.

« Je… je ne sais pas. L'important est que j'ai pu te guérir rapidement. Avec ton bouclier, cela aurait pu prendre des jours. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu d'ailleurs pas repoussé ? »

« Je ne l'avais pas activé. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. »

Son air perplexe m'alerta, et je fermai les yeux pour mieux analyser la situation. Mais d'abord, je me protégeai aussitôt sous mon bouclier. Je repensai à la discussion avec Stefan. Comment avais-je pu être subjuguée à ce point ? Il était évidemment beau, comme tous les vampires, mais il avait aussi cette aura qui m'avait attirée. Avec Vladimir, seule, je n'étais pas à mon aise, alors pourquoi étais-je si bien avec Stefan ? Il avait posé plusieurs questions, auxquelles j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir voulu répondre. Je l'avais pourtant fait avec sincérité, sans réfléchir. Quand j'avais tenté d'évoquer ma famille, le mal m'avait terrassé.

« Je dois prévenir Emmett et Rosalie maintenant, ils vont s'inquiéter. »

« Ils sont déjà partis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il parut étonné par mes paroles.

« Tu leur as fait remettre un mot pour leur dire que tu ne rentrais pas avec eux et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter, que tu leur expliquerais plus tard et qu'ils devaient rassurer Renesmée. Un truc comme ça, j'ai eu du mal à te relire pour être franc. »

« Jamais je n'ai écrit de mot ! »

J'étais debout, tendue, et très inquiète. Un piège semblait se renfermer sur moi, me rendant prisonnière des Roumains. Quelle idiote !

« Si, tu l'as confié à Stefan, qui me l'a confié, juste avant que vous ne vous isoliez dans la cour… et… »

« Je n'ai rien écrit ! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais perdu la tête ! »

Stefan entra alors dans la chambre et vrilla son regard au mien. Aussitôt je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et me calmai. Les deux Roumains s'affrontaient du regard mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Vladimir semblait furieux et se tourna finalement vers la porte, Stefan tenta de le retenir mais en vain puis il quitta à son tour la chambre. Je dus attendre au moins une heure avant de ne plus ressentir ce malaise en moi. Je m'étais allongée sur le lit et je sombrai mais sans douleurs.

A mon réveil, l'air était plus frais encore. Un courant d'air m'apporta une odeur de fleurs. Alors que je réalisai que je m'étais endormie, un grondement retentit au loin. Je me levai brutalement, un sentiment d'urgence me gagna. En ouvrant la porte, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Vladimir.

Il m'avait pourtant regardée sans haine plus tôt. Alors pourquoi cette lueur dans ses yeux ? Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il tente de me tuer d'un regard ? Des nouveaux grondements retentirent.

« Que se passe-t'il ? »

« Tu es contente ? Maintenant, il veut changer nos plans ! Tu l'as bien embobiné, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas ! »

Un cri strident, tout proche me glaça d'effroi.

« Laisse moi partir ! » crachai-je au blond.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit la vérité. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Pourquoi être revenue ? »

« Simple curiosité. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Stefan te veut comme compagne. Il veut que nous régnions à trois ! »

« Non ! »

Plus de drames, je voulais seulement rentrer chez moi.

« Il aurait fallu y penser avant, petite sotte ! Mais il est hors de question que tu viennes gâcher ma vie. »

Je veux partir, pensai-je, car il semblait lire aussi en moi. Je veux partir, ne jamais revenir à Volterra, rester auprès de ma fille, de ma famille.

« Oui, tu va nous quitter, sur le champ ! Je ne vais pas attendre la fin de notre repas pour te tuer.»

Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Il avait pu lire dans mes pensées. Mon bouclier peina à se mettre en place, et alors que Vladimir allait me toucher, je l'éjectai à contre un mur. Je remarquai alors que je n'étais plus dans la même chambre. Celle-ci était trois fois plus grande, plus claire aussi grâce à la lune pleine, et surtout plus luxueuse.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Tu ne veux pas partager, hein ? Evidemment, tu te crois si puissante ? Un vampire qui dort aussi longtemps est un vampire faible ! Eh oui ma chère tu as roupillé pendant cinq jours !»

« Cinq jours… que je suis ici ? »

Il éclata de rire. Il fut en un battement de cil à mes côtés, trop vite pour que je ne le repousse. Il se posta dans mon dos et me murmura :

« Bella, tu n'as que deux possibilités. Partir ou mourir. Que choisis-tu ? »

« Je ne cesse de te répéter que je veux partir ! »

Je me débattis, réussis à m'arracher à ses bras. Il se posta devant la porte et se tendit, prêt à m'attaquer.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'après tout ce que tu as accompli, tu ne veuilles pas régner à Volterra. » me hurla le Roumain.

« Je ne l'ai pas voulu, c'est lui qui a voulu me convaincre! »

Vladimir recula sous le coup de ma révélation, ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Il a m'a menti… à cause de toi ! Tu débarques et tu chamboules tout ! Jamais nous n'avons été séparés auparavant, pourquoi a t'il fait ça ? »

Il se voûta, perdant toute sa prestance. Il donnait l'air d'un enfant rejeté, abandonné.

« Que m'a t'il fait exactement? » dis-je doucement.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est habile. Tu as cru penser ou agir par toi-même, mais tu n'as été qu'un pantin. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il est resté faible durant deux jours, malgré tout le sang qu'il a bu, il était épuisé. Tu es coriace. »

Tout me revint en mémoire, mon hésitation entre deux destins, entre Stefan et Edward, entre mon clan et Volterra. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, retourner auprès des miens, mais dès que j'avais grimpé aux murailles, le doute s'était insinué en moi et j'avais douté. Et si depuis ce moment, il m'avait influencée ? J'avais songé au plaisir de tuer, au pouvoir, mais c'était lui tout ce temps qui avait décidé pour moi.

« Stefan, qu'as-tu fait ? » tonna Vladimir.

Son frère apparut et se stoppa, un instant ahuri de la scène. La chambre était ravagée à cause de mon attaque contre Vladimir, j'étais échevelée, les trais déformés par la colère. Vladimir, lui, le fusillait du regard.

« Que lui as-tu raconté ? » demanda doucement Stefan.

« Rien, c'est elle qui a compris ton manège. Comment as-tu pu me trahir ? »

Stefan, toujours sûr de lui, et m'ignorant, prit son frère sous son bras.

« Je t'ai vu avec Heidi, tu vas la garder auprès de toi et peu à peu de détourner de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sentes obligé de choisir entre elle et moi. En choisissant Bella, je ne cherchais qu'à te prouver que je ne serais pas seul et aussi consolider notre légitimité à Volterra. Mon frère, jamais je n'ai voulu t'évincer, nous sommes égaux. Je ne peux pas régner sans toi. »

J'étais dégoûtée devant tant d'hypocrisie, mais Vladimir le crut et baissa la tête.

« Pardonne moi d'avoir douté de toi. »

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, nous allons régner tous les quatre et… »

J'étais donc devenue invisible ? Stefan ne m'abuserait plus. Je partirais et il ne pourrait rien y faire !

« Je ne reste pas Stefan ! Une fois de plus, tu m'as trompée, tu m'as fait croire que je voulais une vie de pouvoir, mais il n'en est rien. Ma place est auprès des miens, et tâche de ne plus intervenir dans ma vie ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai forcée ? Je lis dans tes pensées depuis le début, tu as adoré tuer, tu as vibré devant la démonstration de ta puissance. Quand tu as arraché la tête d'Aro, tu étais comme en transe. Oses me dire que tu n'as pas exulté en le tuant ! »

Vladimir s'était éclipsé mais revint un instant après, un homme dans ses bras puis le mordit au cou. L'odeur du sang me frappa, le venin inonda ma bouche. Le peu de volonté qu'il me restait fut mise à mal quand un jet de sang gicla. Mes yeux ne purent se détacher de ce corps mourant. Bataillant contre moi-même, je ne vis pas Stefan qui se mit derrière moi et bloqua mes bras. Vladimir plaqua l'homme contre moi, son cou sous mes dents. Ma raison perdit ce combat et je mordis à mon tour dans cette chair encore chaude.

Je ne pus dire combien d'humains je bus cette nuit là, dès que j'eus fini de vider un corps, un autre m'était servi. Le sang coulait dans ma gorge, apaisant une faim que je n'avais pas soupçonnée. Comme celui des animaux était fade en comparaison de celui d'un humain. Je préférais les hommes, jeunes, ils étaient délicieux et quand Vladimir m'apporta une énième femme, je la repoussai.

« Je ne veux que des hommes ! »

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix mais n'y accordai pas la moindre importance. Je brûlais de ne pas être en train de boire à ce moment précis. Les deux Roumains partagèrent un sourire et se jetèrent sur la femme que j'avais lâchée. Heidi apparut avec un jeune homme, il était vivant, il se débattait.

« Tue le toi même. » me dit doucement Stefan.

Cet homme me fixait. Il tentait de ne pas trembler, serrant les poings, mais il était terrifié. Je pouvais me voir dans ses yeux vitreux, mes pupilles étaient d'un rouge plus soutenu qu'avant. J'étais un monstre, je n'avais plus rien d'humain, plus rien de bon en moi.

« Tu le veux Bella, ne te retiens pas, c'est ta nature, tu n'y peux rien. Ne résiste pas. » susurra Stefan.

« Non je dois partir… Renesmée… »

Ma fille, ma famille, qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais trahi leur confiance. Comment avais-je pu céder si facilement ? Voudront-ils me pardonner ?

« C'est trop tard Bella, les tiens ne comprendront jamais, ils te rejetteront. »

J'hésitai, je devais choisir entre le Bella que je devrais être, un vampire cruel et celle que j'étais, la mère, la compagne. Heidi perdit patience et tordit le cou au jeune homme puis le bu avec un évident plaisir. La voir ainsi, si sensuelle dans le meurtre mais si hideuse aussi, me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Je bloquai ma respiration et quittai la chambre. Je courus sans autre but que de m'éloigner de l'arôme sanguinolent.

Je sanglotais contre un mur quand Vladimir me rejoignit.

« Tu ne devrais pas refouler ta nature ainsi. Rester auprès de nous est un privilège. Stefan m'a convaincu, je suis d'accord pour que tu règnes à nos côtés. Nous apprendrons à nous apprécier. »

Sa voix était douce, il n'y avait plus de haine dans son regard, de la compassion mais aussi de l'exaspération.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, j'ai bu leur sang ! Je suis répugnante ! »

« Non, tu es un vampire. »

« Ca suffit Vladimir, pesta Heidi, nous n'allons pas la forcer non plus. »

Elle se tenait devant nous, visiblement agacée de nous voir si proches.

« Laisse la. » ajouta-t'elle.

Il se leva et ensemble ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir.

Je ne cessais de me remémorer l'horreur dont j'avais été témoin. Pas témoin, actrice ! Je les avais tués, j'avais goûté leur délicieuse essence de vie. Je ne valais pas mieux que James, Victoria, les Volturis, que n'importe quel vampire en fait.

Je restais prostrée de longues heures, je n'arrivais pas à oublier les yeux suppliants de la dernière victime. Puis je pensais au sang et le venin revenait.

« Bella, mon amour, relève toi. »

Edward. Je rêvais. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et constater que j'étais seule.

« Nous devons partir, viens. »

Des bras fermes me portèrent et une odeur familière me rassena. Ce rêve était si réel, si magnifique, si seulement…

« Elle ne partira nulle part sans l'avoir décider. »

J'eus un sursaut de lucidité car j'étais incapable de rêver de Stefan. Je le vis, ses lèvres étaient encore couvertes de sang.

« Bella, reste avec moi, tu seras une reine. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai fait découvrir… »

« Non Bella, il t'a manipulée, il… » dit mon rêve, à moins que…

« Edward ! »

Je le remarquai enfin. J'avais cru divaguer mais il était là.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Tu ne voudras plus de moi quand tu sauras ce que j'ai fait. »

« Je sais tout, je n'ai pas à te juger. Maintenant, dis leur au revoir et partons. » dit mon amour sèchement.

Bella, réfléchis bien, tu n'auras pas à te cacher avec moi, tu pourras être toi-même. Un vampire puissant et craint. Ta fille sera en sécurité.

La voix de Stefan résonnait dans ma tête mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Une autre facette de son don. Edward n'avait lui rien entendu.

« Je veux partir Stefan. Ma place est auprès de ma famille. »

« Tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix. » ajouta le Roumain.

« Je t'interdis de la menacer » gronda Edward.

« Ce n'est pas une menace mais ce qui va se passer. Je n'y suis pour rien. » rigola doucement Stefan.

« Peu importe, répondis-je, je serai en sécurité avec Edward et ma fille aussi. »

« Soit, je ne peux pas te forcer. Mais sache que ma proposition restera à jamais valable. Tu pourras venir à moi quand tu le souhaiteras. »

« Contente toi de respecter notre marché ! Edward, rentrons chez nous.»

Toujours porté par mon amour, nous quittâmes la forteresse en quelques secondes puis Volterra. Le soleil se couchait créant sur nos deux peaux une rivière de diamants scintillants. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui.

Je m'éveillai d'un cauchemar qui avait failli me coûter mon bonheur, celui de ma fille et d'Edward. Maintenant que j'étais à plusieurs kilomètres de Stefan, je sentis que son influence avait disparu. Il avait eu une trop grande emprise sur mon esprit. J'avais douté à cause de lui, j'avais tué à cause de lui. Pourtant je m'en voulais d'avoir été si faible, si facilement manipulable. J'avais été grisée par ce sentiment de puissance, aveuglée par ma rage, mon désir de vengeance et Stefan n'en était pas responsable. Edward m'avait dit qu'il savait tout mais j'en doutais.

Rome se dressa subitement devant mes yeux, et Edward continuait de courir, mais moins vite. Il ne me lâcha qu'à l'aéroport, où Emmett et Rosalie nous attendaient. Nous n'avions pas échangé une parole depuis notre départ de Volterra et ce fut Rosalie qui brisa notre silence.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle réagirait ainsi. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez laissée seule ? »

Emmett se plaça devant sa femme et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« Nous sommes désolés, nous n'aurions pas dû nous éloigner de Bella. Quand on nous a donné son mot, nous avons immédiatement compris qu'elle était en danger.» ajouta Emmett.

Je me dressai devant Edward et plongeai mon regard rouge dans son regard ocre.

« Je suis la seule fautive Edward. J'ai douté et cela a suffi pour me retenir prisonnière de Stefan. Emmett et Rosalie n'y sont pour rien. »

« Rentrons chez nous. » répondit-il.


	19. Chapitre 18 Retrouvailles

Chapitre 18 – Retrouvailles

Alice m'avait préparée une petite valise pleine de vêtements, inutiles, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Mes vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, difficile de passer inaperçue, et je ne voulais pas paraître ainsi devant ma fille. Alice avait aussi prévu des lentilles pour dissimuler mes yeux rouges, et Rosalie m'expliqua que je devrais les changer toutes les deux ou trois heures. Cela me gênait, mais j'avais d'autres problèmes plus importants.

Nous attendions deux heures avant notre vol, Emmett et Rosalie nous laissèrent seuls. Edward ne dit rien, un silence pesant régnait entre nous. J'hésitais pourtant à le briser, car je devrais me justifier, et je n'avais pas d'excuses valables. Même si Stefan m'avait manipulée, j'étais persuadée d'avoir été tentée, d'avoir gravement fautée. Pourtant je mourrais de lui demander comment allait ma fille.

« Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a compris les raisons de ton départ. Rosalie nous a téléphoné après votre victoire, cela nous a rassuré. Renesmée est en fait très fière de toi.

« Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? »

« Oui, depuis que je t'ai rejoint à Volterra, j'y ai accès. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Au contraire. C'est difficile à vivre et encore plus à expliquer. As-tu lu à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir déçu ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas déçu, mon amour. »

Enfin une parole tendre. C'était bon signe. Je l'aimais tellement. Depuis qu'il m'avait emmenée loin de des Roumains, mon amour pour lui s'était réveillé, ou plutôt révélé. Je n'étais plus aveuglée par ma haine. Mon désir de vengeance avait été assouvi, je pouvais maintenant tourner la page, et reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé. Apprendre à devenir une bonne personne, une bonne mère, une épouse, une sœur…

« Ne te fustiges pas ainsi, Bella. Quoique tu penses, tu n'es pas coupable. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu résister à ce que tu as vécu. Et tu es une bonne personne, une bonne mère. Ne doute plus je t'en supplie. »

« Edward, que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées commence à me plaire… Mais comme d'habitude, tu refuses de voir mes torts. »

Jusqu'à ce moment il ne m'avait pas encore regardée dans les yeux, il avait gardé une position raide et lointaine. Il me prit enfin la main, et de sa main libre me caressa la joue. Son regard se perdit dans le mien, je le devinai ému.

« Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je ne voulais pas tuer, je te le promets. Je crois en la voie de Carlisle. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, avec notre famille. Je ne te quitterai plus, je te le promets. »

« Merci. » dit-il simplement.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il m'embrassa longuement, avec passion, mais aussi je pensai, avec soulagement. Soulagement de me revoir vivante, à lui. Les regards des autres passagers nous pesèrent et il interrompit en premier notre étreinte.

« Comment a réagi Carlisle ? » demandai-je de nouveau anxieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

« Mais j'aimerais tout savoir avant d'arriver. »

« Bien, il est préoccupé. Il n'a jamais rencontré Stefan et Vladimir mais en a entendu parlé. Il pense que leur diktat sera plus répréhensif. »

« Rosalie vous a dit pour l'accord que nous avons conclu avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, nous sommes très fiers de toi. J'ai lu dans les pensées d'Emmett, il a été très impressionné. »

Je recommençais à éprouver de la fierté, mais je me ressaisis aussitôt. L'heure n'était pas à la fanfaronnade.

« Bella, j'adore pouvoir lire enfin en toi. Tu es si drôle, ta façon de raisonner est si … enfin je te comprends mieux maintenant ! »

Il riait de bon cœur, et je l'accompagnai. Les deux dernières semaines me parurent loin à ce moment. Je ne quittai pas son regard, j'aimais vraiment le laisser entrer dans mon esprit. Je me sentis unie à lui plus intensément.

« Moi aussi. J'ai moi aussi des excuses à te présenter. »

« Non, tu… »

« Laisse moi m'excuser, Bella. Je t'ai sous estimée, tu es bien plus forte, plus résistante que nous tous. Ton bouclier ne fait pas tout, tu as aussi une très grande force intérieure. Tu peux être fière de toi. Tu as su protéger ta famille, faire les bons choix. Nous ne vivrons pas dans la peur de représailles de la part des Volturis, et ce grâce à toi. Je n'ai moi pas d'excuses pour avoir douté de toi. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu fais preuve d'une telle bravoure. »

« Merci. »

Nos restâmes tranquillement enlacés, j'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire et lui aussi. Nous pouvions penser à l'avenir avec sérénité. Nos ennemis étaient morts, notre famille en était sortie vainqueur, notre fille grandira en sécurité. Stefan m'avait avertie que de nombreux vampires viendraient, pour certains par curiosité, pour d'autres pour me défier, mais je refusais d'y penser. D'ailleurs, peut-être que personne ne croirait que j'avais été celle par qui les Volturis avaient péri. J'escomptais que les Roumains tireraient la couverture vers eux. Restait Renesmée, à qui j'avais une nouvelle fois fait défaut. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas regagner sa confiance ni son amour cette fois.

« J'allais oublier, voici une lettre de Renesmée. Elle m'a demandé de te la remettre et de m'assurer que tu la lises avant de rentrer chez nous. Et voici aussi quelques photos d'elle. »

Il me passa son téléphone portable et fit défiler une vingtaine de clichés de ma fille. Elle avait encore changé, bien plus que ce que je pensais. Sur chacune des photos, elle portait une tenue différente et un immense sourire fendait son joli visage. Je pris la lettre, c'était la première fois que je voyais l'écriture de Renesmée, elle avait hérité de celle de son père.

Ma chère Maman,

Je t'écris cette lettre, alors que tu es partie depuis un jour seulement. Tu me manques beaucoup, je m'en veux d'avoir pleuré quand tu es partie, car tu as dû te sentir malheureuse. Sur le coup, j'ai seulement pensé que je ne te verrai plus pendant quelques jours, et cela m'a déchirée, mais j'avais compris le but de ton départ.

Tu es de nouveau partie, mais je sais que tu ne m'as jamais quittée. Je te connais bien maintenant et je sais que tu vas culpabiliser d'être partie. Sois assurée que je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais de vouloir me protéger. J'ai simplement hâte d'être assez grande pour prendre soin de toi, autant que tu le fais sans cesse pour moi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, c'est pourquoi je savais que tu avais survécu à la morsure de l'italien, et je sais maintenant que tu vas me revenir. Je sais que tu retrouveras le chemin vers moi, vers notre famille. Je t'attends sagement, je ne montre pas à Papa que je suis triste, je lui fais voir des images de nous trois, réunis et heureux. Lui a peur de te perdre, mais je ne veux plus les convaincre que tu es forte, tu le leur prouveras bientôt. Et après, je ne les autoriserai plus à douter de toi.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Jacob. Depuis que nous t'avons retrouvée dans la forêt, il croit en toi, en ta force, et aussi en mon jugement.

Papa a déjà prévu de venir te chercher dès que nous aurons la confirmation de votre victoire, aussi je lui confierai cette lettre.

Je tenais à ce que tu la lises avant de revenir, car dès ton retour, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que tu ne deviennes un vampire. Je veux laisser ces dernières semaines, où tu as été absente, derrière nous. Je veux que tu oublies nos séparations, que tu vives sans regrets et surtout sans remords. Je veux que tu me reviennes heureuse. Tu es celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es la seule à m'être indispensable, tu es ma maman, et je serai à jamais auprès de toi. Je t'aime.

Renesmée.

J'aurais voulu pleurer de joie et de fierté mais j'en étais maintenant incapable. Elle, si jeune, avait réussi à trouver les mots justes pour que je revienne sereinement auprès des miens. Elle m'aimait, elle avait une telle foi en moi. Elle était mon soleil, le but de ma vie éternelle, ma raison d'être.

« Edward, tu as… »

« Non, j'ai bloqué tes pensées, ce moment t'appartient. »

« Merci. Tu m'as offert le plus grand bonheur imaginable. Notre fille est merveilleuse, plus que ça, elle est … il n'y a pas de mot assez fort ! Mais elle si … grande, j'ai peur qu'elle ne manque d'insouciance, d'une vraie enfance. »

« Je suis bien de ton avis. Elle a été très forte pendant ces dix jours. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte, elle a rêvé de nous trois toutes nuits. J'ai même cru qu'elle avait oublié Jacob ! »

Il rigola et alors que je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de notre enfant durant mon absence, il me raconta plusieurs anecdotes. Jacob avait pris ces habitudes dans notre cottage mais demandait toujours la permission à Edward. Il avait été plus présent pour Renesmée. Ces deux-là pouvaient passer des heures à jouer, parler et chasser évidemment. Je compris qu'Edward s'était fait une raison, qu'il acceptait mieux Jake et son imprégnation.

Quand l'embarquement commença, il me promit de m'en dire plus quand nous serons installés dans l'avion. Je m'éclipsai un instant pour changer mes lentilles et quand je revins, Rosalie et Emmett m'attendaient avec Edward.

Le vol me parut interminable jusqu'à Seattle. Ce que me narrait Edward me rendit encore plus impatiente de retrouver Renesmée. Edward avait prévu de rejoindre Forks en voiture, et je me doutais que cela serait au final plus rapide que de prendre une correspondance pour Port Angeles, vue la vitesse à laquelle il aimait conduire. Je n'étais pas contre, je serais plus tôt auprès de ma fille.

A notre arrivée, j'entendis le plus beau son du monde. Renesmée et tout le reste de notre famille nous attendaient. Ma fille tendait ses bras vers moi et sautait sur place. Je l'avais immédiatement repérée, mais j'étais si heureuse que je m'étais figée. Edward m'aida à me mouvoir à nouveau, et je m'élançai vers ma fille dès que le dernier obstacle de sécurité fut franchi. Il avait été difficile de ne pas courir à vitesse vampirique tant j'étais folle de joie de la revoir.

Elle me serra si fort contre elle, ses cheveux me couvraient le visage, et j'humais sa délicieuse odeur. Je la portais dans mes bras, et n'envisageai de la lâcher qu'une fois devant la voiture d'Edward. Je montai à l'arrière avec elle et nous fîmes la route juste Edward et nous deux. Quand ma gorge se libéra de la boule de bonheur qui l'étranglait jusqu'alors, je remerciai ma fille, et lui dis je t'aime une bonne centaine de fois. Nous restâmes enlacées tout le chemin, et elle s'endormit quand nous arrivâmes en vue du cottage.

Son lit avait été remplacé par un immense lit à baldaquin blanc et rose. J'allongeai mon enfant qui protesta un peu de quitter mes bras, mais qui retomba dans son sommeil quelques secondes après.

Edward m'attira vers notre chambre, je retrouvai enfin notre petit cocon. Je ne pus dire si nos corps avaient déjà été en plus parfaite osmose que durant cette nuit. L'amour avec lui, d'égale à égal, n'avait rien à voir avec nos précédentes étreintes. J'en avais gardé un très bon souvenir, mais ce que nous partageâmes cette nuit là fut au-dessus de toutes mes espérances. Mais surtout, nous nous aimâmes comme la première fois, sans urgence, sachant que nous avions devant nous de longues heures pour nous rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Alors que les premiers oiseaux du matin s'égosillaient, je roulai hors de ses bras, m'accroupis sur lui, le maintenant allongé sur le dos. Je pris mon temps pour découvrir son corps sans les limites de ma vue d'humaine. Il était encore plus beau, j'admirais avec précision et ravissement chaque courbe de son corps musclé, tandis que les faibles rayons de l'aube se perdaient dans ses cheveux bronze.

« Si j'étais humain, je crois que je rougirais sous ton regard mon ange. » murmura-t'il au bout de quelques minutes d'examen.

« Et encore, je n'ai pas accès à tout ton corps ! » badinai-je.

Je me mis à côté de lui, le libérant, mais aussitôt qu'il fit un mouvement pour se redresser, je le repoussai gentiment sur le lit.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Edward, je veux connaître ton corps sur le bout des doigts. Alors laisse toi faire. »

Je joignis les gestes à la parole et passai mes mains sur son ventre, ses jambes, ses fesses et enfin son sexe, qui s'était durci sous mes caresses.

« Bella, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de ne plus avoir à me retenir ! »

Et il profita de ces quelques secondes où je méditais ses paroles pour me renverser à son tour et plaquer son corps contre le mien. La passion nous enivra encore deux heures avant que notre fille commence à remuer dans son lit, signe de son prochain réveil. En riant, plus complices que jamais, nous nous habillâmes rapidement et attendîmes Renesmée dans le salon, sur l'un des canapés.

« Au fait, comment trouves-tu ma nouvelle odeur ? »

« En te reniflant de très près, murmura-t'il dans mon cou, je perçois ton ancienne effluve. »

« Mais je sens bon Tu ne m'as pas donné ton verdict après ton examen minutieux de tout à l'heure ? »

« Tu es parfait, bien plus que je que j'avais cru deviner quand j'étais humaine ! Chut ! La voilà !»

Elle traîna des pieds, son visage encore ensommeillé, et quand elle nous découvrit, enlacés, elle nous sourit et courut se blottir entre nous.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand Jacob arriva chez nous pour sa chasse quotidienne avec Renesmée, que nous cessèrent nos câlins et nos jeux.

Je savais Renesmée en sécurité avec Jake, aussi je fis comprendre à mon fiancé que je désirais retourner au lit. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais contre un des murs de nos chambres et mon jean avait été arraché ainsi que mon débardeur.

« Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ça » dis-je en me relevant, quelques heures plus tard.

Edward avait entendu Jake et Renesmée qui s'étaient directement rendus à la villa, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu crois qu'Alice sera vexée si je m'habille comme ce matin ? »

« Elle ne t'a pas vu, alors elle ne pourra pas savoir que tu n'es pas changé au moins trois fois de tenue. »

« Tu la sous estimes, je parie qu'elle m'a espionnée pour savoir si je faisais honneur à ma nouvelle garde robe ! » rigolai-je.

« Tu as raison. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser faire mon amour. »

« Je crois que nous avons de toute façon quelque chose à célébrer, alors je vais porter une robe. Et puis, je ne peux plus détonner à côté de toi. Tu es si beau, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de paraître plus jolie. Je ne veux pas qu'on se demande encore ce que tu me trouves ! »

« Tu es adorable, mais aveugle. C'est toi la plus belle créature et moi, je suis terriblement banal ! »

Cette bataille nous opposerait donc toujours ! Alice approuva ma tenue dès que nos regards se croisèrent à notre arrivée à la villa. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, parlant légèrement, et riant des pitreries d'Emmett. Il leur racontait un énième passage de nos combats en Italie. Seule Renesmée restait en retrait. J'allai immédiatement auprès d'elle et la serra dans mes bras.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? »

« Oui, enfin, je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. Je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, je voudrais oublier tout ça ! »

« Excuse-moi Renesmée, dit Emmett qui s'était interrompu. Je te promets de ne plus en parler en ta présence. Mais tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me vanter de mes exploits. »

« Excuses acceptées mon petit tonton Emmett ! » répondit ma fille, sachant pertinemment l'effet que ferait l'adjectif –petit- à son oncle.

Ils disparurent dehors et nous entendîmes de forts éclats de rire.

J'en profitai pour leur demander à tous leur attention. Edward, qui avait lu en moi, m'encouragea d'un signe de la tête.

« D'abord, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir veillé sur ma fille. J'ai perfectionné mon bouclier, je pourrais ainsi vous protéger tous en même temps. J'ai aussi réussi briser le blocage qui empêchait Edward de lire dans mes pensées.

« C'est merveilleux. » s'extasia Esmée.

« Ta maîtrise est impressionnante. » ajouta Carlisle.

« Vous savez donc ce qui s'est passé quand nous avons lutté contre les Volturis, continuai-je. Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé après et pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue plus tôt. Mais avant cela, vous avez entendu Renesmée. Elle ne veut plus que l'on évoque ces évènements, et je la comprends. »

« Elle sait ce que tu fais, et te remercie d'avoir attendu qu'elle sorte. » me dit Edward.

Je leur expliquai alors mes doutes entre un destin plus sanglant et mon retour auprès d'eux, ma curiosité envers Stefan et ses manigances, la jouissance de se sentir aussi puissante. Le pieu dans le cœur, ma guérison accélérée grâce au sang humain. Quand je leur racontai que j'avais tué de nombreuses personnes, que j'avais non seulement goûté à leur sang mais aussi désiré en avoir plus, ils s'assombrirent. Mais le fait que je m'étais enfuie malgré l'odeur du sang humain les impressionna clairement. J'étais anxieuse de leur réaction, mais pas très longtemps, des ondes de calme me parvinrent rapidement et je souris à Jasper. Il me rendit mon sourire et s'approcha de moi, alors que tous s'étaient regroupés à l'autre bout de la pièce sauf mon fiancé qui ne m'avait pas quittée.

« Bella, tu as fait preuve d'une grande force en parvenant à t'éloigner. Il était évident que tu craquerais en ayant ce sang devant toi. Personne ne pourra jamais te le reprocher. Seules Alice et Rosalie n'ont jamais goûté au sang humain, et je les ai toujours personnellement admiré pour cela. »

Il était vrai qu'elles étaient les seules. Même la douce Esmée avait cédé. Carlisle y avait été forcé car il avait transformé Esmée, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett.

« Aussi ne sois pas trop dure envers toi-même. Car tu as été seule les premières semaines de ta transformation, tu n'as attaqué aucun humain, tu t'es contrôlée dès que tu as retrouvé ta fille. Tu as réussi mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous à te maîtriser. »

« Jasper a raison Bella, ajouta Carlisle, tu nous a prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu étais très forte, résistante et nous t'avons sous estimée. Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour avoir douté de toi. »

« Je vous en prie, personne ne doit s'excuser pour cela. J'ai dû vous sembler un peu folle, c'est bien normal. Je vous remercie de votre clémence. Je vivrai toujours avec ce poids, d'avoir tué des humains. Vous restez tous pour moi un exemple, une voie à suivre. Je vous promets que je ne cèderai plus à la tentation. »

Alice apparut à mes côtés et me serra dans ses bras, puis chacun à leur tour me félicita, me remercia, me complimenta. C'était beaucoup pour moi, de me sentir acceptée ainsi, et surtout en tant que vampire ayant fauté, j'étais soulagée par leurs gestes et leurs paroles.

Renesmée revint accompagnée d'Emmett et de Jacob. Ces derniers étaient couvert de terre et bougonnaient tandis que ma fille n'avait pas un cheveu qui ne dépassait de sa longue tresse.

« J'ai autre chose à vous annoncer. Lors de ma conversation avec Stefan, il m'a appris ce qu'allait devenir Renesmée » déclarai-je en gardant ma fille près de moi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler.

« Renesmée et moi sommes bien plus liées que ce que nous imaginions. Sa survie dépend de la mienne. Elle cessera de grandir quand elle atteindra l'âge que j'avais lorsqu'elle est née. Elle sera immortelle, enfin tant que je le suis également. Ses forces seront moindres par rapport à nous autres, mais elle ne brillera jamais autant que nous au soleil, elle sera toujours en vie, son cœur continuera à jamais de battre, du sang continuera de couler dans ses veines. Ses yeux garderont cette merveilleuse couleur.»

Puis je m'abaissai afin d'être à la hauteur de ma fille et lui dis :

« Nous serons pour toujours ensemble ma chérie. Tu n'as rien à craindre, nous serons là l'une pour l'autre, nous nous protégerons. »

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues roses et elle se blottit contre moi.

« Je suis si heureuse maman, si tu savais comme j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi, avec vous tous. Je t'aime. » me dit-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Puis je me redressai, car j'avais oublié d'évoquer les recherches en Amérique du Sud.

« Vous étiez proches de trouver un être semblable à Renesmée, Carlisle. Un certain Nahuel vit en forêt amazonienne, au Brésil. »

« Nous devrions le rencontrer, même si tu nous as beaucoup appris. » répondit Carlisle.

« Oui je suis d'accord. »

Plus tard, j'aidais Esmée à préparer à manger pour Jacob, ce qui demandait un minimum de temps, vue la quantité qu'il ingurgitait, en plus de la chasse.

Elle me couva de regards attendris, et mots doux. Elle me considérait comme sa fille, elle me l'avait déjà dit. Mais quelque chose avait changé, et je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de chercher, car après s'être mordu les lèvres d'hésitation, Edward entra et me traduit les pensées de sa mère.

« Elle voudrait savoir si le mariage est toujours d'actualité. »

« Oui biensûr ! Enfin si tu le veux toujours, nous n'en avons pas vraiment reparlé… »

Il me tendit la bague de fiançailles offerte avant ma transformation, celle que je n'avais pas accepté après mon retour auprès de lui. Je lui souris et il la passa à mon annuaire droit.

« Le 15 juin, pas avant, je suis au taquet, pépia Alice qui nous avait rejoint comme par magie. Tout sera prêt à temps. »

« Nous partirons ensuite au Brésil, tous ensemble, ajouta mon fiancé. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Nous tous ? Et Jacob ? »

« Nous partirons tout l'été, il ne ratera pas l'école, rigola-t'il. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'aura pas le choix de toute façon ! »

« Sais-tu qu'Esmée possède une île au Brésil ? » me demanda Alice, malicieuse.

« Alice ! gronda Edward. C'était une surprise ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait accepté de n'y aller qu'avec toi, alors autant lui en parler maintenant ! » rétorqua Alice.

« Pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mon amour, susurra Edward, j'y ai songé mais bien avant tous ces … évènements. Esmée m'a proposé de nous prêter son île, pour notre lune de miel. Il était effectivement prévu à l'époque que dans l'éventualité de… nous n'aurions été que nous deux et…

« Esmée, quand avez-vous parlé de cela avec Edward ? » demandai-je ahurie.

« En même temps que pour le cottage. J'ai toujours été persuadée que vous vous marierez et que tu deviendrais l'une des nôtres. Edward m'a fait la tête pendant des jours d'ailleurs ! Il m'a dit oui mais en étant persuadé que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Tu fais moins le malin, mon grand, hein ?» le taquina-t'elle.

A l'époque, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il accède à ma requête, devenir un vampire. Alors de là à m'épouser ! Pauvre Esmée, connaissant Edwards et ses réticences à me transformer, il avait dû être sévère avec sa mère.

« C'est très gentil Esmée, merci pour la proposition, mais il est vrai que je ne veux plus passer un jour sans notre fille à mes côtés alors… »

« Il y a deux chambres, s'empressa-t'elle d'ajouter. Nous ferons les recherches pendant que vous vous retrouverez entre vous. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Edward ? »

« Je ne rêve que de ça ! »

« Moi aussi ! » roucoulai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'embrassai tendrement et me séparai à regret, nous n'étions pas seuls.

« AHHHHHH SUPER ! cria Alice. Rose, on va tous au Brésil, ce qui veut dire shopping ! »

« J'ai définitivement besoin de nouveaux maillots de bains, répliqua Rosalie qui nous avait à son tour rejoint. Quand y allons nous ? »

« J'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire pour le mariage, on aura pas le temps avant la cérémonie. Mais après, SHOPPING BIKINI ! »

Alice était surexcitée, Rose, presqu'autant. Elles n'allaient pas rater l'occasion de se trouver un endroit isolé et profiter du soleil. Et pour plaire à leurs compagnons, Alice avait été claire, bikini ! Je devais m'y faire, j'étais persuadée que je ne pourrais pas échapper à la séance d'emplettes. Cela ne rebutait finalement plus autant qu'avant. J'avais pris conscience de ma beauté depuis que j'étais vampire. Quand je repensais d'ailleurs à mon ancienne garde robe, je trouvais étrange de n'avoir pas été tuée par le ridicule ! Mais pour être aussi élégante que mes futures belles soeurs, il fallait avoir un compte en banque bien rempli, aussi j'hésitai. J'en avais bien eu un d'ouvert peu de temps après le retour des Cullen, mais je ne m'en étais jamais servie, comme si la carte bancaire noire me brûlait quand je la touchais. Cela ne plaisait toujours pas, mais quelle autre option avais-je ? Trouver un emploi ? Impossible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Bella. Ne t'en n'inquiète plus de ça mon amour » me glissa à l'oreille Edward.

« Nous pourrions en profiter pour aller voir de plus prêt ce qu'il se passe à Seattle. » intervint Carlisle.

Toute la famille était maintenant dans la cuisine. Seul Jacob et Renesmée continuaient de rigoler au salon.

« Que se passe-t'il ? » demandai-je soudainement inquiète.

« Eh bien, nous soupçonnons que des nouveaux-nés n'y sévissent. Les journaux font rapport de dizaines de morts depuis quelques mois. »


	20. Chapitre 19 Visiteurs

Chapitre 19 – Visiteurs

« Nous pourrions en profiter pour aller voir de plus prêt ce qu'il se passe à Seattle. » intervint Carlisle.

Toute la famille était maintenant dans la cuisine. Seul Jacob et Renesmée continuaient de rigoler au salon.

« Que se passe-t'il ? » demandai-je soudainement inquiète.

« Eh bien, nous soupçonnons que des nouveaux-nés d'y sévir. Les journaux font rapport de dizaines de morts depuis quelques mois. »

« Des nouveaux-nés ? Mais qui pourrait en créer autant, et surtout en pleine ville ? »

« Nous l'ignorons, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous en occupons. Il n'y a aucun danger, si ce n'est pour tous ces gens qui vivent à Seattle. Personne n'a dû expliquer à ces novices nos règles. Les Volturis avaient l'habitude de régler ce genre de problème. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait effectivement intervenir. » dis-je.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi, étonnés.

« Oui, c'est vrai que nous avons anéanti la seule autorité des vampires, même si elle a été remplacée, le temps que la transition se fasse, la situation pourrait dégénérer. »

« J'adore la nouvelle Bella ! s'exclama Emmett. On y va demain ? »

« Nous devons d'abord en apprendre davantage. Il ne faut pas toujours foncer tête baissée, tempéra Carlisle. Il s'agit d'une action en pleine ville et contre des nouveaux-nés enragés. »

« Vous oubliez ma Bella ! insista Emmett. Grâce à son bouclier, elle pourra … »

« Non ! cria ma fille. Plus de missions pour maman, je refuse que vous l'éloigniez encore de moi ! »

Elle était bouleversée, je ne l'avais pas entendue s'approcher et je le regrettais car j'aurais aussitôt couper court aux idées d'Emmett. Je me précipitai vers elle.

« Je ne te quitte pas chérie, je reste avec toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Merci, on peut rentrer maintenant ? »

« Oui chérie. A plus tard. » lançai-je au reste de la famille.

Nous regagnâmes notre logis et Edward nous rejoignit une petite heure plus tard. Quand Renesmée s'endormit ce soir-là, il me confia que la famille avait compris la réaction de notre fille et qu'Emmett s'était excusé une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu des cadeaux pour notre fille très prochainement pour se racheter. Les miens prévoyaient malgré tout d'aller à Seattle.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre ? »

« Non, Jasper est un expert en nouveau né. En fait cela fait deux mois que la situation a vraiment dégénéré. Ces nouveaux-nés semblent hors de contrôle. Ils ne se cantonnent d'ailleurs plus à Seattle, il y a eu deux meurtres près de Port Angeles la semaine dernière et nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'eux. »

« Je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire de Jasper. En fait je n'ose pas le lui demander. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?»

Je n'attendis pas de réponse car mes mains se promenaient déjà dans ses cheveux et les siennes avaient enserré mes fesses. Une nouvelle nuit de passion nous attendait.

Le mariage était prévu pour dans un mois et demi, je laissais carte blanche à Alice, et même si je dus me soumettre à de nouveaux essayages (j'avais un peu grandi et mincis, j'étais plus ferme aussi), je me consacrais en priorité à ma fille et à mon fiancé.

L'expédition se préparait, et un mois avant mes noces, les garçons et Rosalie étaient partis à Seattle pour une première approche. Il s'agissait bien de nouveaux-nés, Jasper avait pu les débusquer, ils se retrouvaient dans une zone désertée du port. Ils étaient une douzaine, mais ce qui étonna Jasper c'est qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas de meneur. Malheureusement, ils se firent repérés le lendemain et avaient dû se battre. Alice qui avait vu la tournure que prendraient les événements les avait rejoint avec Carlisle.

Ce dernier avait voulu leur expliquer ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, mais les nouveaux-nés ne l'avaient pas écouté. Pas un n'en réchappa. Seul Emmett avait été blessé, sans gravité heureusement.

Jasper resta plus longtemps sur place car il pensait que le meneur allait revenir. Edward me confia qu'il avait toujours redouter de rencontrer son ancienne compagne Maria, car elle avait elle-même déjà créé plusieurs nouveaux-nés pour en faire une armée. Mais personne n'était venu et Jasper revint à Forks.

Peu après son retour, j'osai lui demander de me raconter son histoire. Nous nous entraînions plusieurs fois par semaine ensemble, je devais apprendre à me battre « à la loyale » avait dit Carlisle. Jasper était le plus expérimenté, il avait une parfaite connaissance des nouveaux-nés, ce que j'étais encore malgré la maîtrise de ma soif.

« Je m'appelais Jasper Whitlock. Je suis né en 1844 à Houston. A 17 ans j'étais le plus jeune officier de l'armée confédérée. Ma carrière militaire a été brève, bien que très prometteuse. Les gens m'appréciaient, m'écoutaient toujours. Mon père appelait ça du charisme, mais c'était un peu plus en fait. Bref, j'évacuais des habitants de Houston pour les faire échapper à la guerre récemment déclarée lorsque je suis tombé sur trois magnifiques jeunes filles, restées en retrait: Maria, Nettie et Lucy . Elles étaient d'une beauté indescriptible, effrayante. Elles voulaient créer une armée de vampires indestructibles pour conquérir toute la région de Houston. Maria me transforma et je devins un très bon soldat vampire, je me battais avec mes frères d'armes régulièrement et remportais toujours ces duels à mort, si bien que Maria me chargea de former ses nouvelles recrues. Je combattis à leurs côtés pendant plusieurs années, avant de me rendre compte que je ne le supportais plus. Je m'étais rapproché d'un autre vampire très prometteur, Peter, il est resté trois ans avec nous. Il m'aidait parfois à tuer les nouveaux-nés qui avaient dépassé leur première année. Mais il s'était lui-même rapproché d'une autre personne, Charlotte, et quand il a fallu la tuer, il m'en a empêché et s'est enfui avec elle. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais que ce que je vivais avec Maria n'était pas suffisant. Je suis pourtant encore resté cinq ans, à lutter pour elle, pour ses rêves de conquête. Quand Peter et Charlotte sont revenus, je les ai suivi. Ils m'ont permis de m'ouvrir sur le monde et de découvrir une autre voie. Ils ne sont pas végétariens, mais ils sont plus civilisés que la plupart des nomades. Je suis resté quelques temps avec eux mais je ne supportais plus de ressentir la souffrance de mes victimes et j'ai sombré dans la dépression. Puis Alice m'a trouvé à Philadelphie. Elle m'a parlé de ses visions et de Carlisle. Elle m'a redonné espoir. »

« C'est une très jolie histoire… enfin la fin… avec Alice. » murmurai-je.

« Oui. Mais vivre ainsi au milieu des humains est encore très difficile pour moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai moi aussi voulu te tuer. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec légèreté, mais je me doutais qu'il avait dû fournir de gros efforts pour garder ses distances avec moi et ne pas m'attaquer.

« Merci d'avoir résisté. Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir été là pour Renesmée après ma transformation. J'ai vu dans ses souvenirs ce que tu as fait pour elle. C'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.»

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur l'épaule et il en profita pour me mettre à terre.

« L'entraînement n'était pas fini ? » râlai-je.

Trois semaines avant mon mariage, alors que j'étais avec Edward en chasse dans la forêt, pas très loin de l'endroit où les Volturis avaient attaqué les Quileutes, je humai deux autres vampires. Edward se tendit une seconde après moi. Nous ne les connaissions pas. J'espérais qu'il ne s'agirait que de nomades, pas de curieux voulant me défier.

Ils étaient encore à un kilomètre et n'avançaient pas vite. Je captais leur conversation et Edward me fit signe de rester silencieuse. Il devait pour sa part écouter leurs pensées.

« Riley, c'est trop dangereux de les affronter. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait des autres ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, et puis j'en ai assez de ne pas savoir où elle est. »

« Peut-être qu'elle nous a laissé tomber… »

« Ne pense pas à elle, je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Tes pensées ne sont pas sûres ! »

Un homme jeune et une gamine, à l'est. Ils semblaient très nerveux et l'homme, Riley, donnait souvent des coups dans les arbres.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, cela fait plusieurs fois que je viens à cet endroit, son odeur y est encore, trop présente et s'y arrête. Ils l'ont sûrement enlevée.»

« Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est morte… Cela expliquerait pourquoi son odeur y est si forte. »

Edward mima sur ses lèvres Victoria et je me mis à trembler. Cela n'allait donc jamais se finir ! Heureusement nous n'étions pas trop loin de la villa et les nôtres pourraient nous rejoindre rapidement. Edward dégaina son portable et passa un appel. Devant mes yeux ahuris, il me dit :

« Ils nous ont repérés, j'appelle Emmett. Emmett ? Viens avec Jasper et Carlisle, nous avons besoin de renfort… Deux… OK. Ils arrivent.»

Effectivement, les deux vampires apparurent quelques secondes plus tard à l'orée de la trouée d'arbres où nous étions. L'homme n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, il était très beau, grand et ses cheveux étaient blonds clairs. La jeune fille, quinze ans tout au plus, avait de longs cheveux bruns, et était aussi petite qu'Alice.

Ils nous dévisagèrent, sans paraître agressifs. J'étendis mon bouclier à mon fiancé et me concentrai pour pouvoir protéger dès leur arrivée, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle. Ils nous rejoignirent deux minutes plus tard. Les deux vampires n'avaient pas bougé mais quand l'homme, Riley, posa ses yeux sur Jasper, un rictus mauvais déforma son visage et il se rua vers notre groupe. La jeune fille, elle, s'était reculée, elle avait très peur.

Mon bouclier le repoussa et il tenta deux autres fois de nous atteindre. Carlisle s'approcha de lui tout en restant sous mon bouclier.

« Calme-toi. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. »

« C'est lui, cria Riley en montrant Jasper du doigt. Il a tué mes recrues. Je l'ai vu à Seattle, il a allumé le bûcher. »

« Riley, j'ai tenté de les raisonner, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer les gens ainsi, pas aussi cruellement, pas en pleine ville. Nous devons tout faire pour garder notre existence secrète, nous ne devons pas interférer dans la vie des humains. »

« Où est-elle ? » hurla Riley.

« Victoria est morte. » dit calmement Edward.

Riley tomba à genoux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était effondré, et la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour des larges épaules de Riley.

« Partons, avant qu'ils ne nous tuent. » lui dit-elle.

« Non ! Victoria avait raison ! Vous êtes très forts, mais nous ne voulions que nous défendre ! »

« Vous défendre ? C'est elle qui n'a cessé de nous harceler. Elle a voulu me tuer à plusieurs reprises ! » arguai-je.

« Vous mentez ! »

« Riley, que t'a-t'elle dit à propos de nous ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Que vous ne tolériez aucun autre vampire dans toute la région allant de Seattle à Vancouver. Vous avez tué son ami Laurent, alors elle a décidé de vous attaquer avant que vous ne nous découvriez et nous tuiez. »

« Riley, Victoria t'a menti. Je me souviens de toi, tu as disparu il y a un an. Tu es de Forks toi aussi. » continua Edward.

« Je… je ne me souviens pas vraiment de… Ah ! Sors de ma tête ! Elle m'a prévenu ! »

« Justement, je peux lire dans les pensées, et je peux te dire que Victoria t'a menti, continua Edward. Elle ne cherchait pas à se défendre mais à venger son compagnon, James. Je l'ai tué au printemps dernier. C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu tuer ma femme, Bella. Pour que je ressente ce qu'elle a ressenti quand j'ai tué le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé. »

Le moment était mal choisi, mais je tressaillis de bonheur en entendant Edward parler de moi en tant que sa femme. Je n'allais pas laisser ce Riley détruire mon avenir !

« Mensonges ! Elle m'aime !»

« Riley, partons. » le pressa la jeune fille.

« T'a-t'elle parlé des loups ? Est-elle allée en Italie ? » questionna Edward.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Elle n'en a parlé qu'à moi. »

« Elle t'a menti Riley. Ouvre les yeux, tonna mon fiancé qui perdait patience. Elle t'a utilisé, tu as entrainé d'autres vampires pour qu'elle se venge de nous. Finalement, elle a été tuée par notre clan. Tu n'étais pas là car elle pensait que tu étais finalement inutile c'est pourquoi elle s'est alliée aux Volturis. »

« Non, Victoria, elle… »

Je vis que Jasper ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, il devait lui faire ressentir le doute sur ce qu'il croyait savoir de Victoria.

Riley parut affolé quelques secondes puis reconstitua son masque d'impassibilité et nous toisa. Enfin il disparut de notre vue. Emmett voulut le poursuivre mais Edward l'arrêta.

« Il a compris, il avait déjà des doutes. Il ne reviendra pas. »

« Edward, soufflai-je, il est parti en direction de la réserve, il faut prévenir Jake. »

« Ok, j'y vais, tu m'accompagnes Emmett ? »

Ils partirent tous deux, Edward au téléphone avec Jacob.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Carlisle à la jeune fille.

Elle le regarda, toujours en proie à une grande frayeur.

« N'aies pas peur. Je peux t'assurer que nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qui nous sommes et ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi. »

« Je… je m'appelle Bree. »

« Veux-tu m'accompagner en chasse ? » lui proposa Carlisle.

Les yeux rouges sang de la jeune fille s'allumèrent, elle allait être déçue de la chasse selon Carlisle.

« Jasper, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Je retourne auprès de Renesmée, je vais prévenir les autres. » dis-je avant de les quitter.

Alice, Rosalie et Esmée étaient au cottage avec Renesmée. L'appel d'Edward avait interrompu ma fille et Jake dans leur partie d'échecs, à en juger par le plateau qui n'était pas là ce matin.

« Ma chérie, je suis là, tout va bien, rassure-toi ! »

« Et papa, et Jacob ? »

« Tout va bien. Le meneur des nouveaux-nés est venu avec une autre nouveau-née. Ils pistaient l'odeur de Victoria. La jeune fille, Bree, est avec Carlisle et Jasper. Ils vont tenter de l'éduquer. Edward et Emmett sont allés à la réserve car le meneur s'est enfui, et ils ont eu peur qu'il ne s'approche de la réserve. »

Edward et Jacob revinrent moins d'une heure plus tard. Riley avait pénétré sur le territoire Quileute. Victoria l'avait prévenu pour les loups et il s'était attaqué à Seth, qui le premier, l'avait surpris. Seth aurait pu s'en sortir seul mais Jake l'aida à achever Riley.

Carlisle et Jasper ne revinrent que le lendemain matin avec Bree. Ils l'avaient emmenée au parc national de Great Rocks. Elle ne fut pas autorisée à rencontrer Renesmée, aussi je ne revis la jeune fille que plusieurs jours plus tard. Elle semblait encore perdue mais Esmée et Alice étaient pleines d'attention pour elle. Carlisle et Jasper ne relâchèrent pas leurs efforts pour l'aider à contrôler sa soif. Elle ne devait jamais se retrouver seule, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit et soit tentée de tuer des humains. A tour de rôle, nous veillions sur elle.

Quand mon tour vint, j'étais un peu tendue, car j'étais moi-même un nouveau-né. Elle avait d'ailleurs été transformée peu de temps avant moi. Je la rejoignis dans sa chambre, celle que ma fille avait occupée quelques jours avant notre emménagement au cottage. Elle regardait à travers la baie vitrée, mais se retourna à mon entrée. Elle ne fermait jamais sa porte, personne ne savait pourquoi.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella. »

« Bonjour. Désolée de t'imposer ma surveillance. »

« Oh ne t'excuse pas. Cela ne dérange pas, en fait cela m'arrange. J'échappe à Alice pour toute une journée ! Tu es mon sauveur ! »

Je tentais de la faire sourire, mais elle gardait une expression triste.

« Tu te maries… Tu as une enfant. Je suis désolée d'être une menace pour ta fille et… »

« Chut ! Sujet clos ! »

Elle me sourit enfin, mais sans enthousiasme, plus par politesse.

« Tu sais que j'ai été transformée quasiment en même temps que toi ? »

« Jasper l'a évoqué. Il te cite en fait en permanence en tant qu'exemple. »

« Oh ! Je suis désolée. Ca doit être pénible, tu devrais le lui dire. »

« Non, au contraire, cela me motive. Il est resté flou sur ta transformation, mais quand je te regarde et j'ai envie de te ressembler. »

« C'est gentil. »

« Tu veux bien me dire comment tu as fait pour résister ? Je tourne en rond, les premiers jours j'étais obsédée par le sang. Carlisle et Jasper m'ont fait goûté un peu de tout, mais ce n'est en rien comparable avec le sang humain. »

« N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ? Si tu choisi de vivre comme nous, tu ne dois pas penser au sang humain, tu te dois de préserver la vie. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que je souhaite, mais c'est… cela me paraît impossible. »

« Tu veux entendre mon histoire ? »

« J'aimerais bien, oui. »

J'aurais peut-être dû demander conseil à Jasper, mais il n'était pas là et je voulais plus que tout aider Bree. Je lui racontai ma mort, ma survie en forêt, mon combat en Italie et la tentation à laquelle j'avais cédé.

« Tu es si jeune, je suis persuadée que tu arriveras à te contrôler. Car tu as l'éternité devant toi et tu n'es pas seule. Les Cullen forment un clan très soudé. Ils seront là pour toi. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Cela ne l'a pas été pour toi. »

Je lui racontai ma vie d'avant, la rencontre avec Edward et sa famille, ma fille, les loups.

« Je suis en quelque sorte une exception. J'ai supplié Edward de me transformer. J'étais préparée, je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre. Même si j'étais seule à mon réveil, je savais au fond de moi que je ne devais pas m'approcher des humains. Quand, en Italie, j'ai goûté au sang humain, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, à chaque gorgée, je m'éloignais de ma fille, de ma famille. J'ai réussi à reprendre pied, j'ai eu la force de m'éloigner de mes victimes. Pourtant, j'ai honte d'avoir cédé. Toi, tu n'as rien choisi. Tu as été privée de ta famille, de ta vie. Tu as été dès le début entrainée à tuer. Il est normal que cela soit long, tu ne peux pas effacer ces quelques mois d'un seul coup d'éponge. »

Elle sanglota tout bas, je la pris dans mes bras, et nous nous assîmes sur le lit. Je la berçais en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement, d'espoir. Elle se calma mais nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nous comparer, comme elle l'avait plus tôt. Une fois de plus, je pris conscience de ma bonne étoile. Même lorsque j'étais sauvage, je n'avais pas été si dépendante du sang, j'avais réussi à m'éloigner des humains. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'elle s'attaque à Renesmée. Avant de reconnaître ma fille, j'avais été très attirée par son odeur. Qu'en serait-il pour Bree ?

Ma fille ne cessait de nous questionner sur la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait plus se rendre à la villa si Bree y était présente, c'est-à-dire en permanence sauf cinq heures tous les quatre jours pour chasser, ordre de Jasper.

« Bree, je me demandais quels étaient tes rêves ? »

« Je ne… m'en souviens plus. Carlisle aussi m'a posée la question. J'ai essayé de m'en souvenir mais rien n'est revenu. »

« Quel est ton objectif ? Veux-tu poursuivre sur la voie que nous te faisons découvrir ? Ne te sens pas obligée de mentir ou même de répondre. »

« Si, au contraire. Je me sentais si mal face à leur violence. Je l'avais dit à Riley, mais il s'était moqué de moi, me disant que les yeux jaunes, enfin les Cullen, seraient bien plus violents que nous et qu'il faudrait savoir nous défendre. »

« Les yeux jaunes… »

« Oui, il a cherché à nous infantiliser au maximum pour mieux nous contrôler. Diego, l'un d'entre nous, me l'a expliqué et quand il a voulu protester, Riley l'a menacé. Deux jours après, il avait disparu. Il est mort, Riley me l'a dit quand je l'ai rejoint à Port Angeles. »

« C'étaient donc vous les deux meurtres là bas ? »

« Oui… Je n'avais pas tant faim, mais Riley a insisté pour que nous soyons toujours d'attaque. »

« Bree, tu veux rester avec nous, non ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Je te l'ai dit au moins cent fois, nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous. » dit Esmée qui nous souriait depuis le pas de la porte.

Mon tour était déjà fini. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée.

« Renesmée t'attend pour dormir Bella. »

« Merci. A bientôt Bree. »

« A bientôt. »

En retrouvant ma fille, un nouveau sentiment naquit en moi. Je me sentais redevable envers Bree. Elle n'avait été créée que pour me tuer. Humaine, j'avais attiré les catastrophes, vampire, je les assumerais. Par ma faute, beaucoup trop de personnes étaient mortes et beaucoup plus avaient souffert. Carlisle était un modèle de vertu à mes yeux, il avait choisi de consacrer sa vie d'immortel à aider les humains, et à les soigner. J'aurais voulu en faire autant, mais j'avais beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir atteindre le degré de contrôle de Carlisle. J'y songeais encore quand mon fiancé rentra chez nous. Il était allé chasser avec ses frères.

« Tu m'as manqué. » soupirai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« Elle dort déjà… J'ai fais au plus vite pourtant. »

« Jacob l'a épuisé aujourd'hui. Elle dort depuis plus d'une heure. »

« Bon, tant pis, je la verrai demain. En attendant, mon amour, que dirais-tu de m'aider à me débarrasser de toute cette poussière ? Emmett nous a traîné dans de ces aventures ! Il est comme un gamin quand nous chassons ! »

« Pour t'aider, il faut que je vienne aussi sous la douche ? » demandai-je innocemment.

Il me porta à toute vitesse dans notre salle de bain, me promettant une nuit inoubliable, comme toutes celles que nous partagions désormais.

Le mariage approchait, dans une semaine, j'allais devenir la quatrième Mme Cullen. J'aurais cru être nerveuse, mais j'étais plutôt impatiente. Impatiente de découvrir Edward au pied de l'arche. Impatiente de ne pas rire sous les regards moqueurs que me lancerait Emmett durant la cérémonie. Il avait obtenu l'accréditation pour célébrer notre mariage. Quant à moi, j'étais devenue Isabella Masen pour l'état civil, mais que pour quelques semaines. Renesmée avait été aussi déclarée un mois plus tôt. Ce fut Jasper qui s'occupa de ces démarches. Il avait un homme de confiance à Seattle.

Je fus heureuse d'apprendre que la meute avait accepté notre invitation, ainsi que Billy. Les Dénali seraient là aussi. Je ne les avais encore jamais rencontré. Quand Esmée nous l'apprit, un jour où Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et moi paressions au soleil dans le jardin, Emmett gloussa et me souhaita bonne chance. Je ne compris pas pourquoi juste après avoir dit ça il avait reçu une claque sur la tête de la part de Rosalie.

« Bon dites-moi ! » soupirai-je exaspérée devant les regards inquiets que se lançaient Rosalie et Jasper.

« Oh, trop fort, elle ne connaît pas l'histoire ! » s'exclama Emmett en évitant une nouvelle intervention de sa femme.

« Tais-toi Emmett, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » insista Rosalie.

Je me levai et allai rejoindre mon fiancé. Alice l'avait réquisitionné pour l'après-midi et m'avait expressément interdit de les déranger, mais cette histoire des Denali me pertubait trop. En pénétrant dans la chambre d'Alice, chacun des deux se tenaient à une extrémité de la chambre mais une musique résonnait, une valse. Edward était gêné et Alice furieuse. Je me retins de rire !

« Tu aurais dû nous faire répéter ensemble, Alice, on aurait gagné du temps ! »

Elle me fusilla du regard tandis qu'Edward riait à gorge déployée.

« Je te croyais maître en l'art de la danse de salon, mon amour. » lui dis-je.

« J'avais simplement besoin d'une petite révision, c'est une première aussi pour moi, notre première danse en tant que mari et femme. »

« Notre première danse tout court ! »

« J'en suis le premier navré. »

« Bella, intervint Alice, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas nous déranger ! Imagine qu'Edward ait été en costume ! »

Je décidai de l'ignorer et demander en pensées à Edward pourquoi Emmett m'avait souhaitée bonne chance à l'évocation des Denali.

« Aucune idée. »

« Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Bon je vous laisse, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, et pitié pas de galipettes dans ma chambre ! » nous dit Alice.

« J'attends Edward. »

« Nous avons vécut ensemble il y a … »

« Quoi ? Tu as vécu avec une femme avant de me connaître ? Tu m'as menti, tu… »

« Écoute-moi, quand j'ai dit nous, c'est nous tous. Tanya a exprimé un vague un intérêt pour moi. Je lui ai fait comprendre, d'une manière courtoise, en vrai gentleman, qu'elle m'était indifférente. »

« Mais tu crois qu'elle m'en veut de t'avoir mis le grappin dessus ? »

« Non rassure-toi, elle a tourné la page. »

« Je veux à tout prix éviter une nouvelle catastrophe Edward. Une amoureuse éconduite peut en être une, surtout si c'est un vampire ! Alors jures-moi qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec Tanya. » le sermonnai-je.

« C'est juré ! »

Je restais méfiante mais son sourire en coin m'enleva toute peur. Je lui faisais confiance à 200%, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas permis que Tanya assiste à notre union si elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui, autre que de l'amitié.

« Exactement Bella. Nous sommes amis et rien d'autre. Je t'aime et il en serait toujours ainsi. »

« Oust, Bella, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Au fait tu as fait ton choix pour tes sous-vêtements ? »

Alice nous dérangeait encore et pas d'une façon très élégante. J'avais trouvé la veille sur mon lit une montagne de frou frou, de dentelle, de soie. Un petit mot d'Alice accompagnait les dessous, me demandant de faire très vite mon choix et de le lui dire car apparemment, en fonction de ceux choisis, elle avait prévu autre chose à coordonner. J'aimais bien les roses pâles, ou les ivoires mais pas les rouges.

« Rose, j'aime cette couleur sur ta peau. » me dit Edward.

« Ah ! Sors d'ici Bella ! Tu as ruiné tous mes efforts ! » s'écria Alice.

Je quittai sa chambre, non sans avoir au préalable embrassé mon futur mari, qui partageait mon hilarité devant la mine déconfite d'Alice.

* Note de l'auteur : je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire L'appel du sang, la seconde vie de Bree Tanner, aussi que celles qui l'ont lu me pardonnent si il y a des incohérences. Je n'ai hélas pas trouvé sur le net de quoi me renseigner davantage.


	21. Chapitre 20 À jamais

Chapitre 20 – À jamais

La veille du grand jour était arrivée, et avec elle, les enterrements de vie de célibataire. Edward avait protesté mais avait cédé devant l'insistance de ses frères. Emmett, qui lui se mariait régulièrement avec Rosalie dans chaque nouvelle ville, argua que comme il n'y aurait qu'un mariage, autant respecter à la lettre les traditions !

Avant de partir, Edward me tendit un petit coffret.

« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu les portes demain. » me dit-il avant que j'ouvre son présent.

« Edward, c'est si beau ! »

Dans le coffret, une magnifique parure en perles, collier et clous d'oreilles.

« Cela te ferait quelque chose d'ancien. Les perles datent du début du vingtième siècle, comme moi. »

« Merci ! Et moi qui n'ai rien prévu, puisque nous étions d'accord pour ne pas nous offrir de cadeaux ! » le grondai-je gentiment.

Les hommes partirent donc chasser, je n'en sus pas plus, tandis que les femmes m'avaient rejoint au cottage. Bree avait été convié et elle fit ce soir là la connaissance de ma fille.

La nouveau-née se montra très aimable mas garda ses distances, ce dont Renesmée avait été prévenu. Ma fille veilla un peu plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, profitant de l'ambiance de bonne humeur qui régnait chez nous. Bree aussi se détendit et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se relâcha complètement, faisant abstraction de l'odeur de ma fille. Elle avait accompli d'énormes progrès, mais nous restions tous très prudents.

Après le coucher de ma fille, Esmée, Rosalie et surtout Alice me lancèrent des regards amusés et même terrifiants car je supposais que je serais plus victime qu'invitée d'honneur.

« Il est évident que nous ne te tiendrons pas le discours pour une future mariée vierge, rigola Rosalie, mais nous pouvons te confier quelques petits secrets pour rendre cette nuit encore plus merveilleuse que les autres. »

« Alors, tu as choisi les roses finalement ? » me demanda Alice.

A peine avais-je opiné de la tête qu'elle disparut et à son retour, elle tenait dans ses mains les fameux dessous et aussi une boîte cartonnée de marque française à en juger par le logo.

« Je refuse de faire un essayage ! » plaisantai-je mais en priant pour y échapper réellement.

« Bon je n'insisterai pas. Voici quelque chose de neuf ! » me dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte.

Je n'y vis d'abord qu'un petit tas de tissu de voile transparent, du même rose pâle et satiné que mon ensemble. Il y avait aussi des escarpins coordonnés.

« Merci beaucoup… Edward va sûrement aimer. » bredouillai-je en déballant les bas et le porte-jarretelles.

« Bien, avant de commencer, Bree, à quel point es-tu une femme ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Euh, j'ai… je suis vierge, enfin je crois, car je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant, alors… » murmura gênée Bree.

« Tu l'es sinon tu t'en souviendrais, déclara Alice. C'est quelque chose d'unique qui marque, pas vrai Bella ? »

« Le thème de la soirée est-il: Comment embarrasser Bella ? » répliquai-je sarcastique.

« Oh, tu te vexes pour un rien, rigola Alice. Bien alors voici un autre cadeau mais cette fois-ci de Rosalie ! »

J'avais beau regarder autour de moi, rien, pas même Rosalie. Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue du même genre d'ensemble que je porterais le lendemain soir, mais noir, et avec plus de frous-frous. Une musique retentit doucement dans mon salon, et Rosalie entame une danse lascive. Mon cadeau ? Comment faire un strip-tease pour son mari !

« Je te prête mon numéro préféré pour émoustiller ton futur mari ! » me lança Rosalie, un éclat coquin dans son regard.

Rosalie détailla chacun de gestes et les justifiant par l'effet garanti sur Emmett, ce qui plairait aussi à Edward, car tous les hommes étaient les mêmes dans ses moments là, expliqua-t'elle. Esmée lui souriait et Alice était concentrée, sans doute qu'elle révisait elle-même. Bree était de nouveau gênée, mais ne fit pas un geste pour s'esquiver. Moi j'étais subjuguée. Je ne m'attendais pas à boire chacune des paroles de ma future belle-sœur, à la détailler ainsi. Elle était magnifique, sublime. Mais plus elle dansait, plus je fus persuadée de ne pas y arriver.

« A ton tour Bella ! Entraîne toi, Rosalie est une experte ! Tiens prends-ça, tu en as besoin pour ton numéro ! Car c'est tout un art… » me dit Esmée.

Ma future belle-mère m'offrit quelque chose de bleu, une jarretière. A trop considérer Esmée comme la mère d'Edward, ma belle-mère, j'avais oublié qu'elle était surtout une jeune femme de 26 ans quand elle avait été transformée. Sa douceur et sa sagesse en faisait une matriarche mais elle était tout simplement une femme, amoureuse depuis un siècle du meilleur des hommes, enfin des vampires. Elle était une vraie amie pour Rosalie et Alice. Leur complicité ne se limitait pas à une relation mère-fille, au contraire. Alice me tira du canapé et me planta à côté de Rosalie. Cette dernière m'encouragea à son tour, me rassurant.

« Tu es très gracieuse Bella, me dit-elle. Ne sois pas timide ! Je sais qu'Edward est parfois très vieux jeu, alors il faut le motiver pour se laisser aller, je n'ai pas raison ? »

« Oui… c'est vrai qu'il est… oui un peu pudique pendant nos rapports. » admis-je.

Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne m'avait pas dérangée. Nous prenions le temps pour nous connaître, pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Pourtant de voir ces trois femmes si à l'aise avec la situation et le sujet, je les enviais. Je m'apprêtais à l'épouser, nous n'allions pas continuer à nous toucher comme deux ados débutants. Ceci dit c'est ce que nous étions, enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

« Je ne suis pas non plus très … enfin je veux dire, la première fois que je l'ai vraiment regardé nu, c'était il y a deux semaines et il n'était pas si à l'aise que ça, il… »

« Stop, on ne veut pas de détails, c'est quand même notre frère ! » me coupa Alice.

« Pardon. Rose, tu veux me refaire voir ? »

Plusieurs heures, je me déhanchais sous les instructions de Rosalie. Alice et Esmée dansaient aussi mais plus convenablement. Même Bree accepta de se joindre à nos chorégraphies explicites quand la nuit fut avancée. Humaine, je n'aurais jamais pu oser cela, ou alors en étant très alcoolisée, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûre car cela ne s'était jamais produit. J'étais à présent galvanisée par les compliments de mes amies, je constatais que j'étais gracieuse et même sexy. Je me sentis en phase avec moi-même, comme si je m'étais découverte. J'étais devenue une femme, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte jusqu'alors.

Le lendemain matin vers 8h, nous quittâmes le cottage, seule Renesmée, après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, voulut attendre son père avant de nous rejoindre. Je fus le centre de toutes les attentions. Alice et Rosalie ne me quittaient pas. Bree aidait Esmée à installer les dernières décorations. Le mariage était prévu pour 15h, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre selon Alice.

Renesmée arriva une heure plus tard, toujours aussi souriante. J'étais en pleine séance de manucure, et je crus détecter une certaine impatience chez ma fille, qui se dandinait et qui avait gardé les mains dans son dos.

« Ce ne vous embête pas si je parle seule à seule avec ma fille ? » demandai-je à mes esthéticiennes.

Renesmée me sourit davantage et dès que nous fûmes seuls, elle me tendit un petit papier. Je reconnus l'écriture d'Edward.

Mon amour,

Ne te laisse pas faire, tu es et resteras la plus belle des femmes. Alice et Rosalie n'ont rien à t'imposer. J'espère que tu as apprécié ta dernière soirée de célibataire, car ce soir nous serons enfin mariés. Je suis personnellement très stressé, je ne me rappelle plus les pas pour notre danse, excuse-moi à l'avance si je te marche sur les pieds. Je t'attendrai à 15h précises devant l'autel. Ne me fais pas attendre, je t'en supplie.

Mon cœur t'appartient et ce pour toujours, Edward.

Quand je relevai les yeux, Renesmée me tendait un stylo et un autre petit papier.

« Dépêche-toi maman, elles ne vont plus tarder à se douter de quelque chose. »

Edward,

Je veux tout faire pour rendre ce jour exceptionnel pour nous, et si cela implique des heures de maquillage, coiffure, manucure, je suis heureuse de le faire. Notre prochaine nuit sera très spéciale, je te le promets. Je serai ta femme, mais je t'appartiens déjà.

Je t'aime.

Et moi aussi, j'ai complètement oublié les pas, alors je compte sur toi ! Tout est dans le cavalier !

Mon écriture ne s'était pas améliorée. Renesmée déguerpit aussitôt le papier en main, et j'entendis crier Alice qui revint en courant avec Rose jusqu'à moi.

« Ah ! Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu avais saboté mon travail ! » soupira Alice, déjà plus détendue.

Rose, elle, comprit qu'il s'était tramé quelque chose mais n'en parla pas. Au lieu de ça, elle entreprit de me coiffer

« J'hésite encore sur ce chignon, Alice. Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Tu ne préfères pas avoir les cheveux lâchés ? Cela te correspond plus, non ?» demanda Rosalie.

« Hors de question ! Elle doit être coiffée d'un chignon ! Son cou doit être mis en valeur, sa robe est faite pour aller avec un chignon ! »

« Ok. »

« Pourquoi tu me fais des tresses ? » demandai-je deux minutes plus tard à Rosalie.

J'avais parlé trop vite car à cause de moi Rosalie allait sûrement subir la colère d'Alice. Il n'en fut rien, Alice me répondit exaspérée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chignon ordinaire.

Quand je passai ma robe vers 14h, je ressentis un frisson de plaisir et de satisfaction. Elle semblait avoir été faite pour moi, je me sentais vraiment belle ainsi. Je portais un fourreau blanc qui s'épanouissait au niveau de la traîne. La robe était dans le style des années 1920, très simple et aussi élégante. Rosalie et Alice, qui s'étaient absentées pour se changer, revinrent moins de trois minutes plus tard. Alice et Rosalie avaient revêtu des robes plus modernes et argentées mais d'une coupe différente. Elles étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur, normal qu'elles fussent coordonnées. Esmée et Bree firent à leur tour leur apparition. Ma fille, elle, s'était endormie sur le lit d'Alice, sa tante ayant veillé à ce qu'elle ne froisse pas sa robe. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques.

« Vous allez me voler la vedette, mesdames ! » m'écriai-je, faussement inquiète.

« Tu seras la star, tu vas voir quand tu vas descendre, tous les yeux se braqueront sur toi et… »

« Oui mais c'est normal, c'est après que les invités vous verront et là… Enfin, tant qu'Edward ne regarde que moi, je m'en fiche ! »

« Eh bien, on est bien sûre de soi ! » se moqua gentiment Rosalie en m'aidant à enfiler mes escarpins.

Esmée accrocha ensuite le voile dans ma coiffure. Puis elle me passa le collier de perles et les clous d'oreilles coordonnées. Elle ne cessait de sourire, si émue. Elle avait attendu ce jour très longtemps, plus longtemps qu'Edward et moi en fait ! Je savais que Carlisle avait transformé Rosalie en pensant trouver à Edward une compagne. Le coup de foudre n'avait jamais eu lieu et deux ans plus tard Rosalie avait trouvé Emmett. Mon fiancé était resté seul près d'un siècle. Dans sa vie d'humain, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à l'amour, à dix-sept ans il se destinait déjà à devenir soldat.

Edward m'avait expliquée qu'avant moi il ne se sentait pas en reste, même en étant le seul célibataire. Il était heureux du bonheur des siens, mais n'avait jamais cherché lui-même une compagne. En riant, il avait ajouté que je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix. Il avait été hypnotisé par mon odeur et le silence de mes pensées. Il avait mit de la distance entre nous après m'avoir sauvée la vie, repoussant un fourgon qui fonçait sur moi. Le premier accident d'une longue liste. Il était tombé amoureux de moi, presque sans le vouloir, ne voulant pas me mettre en danger. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, en étant tout aussi persuadée que lui que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé. Et pourtant, j'étais devenue comme lui, nous avions une fille et surtout j'allais l'épouser. Et ma nouvelle vie, même si je n'aurais jamais pu l'envisager ainsi avant de rencontrer Edward, correspondait à mes rêves les plus fous.

J'entendis alors la voix de mon fiancé, en bas dans le salon, ainsi que celles de ses frères et de Carlisle. Les invités commençaient à arriver et Edward ne les écoutait sûrement que d'une oreille distraite. Je pensais alors à lui, fermant les yeux, pour lui communiquer mon bonheur et mon impatience de devenir sa femme, et il profita d'un moment où on ne lui parlât pas pour murmurer un je t'aime qui me parvins sans difficulté.

Renesmée s'éveilla à cause du bruit et s'élança dans les escaliers, Esmée la suivit. Ma fille était impatiente de revoir la meute mais aussi curieuse de rencontrer le clan de Denali. J'entendis parfaitement leur conversation, malgré les piaillements d'Alice et de Rosalie qui finissaient leurs retouches maquillage et coiffure.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir Edward ! Quel jour exceptionnel ! » lui dit un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

« Eléazar, Carmen, je vous présente ma fille Renesmée. Vous rencontrerez dans… dix-sept minutes Bella. »

Je ris de la précision horaire formulée par mon fiancé. Il était tout aussi impatient que moi.

Il présenta notre famille à chaque membre du clan, sauf à une, car je les croyais cinq. Edward dissipa pour moi cette incohérence.

« Je comprends qu'Irina ne soit pas venue. Nous ne lui en voulons absolument pas. Il est évident que les Quileutes ne savaient pas les liens qu'avait Laurent avec votre famille. »

Carlisle l'avait mentionné quelques semaines tôt, confirmant ce que j'avais compris la dernière fois que j'avais rencontré Laurent. Il s'était rapproché d'Irina, et était resté avec les Denali jusqu'à sa dernière expédition à Forks.

« Esmée, tu as fait des merveilles, dit Carmen. Le thème est si romantique… »

« Alice en a eut l'idée, elle voulait offrir à son frère un mariage de son époque. Je n'ai fait que suivre ses directives ! »

« C'est très réussi, bravo. » ajouta Tanya.

Les Quileutes arrivèrent ensuite. Ils ne se montrèrent pas dérangés par la présence en surnombre de leurs ennemis naturels. Jacob avait fait passer la consigne. Aucun incident ne serait toléré. Mon ami se précipita dès son arrivée vers ma fille, la couvrant de bises et la flattant pour sa tenue.

Le moment aurait pu être parfait si je ne pensais pas depuis plusieurs jours à mes parents. Ils portaient mon deuil alors que j'allais me marier. Mon père aurait d'abord refusé ce mariage si j'avais été encore humaine, j'étais bien trop jeune. Mais ma mère m'aurait serinée, me disant que je reproduisais ses propres erreurs. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que si ils avaient pu être présents, ils auraient été fiers de moi et émus de me voir aussi épanouie et heureuse.

Charlie était passé deux fois à la villa depuis le retour des Cullen, il avait une confiance aveugle en Carlisle et lui avait demandé de renouveler son récit quant à la découverte de mon cadavre, puis de valider le dossier d'examen post-mortem. Alice surveillait désormais Charlie en permanence, pour éviter que nous nous croisions, car même si je n'étais pas retournée en ville depuis des mois, mon père se rendait très souvent dans les bois. Parfois il se rendait à l'endroit au Carlisle était censé m'avoir trouvée. Il s'y recueillait comme devant ma tombe, mais il laissait ses larmes couler, persuadé d'être seul.

J'avais plusieurs fois songé à aller l'espionner chez lui, mais cette situation était très difficile pour moi également. Renesmée parfois me demandait de lui parler de ses grands-parents, gardant en mémoire la seule fois où elle avait aperçu Charlie. Elle devait se contenter de quelques photos de mes parents que j'avais emportées avec moi en quittant la maison de mon père avec Jacob.

Ma mère avait appelé Edward une semaine après mon enterrement. Il avait été très surpris et s'était tout de suite attendu à de lourds reproches. Au lieu de ça, ma mère s'était excusée de l'attitude accusatrice de mon père. Puis elle avait évoqué avec lui les derniers mois avec lui, puis sans lui. Elle aurait voulu un motif à son départ mais Edward n'avait fait que répéter la version officielle, à savoir déménagement à Los Angeles où Carlisle avait décroché un poste au sein d'une clinique privée. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, Edward mis à part, je m'entêtais à rester à Forks, moi qui adorais le soleil. Alors que les Cullen aient quitté cette région pluvieuse pour l'ensoleillée Californie ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Enfin, elle n'accabla pas plus mon fiancé. Il m'avait dit que Renée avait très douce avec lui, elle avait ressenti son désespoir. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas feint, il ignorait que j'avais survécu. J'avais vu à travers les souvenirs de ma fille l'état catatonique d'Edward. Un peu comme moi après son départ, mais au moins avais-je eu à l'époque un infime espoir de le revoir. Lui non.

Carlisle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Alice, me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Je lui avais demandé de me mener à l'autel. Mes témoins me précédèrent puis la marche nuptiale retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'accrochai à Carlisle, j'avais peur malgré tout de tomber. Je n'étais plus maladroite mais avec ce stress, j'aurais très bien pu le redevenir. J'arrivai pourtant sans encombre dans le salon.

La décoration était parfaite, l'air embaumait la rose, le freesia, le lilas et la fleur d'oranger. En cherchant Edward du regard, je fus distraite par la profusion de fleurs blanches, de guirlandes de tulle savamment accrochées, par les nœuds de satin au bord des bancs où se tenaient nos invités. Rosalie, la meilleure musicienne après Edward était au piano et me souriait, émue.

Enfin, mon regard, hélas toujours rouge, rencontra _ses_ yeux dorés. Je me donnais l'impression de voler tant je le rejoignis devant l'autel avec grâce. Il se tenait sous une arche fleurie, il était si sérieux, si concentré que j'aurais pu croire qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être là. Il réagit aussitôt à cette pensée et m'offrit un sourire heureux et sincère. J'oubliais tout le reste, tous nos invités, je passais la cérémonie à le dévorer des yeux. J'avais à peine remarqué son costume gris foncé, si élégant. Carlisle, Esmée et Renesmée se tenaient à nos côtés.

Emmett ne fit pas d'impair, ce qui m'étonna. Il nous déclara mari et femme, non pas jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare mais tant que nous vivrons tous deux. J'avais choisi l'alliance d'Edward, un anneau en or simple, gravée de ces mots «À jamais tienne». Il me passa une bague en or blanc, sertie d'une dizaine de petits diamants éclatants. Il y avait aussi gravé un message « Mon cœur t'appartient ».

La cérémonie s'acheva et tous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin. L'habituelle couverture nuageuse de Forks nous permit de ne pas nous éblouir les uns les autres. Je remarquai que Jacob portait un costume, c'était la première fois que je le voyais vêtu avec autant de soin. Il ne quittait pas ma fille. Renesmée, elle, passait de groupe en groupe. Elle tournoyait pour chacun dans sa jolie robe rose pâle, offrant à tous son merveilleux sourire. Nous lui avions demandé de ne pas révéler son don à nos invités.

Puis chacun nous présenta ses félicitations. Les Denali vinrent à nous après mes nouveaux frères et sœurs. Carmen et Eléazar furent très chaleureux avec moi et me complimentèrent sur ma beauté. Kate et Tanya nous félicitèrent, même si je détectais une gêne chez elles. Edward m'expliqua plus tard en aparté qu'elles étaient peinées de l'attitude de leur sœur. Les Cullen et elles étaient en quelque sorte des cousins, ils faisaient parti de la même famille. Le refus d'Irina d'assister au mariage était pour elles inacceptable et elles avaient craint des reproches. C'est pourquoi Edward avait réitéré les paroles tenues lorsqu'il les avaient accueillies. Après cela, elles me prirent chacune de leurs bras.

« Nous avons cru qu'il ne se caserait jamais ! » rigola Kate.

« Oui, il a toujours été solitaire. Ça a été une grande surprise pour nous ! Et votre fille est tout simplement magnifique. » me dit Tanya.

« Merci. » répondis-je.

« Bien, on ne va pas vous monopoliser, d'autres attendent. J'espère que vous viendrez bientôt nous voir en Alaska, pour que l'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance avec vous deux mes chéries. » ajouta Kate à l'intention de ma fille et de moi-même.

Quand ce fut le tour de Jacob et son père, j'appréhendai quelque peu les paroles de Billy. Je savais qu'il avait été très présent auprès de mon père depuis ma mort. Il avait, au début de ma relation avec Edward, tenté de me mettre en garde contre lui. Je l'avais sèchement remis à sa place et lui avait interdit d'en parler à mon père. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre départ de la réserve. Nos relations s'y étaient alors améliorées et il savait que ma transformation n'avait pas été volontaire. Malgré tout, s'il me parlait de mon père, je n'étais sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

« Madame Cullen, me dit Jacob, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Monsieur Cullen, félicitations ! »

Renesmée rit du ton guindé qu'avait employé mon ami.

« Félicitations vous deux, ajouta Billy. Ton père aurait très fier de toi Bella. »

« Merci. » balbutiai-je.

Heureusement, il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Emily arriva peu de temps après et dès que je la vis, je me précipitai vers elle. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis longtemps, bien avant ma transformation. La mort de Sam l'avait anéantie. Elle s'était isolée dans la même cabane où nous avions vécu Renesmée, Jacob et moi, et tous pensèrent qu'elle n'en sortirait pas avant plusieurs années. J'avais demandé plusieurs fois à Jacob de lui transmettre toute mon amitié mais lui, comme tous les autres membres de la tribu, n'avait pas pu l'approcher. Aussi je fus surprise mais aussi inquiète de la voir chez nous. Après tout, j'étais aussi à l'origine de la mort de Sam, même si c'était de façon indirecte. Elle me sourit en me voyant. Ma fille fut plus rapide que moi et elle sauta dans les bras de l'Indienne.

« Emily, merci d'être venue » lui dis-je en l'enlaçant sans écraser ma fille.

« Tu es plus belle que jamais. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être mariée, maman ou vampire. Sans doute les trois à la fois. »

Elle affichait un sourire sincère. Billy et Jacob nous avaient rejointes.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Jacob.

« Merci d'avoir respecté ma volonté, éluda-t'elle. Aujourd'hui est une exception, d'ailleurs pardonne-moi d'être arrivée en retard Bella. Je n'étais pas sûre de venir. »

« Tu es là et cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps, mais je voulais te féliciter, toi et Edward. »

Mon mari, comme c'était agréable de penser à lui enfin ainsi, se matérialisa à mes côtés.

« Merci d'être là, lui dit-il. Renesmée a beaucoup pensé à toi. »

« C'est vrai, je me rappelle de toutes tes chansons, mais Jacob n'a pas réussi à me les traduire ! »

Emily fut très émue des paroles de ma fille, au bord des larmes même. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Renesmée ressemblait à un enfant de deux ans. Elle en paraissait sept maintenant.

« Je t'en apprendrai de nouvelles si tu veux. »

« Jacob n'a pas voulu m'emmener te voir. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? » marmonna ma fille vexée.

« J'avais demandé à Jacob de ne pas venir car j'étais trop triste. Ça va un peu mieux maintenant, alors si tu veux, avant que vous ne partiez, tu viendras me voir. Toi aussi Bella, cela me ferait plaisir. »

« Nous viendrons sans faute. »

Emily nous quitta une heure plus tard. Elle rentra à pied à la cabane soit plus de deux heures de marche en pleine forêt. Jacob la soupçonnait d'être entrée en communion avec la nature, et chez les Quileutes, cela signifiait devenir chamane et vivre recluse. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat, sa joie de vivre avait été remplacée par une douce mélancolie. Elle avait souri, mais elle n'était plus la même jeune femme, optimiste, tendre et accueillante. J'étais très touchée de sa venue, et maintenant qu'elle était sortie de sa réserve, je me promis de lui rendre visite très souvent.

La journée se termina dans une atmosphère sereine et amicale, malgré la présence d'ennemis naturels. Les Denali n'avaient eu aucune parole, aucun geste d'animosité envers nos amis et les Quileutes, sans pourtant les approcher, ne les avaient pas évités ou ignorés. J'en concluais que notre choix et notre alliance étaient pérennes, si Renesmée décidait de se lier à Jacob, les Denali ne trouveraient à y redire.

Bree était restée à l'écart de la meute mais nos amis ne s'en offensèrent pas, Edward les avait prévenu. Elle parla beaucoup avec le clan Denali. Surtout Tanya et Kate. Elles étaient célibataires et étaient devenues « végétariennes » car elles multipliaient les conquêtes avec des humains. Avec de nombreuses anecdotes, elles réussirent à faire rire la jeune vampire. Kate et Tanya la rassurèrent quant à la soif. Bree regrettait encore le sang humain mais s'en était voulue après chaque meurtre. Aussi, elle avait accepté notre mode de vie. Malgré cela, la soif régissait encore sa vie.

Lorsque la lune monta haut dans le ciel, les premiers accords de notre valse retentit et malgré mon appréhension, mes pieds se souvinrent des pieds et me guidèrent presqu'aussi bien que mon cavalier, mon mari. Ces quelques minutes, seuls sur la piste, furent magiques. Je ne l'aurais pas aimé plus si nous ne nous étions pas mariés, nos avions déjà scellé nos destins. Mais devenir sa femme, Mme Edward Cullen, me comblait d'une joie immense. Chaque moment de cette journée resterait gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Le bonheur des miens ne fit que confirmer mes choix, quelque en soient les sacrifices. J'avais mérité mon homme, ma fille, mon bonheur. Je me battrais s'il le fallait pour préserver ce qui était devenu ma vie.

Peu de temps avant l'aube, ma fille dormait déjà dans la chambre d'Alice, nos invités partirent. Mon mari et moi retournions seuls chez nous. Renesmée resterait chez ses grands-parents pour toute la journée à venir. Aussi, nous n'aurions pas une nuit de noces mais une matinée, un après-midi et une soirée rien qu'à nous.

Edward me porta dans ses bras et quelques secondes plus tard me fit passer le seuil de notre cottage à une allure plus humaine. Ses yeux brûlants me firent chavirer. Il partageait le même désir, la même urgence. J'avais attendu d'être seule avec lui depuis la veille. J'étais très nerveuse car j'allais tenter une danse très suggestive afin de l'émoustiller davantage. Rosalie et Alice n'avaient pas tari d'éloges sur leur amant et sur leurs performances. Elles m'avaient confirmée que leurs gestes audacieux y étaient pour beaucoup. Edward et moi n'avions pas pu passer des journées et des nuits entières à faire l'amour, nous passions nos journées avec notre fille. Aussi chaque nuit, dès qu'elle était profondément endormie, nous nous laissions emporter par notre passion, mais en gardant un œil sur la pendule.

Après m'avoir longuement embrassée, il me porta à notre chambre.

« Tu es si belle, mon amour. Cette robe te sied à ravir. »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » haletai-je entre deux baisers.

« Tu as l'air d'un ange. Quand tu es venue vers moi dans ta magnifique robe, j'ai cru que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je ne mérite pas un tel bonheur. »

« Chut. Edward, tu mérites tout, tu mérites tellement d'être heureux. »

« Et toi, tu mérites mieux que moi. »

Exaspérée devant sa modestie, je le poussai gentiment sur le lit. Je m'étendis à ses côtés, et repris nos baisers passionnés. Après de longues minutes, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levai sous son regard interrogatif. Alors que je défis ma robe, il entreprit d'enlever sa veste.

« Non, je le ferai plus tard. » lui susurrai-je.

Me retrouvant en sous-vêtements, il me sourit.

« J'espérais que tu porterais les roses. Mais tu es encore plus belle que dans mon imagination. » murmura-t'il en ne quittant pas des yeux mon décolleté.

Je portais donc, en plus de mes sous-vêtements, les bas coordonnés, le porte-jarretelles, la jarretière et les escarpins. En une seconde, je lançais le CD que j'avais préparé le matin même. Edward était immobile, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Je me déshabillai langoureusement en partant du haut vers le bas, et chaque élément de ma tenue atterrissait sur lui (partie essentielle du numéro). Je mis près d'une heure pour nous déshabiller tous les deux, reculant un maximum le moment de me livrer à ses mains avides. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, c'était inutile. A chaque geste, chaque caresse, Edward se tendait et soupirait. Il avait essayé de me toucher mais je le repoussais tendrement, lui intimant le silence par un court baiser. Mes hanches l'hypnotisèrent, il déchira les draps tant il serrait ses poings. Deux oreillers aussi ne survécurent pas à mon strip-tease.

Quand je fus aussi nue que lui, ne gardant que mes escarpins et mon collier de perles, je le chevauchai et l'embrassais fougueusement. Ses mains, libérées, parcoururent impatiemment mon dos, mes hanches, mes reins, mes fesses.

« Je n'en peux plus, mon amour ! Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. »

« Nous avons tout notre temps, laisse-toi faire. » répondis-je contre ses lèvres.

Je couvris son corps de baisers mouillés, terminant par son sexe durci pour moi. Il haletait sous ma langue. Jamais je n'avais osé autant m'y attarder, jamais je n'avais été aussi audacieuse. Edward et moi découvrîmes de nouveaux gestes, de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles façons de se donner du plaisir. J'avais caressé chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et il en fit autant.

Quand mon mari me pénétra, je perdis totalement pied. Tous mes efforts pour garder un minimum de concentration furent anéantis à son premier coup de rein. Il était si beau, le voir me faisant l'amour était magique. Son regard me criait tout son amour, toute son adoration. J'espérais qu'il pouvait lire dans le mien mon amour et ma dévotion, en tout cas, il partageait mes pensées.

« Je t'aime encore plus. » souffla-t'il sans cesser ses allées et venues.

« Impossible. » criai-je tandis que ses lèvres avaient emprisonnés un de mes seins.

Cette journée d'amour n'était pourtant qu'un prélude à nos futures nuits. Nous nous étions donnés l'un à l'autre plus fougueusement et plus intimement que jamais. J'étais comblée d'avoir connu une telle osmose pour notre « nuit » de noces.

« Je suis à toi, pour toujours Edward. Je t'aimerais toujours. Ma vie sera dédiée à ton bonheur, je voudrais pouvoir te rendre aussi heureux que tu l'as déjà fait pour moi.» lui déclarai-je quand notre première journée en tant que mari et femme se termina.

« Je t'appartiens corps et âme, répondit-il. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu m'as déjà comblé, plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.»

« Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« À jamais. » conclua-t'il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

J'ai adoré le mariage dans la version du livre alors je la retranscris sans pour autant en faire un plagiat (je ne suis pas très fan des longues descriptions).

Pour la nuit de noces, il y a quelques différences du fait que Bella n'est plus humaine. Edward n'a pas besoin de canaliser sa fougue en cassant le lit.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Deux semaines après avoir célébré notre union, nous partions tous au Brésil. Jacob nous accompagna. Ce voyage était un peu nos vacances, mais avait un tout autre but que de se détendre. Enfin pour les miens, car Jacob, Renesmée, Edward et moi quittâmes la famille pour nous rendre sur l'Ile d'Esmée. Cette petite parcelle de sable blanc perdue au large du nord du Brésil nous accueillit six semaines durant.

Notre fille ne cessa de s'embellir. Elle avait perdu la rondeur de ses traits de bébé depuis longtemps, ses cheveux lui arrivaient dans le bas de son dos, son corps était longiligne et gracile et elle scintillait moins que nous au soleil. Elle et Jacob étaient très complices, ma fille étant de plus en plus possessive. J'avais dû le lui faire la remarque et lui demander de ne pas considérer Jacob comme étant sa propriété. Notre ami, lui, s'en apercevait à peine et il ne s'en offensait même pas. Ils prirent leurs habitudes, indépendamment de nous. Ils se levaient le matin vers 9h, se baignaient toute la matinée, faisaient une sieste après le gargantuesque déjeuner de Jacob, puis en fin d'après midi, ils rejoignaient à la nage les côtes et chassaient dans la forêt bordant la plage. Le soir, ils jouaient à des jeux de sociétés, de carte, et même à la poupée. Je plaignis un peu Jake au début mais il était si dévoué à ma fille qu'il ne rechigna jamais devant ses exigences.

Mon mari passions donc beaucoup de temps en tête à tête. Nous nous isolions, nous n'avions pas besoin de lit, ni de manger, enfin de chasser, tous les jours. Ce séjour nous permit d'approfondir nos connaissances sensuelles de l'autre. Sentir le soleil brûlant sur ma peau me faisait un peu oublier ma condition de vampire. Nos peaux brillaient de mille feux, gênant même notre fille et Jacob. Nous parvenions à être tiède après des heures sous les rayons solaires. Mes iris étaient malheureusement toujours rouges, et j'en avais encore honte. Je pensais aux jours passés en Italie à chaque fois que je croisais mon regard dans un miroir. Edward guettait ces moments de doute, aussi il me prenait alors dans ses bras et m'entraînait dans un tourbillon de tendresse pour me faire oublier.

Avant notre départ, je m'étais rendue avec Renesmée et Jacob à la cabane où vivait à présent Emily. Elle vivait effectivement en totale autonomie, l'intérieur de la cabane, pourtant déjà spartiate, avait changé. Divers objets de culte étaient suspendus au plafond, de grandes tentures bariolées cachaient les fenêtres, le lit avait été remplacé par une petite paillasse. À l'extérieur aussi des gris-gris pendaient aux arbres. Un potager avait été dessiné devant la cabane. Nous n'étions restés que deux heures, Emily ne souhaitant pas perturber son rituel journalier. Elle s'était excusée de cela, me promettant qu'à mon retour, nous nous verrions plus souvent. Lors d'une de nos escales nocturnes à Rio, j'en profitai pour lui dégoter d'autres tentures colorées et divers objets décoratifs.

Je m'étais habituée à mon nouveau train de vie, bien plus luxueux qu'avant mes retrouvailles avec Edward, Renesmée également. Jacob, lui, avait souvent refusé que nous payions pour lui. Rien que pour l'avion, il avait voulu utiliser ses maigres économies. J'avais dû ruser en demandant à Renesmée de lui en parler. Il me rappelait l'ancienne Bella, humaine, modeste, avec sa vieille Chevrolet (d'ailleurs mon père l'avait conservée). Un mois après notre arrivée sur l'île, j'avais acheté quatre jet-skis, Jacob avait encore râlé. J'en avais eu l'idée pour lui faire une surprise, mais il me gâcha mon plaisir. Une fois de plus, ma fille intervint mais Jacob n'avait pas cédé facilement, pas avant que Renesmée n'ait prétendu pleurer.

Edward, excédé, avait tenu à lui parler seul à seul. Nous avions, Renesmée et moi pourtant tout entendu, car ma fille avait voulu les espionner. Cette conversation eut malheureusement des conséquences inattendues.

« Tu dois comprendre qu'en voulant rester avec nous, tu auras accès à un certain confort. Je comprends ta fierté, mais il me semble que ton attitude avec ma fille contredit tes principes. »

« Ne te sert pas de ça contre moi ! »

« Jacob, si tu continues dans cette voie, tu seras malheureux. Toujours partagé entre ta vie à la réserve et Renesmée. »

« J'y arrive très bien ! » argua Jake.

« Et plus tard, si vous vous mariez, elle ne pourra pas vivre à la réserve ! »

Renesmée avait blêmi aux paroles de son père. L'imprégnation était un tabou à notre demande. Nous ne voulions pas forcer les choses, mais nous avions garanti à Jake de ne pas nous imposer si tous les deux tombaient amoureux.

Ma fille le considérait comme un grand-frère, un confident, un membre de sa famille. Elle vivait au milieu de couples, elle connaissait la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié. Elle était trop jeune pour s'imaginer se marier avec quelqu'un autre que son père.

Je la regardai avec anxiété, regrettant d'avoir accepté d'écouter cette conversation. Elle ne bougeait pas, avait perdu son petit air malicieux. Son visage s'était fermé, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne pleure.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Jake.

« Réfléchis, vous avez beau être très tolérants, les tiens ne l'accepteront pas, et Renesmée, désolé de te le dire, est habituée depuis toujours à ce luxe que tu méprises tant. »

« Faux, les premières semaines nous avons vécu sans confort dans la cabane ! »

« Bien, je vais présenter la situation autrement. Sans vouloir être méchant, ni hautain, je ne trouve pas la réserve assez bien pour ma fille. Si tu avais une fille, préfèrerais-tu qu'elle vive dans une grande maison, qu'elle ne manque de rien, ou alors qu'elle vive chichement dans une cabane ? »

« Je suppose que tu n'envisages pas une situation intermédiaire ? Je voudrais la mériter, lui offrir moi-même tout ce dont elle aura envie. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu ! » pavoisa-t'il.

« C'est tout à ton honneur et cet endroit semble très joli. Et non, je ne crois pas ma fille capricieuse et gâtée. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas superficielle. »

Mon mari avait lu dans les pensées de Jake et ça ne lui avait pas plu.

« Renesmée ne voudra pas s'éloigner de nous. Je peux envisager qu'un jour vous voudrez plus d'intimité mais nous ne serons jamais loin. Et si tu ne veux que son bonheur, tu seras avec nous avant d'être avec ta tribu. Je sais que ce n'est pas un choix facile, mais si tu es imprégné comme tu le prétends, tu feras ce sacrifice sans jamais en vouloir à ma fille. »

« Je t'interdis de douter de mes sentiments. J'aime Renesmée plus que tout au monde. Quand nous serons un vrai couple, je ne l'éloignerai pas de vous. Mais j'estime pouvoir subvenir ses besoins.»

« Jake, tu n'as pas pensé à tout. Nous ne resterons plus très longtemps à Forks. Notre vie est une vie d'errance. »

« Je… oui j'avais oublié ce détail. » murmura-t'il vaincu.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais parti de notre famille, tu as de ce fait comme nous tous accès à plus de confort. Cela se passera mieux si tu acceptes. Personne ne peut te croire intéressé, pas après avoir notre ennemi. »

« Je te promets Edward de toujours la rendre heureuse. » déclara Jacob, très sérieux.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi Jacob. Maintenant rejoignons nos âmes-sœurs et allons étrenner ces jets-ski. »

Ils étaient revenus bras dessus bras dessous, mais aucun n'était en fait à l'aise. Ils se séparèrent en voyant l'air bouleversé de Renesmée. Elle s'enfuit aussitôt. Edward fit un geste pour la rejoindre mais je le bloquai. Il comprit immédiatement.

« Elle a tout entendu. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous évoqueriez leur situation. J'ai voulu l'éloigner mais elle a refusé. Elle est perdue. Jake, c'est à toi d'y aller. »

« D'accord, dit-il hésitant. Mais je lui dis quoi ? »

« Elle ignore tout de l'imprégnation, il faut que tu lui expliques. Tu dois surtout la laisser choisir. Elle est bien trop jeune pour y être confrontée pourtant je la crois capable de choisir au mieux pour elle. » lui conseillai-je.

« Bien. »

« Autre chose Jacob, ajouta mon mari, ses pensées sont très confuses mais l'idée générale c'est qu'elle a peur de perdre son ami. »

Ils restèrent près de trois heures à discuter dans le salon de la maison. Edward et moi nous étions suffisamment éloignés, nous ne voulions pas nous en mêler. Nous aurions de toute façon un rapport détaillé de leurs paroles, Renesmée ne nous cachait rien. J'avais eu surtout peur qu'Edward n'intervienne.

Le soir venu, nous rentrions à l'heure habituelle. Renesmée contemplait l'océan. Jake devait se trouver à l'intérieur. En rejoignant notre fille, Edward se tendit. Il avait accès aux pensées de Renesmée, et je redoutai l'instant de vérité. Comment avait-elle réagi ? Que voulait-elle à présent ? Voyait-elle toujours Jacob de la même façon ?

« Vas-y, je vais voir Jacob. » murmura Edward.

« Il est dans notre chambre. répondit Renesmée. Il fait sa valise. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en me laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le sable fin.

« Papa, ne cherche pas à le retenir, c'est moi qui lui est demandé de partir. » ajouta-t'elle.

« Je te le promets. Puis-je aller lui dire au revoir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Une fois seules, je passai mes bras sur ses frêles épaules. Elle tourna enfin son visage enfantin vers moi, il était inondé de larmes. Étragement, elle paraissait sereine.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je suis désolée maman, je sais qu'il est aussi ton ami, je ne voulais pas te priver de lui. Mais c'est trop dur. »

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée en quoique ce soit Renesmée. Jacob le sait et il n'a jamais eu l'intention de te forcer à… »

« Je le sais, il me l'a dit. C'était même son seul argument quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir. »

« Tu ne… »

« Non, enfin plus pour quelque temps. Je ne suis qu'une enfant. Chaque regard de tendresse qu'il ait jamais eu pour moi, je l'ai mal interprété, et aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus qu'il me regarde ainsi. Il me mentait. Je sais qu'il l'a fait pour de bonnes raisons. Aussi je n'en veux à personne. Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Jacob a déjà prévu notre avenir. Même Papa est résigné à ce que je vive avec lui. Ils ont discuté de moi comme si je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Mais si enfin, jamais nous ne te forcerons… »

« Et le fait de vivre chaque jour en sa présence, ce n'est pas m'obliger ? »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Nous nous sommes tous résignés, Jacob est si sincère. Il nous a toujours dit qu'il ne te forcerait pas. C'est pourquoi personne ne t'en a parlée. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord.»

« Sauf Rosalie. Jake m'a dit qu'elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à cause de ça. Je croyais que ce n'était que parce qu'il était parfois un loup tueur de vampires, mais non. Elle ne veut pas de lui dans notre famille.»

« Elle ne voulait pas de moi non plus. Elle est très protectrice et déteste le changement. »

« Elle a pourtant bien accueilli Bree. »

« C'est différent et tu le sais. »

« Oui. »

« Nous ferons ce que tu veux Renesmée. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'en voudra si tu veux que nous partions, nous le ferons.

« Oui, je ne peux pas lui demander de quitter Forks de toute façon. Et puis c'est plus simple pour toi, tu pourras enfin sortir. »

« Ne pense pas à moi. »

« Merci Maman. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

J'étais à 99% convaincue, j'étais aussi triste pour Jacob. Nous avions tous envisagé que plus grande elle tomberait amoureuse de lui et lui pourrait laisser enfin parler son cœur.

« Je voudrais rester encore ici, du moins jusqu'à ce que les autres trouvent Nahuel. »

« Ok ma chérie. Il part ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'en veut sûrement pas. Personne ne t'en voudra.»

« Je… je suis en colère Maman. Je l'ai perdu, je ne peux plus le voir comme mon Jacob, enfin pas comme mon ami, mon frère. Je ne suis qu'une enfant. Je ne veux pas grandir ! Je sais que je vais bientôt être comme toi, tu es mon modèle alors j'en suis contente. Mais avant je vivais chaque jour avec émerveillement. C'est fini, je vivrais chaque jour en sachant qu'il est malheureux à cause de moi, je serai chaque jour malheureuse moi aussi car il me manquera. C'est si injuste ! »

« C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû refuser que nous les espionnons. »

« Je me posais quelques questions. Tu te souviens de cette conversation que j'avais entendue entre Jacob et Quil ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis, je savais que je serai toujours avec Jacob. Mais pas ainsi, pas en étant… amoureux. Il avait dit que j'étais l'amour de sa vie, mais Papa me dit la même chose alors, j'ai cru que c'était pareil. »

« Renesmée, tu dois vivre encore chaque jour avec émerveillement, je t'aiderai. Je ferai tout pour que tu ne souffres à cause de lui. Et plus tard, quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras réfléchir à tout ça.»

« Je n'en sais rien. Papa lui a dit, nous ne pourrons pas nous fixer quelque part et je ne pourrais jamais vivre loin de toi Maman. Forks n'aura été qu'une étape. Je dois grandir sans lui, nous verrons après. Je lui ai promis de revenir le voir quand je serai comme toi. Mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser vivre mon enfance.»

« Ma chérie, tu es si … sage. Sans doute trop. Ne le chasse pas de ta vie, mais ne fais rien en fonction de lui. »

« Oui, je voudrais oublier ce futur. Je voudrais vivre aussi normalement que possible. Mais il va tellement me manquer.»

Jake partit donc le soir même, je l'avais accompagné à l'aéroport. Il s'était excusé d'avoir fait souffrir Renesmée. Je le consolai comme je pus. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus pendant de longues années.

« Tu me donneras de vos nouvelles, hein Bella ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je l'attendrai. Je vais tout faire pour la mériter et la rendre heureuse. »

« Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Quoiqu'elle décide, je ne veux que son bonheur. »

Deux semaines plus tard, Carlisle nous appela. Ils avaient enfin trouvé Nahuel mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulu leur parler. Il pensait que seule Renesmée pourrait le sortir de son silence.

Nous étions tous les trois très tristes de quitter l'Ile, nous promettant d'y revenir bientôt. Nous y avions passé un petit mois paradisiaque. Après le départ de Jake, nous ne nous quittâmes d'une semelle. Renesmée continuait de rire et de s'amuser, elle faisait ainsi face à sa tristesse. Edward l'admirait pour cela, et m'avait dit qu'elle tenait ce courage de moi. Elle ne versa plus une larme mais quelque chose s'était brisé dans son regard. Elle n'était plus en attente de lui, elle vivait chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier et cela m'inquiétait un peu.

Nahuel était très sauvage, il n'avait jamais rencontré des vampires aussi civilisés que nous. Carlisle nous avait prévenu qu'il avait mal réagi d'avoir été ainsi traqué. Mais Renesmée le charma facilement. Plus que quiconque, elle désirait savoir ce que serait sa vie. Nous ne nous attendions pas à rencontrer aussi la tante de Nahuel, Huilen. Leur histoire fut captivante.

150 ans plus tôt, la sœur de Huilen, Pire, avait été « visitée » par un ange noir, un vampire. Il la mit enceinte et elle fut persuadée que c'était un don du ciel. Huilen avait deviné la nature de cet ange, les légendes de leur peuple, les Mapuches, parlaient du « libishomen ». J'avais lu quelques lignes à l'époque où je cherchais à découvrir ce qu'était Edward.

Pire et Huilen s'enfuirent de chez leurs parents, car Huilen était certaine qu'ils rejetteraient Pire voire qu'ils la tueraient. Elles ne retrouvèrent pas le vampire. Huilen se cacha dans la forêt avec sa sœur et l'assista dans sa grossesse. Mais Pire mourut en donnant naissance à Nahuel après avoir fait promettre à sa sœur de s'occuper du bébé. Nahuel avait mordu sa tante peu après sa naissance, elle s'était transformé, devenant un vrai vampire. Nahuel et sa tante ne s'étaient jamais aventurés au delà de la forêt. Nahuel cessa de grandir au bout de sept ans, il buvait essentiellement du sang mais se nourrissait parfois de nourriture humaine. Le vampire créateur était revenu une dizaine d'années après la naissance de Nahuel et il lui apprit qu'il avait créé d'autres hybrides, deux femmes. Elles n'étaient pas venimeuses. Nahuel avait refusé de le suivre et était resté avec sa tante.

Ainsi donc Renesmée pourrait peut-être elle aussi transformer un humain en vampire, et non en hybride comme elle. Sa croissance spectaculaire allait bientôt se ralentir. Dans quelques années, elle serait figée, comme nous tous, éternelle adolescente.

Edward me confia après cette rencontre que Nahuel avait été très intéressé par Renesmée. Il ne connaissait pas d'autres vampires femmes à part sa tante et ses sœurs. De rencontrer un être tel que lui l'avait plus que ravi. Il s'était même imaginé avec Renesmée et sa tante vivant toujours dans leur forêt.

Nous les quittâmes en leur promettant de revenir un jour les voir, d'autant que Carlisle connaissait deux autres vampires dans cette vaste région. Nous étions ensuite rapidement rentrés à Forks, Renesmée voulant au plus tôt s'éloigner de Jacob. Nous déménagions une semaine après notre retour. J'étais allée voir Emily. Elle fut triste mais comprenait la situation. Je la reverrai, je me le promis.

Nous avions décidé d'aller vivre à Juneau, en Alaska. Nous serions proches des Denali, mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Les voyages en avion avaient été une vraie torture pour Bree, mais elle avait tenu bon, ne se faisant pas remarquer. Jasper en avait été ahuri et l'avait félicité une vingtaine de fois. Puis il était un peu devenu morose et j'avais deviné qu'il se sentait faible et doutait qu'il pourrait un jour être aussi fort que nos frères et sœurs. Lui le plus vieux vampire après Carlisle, souffrait encore tellement de sa soif. Bree et moi avions évolué en quelques mois alors qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Aujourd'hui encore, si il sentait l'odeur du sang, « le monstre » en lui se réveillerait, m'avait confié mon mari.

Ma fille s'adapta facilement à ce nouvel environnement et à une nouvelle routine, sans Jacob. Elle souriait, jouant maintenant davantage avec son père et moi, mais aussi avec Rosalie, qui la gâtait.

L'été touchait à sa fin et nous devions décider de nos vies de pantomine. Bree et moi étions trop « jeunes » pour aller au lycée comme le faisaient mes frères et sœurs (je ne pouvais plus les considérer autrement, tant je me sentais intégrée dans ce clan). Nos yeux étaient encore cramoisis et Bree comme moi ne pouvions rester trop proche des humains. Renesmée devait restée cachée, elle continuait de grandir plus vite que les humains. Edward décida de rester avec nous, il serait « scolarisé à domicile. » Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett reprirent en septembre le chemin du lycée. Carlisle trouva un poste de médecin dans un des hôpitaux du comté. Esmée, elle aussi, restait à la maison. Nous avions pu dénicher une grande maison et une dépendance, Edward, notre fille et moi resterions encore quelque temps entre nous.

Une nouvelle vie à construire. Nous n'avions plus d'obstacles à notre bonheur, seulement une ombre. Je voulais croire que Jake aurait une place dans notre avenir. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur, mais je ne devais rien faire dans ce sens, rien imposer à ma fille.

FIN

La fin peut vous paraître indigne d'un happy end, mais ce n'est que pour entamer une suite !


End file.
